Remember When
by VintageWine
Summary: Após 2x22. Elena convence Damon a levá-la em sua busca por Stefan, mas ela não tinha ideia de como essa pequena viajem a mudaria para sempre! Uma história Delena!
1. Chapter 1

_Primeiramente nenhum dos personagens me pertence! (Eu me contentaria somente com Damon! Rsrs)._

_Essa é a minha versão da terceira temporada de TVD. Aviso que não vou me prender aos fatos sobrenaturais, apesar de adorá-los na série minha história é Delena (And it'll always be Delena! rsrsr), ou seja, nada de Jeremy e seus fantasmas, ou Klaus e seus híbridos._

_RATED M para linguagem e Lemons_

* * *

><p>"Elena, tem certeza disso? É muito perigoso e você sabe disso!"<p>

"Eu não posso ficar estática e viver minha vida como se nada tivesse acontecido Caroline! Eu não posso. Não sou. Eu! entende? Eu não vou desistir de Stefan!"

" Não se trata de desistir Elena! Klaus acha que você está morta! Você não pode simplesmente começar a seguí-los! Sem falar no Sfetan e seu vício por sangue humano. Elena, eu sinceramente acho que ele nem vai te reconhecer!"

"Caroline!"

" Você sabe como Stefan fica quando começa a beber sangue humano, porém você não tem noção da dimensão que isso pode chegar!"

"Ok, eu não sei tá bom! Eu não sei onde eu vou procurar e muito menos se um dia eu vou encontrar o Stefan que saiu daqui! O que eu sei com certeza é que eu não vou ficar aqui sem fazer nada!"

" E Damon? O que ele acha disso?"

"Não sei, eu tenho a sensação que ele está me escondendo alguma coisa, ele está muito estranho desde...enfim..."

"Você bagunçou a cabeça dele Elena..."

"Ahh não por favor! De novo n!"

" Ok, Ok, você pensou que ele ia morrer, e talz...já sei!, mas ele está BEM vivo! E não vou negar que ele me surpreendeu, eu no mínimo achava que ele em toda sua glória de bad boy, ia no mínimo..digamos...investir diretamente na possibilidade..enfim..você sabe!"

"Aff, não vou falar sobre isso.."

"Humrum...Evasiva como sempre se tratando de Damon Salvatore!"

"Deu Caroline! Ok?"

"Ok, Ok! Vou deixar você dormir agora! E Por favor! Não faça nada estúpido!"

" Boa noite Carol!"

Caroline tinha razão, em um monte de coisa, eu sabia disso. Mas eu simplesmente não podia seguir adiante com a minha vida e deixar Stefan pra trás! Não! Isso não era uma opção! Eu não ia desistir de encontrar Stefan, de ajudá-lo a lidar com o sangue humano, eu devia isso a ele. Por tudo que ele fez pra me proteger, por tudo que ele significa pra mim, por toda nossa história. Eu não sabia nem por onde começar a procurar, fato! Mas procuraria por dias, por semanas, por meses, por Stefan. Tinha que haver alguma pista, alguma manchete de jornal, alguma notícia na TV, qualquer coisa que me levasse até ele, mas eu procurei durante toda essa semana desde que ele se foi e nada! Nada! Não podia ser possível! Eu só podia estar procurando pistas nos lugares errados. Esse pensamento me fez ter mais certeza ainda de que Damon estava me escondendo alguma coisa. Damon! Ah... Desde aquele beijo quando eu achei que ele ia morrer eu não consigo pensar nele e não sentir um frio na barriga. Claro que ele sempre teve um efeito sobre mim, mas era mais como intimidação... Agora era diferente, era desconcertante e fez com que os poucos momentos em que eu estive ou falei com ele durante essa semana fossem bastante constrangedores. Poucos porque Damon parecia estar me evitando, não atendia e muito menos retornava as minhas ligações e quase nunca estava em casa quando eu aparecia por lá. Estranho muito estranho, eu preferia pensar que ele estava me escondendo algo sobre Stefan, porque agir assim por causa do beijo não era..bem..Damon! Não! Definitivamente ele estava me escondendo alguma coisa!

Foi com esse pensamento que eu tentei ligar pra ele pela quarta vezes naquele dia, não estava tão tarde assim. Caixa postal, novamente! Até quando ele pretendia fingir que eu não existia? Há uma semana atrás bastava umas mensagens e ele estava instantaneamente disponível. Isso me deu uma idéia, era irresponsável, talvez, mas eu precisava saber o que estava acontecendo! Sendo assim, peguei o celular, digitei sete letras e apertei enviar.

_SOCORRO._

* * *

><p>Damon é tão... Damon! Minha espera não durou nem 1 minuto e não vou negar que borboletas se agitaram no meu estômago diante da constatação de que ele continuava a se importar comigo. Mas isso foi depois, quando a janela do meu quarto se abriu subitamente com um barulho bem alto eu levei foi um baita susto! A minha primeira reação foi me encostar na minha penteadeira e fechar os olhos. Depois de segundos quando tomei coragem, abri os olhos. E nunca mais me esquecerei do que eu vi, ouvi e senti.<p>

"O que significa isso Elena? "

Eu podia ver várias emoções passarem pelo seu rosto, primeiramente susto e preocupação que foram rapidamente substituídas por surpresa, alívio e raiva. Sim, raiva, porque certamente ele percebeu que o maior risco que eu corria era o de tropeçar a caminho da cama.

Todas essas emoções eram perceptíveis através de seus olhos. Estes estavam me encarando tão intensamente que eu senti um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo. Eu nunca tinha visto tanta intensidade naqueles olhos azuis, e com certeza nunca havia me sentido tão atraída por eles. Enquanto ele me encarava eu não conseguia nem pensar no que responder.

" Eu...Você não me atendia, não retornava minhas ligações...Eu pensei.."

Ele me interrompeu parecendo não acreditar que eu havia agido tão irresponsavelmente.

" Você faz idéia?..Nao, você não faz..." Ele falou enquanto andava em minha direção parando bem na minha frente e colocando as mãos nos meus ombros.

"Elena..." Ele sussurrou meu nome e eu me senti quase hipnotizada pelos seus olhos.

"Nunca. Mais. Faça. isso!" Ele falou pausadamente, agora suas feições parecendo um pouco mais calmas, mais ainda me encarando com muita intensidade. Eu podia sentir sua respiração no meu rosto enquanto eu segurava a minha.

De repente eu estava totalmente consciente da proximidade dele, das suas mãos nos meus ombros e isso estava me deixando meio incoerente. Eu só conseguia pensar: _Meu Deus, o que era tudo aquilo? Porque eu estava me sentindo daquele jeito? Era só..Damon!_

"Quer dizer que não devo te pedir ajuda?" Eu disse tentando parecer coerente, mas sem ter certeza do que eu estava falando. Ele precisava parar de olhar pra mim daquele jeito, eu estava ficando totalmente obtusa.

"Você me entendeu, Elena" Ele respondeu tirando as mãos dos meus ombros e dando um passo para trás. Enfim eu me lembrei de respirar.

"Ok.. foi irresponsável, eu sei! " Eu disse, grata por conseguir articular as palavras agora que ele havia desviado o olhar. "Mas você não me deu alternativas! Do que se trata isso afinal? Você por acaso resolveu me ignorar juntamente com o desaparecimento de Stefan?" Eu disse num rompante, e me encontrei surpresa ao perceber que meus pensamentos haviam se desviado de Stefan pela primeira vez desde que ele sumiu com Klaus. Falar o nome dele me lembrou das minhas suspeitas sobre Damon.

"Ou você simplesmente resolveu agir sozinho e está me escondendo seus planos?" Eu continuei e observei a expressão dele suavizar. Ao que parecia eu estava perdoada.

Ele suspirou pesadamente antes de falar. "Elena, a sua ignorância em relação a certos assuntos é extremamente benéfica para sua saúde física, mental e emocional. Você devia me agradecer por te poupar certas decepções, ou seja, você está longe, muito longe, de ser ignorada por mim. Eu só estou tentando te manter a salvo." Ele disse me olhando nos olhos e enquanto eu pensava no que ele disse, ele continuou...

"Mas parece que quando o perigo não está a sua volta você fica entediada e inventa um, não é mesmo?"

"Decepções? Me manter a salvo? O que você está me escondendo Damon?" Eu perguntei ignorando o seu último comentário.

"Você não pode simplesmente me excluir desse jeito Damon! É de Stefan que estamos falando!" Eu exigi

"Sinto te decepcionar meu bem, mas esse Stefan que está por aí com Klaus está longe de ser esse Stefan de que você está falando."


	2. Chapter 2

"Damon, por favor, pare de ser evasivo... O que você está sabendo? Você sabe onde ele está?" Eu perguntei ansiosa pela resposta, com certeza ele sabia de alguma coisa.

"A questão não é onde ele está Elena, e sim o que ele anda fazendo" Ele disse parecendo subitamente cansado.

"Eu quero saber Damon, eu preciso..." Eu comecei a implorar que ele me contasse o que ele sabia, eu não queria ser poupada de nada, eu precisava saber de tudo. Mas ele me interrompeu.

"Olhe Elena, eu já vi que é inútil querer te manter fora disso... afinal é Stefan, o amor da sua vida, o amor que leva às alturas...Enfim" Ele disse fazendo caretas e eu revirei os olhos lembrando que eu já tinha ouvido isso antes (1x16). Ele continuou...

" Mas já está tarde, você arruinou com todos os meus planos de encontrar uma...digamos...distração e agora eu estou de muito mal humor pra continuar conversando com você" Ele disse com aquele sorriso arrogante típico dele e eu soube que ele não falava sério, pelo menos em parte.

" Mas Damon.." Eu comecei mas ele me interrompeu novamente.

" Amanha ok? Eu prometo que a gente conversa amanha sobre isso e o que mais você quiser!" Ele disse se aproximando novamente.

Ele parou na minha frente e seus próximos movimentos me surpreenderam. Ele se inclinou em minha direção e me deu um beijo na testa. Eu prendi a respiração novamente. "Boa noite" Ele disse.

Eu pisquei os olhos e senti uma rajada de vento, quando abri os olhos ele já não estava mais.

Era raro ver Damon fazer um gesto de carinho tão despretensioso, pensando bem, eu nunca tinha visto ele agir assim com mais ninguém. Tal pensamento trouxe memórias de uma semana atrás quando ele disse que me amava e eu senti aquele frio na barriga de novo.

Eu tentei parar de pensar nisso, era muito estranho. Então eu foquei no que ele me disse sobre Stefan. E foi pensando em aparecer na casa deles no outro dia bem cedo e exigir toda a verdade de Damon, que eu me troquei e me fui dormir.

O despertador me acordou assim que o sol nasceu. Acordei me sentindo cansada e confusa. A noite foi terrível, não consegui dormir até as quatro da manhã. Mas eu não ia mais ficar na cama, hoje, enfim, eu me sentiria útil na busca por Stefan. Damon não ia me excluir disso. Não mesmo!

Me levantei meio zonza, me arrumei e desci as escadas. Eu só iria comer alguma coisa rapidamente e iria falar com Damon.

Na passagem pelo quarto de Jeremy, abri com cuidado a porta e percebi que ele não havia voltado da casa de Bonnie. Ainda era estranho pensar neles dois juntos, mas ao que parece eu teria que me acostumar rápido, pois o relacionamento deles parecia sério.

Continuei no meu caminho até a cozinha e encontrei Alaric dormindo no sofá. Ele não havia conseguido dormir no quarto de Jenna novamente. Olhei pra ele com tristeza e fui me preparar um café, pensando em quantas coisas aconteceram na minha vida desde que meus pais morreram. Tanta gente que perdi, tanto perigo, tanta destruição, e ao que parecia estava longe de acabar.

"Pensei ter ouvido um barulho na cozinha" Olhei em direção à voz e percebi que Alaric havia acordado.

"Não está meio cedo para um café?" ele continuou.

"Atualmente a cafeína é minha melhor amiga...eu sei...deprimente." Eu disse com a voz desanimada. "Desculpe se te acordei" Eu continuei.

"Sem problemas" ele respondeu e eu pude perceber a tristeza em seu olhar. Ao olhar pra ele e pensar que ele também havia perdido muito, um pensamento novo passou pela minha cabeça.

"Alaric, você tem visto Damon?" Eu perguntei, pensando que talvez ele pudesse saber de alguma coisa.

"A gente tem se encontrado no Grill." Ele respondeu simplesmente.

"Hum..Ele comentou alguma coisa sobre Stefan?" Eu perguntei começando a pensar que ele e Damon poderiam estar juntos nessa de _vamos excluir a Elena disso_.

"Bom eu tenho encontrado com ele, mas não necessariamente conversado muito. Ele passa a maior parte do tempo com aquela... Namorada, distração, fonte de sangue particular, ou o que quer que seja que ele denomina aquela repórter com quem ele tem saído." Ele respondeu me olhando.

_Então ele ainda está com ela, _eu pensei me sentindo inexplicavelmente desconfortável.

"Que seja.." Eu respondi demonstrando indiferença. Ou pelo menos tentando.

"Porque? Você acha que ele sabe de alguma coisa?" Ele me perguntou especulando.

"Acho que sim. Mais isso acaba agora. Ele não vai me esconder mais nada." Eu respondi, terminei de beber meu café, acenei pra Alaric e saí a caminho da casa de Damon.

Eu estava dirigindo tão absorta em pensamentos que nem percebi que já havia chegado. Eu estacionei e me dirigi à porta de casa, eu ainda tinha a chave apesar não passar mais tanto tempo aqui.

Abri a porta e entrei. Estava vazio e silencioso, como sempre na verdade, afinal era uma casa imensa para dois moradores, agora reduzida a um morador. Eu estava quase subindo as escadas quando eu ouvi um barulho na cozinha e fui até lá.

"Damon, A gente preci..." Eu ia dizendo enquanto entrava na cozinha, mas parei subitamente ao ver que não era a Damon que eu estava me dirigindo.

"Ah..Oi Elena, Damon está na biblioteca, eu vim preparar um café...Você aceita?" Eu precisei de alguns segundos para que meu cérebro entendesse o que se passava. _Andy estaria morando aqui agora? Ela estava completamente vestida (ainda bem!) então, seria possível que ela somente tivesse resolvido aparecer nas primeiras horas da manhã como eu? Não...muito improvável...Então, ela e Damon estavam..._

"Bom dia Elena, pensei ter ouvido sua voz..." Damon interrompeu meus pensamentos, entrando na cozinha.

"Quando um homem recebe a visita de duas mulheres como vocês nas primeiras horas da manhã, pode considerar esse um dia de sorte!" Ele continuou rindo maliciosamente.

_Então ela não passou a noite aqui, _Eu pensei ainda sem conseguir falar nada._ Porque diabos eu estava preocupada com isso?_

"Acho que você vai mudar de ideia depois que a gente conversar" Eu disse finalmente me virando pra olhar para ele com um sorriso falso no rosto. "Não..Andy, obrigada." Eu disse saindo da cozinha com um súbito mau humor.

"Alguém acordou com o pé esquerdo" Ele disse sorrindo de lado enquanto me seguia para fora da cozinha.

"Vamos Andy, hoje teremos uma convidada na nossa reunião matinal" Ele continuou e eu me virei para olhá-lo.

"Como assim? Então até ela tem mais informações sobre Stefan do que eu?" Eu disse, sentindo meu mau humor se transformar em raiva.

"Ela **É **a fonte de informações querida, seja boazinha hum?" Ele disse passando na minha frente e seguindo para a biblioteca. Eu olhei rapidamente para Andy, que me encarava estranhamente, provavelmente achando que eu devia estar meio louca, eu devia estar mesmo, me virei e segui Damon sem dizer mais nada.

Quando chegamos a biblioteca eu percebi que haviam papéis, mapas e jornais espalhados pelas duas mesas que haviam lá, enquanto eu olhava aquela pilha de coisas eu comecei a entender. _Ela __**É **__a fonte de informações... _

"Bom , não há muita coisa nova desde que a gente conversou" Ela passou por mim indo até a primeira mesa e tirando uns papéis da bolsa. "Mas talvez isso aqui signifique alguma coisa" ela continuou e aquilo pareceu me despertar do meu transe. Eu me aproximei deles, ao que parecia eu tinha perdido muita coisa, isso não ia mais acontecer.

Damon pegou a manchete de jornal deu uma olhada rápida e foi checar o mapa mais próximo. Quando eu me aproximei pude ver que o mapa estava marcado em uns poucos lugares e haviam riscos feitos a mão entre eles.

"O que está acontecendo aqui? Damon, eu quero saber, agora!" eu disse olhando pra Damon, me sentindo confusa e enraivada.

"Acho que posso ver sim, algum significado nisso Andy" ele disse me ignorando e olhando pra ela. "Eu entrarei em contato, mas agora eu preciso lidar com uma adolescente rebelde bem aqui" Ele continuou com aquele sorriso típico dele, foi até Andy e pegou suas mãos.

"Obrigada" ele disse, ela só acenou com um sorriso. "Até mais Elena" ela me disse, depois se virou e saiu.

_Desde quando Damon agradecia as pessoas? Ele simplesmente as compelia a fazer o que ele quisesse e pronto. Andy não parecia está sob o controle dele, parecia muito espontâneo. O que estava acontecendo aqui?_

"Pelo visto vocês continuam bem...próximos" Eu disse quando ele se virou pra mim. Não pude evitar, quando percebi as palavras já tinha escapulido da minha boca.

"Cuidado Elena" Ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente e se aproximando. "Eu posso começar a achar que você se importa".

Eu fiz uma careta enquanto dava um passo pra trás, me encostando na mesa, o frio na barriga me tomando de novo. Já se estava se tornando uma sensação familiar. Eu não sabia o que responder, ainda estava surpresa por ter dito aquilo.

Quando ele deu outro passo na minha direção eu percebi que não tinha mais para onde ir. Ele começou a se inclinar na minha direção, a mão alcançando a mesa no meu lado. Eu parei de respirar, os olhos deles queimavam nos meus, eu simplesmente não podia...não conseguia desviar o olhar.

De repente ele desviou o olhar para sua mão e acenou para o jornal que ele havia acabado de pegar na mesa dando um passo para trás com um sorriso presunçoso.

"E então, onde está aquela fúria que ia me fazer mudar de ideia sobre o meu dia?" Ele disse, o sorriso aumentando. Eu permanecia estática. _ O que estava acontecendo? O que era aquilo? De repente eu tinha esquecido o que me levou até ali e o que mais me incomodava eram as mãos dele nas mãos de Andy. Quando isso aconteceu? Eu só podia estar ficando louca. E agora ele resolve brincar comigo desse jeito? _

"Ou não é mais assim...tão importante?" Ele continuou me encarando.

Este último comentário conseguiu me tirar do torpor em que em me encontrava. "É mais importante do que tudo Damon, do que tudo!" Eu disse, enfatizando mais pra mim mesma do que pra ele. Era eu quem precisava ter certeza daquilo.

Damon me explicou que Andy estava trazendo informações sobre ataques e mortes misteriosas que não eram publicados e que eles esperavam encontrar um padrão na movimentação deles para que ele os seguisse, mas que ele não tinha ideia do que fazer se os encontrasse.

"Então é isso Elena, estou ciente dos rastros de Stefan, e com certeza vou atrás dele, mas não acho que ele estará propenso a uma conversinha de irmãos camaradas e aceite voltar pra casa com o rabinho entre as pernas! Ele está bebendo sangue humano em excesso e você não tem ideia do que ele é capaz."Ele disse depois de me explicar tudo.

Estávamos sentados no sofá com um mapa aberto na mesa à nossa frente, Damon segurava o jornal que Andy trouxera mais cedo. Eu permanecia escutando, tentando absorver tudo que ele dizia, eu não me deixaria distrair tão facilmente novamente.

"Damon, não há provas de que seja ele o autor desses ataques, Klaus com certeza.." Eu comecei a falar mas ele me interrompeu.

"Tão iludida! Elena o que você viu sobre Stefan e seu vício por sangue humano foi só um vislumbre, uma pequena demonstração do Stefan cruel, assassino e sanguinário.." eu abri a boca em espanto em quanto ele falava e já ia interceder quando ele continuou. "E não me olhe assim...eu sei o que estou falando. Eu já vi e vivi isso".

Eu suspirei diante do seu argumento. "Eu sei que podemos ajudá-lo Damon" e num ato impensado eu me virei pra ele e peguei suas mãos. "Eu e você somos os únicos que podemos ajudar." Eu disse, olhando pra ele, enquanto ele, surpreso, olhava para nossas mãos juntas.

"Por mais que eu goste de "eu e você" juntos, ainda que seja só numa frase, não existe NÓS aqui querida. Você definitivamente não está incluída nos meus planos de busca por Stefan" Ele disse enquanto afastava minhas mãos gentilmente e se levantava. Eu senti que fiquei vermelha com seu comentário sobre a gente mais tentei ignorar me levantando também.

Não mesmo! Eu não ia ficar aqui sem fazer nada, só esperando notícias. Eu ia com Damon, nem que pra isso eu apelasse pra caminhos perigosos.

"Damon" Eu falei suspirando e o olhando nos olhos. "Se você se importa comigo o quanto você diz que se importa, você vai me levar com você, porque caso contrário eu vou ser obrigada a te seguir por mim mesma. E certamente eu corro mais perigo viajando sozinha" Eu falei rapidamente para que ele não me interrompesse.

Ele ficou me observando por algum tempo talvez tentando perceber algum sinal de que eu estava blefando. Sua expressão passou de surpresa para resignação e sua voz era preocupada quando ele finalmente falou.

"Nós partimos hoje a noite. Esteja pronta." Ele disse e subiu as escadas. Eu suspirei de alívio. Hoje a noite sairíamos em busca de Stefan. Uma agitação em meu estômago me dizia que essa viagem ia mudar minha vida para sempre.

"Você só pode estar louca" Jeremy disse enquanto me olhava espantado.

Assim que eu saí da casa de Damon eu mandei uma mensagem para Caroline e Bonnie dizendo que eu precisava falar com elas , e sendo assim estávamos agora, juntamente com Jeremy, no meu quarto. Eu contei a eles que partiria em busca de Stefan com Damon, enquanto tentava reunir meus itens essenciais de viajem.

"Não Jeremy, mas eu certamente ficarei se eu ficar aqui" Eu disse calmamente tentando tranqüilizá-lo.

"Elena, Damon..."Agora era Bonnie quem falava, mas eu já sabia que ela ia ressaltar toda sua falta de confiança em Damon, então eu interrompi.

"Bonnie, todos sabemos do quão instável Damon é, mas ele já deu provas suficientes de que ele não é mais o mesmo que chegou aqui e de como ele vem tentando proteger essa cidade..." Dessa vez ela me interrompeu.

"Ele vem tentando proteger VOCÊ Elena, você"

"Então não é mais que suficiente?" Caroline interrompeu e eu olhei pra ela grata e surpresa de que pelo menos ela parecia aceitar minha decisão.

"Eu continuo achando muito arriscado Elena, mas eu te entendo, também não conseguiria ficar sem fazer nada" Ela continuou, me olhando e acrescentou. "Além do que, te conhecendo como eu conheço se ele não te levar aí sim você pode fazer algo realmente estúpido!"

Eu ia confirmar o que Caroline falou sobre fazer algo estúpido quando de repente ela assumiu uma postura defensiva e se virou para minha janela. No segundo seguinte uma rajada de vento passou pelo quarto e eu me encontrei olhando para Caroline segurando Damon pelo pescoço e o empresando na parede.

"Opa, temos uma festa e ninguém me convidou?" Ele perguntou com seu sorriso típico, sem parecer nem um pouco afetado por Caroline. "Vamos Barbie, você sabe que isso não faz nem cócegas não é?" Ele continuou tirando Caroline da sua frente. Mas ele nunca obteve respostas, estávamos todos paralisados com a sua chegada.

"Desde quando ELE entra no seu quarto desse jeito?" Jeremy perguntou, se recuperando do susto, sem tirar os olhos de Damon.

"Acho melhor você cuidar melhor do seu namorado bruxinha. Senti uma pontinha de ciúmes?" Ele disse, o sorriso aumentando. "Então, Elena, pronta? Ou vai ficar pra festa do pijama?"

"Claro que estou pronta" Eu disse pegando minhas coisas.

"Elena.." Começaram Jeremy e Bonnie ao mesmo tempo, mas eu interrompi. "Eu não vou voltar atrás" eu disse e fui até Bonnie a abraçando."Cuida do Jeremy ok? Eu ficarei bem!" Eu continuei e fui abraçar Caroline. "Eu tenho certeza que vai ficar tudo bem com você por aqui" Ela só sorriu acenando.

"Jeremy" eu falei me virando pra ele. "Eu vou manter contato, ok? Não se preocupe, eu estarei bem" Eu continuei e o abracei segurando as lágrimas.

"Tudo isso é muito lindo, emocionante e eu to quase chorando, mas a gente tem que ir Elena." Damon disse me apressando. Um segundo depois Caroline o empresava na parede de novo. "Damon, se alguma coisa acontecer com ela, eu mesmo acabo com você!" Ela disse num rosnado.

" Se alguma coisa acontecer com ela, você não terá esse trabalho, Barbie" ele disse intensamente, desviando o olhar pra mim enquanto falava e se afastando Caroline com a maior facilidade.

Eu senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas com a intensidade das palavras e do olhar dele. Eu mudei de assunto, me sentindo desconfortável com a platéia. Já era bastante constrangedor quando ele dava essas indiretas pra mim, quem dirá na frente de outras pessoas. Eu sentia quatro pares de olhos me olhando quando eu falei.

"Hum...Jeremy, avisa ao Alaric por favor" Eu comecei a falar.

"Na verdade não precisa, vamos passar no Grill antes de ir, ele estará lá" Damon falou antes que eu pudesse continuar. Ele estava pegando minha sacola e se dirigindo a porta.

"Ah.. ok..Bom, então tchau. Fiquem bem. Eu amo vocês." Eu disse a Jeremy, Bonnie e Caroline que me olhavam preocupados, e fui atrás de Damon.

No caminho até o Grill nenhum de nós falou nada. Eu estava imersa em meus pensamentos. No fundo eu sabia que aquela tinha tudo pra ser uma viajem sem volta. E eu não estava pensando somente na minha integridade física. Quando chegamos, ele abriu a porta do carro pra mim, um gesto que não passou despercebido. Ele estava mesmo muito mudado.

Entramos no Grill e Damon se dirigiu ao bar, eu o segui. Alaric estava lá, tomando seu habitual whisky. Aliás ele e Damon eram realmente viciados nisso. Damon pegou o copo de Alaric e virou num gole só.

"Então, Andy já apareceu?" Ele perguntou. Como _assim Andy já apareceu? Será que ela ia também?_ Eu me perguntava enquanto Alaric respondeu.

"Acabou de chegar" Alaric falou acenando com a cabeça para a entrada do bar. "Elena, você tem certeza disso?" Alaric me perguntou quando Damon foi andando em direção a Andy, eu desviei o olhar deles e me virei para olhar pra Alaric.

"Sim eu tenho. Não vou voltar atrás na minha decisão." Eu falei querendo evitar que ele viesse a citar o porquê eu não deveria ir. Eu já sabia de todos eles, e nenhum deles me manteria aqui.

"Eu sei que Damon fará de tudo pra te proteger, mas ainda assim é muito perigoso" Ele replicou e eu fiquei surpresa pela afirmação dele. Eles eram realmente amigos, mesmo com toda a sujeira embaixo do tapete.

Eu suspirei e respondi. "Eu sei, eu sei que é uma escolha bem perigosa, mas eu não consigo evitar"

"Eu entendo" Ele disse acenando para trás de mim.

"Podemos ir" Damon falou antes de eu me virar. Andy não estava mais com ele e eu me senti estranhamente aliviada por isso.

"Ok" eu respondi secamente. "Até mais Alaric. Muito obrigada, por tudo! A casa é sua, espero que saiba disso! Conto com você por lá pra ajudar Jeremy"

"Isso se ele não se mudar pra casa de Bonnie" Ele disse sorrindo. "E não precisa agradecer, me sinto responsável por vocês naturalmente" Ele continuou e olhou pra Damon. "Portanto, devo avisar que se alguma coisa acontecer..." Ele começou a falar mais Damon interrompeu.

"Ok Ok, já sei, todo o fã clube Gilbert vai querer enfiar uma estaca bem no meu coração" Damon disse fazendo caretas de impaciência. "Vê pelo que você me faz passar? A ideia foi sua pra começar, agora como eu posso viver com a ameaça de um professor com um anel mágico e de uma barbie vampira pairando sobre a minha cabeça?" ele me disse ironicamente e quando Alaric fez uma cara hilária de ofendido eu não pude evitar de rir.

"Vamos, vamos" Eu disse não agüentando mais a expectativa. Eu queria partir o quanto antes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Então, por onde vamos começar?" Eu perguntei a Damon enquanto olhava o mapa no meu colo. Havíamos acabado de pegar a estrada e eu não conseguia conter a minha ansiedade. Ele pegou o jornal que estava em seu colo e passou pra mim me olhando de lado. Eu reconheci como o jornal que Andy o entregara pela manhã.

Eu peguei o jornal e o abri sem falar nada. No fim da primeira página havia uma pequena nota circulada a caneta. "Família desaparece em acampamento" eu li em voz alta. "Porque você acha que isso está ligado a Stefan?" Eu perguntei olhando pra ele.

"Chicago" Ele respondeu simplesmente. Eu olhei novamente o jornal e vi que de fato o ocorrido foi em Chicago, mas pra mim ainda não fazia sentido.

"Stefan tem toda uma história em Chicago" Ele continuou. "A cidade presenciou o ápice do seu comportamento, digamos... instintivo, nos anos 20, ele não te contou?" ele disse virando o rosto na minha direção. Como eu não disse nada ele continuou. "Não, claro que não".

"Então você acha que.." Eu comecei finalmente quando ele me interrompeu.

"Eu tenho certeza de que agora que ele está de volta às origens, Chicago tem um ...significado especial." Eu apenas o olhava enquanto esperava ele continuar. "É a melhor pista que encontramos até agora". A menção da palavra _encontramos _metrouxe um novo pensamento, e sem que eu pudesse controlar, as palavras saíram pela minha boca.

"Você ao menos está pagando pelo trabalho dela?" Ele me olhou, especulando. Eu continuei. "Você realmente acha certo controlar uma pessoa desse jeito Damon?" Eu falava sem nem pensar primeiro, e me dei conta de que inconscientemente eu preferia que ele a estivesse hiptonizando, do que acreditar que eles tivessem um relacionamento, digamos... natural.

Ele me encarou levantando uma sobrancelha e imediatamente eu soube que falei demais.

"Então você acha que ninguém pode fazer algo por mim sem que eu controle sua mente? Uau Elena, você me magoa" Ele respondeu com um meio sorriso. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele continuou. "Eu não estou controlando Andy, ok? Ela realmente gosta de mim, ela não pode evitar" ele falou sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto apontava para o próprio corpo.

" Então, você devia ter me encontrado mais tarde, assim vocês poderiam se despedir mais... adequadamente" Eu falei secamente, me sentindo furiosa comigo mesmo por estar tão desconfortável com essa situação. Depois daquele beijo eu não conseguia evitar me sentir territorialista em relação a ele, e eu não estava gostando nem um pouco de me sentir assim.

"Elena, Elena" Ele suspirou o sorriso aumentando ainda mais. "Não sabia que você era tão ciumenta assim com seus...amigos" Ele disse ressaltando a última palavra.

Eu me senti enrubescer. Eu tinha que controlar isso que eu estava sentindo urgentemente. "Claro que eu não estou com ciúmes Damon!" Eu disse desviando o olhar. Os olhos dele só atrapalhavam a minha coerência atualmente. "Eu só estava preocupada com ela" Eu continuei olhando pra frente. Nem eu acreditava naquilo.

"Humrum. Se você diz" Ele disse e eu sentia a intensidade do seu olhar no meu rosto. Necessitando mudar de assunto urgentemente eu falei suspirando.

"Então, Chicago, lá vamos nós"

"Lá vamos nós" Ele repetiu e passou a olhar para frente, mesmo sem olhá-lo eu podia sentir que o sorriso continuava em seu rosto.

Eu resolvi manter a boca fechada a maior parte do tempo durante a viagem. Era mais seguro. Eu andava agindo impulsivamente demais pro meu gosto perto de Damon. Em algum momento da noite em peguei no sono. Eu não queria dormir, mas não pude evitar.

Eu me senti sendo tirada da posição mais confortável que eu achei e o movimento me despertou. "O que? Chegamos?" eu perguntei meio zonza e com a voz sonolenta.

"Não, mas vamos parar aqui pelo resto da noite pra que você descanse melhor" Damon respondeu e eu percebi que sua voz estava bastante próxima do meu ouvido. Aquilo serviu pra me despertar mais ainda e então eu abri os olhos. Tudo que eu vi foi o pescoço dele.

"Damon, o que você está fazendo?" eu falei já bem acordada. Ele estava me carregando e aquilo me pegou desprevenida.

"Te levando pra cama, Elena" Ele respondeu simplesmente e eu senti que ele abaixou a cabeça pra me olhar.

"O que?" Eu perguntei. "Damon me põe no chão" Eu disse ficando vermelha com o duplo sentido do comentário dele. Eu não me atrevi a levantar os olhos.

"Relaxe, Elena" Ele respondeu me segurando mais forte ainda em reposta ao meu pedido. Eu vi que estávamos entrando em uma espécie de pousada de beira de estrada. Eu não fazia ideia de onde estávamos, mas parecia que não ia demorar muito para amanhecer.

Quando chegamos ele finalmente me colocou no chão e enquanto eu me sentava em um sofazinho que estava ali ele se dirigiu à recepção. Eu não sabia se eu ia conseguir dormir de novo, mas eu realmente precisava de uma cama. Minhas costas ardiam de ficar sentada em uma mesma posição durante quase toda a noite.

De onde eu estava eu podia ver ele conversando com a recepcionista e não demorou muito até que ele veio até mim com uma chave na mão.

"Vamos" Ele disse e eu apenas o segui. Quando chegamos à porta do quarto ele abriu e fez sinal para que eu entrasse. O quarto era bem simples e pequeno, mas a cama era grande e parecia aconchegante. Opa, a cama parecia grande demais. Eu virei pra ele com um olhar especulativo e vi que ele tinha entrado também.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei enquanto ele fechava a porta ficando subitamente nervosa.

"Eles só tinham um quarto disponível" Ele disse dando de ombros como se aquilo pouco importasse. Ele percebeu a minha expressão de incrudelidade e antes que eu pudesse contestar ele continuou. "Ahh vamos Elena, eu achei que a gente já tinha passado desse ponto. Não é como se eu fosse te morder, a não ser que você peça, é claro" Ele disse se aproximando com um sorriso no rosto.

"Damon" Eu comecei percebendo que meu coração acelerava, mas não era exatamente de medo.

"Brincadeira, Elena" Ele disse percebendo meu nervosismo. "Você deve descansar ok? Ainda temos um longo caminho, e eu não vou ficar, tenho umas coisas pra checar ainda, como estoque de sangue, enfim." Ele continuou falando calmamente talvez pra que tivesse esse efeito em mim.

"Mas você dirigiu a noite inteira, você precisa descansar também" Eu estava aliviada que ele não ia ficar, mas não podia deixar de me preocupar com ele.

"Sério? Eu sou um vampiro, Elena, acho que eu posso agüentar." Ele disse com o sorriso arrogante típico dele. "Só descanse ok? Antes do meio dia estaremos de volta a estrada" Ele falava enquanto saia do quarto. Eu deitei na cama e tentei relaxar. Dentro de minutos eu já havia dormido novamente.

Quando eu acordei eu me sentia relaxada e descansada. Foi uma boa ideia Damon ter parado um pouco ou eu não agüentaria seguir viajem hoje e também porque eu não queria ter que ficar parando toda hora, a gente tinha que viajar o mais rápido possível afinal Stefan e Klaus poderiam não demorar em Chicago e nós só perderíamos tempo.

Eu chequei as horas no meu celular, eram quase meio dia. Quando me levantei da cama eu vi que minha sacola de viajem estava em cima da poltrona perto do banheiro. Então Damon tinha voltado mas não permaneceu no quarto. Eu me senti um mal por ele não ter descansado nem um pouco, mas pensar em dormir na mesma cama que ele provocava uma agitação no meu estômago.

Era tudo muito estranho na verdade, há pouco tempo atrás eu jamais pensaria em estar sozinha com Damon em qualquer lugar que fosse, e agora o que eu mais temia em nossa proximidade era a mim mesma. Eu não sabia exatamente quando eu passei a inconscientemente confiar nele e isso estava realmente me assustando.

Eu precisava focar em Stefan, sim, era isso que eu precisava fazer. Pensando nisso eu resolvi tomar um banho e esperar por Damon. Eu não atrasaria mais essa viajem. Sendo assim, eu peguei uma das toalhas que estavam sobre uma penteadeira ao lado da cama e segui para o banheiro.

Tomei um banho demorado e relaxante. Quando acabei me sequei e enquanto me enrolava na toalha eu percebi que não trouxe uma roupa limpa para trocar. Quando eu sai do banheiro dei de cara com Damon sentado na beira da cama me olhando maliciosamente. Eu dei um grito de susto e me escondi atrás da porta do banheiro.

Quando ele percebeu que eu não ia sair de trás da porta ele falou. " Eu adoraria brincar de esconde-esconde com você de toalha Elena, mas a gente precisa seguir viagem"

"Muito engraçado Damon!" Eu respondi enraivada e envergonhada. "Você quer sair por favor? eu preciso me trocar!"

"Não há nada ai que eu não nunca tenha visto Elena" Ele respondeu. Eu abri um pouco a porta pra responder quando vi que ele pegou a minha sacola e a estendia na minha direção. Eu abrir a boca pra dizer o quanto inconveniente ele era mais ele me interrompeu.

"Shhh Elena, você tem 10 minutos ok? Você ainda precisa comer alguma coisa." Ele falou me entregando a minha bolsa. Eu peguei sem olhar pra ele fechei a porta e fui me trocar.

Nós estávamos agora no saguão do hotel. Damon me esperava tomar um café rápido e a gente seguiria viagem.

"Chicago é uma cidade grande, a gente tem que ter ao menos algum indício de onde procurar" Eu falava enquanto tomava um gole do meu café.

"Eu posso procurar em grande parte da cidade em quanto você toma banho, Elena" Ele respondeu sorrindo de lado deixando claro sua intenção de me excluir da busca.

"Damon, eu não vou.." Eu comecei a reclamar quando ele fez sinal que eu esperasse e atendeu o telefone que eu nem percebi que estava tocando.

"Oi baby" Ele atendeu olhando nos meus olhos. Mas eu estava disposta a não me distrair mais, então demonstrei indiferença e comecei a comer uns biscoitos. Só podia ser Andy, ou ele estava com mais alguém? Não seria tão surpreendente se tratando de Damon.

"Provavelmente estaremos chegando a noite se alguém que se encontra aqui na minha frente se comportar direitinho" Ele disse piscando o olho pra mim. Eu abri a boca pra reclamar, mas desisti. _Eu vou mostrar indiferença. Indiferença. Não é tão difícil assim. _

"Humm..Interessante. Onde fica?" Ele continuou e aquilo chamou minha atenção. Eu parei de comer e fiquei esperando ele continuar.

"É uma grande possibilidade, assim que chegarmos eu darei uma olhada" Ele continuou e o EU que ele disse não me passou despercebido. Se ele achava que ia ficar parada enquanto ele procurava, ele estava muito enganado.

"Ok. Vou ter que dar um jeito de te agradecer devidamente depois. Até" Ele disse olhando pra mim e desligou. Ele com certeza estava fazendo de propósito, ele percebeu que aquilo me incomodava. Eu não conseguia esconder. Eu fiz uma careta de desgosto pra ele e falei.

"O que mais a sua fonte de informações particular encontrou?"

Ele deu um meio sorriso e respondeu. "Ao que parece Stefan esta definitivamente de volta aos velhos tempos, acabaram de achar três corpos bem, digamos...danificados em um galpão abandonado no centro de Chicago. Ta ,aí o indício que você falava"

"Pode não ter sido ele Damon" Eu falei, mas no fundo nem eu acreditava no que eu falava.

"Ok ok, não vamos ter essa conversa de novo, a gente precisa partir se quisermos chegar lá ainda hoje." Ele disse e eu concordei com um aceno de cabeça enquanto terminava meu café e me levantava. Eu mais do que nunca queria chegar logo.

Já eram mais de onze da noite quando chegamos em Chicago. A viajem foi bastante cansativa já que a gente não quis parar nenhuma vez. Estávamos ambos ansiosos para chegar logo. Damon ligou pra Andy pra pegar a localização exata do tal galpão quando estávamos perto e agora a gente se dirigia ao local.

"Você me convenceu a não te deixar em um hotel antes de checar este lugar, Elena, mas você vai ficar no carro ouviu?" Damon falou quando chegamos na frente do tão galpão. O lugar era deserto e assustador.

"Damon, Eu não vou ficar aqui fora esperando, não se há uma possibilidade de Stefan..!" eu comecei a falar mas ele me interrompeu segurando meus braços e me olhando intensamente.

"Eu falei sério Elena!" Ele disse alterando a voz e eu pude ver que ele estava com raiva. "Stefan, Stefan, Stefan! Você pode por favor dá um pouco mais de valor a sua vida? Se você não pode fazer isso por mais ninguém, nem por você mesma, então faça isso pelo Santo Stefan! Porque você não vai ter ele de volta pro seu conto de fadas sombrio se você estiver morta ok? Você. Vai. carro!" Ele continuou e eu fiquei sem reação a sua explosão. Ele pareceu perceber que me assustou e soltou meus braços.

"Eu não posso te proteger se você não me ajudar, Elena. Não sabemos o que ou quem está lá dentro e eu não posso arriscar. Se pra você sua vida não significa nada, pra mim ela significa muito." Ele falou com a voz mais calma, seus olhos queimando nos meus. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar, eu não conseguia me mover, eu meramente conseguia pensar.

Ele estendeu a mão e acariciou o meu rosto. Eu não pude evitar de me inclinar em direção a sua mão. Um segundo depois não havia mais nada. Foi então que eu percebi que eu havia fechado os olhos e quando abri Damon já havia saído do carro em direção ao galpão.


	4. Chapter 4

_Só pra constar...Vampire Diaries e seus personagens não me pertencem (Snif Snif.. se me pertencessem Delena já tinha acontecido faz tempoooooo!)_

_Aí vai mais um capítulo!_

__**CAPÍTULO 4**

Mal passaram cinco minutos desde que Damon saiu do carro eu já não estava agüentando ficar do lado de fora esperando por notícias. Várias hipóteses passavam pela minha cabeça. E se Stefan estivesse lá dentro? E se Klaus estivesse lá também? E se Damon estivesse correndo perigo?

Esse último pensamento me fez tomar a decisão. Damon ficaria com raiva, mas se minha segurança era tão importante para ele, a dele também era para mim, mais do que eu pensava que era. Eu saí do carro e fui em direção ao galpão.

Era maior do que eu pensava. O galpão tinha dois andares e apesar de estar escuro eu percebi que parecia servir de depósito, pois o chão estava repleto de caixas empilhadas umas sobre as outras. Eu olhei ao redor a procura de Damon, minhas mãos tremiam de nervoso. Eu não estava enxergando muito através da escuridão mais continuei avançando até que eu percebi um movimento atrás de mim.

Mal eu me virei quando senti uma dor insuportável no meu pescoço. Alguém, um vampiro, estava me mordendo. Eu comecei a gritar e tentar me livrar enquanto ele me empurrava de encontro à parede do galpão. Minhas pernas começaram a fraquejar enquanto eu me sentia cada vez mais fraca. Eu sabia que deveria lutar, mas na minha mente só vinha a imagem de Stefan e eu não pude evitar de pensar que poderia ser ele que estava bebendo meu sangue e ao que parecia ele não ia parar. O pensamento triplicou a minha dor.

Tudo isso aconteceu muito rápido, mas eu sabia que eu não ia durar muito. Eu já estava quase perdendo a consciência quando senti o vampiro ser afastado de mim bruscamente. Eu escorreguei pela parede incapaz de abrir os olhos pra ver o que estava acontecendo. De repente eu senti alguém me segurar e balançar o meu rosto.

"Elena? Vamos olhe pra mim!"

* * *

><p>"Abra os olhos, Elena! Não se atreva a fazer isso comigo!" Eu ouvia uma voz, aquela voz, ao longe, mas eu não conseguia abrir os olhos, eu não conseguia me mover, estava muito fraca e sentia a consciência me deixando.<p>

"Por favor, Elena, você não pode morrer, não pode!" A voz insistia na minha cabeça e eu podia sentir o desespero dele. Sim, a minha consciência estava por um fio, mas eu sempre reconheceria a voz dele. Eu senti minha cabeça ser levantada e alguma coisa quente escorria pela minha boca.

"Vamos Elena, beba!" A voz insistia, mas eu não conseguia responder.

"Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Por favor, Elena! Eu não vou conseguir sem você!" O que eu senti ao ouvir aquelas palavras me fez reagir. Eu não ia desistir. Eu não ia deixá-lo, eu não queria deixá-lo. Eu reuni todas as minhas forças para abrir os olhos.

A primeira coisa que eu vi foram aqueles olhos. Olhos que eu estava tão acostumada a ver cheios de ironia, raiva, cinismo e que agora transmitiam um misto de medo, alívio e... amor. Sim, ele me amava e era por isso que eu estava lutando.

"Elena!" Ele suspirou aliviado enquanto me olhava e acariciava o meu rosto. Eu queria responder, eu queria dizer alguma coisa pra tirar a dor daqueles olhos, mas eu mal sentia o meu corpo. "Vamos beba! Você precisa beber!" Ele continuou e foi aí que eu percebi que o pulso dele estava encostado na minha boca e que era o sangue dele que eu sentia escorrendo.

Eu abri um pouco a boca para aceitar o que ele me oferecia. A minha vida. Eu comecei a beber o sangue dele e senti quando ele deu outro suspiro de alívio. "Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ficar bem" ele dizia, enquanto eu bebia e eu comecei a sentir os efeitos do seu sangue no meu corpo. Quando ele achou ser suficiente ele afastou o pulso e limpou a minha boca com o polegar.

Eu sentia meu organismo reagindo, cicatrizando, enquanto minha mente revivia os momentos que me levaram até aquela situação. Porém eu estava muito cansada e meus olhos começaram a pesar. Mas eu não queria dormir agora, eu precisava falar com ele.

"Damon.." Eu suspirei tentando me manter acordada.

"Shh, durma, só durma. Você precisa descansar." Ele sussurrou colocando a minha cabeça no seu colo e fazendo carinho no meu rosto. Foi com relutância que eu fechei os olhos e imediatamente senti falta daqueles olhos azuis.

* * *

><p>Eu despertei me sentindo muito confortável. Estava macio e quentinho e eu ainda não queria abrir os olhos. Essa sensação agradável só durou alguns segundos, foi quando lembranças do que aconteceu vieram a minha mente e eu abri os olhos subitamente.<p>

A primeira coisa que eu percebi foi que minha cabeça estava no peito de Damon. Sem querer me mover eu olhei ao redor e vi que estávamos em um quarto, provavelmente em um hotel. Ele devia ter me trazido para cá depois que eu dormir.

Eu olhei pra baixo e percebi que um lençol me cobria até a cintura, onde uma das mãos dele me abraçava. Eu movi uma das minhas mãos bem devagar e levantei um pouco o lençol. Eu vi que estava vestida com as mesmas roupas e fiquei vermelha só de pensar na possibilidade de ele ter trocado as minhas roupas.

Com mais cuidado ainda eu tirei a mão dele da minha cintura e levantei um pouco a cabeça pra olhar pro rosto dele. Ele estava dormindo e tinha uma expressão tranqüila. Olhar para ele tornaram os flashes do que aconteceu no galpão mais vívidos ainda na minha mente. Porém por mais que eu tentasse me lembrar de alguma característica do vampiro que me mordeu, eu não conseguia e eu lutava com todas as forças para não pensar na possibilidade de ter sido Stefan.

Eu lembrava que Damon o afastou de mim, mas eu não vi o que aconteceu depois e eu precisava saber. Provavelmente Damon o matou. Esse pensamento me despertou de vez. Eu tinha que ter certeza que não era Stefan e de que não tinha acontecido uma tragédia.

Eu olhei pra ele novamente. Vê-lo assim tão vulnerável era tão...humano. Ele salvou a minha vida, de novo. Eu ainda podia ouvir na minha mente o desespero dele quando ele achou que era tarde demais, mais do que isso, eu sabia que foi o amor que eu vi nos olhos dele que me deu forças para lutar. Eu sabia dos sentimentos dele por mim, o que eu não sabia, e que estava me assustando demais, era que os _meus _sentimentos por ele não eram mais os mesmos de algum tempo atrás. Eu estive tentando colocar tudo que estava acontecendo entre a gente em baixo do tapete e fingir que não estava lá, mas agora eu não podia mais ignorar o que estava acontecendo. Existia muito mais entre eu e Damon do que um simples _entendimento_ como eu disse a ele a um tempo atrás. ( N/A: Final da primeira temporada).

Admitir isso pela primeira vez me fez ficar super consciente da proximidade que eu me encontrava dele. Eu de repente passei a perceber que nossas pernas se tocavam em baixo dos lençóis, de repente o fato de ele estar sem camisa e de eu poder sentir o calor que irradiava dele no meu corpo fez meu coração acelerar. Nossos rostos estavam a centímetros de distância e eu não pude evitar de estender a mão para tocar o rosto dele.

Eu fui aproximando a mão lentamente quando de repente ele sorriu de lado. Aquele sorriso típico dele. Eu afastei a minha mão rapidamente e fiquei furiosa comigo mesma por não me controlar. Com certeza o ritmo acelerado do meu coração deve ter o despertado.

* * *

><p>"Bom dia" Ele disse ainda de olhos fechados e eu fiquei aliviada por ele não ver a minha expressão de quem acaba de ser pega no flagra. Como eu não respondi nada ele abriu os olhos. Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu me senti livre pra sentir o usual frio na barriga que sempre acontecia quando ele me olhava assim tão intensamente. Era bom não ter que fingir mais, pelo menos para mim mesma.<p>

"Como você esta se sentindo?" Ele perguntou, o sorriso sumindo do seu rosto para dar lugar a uma expressão preocupada. Eu soltei o ar que eu nem sabia que eu estava prendendo e respondi enquanto me sentava ao lado dele.

"Viva. Graças a você. Obrigada." Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto se sentava também.

"Você não precisa me agradecer por isso Elena, eu sou egoísta o suficiente pra manter você viva mesmo quando esta não for a sua vontade." Ele respondeu e eu me sentir enrubescer.

"Damon, O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei sem ter certeza se estava preparada pra ouvir a resposta. Ele suspirou com a expressão séria.

"Você Elena, Você e sua teimosia" Ele falou olhando nos meus olhos enquanto colocava meu rosto entre as suas mãos. "Você tem noção, que se eu demorasse segundos a mais, você não estaria aqui?" Ele continuou e eu me senti mal por ele. Era minha vida, mas eu sentia que devia me desculpar por fazê-lo sentir o que ele sentiu naquele momento. Mas não era fácil falar quando ele me olhava daquele jeito.

"Damon...me desculpe" Eu comecei suspirando e coloquei minhas mãos sobre as dele. " Eu não consegui ficar lá sem saber o que estava acontecendo. E se Stefan.." Eu parei o que eu estava prestes a dizer.

"Damon, Quem me atacou?" Eu perguntei sem poder agüentar mais. Ele soltou o meu rosto e pegou minhas mãos enquanto balançava a cabeça.

"Não era ninguém que a gente conhecesse" Ele disse e eu suspirei aliviada. Ele percebeu a minha expressão e levantou uma sombracelha.

"Eu..eu pensei...que pudesse.." Eu gaguejei mas ele me interrompeu ainda segurando minhas mãos.

"Quando eu entrei no galpão eu percebi algo estranho, mas eu não tinha certeza se tinha alguém_ vivo_ lá dentro" Ele começou e eu percebi que ele enfatizou a palavra _vivo. _" Tinha sangue, muito sangue lá dentro, provavelmente ele foi atraído pelo cheiro e aí você apareceu pra alegrar a festinha" Ele continuou enquanto soltava as minhas mãos e se levantava da cama. Eu prendi a respiração quando ele saiu de baixo dos lençóis, mas pro meu alívio ele continuava com seu jeans. Tudo que eu não precisava agora era ver _mais _de Damon Salvatore. Eu já estava...envolvida o suficiente.

"O que aconteceu com ele?" Eu perguntei me levantando também.

"O que você acha?" Ele perguntou se virando pra mim parecendo surpreso com a minha pergunta. Claro que ele tinha o matado.

"Damon, ele podia saber de alguma coisa" Eu disse sem nem pensar direito.

"Elena" Ele começou enquanto se aproximava parando a centímetros de mim. "Ele quase matou _você" _Ele continuou me olhando intensamente. "O que você esperava que eu fizesse?" Ele perguntou inclinando o rosto.

Eu prendi a respiração. Damon realmente precisava hipnotizar as pessoas? Porque eu tinha a sensação que se ele olhasse desse jeito, as pessoas fariam o que ele quisesse sem hipnose alguma. Com muito custo eu consegui desviar o olhar, mas então meus olhos pararam na sua boca e eu percebi quão próximo nós estávamos um do outro.

Ele segurou o meu rosto de novo e eu voltei a olhar nos seus olhos. "O que, Elena?" Ele sussurrou inclinando ainda mais o rosto na minha direção. Eu suspirei e meu coração acelerou. Ele percebeu a minha reação e o que eu vi nos seus olhos fez meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar. A intensidade do seu olhar não era novidade pra mim, mas agora era mais que tudo que eu já tinha visto. Era desejo, paixão, seus olhos ardiam nos meus, meu coração martelava no meu peito, eu não conseguia respirar.

De repente ele fechou os olhos e largou o meu rosto delicadamente. Eu permanecia congelada no mesmo lugar. "Damon.. eu.." Eu comecei a dizer baixinho sem saber exatamente o que falar. Porém ele me interrompeu ainda de olhos fechados.

"Eu vou..." Ele começou e eu podia sentir a sua respiração desnecessária no meu rosto. "Tomar um banho" Ele continuou se virando e se afastando em direção ao banheiro. Eu fiquei encarando o vazio a minha frente mal conseguindo respirar. O barulho da porta do banheiro batendo me tirou do meu transe. Eu tinha certeza de que se Damon não recuasse eu não o impediria de continuar. _O que diabos está acontecendo comigo? _Eu pensei enquanto me sentava na cama e tentava acalmar o ritmo do meu coração.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Iai estão gostando? Deixem reviews! =))_


	5. Chapter 5

_Aqui vai outro capítulo! _

_P.s.: Enlouquecendo aqui com esse hiatus!_

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Quando ele saiu do banheiro eu estava sentada na beira da cama e todo o meu esforço em me acalmar foi por água a baixo quando eu vi que ele estava apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Vendo a minha expressão ele sorriu convencido enquanto rolava os olhos.

"O que?" Ele perguntou cínico. "Esqueci de pegar roupas limpas" Ele completou naturalmente. Eu abri a boca pra tentar falar alguma coisa mas ele me interrompeu.

"Vamos, é sua vez. Está ficando tarde e você precisa comer" Ele disse passando por mim e quando ele fez um movimento que deixou claro que ele trocaria de roupa bem ali eu levantei correndo pro banheiro e fechei a porta. Eu senti o sorriso dele mesmo sem ver. Que Deus me ajudasse porque pelo visto Damon não ia colaborar nem um pouco. Eu pensava enquanto entrei no chuveiro. Ainda bem que minhas roupas estavam ali.

Eu sai do banheiro e dessa vez ele me esperava sentado na beira da cama. "Pronta?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim" Eu respondi e ele se levantou. "O que vamos fazer agora?" Eu perguntei antes que ele saísse do quarto.

"_Você_ vai comer e voltar pro quarto, _Eu _vou voltar no galpão e ver se encontro alguma coisa, já que minha busca foi..interrompida." Ele disse indo até a porta e a abrindo pra eu passar.

"Damon eu não.." Eu comecei mais é claro que ele me interrompeu. Isso estava virando um Hábito.

"Shhh, Elena. Você _vai ficar aqui_ nem que pra isso eu tenha que te amarrar na cama antes de ir" Ele disse me olhando e fazendo sinal pra eu sair do quarto. Eu não ia discutir, só por hoje eu não ia discutir. Os acontecimentos do dia anterior ainda estavam vívidos demais na minha cabeça. Eu suspirei e andei em direção a porta.

"Por mais tentador que seja ficar, se eu precisar fazer isso." Damon sussurrou quando eu passei por ele. Eu fiquei vermelha da cabeça aos pés e minha única reação foi dar um tapa no braço dele, o que fez ele dar um sorriso mais convencido impossível. Eu balancei a cabeça em negação tentando colocar a expressão mais furiosa que eu conseguia no meu rosto. Ele riu ainda mais. Eu dei as costas a ele e sai andando antes que eu piorasse ainda mais as coisas. Como eu podia parecer furiosa se na verdade eu estava tentando com todas as forças não pensar nele me amarrando em qualquer lugar que fosse? Eu falhei miseravelmente e o sorriso no rosto dele deixou claro que ele sabia disso..é claro.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMON POV<strong>

Eu esperei Elena comer e a levei de volta pro quarto. Ela não reclamou, disse pra eu tomar cuidado e entrou no quarto. Eu tranquei a porta por fora por precaução, ela ia ficar furiosa quando descobrisse. Mas tudo bem. Eu podia lidar com a fúria dela um milhão de vezes, mas eu jamais, em toda a eternidade que eu "viveria", queria vê-la como eu vi ontem. Quase sem vida.

Elena...Isso tava ficando muito perigoso. A nossa proximidade estava me deixando louco! Foi por muito pouco que eu não a beijei mais cedo e se eu não tivesse recuado ela não o faria. Ela queria, eu pude sentir. Eu estava eufórico por isso. De alguma maneira eu sentia que ela estava confusa em relação a mim e eu sabia que essa era a minha chance porque quando a gente encontrasse Stefan, ele se recuperaria e tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Porém eu não podia fazer isso. Não com Stefan desaparecido e aterrorizando por aí com Klaus. Pra começar aquilo tudo era a minha culpa! eu definitivamente não podia fazer isso com ele. Mas estava sendo difícil, muito difícil ficar na minha, principalmente quando ela parecia tão propensa a ceder.

Por mais difícil que fosse eu ia respeitar Stefan e a Elena também, por que no fundo eu sabia que ela ia sofrer muito com a culpa se alguma coisa acontecesse entre a gente. Eu conhecia muito bem a sua dramaticidade. Mas apesar disso eu sabia que o que me faria ficar longe dela era o meu egoísmo. Como sempre. Eu simplesmente não suportaria tê-la pra mim por alguns instantes e depois ver ela voltar para os braços de Stefan. Foi com esses pensamentos que eu cheguei ao galpão segundos depois.

Eu entrei tentando me concentrar e procurando qualquer indício que fosse que pudesse levar a uma pista de Stefan. Aparentemente estava tudo igual a ontem. Eu já tinha me livrado do corpo do vampiro que matei. Eu não queria deixar pistas, ainda tinha esperança que eles voltassem para uma nova festinha e não seria nada bom se eles percebessem que outro vampiro esteve aqui.

Percebendo que eu não encontraria nada substancial ali eu resolvi dar uma volta pelo perímetro, talvez eu tivesse mais sorte. Quando eu me virei pra sair do galpão eu senti. Parei no mesmo momento. Eu tinha acabado que pensar em sorte? Aquele cheiro que eu conhecia perfeitamente bem e que invadia meu nariz não tinha _nada _a ver com sorte. Eu me virei e não me surpreendi quando dei de cara com ela, parada a centímetros de mim.

"Katherine, que ótimo!" Eu disse ironicamente.

"Damon! Porque eu não estou surpresa?" Ela falou no mesmo tom de voz que eu havia usado, enquanto passava a mão no meu peito.

"Sério?" Eu olhei para as mãos dela e levantei uma sombrancelha enquanto falava. Ela apenas deu risada. "O que você está fazendo aqui Katherine" eu continuei olhando pra ela e afastando suas mãos de mim.

"O que você está fazendo aqui Damon?" Ela me fez a mesma pergunta. Claro que ela estava procurando Stefan também. Stefan...sempre Stefan.

"Claro." Eu disse me afastando dela. "Do que você está sabendo?" Eu perguntei.

"Humm...Interessante" Ela disse se aproximando novamente. "Essa é a parte que a gente troca _informações_?" Ela continuou levantando as mãos e me tocando novamente.

"Essa é a parte onde você diz o que sabe" Eu respondi impaciente, afastando as mãos dela de novo. Ela suspirou e pegou meu rosto com uma das mãos virando meu pescoço para o lado, enquanto se inclinava na minha direção.

"Desde quando você passou a ser tão...difícil?" Ela sussurrou enquanto passava o nariz no meu pescoço. Eu suspirei ficando desconfortável. Eu mal tinha acabado de me convencer a manter uma distância segura de Elena e me aparece Katherine com o seu tão bem conhecido jogo de sedução. Isso não era uma boa combinação. Primeiramente eu me senti atraído por Elena por causa da sua semelhança com Katherine. E agora aqui estava Katherine, fisicamente idêntica a mulher que eu agora amava e não podia ter. Será que a situação ia se inverter?

"Pare de ser ridícula Katherine, você não me afeta mais" Eu respondi mais não me movi.

"Tem certeza?" Ela perguntou e de repente eu senti seus lábios ocuparem o lugar o seu nariz no meu pescoço. Isso tinha que parar antes que eu perdesse o controle. Elas tinham o mesmo cheiro e isso estava me deixando louco. Eu me afastei dela e em velocidade de vampiro eu a segurei pelo pescoço contra a parede do galpão.

"O que você sabe sobre Stefan?" Eu perguntei cara a cara com ela.

"Ohh sim!" ela sussurrou colocando o lábio inferior entre os dentes. "Eu gosto mais desse Damon" Ela continuou se inclinando na minha direção. Nossos lábios estavam prestes a se tocar quando eu a soltei e virei as costas pra ela.

"Isso é perda de tempo!" Eu disse enquanto andava em direção a saída do galpão. Eu precisava de ar puro. Urgentemente.

"Espere" Eu ouvi ela dizer, mas continuei andando. "Eu posso ajudar a encontrar Stefan" Ela continuou e aquilo me fez parar.

"Claro que você pode" Eu disse sorrindo ironicamente enquanto virava pra ela novamente. Aquele ia ser um longo dia!

**Fim do DAMON POV**.

* * *

><p>Já tinha um tempo que Damon tinha saído e eu não estava mais conseguindo controlar minha ansiedade. Será que ele tinha encontrado alguma coisa? Será que ele estava bem?. Eu tentei abrir a porta de novo pela milésima vez. Damon não podia ter me trancado! No fundo eu entendia porque ele tinha feito isso, mesmo assim eu não conseguia deixar de ficar furiosa.<p>

Eu andava pra lá e pra cá no quarto sem conseguir ficar parada. Eu cheguei a cogitar sair pela janela, tamanha a minha ansiedade, o que me deteve foi a grande probabilidade de eu não sair viva. Eu respirei fundo e soltei o ar pesadamente tentando me acalmar, foi quando eu ouvi a porta abrindo e dei um pulo de susto.

"Eu achava que eu já não assustava mais as pessoas" Damon disse entrando no quarto e sorrindo.

"Nada engraçado Damon!, Você demorou! O que aconteceu?" Eu disse, aliviada, indo até ele.

"Tenho novidades" Ele disse fechando a porta e se sentando na beira da cama. Eu permaneci em pé na frente dele, ainda estava agitada demais. Eu fiz sinal pra ele continuar, temporariamente adiando o momento que eu iria gritar com ele por ter me trancado no quarto.

"Novas informações sobre a temporada de Klaus e Stefan nessa cidade." Ele continuou. Por que ele não falava logo tudo de vez?

"Acho que teremos um novo membro no nosso grupo de buscas..." Ele falou e parou pra me olhar. Um olhar que me dizia que eu não ia gostar nada do que vinha pela frente.

"Quem?" eu disse apreensiva. Será que Andy tinha vindo atrás dele?

"Katherine" Ele disse me encarando. Eu precisei de alguns segundos pra assimilar aquela última palavra.

"O que? Você só pode estar brincando!" Eu disse finalmente, ainda sem acreditar no que ele tinha acabado de me dizer.

Ele não respondeu , somente balançou a cabeça confirmando que era sério. "Katherine, Damon?" Eu perguntei novamente.

"Ela sabe de algumas coisas bastante...interessantes" Ele disse ainda me olhando enquanto eu me sentava na cama ao lado dele.

"Parece que alguém vai ter que lidar com alguma..concorrência, se quiser resgatar o namorado" Ele disse virando pra mim com um meio sorriso. Mas esse sorriso foi diferente, eu podia ver que ele também estava bem desconfortável com aquela situação. Eu olhei pra ele séria.

"Por que a gente não pode somente fazer uso das informações dela? Ela realmente tem que estar..presente?" Eu perguntei de uma só vez. Pensar em ter Katherine por perto não era nada, nada mesmo, agradável.

"Pode ser útil Elena. Acredite você não está mais feliz do que eu com essa situação." Ele disse e eu pude ver algo diferente nos seus olhos, mágoa..talvez.

"Além disso, é de Stefan que estamos falando. Todo mundo ama Stefan e quer ele de volta" Ele continuou e levantou da cama, confirmando o que eu tinha visto nos seus olhos. Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa ele falou.

"Vamos, você não está louca pra sair desse quarto? Eu achei que seria recebido a tapas por ter te prendido" O sorriso voltando aos seus lábios.

"Não me lembre disso Damon, eu realmente não quero mais um motivo pra ficar de mau humor." Eu disse me levantando. " O que ela sabe afinal?" Eu continuei.

"Você quer continuar aqui então?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Não" Eu disse fazendo uma careta de desgosto. "Mas nem pense que você vai me esconder nada, ouviu?" Eu disse indo até a porta.

"Nem passou pela minha cabeça" Ele respondeu me seguindo.

* * *

><p>A gente resolveu sair um pouco do hotel e estávamos em um restaurante esperando nossos pedidos.<p>

"Então, o que Katherine sabe?" Eu perguntei ainda de mau humor.

"Ela já estava aqui em Chicago quando eles chegaram, ela disse que esperava que eles aparecessem por aqui" Ele disse bebendo seu Whisky. "Segundo ela, faz quatro dias que eles estão na cidade, o que bate com as nossas pesquisas. E durante esses quatros dias eles têm visitado um lugar frequentemente" Ele continuou me olhando. Eu apenas acenei, indicando que ele continuasse.

"Um antigo bar, que era o cassino mais famoso de Chicago nos anos 20. Stefan era cliente VIP. Foi onde ele e Klaus se conheceram." Ele disse me olhando intensamente.

"O que?" Eu perguntei incrédula. Stefan e Klaus já se conheciam? "Isso é impossível Damon! Ele teria dito alguma coisa!" Eu continuei achando aquilo tudo absurdo.

"Segundo Katherine, Klaus o hipnotizou para que Stefan se esquecesse dele quando as coisas saíram de controle na cidade" Damon disse. Aquilo só podia ser loucura!

"E como Katherine sabe de tudo isso? Você acreditou nela?" Eu perguntei espantada que ele acreditasse nela com tanta facilidade depois de todas as mentiras que ela já havia contado.

"Ao que parece você não é a única propensa a seguir Stefan por aí, eu to começando a achar que isso está no sangue Petrova" Ele disse fazendo uma careta de desgosto e tomando um outro gole do seu Whisky. "Mas isso é o de menos, se Katherine estiver certa Stefan e Klaus aparecerão hoje no mesmo bar. Isso sim é importante e nós vamos arriscar." Ele disse desviando o olhar e parecendo desconfortável. Eu franzi a testa e perguntei.

"Porque eu acho que eu não sou a _Petrova_ incluída nesse _NÓS_? Eu falei, meu mau humor aumentando mais ainda.

"Porque você não é. Mas não vamos discutir isso aqui Elena" Ele disse exatamente quando o garçon chegou com nossos pedidos.

Ahhh então ia ser assim agora? Eu iria ficar trancada no quarto enquanto ele e Katherine saiam por ai atrás de Stefan? Não mesmo! Eu não ia ficar pra trás! Muito menos ser trocada por Katherine!. Pensar neles dois juntos estava me aborrecendo ainda mais! Como se já não bastasse lidar com Stefan matando pessoas por aí, com meus sentimentos por Damon que estavam me enlouquecendo, ainda me aparece Katherine me tirando da jogada. Isso não ia ficar daquele jeito, nem que pra isso eu tivesse que fingir, fugir e dissimular, não necessariamente nessa ordem.

* * *

><p>Quando voltamos ao hotel eu já tinha tudo arquitetado na minha mente. Eu fingiria aceitar ficar no quarto mais uma vez e faria Damon acreditar em mim o suficiente para não me trancar. Depois que ele saísse, eu daria um tempo e iria até o tal bar. Pra isso eu só precisava do endereço do lugar.<p>

"Eu entendo Damon" Eu comecei a dissimulação. "Talvez eu não aceite mas eu entendo que você queria me manter fora das ações mais... perigosas" Eu continuei enquanto entravámos no quarto.

Ele fechou a porta e se virou pra me olhar. "Você entende?" Ele perguntou, algo nos seus olhos ao me olhar fez eu me sentir culpada por mentir, mas era culpa dele que eu precisasse agir assim. Eu desviei os olhos. Ia ser impossível continuar com ele me olhando daquele jeito.

"Sim" Eu menti olhando pra baixo. "Eu vou ficar" Eu continuei sentando na cama.

"Hum..essa foi fácil" Ele disse se sentando do meu lado. "Eu só não quero que você se machuque Elena" Ele continuou pegando minha mãos . Eu não pude evitar de olhar nos seus olhos. E eu me arrependi imediatamente depois de ter o feito.

"Você já me assustou o bastante pelos meus mais de 150 anos" Ele disse sorrindo carinhosamente. Eu senti minha decisão fraquejar diante das palavras dele. Meus pensamentos ficaram incoerentes e eu não sabia mais o que dizer. Eu me esforcei para desviar o olhar do rosto dele, mais olhar para nossas mãos juntas não ajudou em nada. Só esse pequeno contato fazia minha pele esquentar, meu coração acelerar e os pensamentos fugiam da mente. Era só eu e ele.

Assustada com a minha reação eu larguei as mãos dele e me levantei da cama meio bruscamente. Ele levantou uma sombrancelha e olhou pra mim com a expressão confusa. Isso ai ser bem mais difícil do que eu pensava.

"Eu sei Damon, não vai mais se repetir" Eu disse e tentando não transparecer meu nervosismo.

Eu estava correndo sérios riscos de estragar tudo. Eu não podia perder o controle toda vez que ele se aproximasse, que me olhasse, que me tocasse. Eu não podia! Mas estava ficando impossível. Meu corpo parecia agir por conta própria na presença de Damon.

Ele continuou me olhando parecendo confuso pelas minhas atitudes, enquanto tentava olhar para qualquer lugar que fosse menos pra ele.

"Tudo bem então" Ele disse pausadamente. Eu devia estar parecendo louca pra ele. Eu tinha que consertar isso ou eu acabaria trancada no quarto novamente.

"Eu confio em você, eu sei que você fará o que melhor por Stefan e...por mim" Eu disse tentando retomar o controle da situação.

"Eu irei. Pode ter certeza disso." Ele disse sorrindo enquanto se levantava da cama. "Eu vou tomar um banho, você pode ir pensando em algo pra fazermos, ainda falta um pouco para anoitecer e eu tenho certeza que você não vai querer passar o resto do dia aqui dentro." Ele continuou pegando suas coisas e indo em direção ao banheiro. Quando ele já estava entrando ele se virou pra mim. "O hotel tem um salão de jogos, por falar nisso." Ele disse e fechou a porta atrás dele.

Eu respirei fundo. Eu não tinha certeza se isso bastaria para ele não me trancar aqui. Mas eu ainda precisava do endereço e eu iria aproveitar que ele estava fora das minhas vistas para tentar mais algum progresso.

"Damon" Eu comecei aumentando a voz para que ele me ouvisse de dentro do banheiro. "Meu celular descarregou, posso usar o seu para dar notícias ao pessoal?" Eu continuei me aproximando da porta do banheiro. Eu mal tinha acabado de falar quando a porta abriu e Damon apareceu apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Eu pulei de susto.

"Claro" Ele disse sorrindo de lado enquanto me entregava o celular. Antes que eu parecesse mais besta ainda eu peguei o celular com um meio sorriso. "Obrigada" Eu disse rapidamente enquanto me virava. Ele só podia fazer isso de propósito!

Eu esperei até ouvir o barulho da água caindo pra fazer o que eu precisava. Tentando ao máximo me concentrar no sms que eu escrevia ao invés de pensar em Damon tomando banho. Ahhh isso ia me enlouquecer!

_N/A: Você acabou de ler? - Review please! Deixe-me saber o que você achou!_


	6. Chapter 6

_~ Em crise de abstinência devido ao Hiatus de TVD.. =/.. Ah e eles...nenhum deles... me pertencem (Droga!)._

**CAPÍTULO 6**

_Para Katherine_

_Onde nos encontramos?_

Eu apertei enviar e esperei ansiosa, era a minha única chance. Katherine tinha que responder logo. Alguns segundos depois o celular vibrou na minha mão. Eu sorri. Eu devia estar com sorte.

_Para Damon_

_Já esta com saudades? Nos encontramos no bar, como combinado! Vista preto. Você sabe que eu adoro quando você veste preto. _

O sorriso sumiu do meu rosto. É claro que eles já haviam combinado e pelo visto já haviam feito muito mais coisas. Eu senti meu rosto esquentar. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Eu estava quase tremendo de raiva por que Damon provavelmente estava se enroscando por aí com Katherine? Era isso mesmo? Eu fiquei um tempo encarando mortalmente o celular. Agora mais do nunca eu iria a esse bar. Eu comecei a digitar outro sms.

_Para Katherine_

_Qual o endereço?_

Eu enviei a mensagem curta e direta. Eu ainda ouvia o barulho da água no banheiro enquanto esperava a resposta. Eu estava zangada, com raiva e com...ciúmes? Só podia ser brincadeira... Eu senti o celular vibrar de novo.

_Para Damon_

_Humm..então alguém mentiu sobre ficar afetado com a minha presença? Acorde Damon! Você sabe onde é!_

Eu fechei os olhos me sentindo horrível. Não tinha funcionado. Só tinha servido pra me deixar furiosa com Damon. Era Katherine! Como ele podia ainda se interessar por ela? Uma vozinha na minha cabeça respondeu. _Ele a amou a vida toda. _Eu suspirei derrotada quando senti o celular vibrar de novo. Meu coração deu um salto quando eu vi que Katherine acabara de enviar o endereço. Ao mesmo tempo eu ouvir o chuveiro fechar. Eu apaguei as mensagens rapidamente e fiquei repetindo o endereço na minha cabeça até não esquecer mais. Pelo menos eu havia conseguido.

* * *

><p>Quando ele saiu do banheiro eu estava sentada em uma das poltronas olhando sem realmente ver a televisão. Quando eu virei pra ele eu vi que ele estava de blusa preta e jeans escuro. Mesmo sabendo que ele não tinha visto a mensagem, aquilo aumentou ainda mais o meu mau humor.<p>

"Então o que faremos?" Ele disse sorrindo enquanto terminava de secar o cabelo com a toalha. Porque meu Deus! Porque ele tinha que ser tão sexy?

"Eu vou ficar aqui vendo uns filmes, já você com certeza deve ter coisas mais interessantes pra fazer." Eu disse num rompante e me arrependi imediatamente. Eu tinha que me controlar. Eu quase tinha dito pra ele perguntar a Katherine o que ela gostaria de fazer.

"Mais interessante do que assistir filme com você? Duvido!" Ele disse normalmente mais eu percebi que ele notou o tom da minha voz. Aquilo me desarmou. E eu percebi que não havia razão nenhuma pra eu ficar com raiva dele. Era eu que tinha namorado, que por sinal estava desaparecido e eu estava aqui para encontrá-lo e levá-lo pra casa, onde tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Tudo era muito simples exceto pelo fato de eu não acreditar nem um pouco que as coisas poderiam voltar a ser como antes.

"Hum, mudei de ideia" Eu disse sorrindo. "Vamos ao salão de jogos, eu duvido que você me vença no poker!" Eu continuei me levantando e indo em direção a porta.

O resto da tarde foi super descontraído. Eu estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha após ter ganhado de Damon no poker pela quinta vez seguida.

"Quem imaginava que Elena Gilbert tinha essa faceta?" ele disse sorrindo também, enquanto bebia seu Whisky, pra variar.

"Eu costumava ser bem diferente... antes" Eu disse piscando pra ele. Ele ficou me olhando de um jeito que fez eu sentir um arrepio em todo o corpo. "O que ?" Eu perguntei me sentindo desconfortável.

Eu balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro sem deixar de me olhar. "Só imaginando como seria se a gente tivesse se conhecido... antes" Ele disse intensamente e eu imediatamente soube que o antes dele se referia a Stefan. Eu fiquei olhando pra ele sem saber o que dizer, na verdade eu também comecei a imaginar como seria... Eu tinha quase certeza de como seria. E eu não poderia ficar pensando nisso.

"Hum.. eu acho que está na sua hora." Eu disse sem jeito. Ele concordou.

"Sim, está." Ele disse se levantando e estendendo a mão pra mim. "Vamos eu vou com você até o quarto" Ele continuou e eu peguei sua mão.

Quando chegamos no quarto eu estava hiper consciente que ele não havia largado a minha mão. Ele abriu a porta pra mim me guiando para dentro do quarto ainda sem soltar a minha mão.

"Fique bem, vai passar rápido, eu não demorarei" Ele disse com um meio sorriso.

"Eu ficarei. Tenha cuidado" Eu disse um pouco mais séria. Aquele era um momento decisivo.

"Eu terei" Ele disse. Ele beijou a minha mão, fazendo minha pele esquentar. Depois ele a soltou e começou a fechar a porta enquanto me olhava.

Minha respiração estava ofegante e quando ele fechou a porta eu fechei os olhos e prendi a respiração. Não ousei me mexer. Eu fiquei mais algum tempo na mesma posição e então abri os olhos. Eu não tinha ouvido barulho nenhum, mas precisava ter certeza. Devagar, eu levantei minha mão até a maçaneta da porta e a girei. Ela abriu. Ele não tinha me trancado.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMON POV<strong>

Eu já estava na porta do bar. Se tudo desse certo hoje, nós levaríamos Stefan de volta a Mystic Falls, querendo ele ou não e algo me dizia que ele não seria conivente. De qualquer modo, hoje era definitivo. Pra Stefan, pra Elena e pra mim. Não que alguma coisa tivesse mudado, mas eu sentia que se as coisas se ajeitassem, do modo como eu achava que iriam, não haveria mais volta. Stefan e Elena viveriam bem e juntos e com Klaus fora da jogada, eu não teria mais motivos pra ficar em Mystic Falls. Suspirando desnecessariamente eu entrei no bar e fui até o enorme balcão.

Ainda perdido nos meus pensamentos eu pedi uma bebida. Whisky. Claro. Eu dei um gole quando senti um dedo correndo pelas minhas costas. Eu não precisava virar pra saber quem era. Aquele cheiro parecia estar grudado no meu nariz ultimamente.

"Hum...de preto, como eu pedi" Ela disse no meu ouvido e se sentou do meu lado com um sorriso convencido que me lembrou muito o meu.

"Você pediu?" Eu perguntei tomando outro gole do meu Whisky.

Ela sorriu ainda mais. "Claro que você não vai admitir" Ele disse. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha em questionamento. Mas eu não ia perder tempo com os joguinhos de Katherine. Ela que pensasse o que quisesse.

"Então, qual é o plano?" Eu falei mudando de assunto.

"Sempre cortando o clima" Ela disse suspirando e pediu uma bebida pra ela. Tequila.

"Eu chamo a atenção de Stefan" Ela continuou se virando pra mim. "Atraio ele para fora do bar, você injeta verbena nele e nós damos o fora daqui" Ela disse abrindo um pouco a jaqueta e me mostrando a seringa com verbena.

"Hum..é um bom plano. Nós não teríamos tempo de tentar convencer Stefan a colaborar" Eu disse enquanto sua expressão ficava ainda mais convencida. "O que eu me pergunto é o que você ganha com isso, além de irritar Klaus ainda mais, é claro" Eu continuei.

Ela sorriu e tomou sua tequila de uma só vez. "Eu sei o que quero Damon" Ela disse se aproximando. "E eu _sempre_ consigo o que eu quero." Ela continuou sentando no meu colo e passando as mãos no peito.

Isso era verdade. Ela sempre conseguia mesmo. Ela se inclinou na minha direção e quando nossos lábios estavam a milímetros de distância eu a vi. Elena. Ela estava parada a meio caminho do balcão e não parecia nada feliz.

**FIM DO DAMON POV.**

* * *

><p>Depois que eu vi que Damon não tinha me trancado eu me senti mal por trair sua confiança, mas eu iria até o fim. Alguma coisa me dizia que hoje seria definitivo e isso estava me deixando ainda mais nervosa. Eu tomei um banho rápido e vesti um vestido preto justo. Era uma das minhas poucas roupas de quando eu costumava sair a noite e agora que eu estava vestida eu me perguntei porque eu a tinha trazido em uma viagem de busca. Eu terminei de me arrumar e fui pegar um taxi até o bar.<p>

O local tinha uma arquitetura antiga e eu pude vislumbrar sua aparência nos anos 20. Eu respirei fundo e entrei. Não estava cheio, provavelmente começaria a encher um pouco mais tarde. Eu ajeitei meu vestido me sentindo desconfortável, tinha muito tempo que eu não usava aquele tipo de roupa. Quando eu estava a meio caminho do balcão eu dei uma olhada ao redor a procura de Damon, e em meio segundo eu o achei.

Eu fiquei estática, incapaz de me mover, diante da cena que eu estava vendo. Katherine estava no colo de Damon e suas mãos passeavam pelo peito dele. Porém o que mais me surpreendia na situação toda era o que eu estava sentindo ao vê-los. Eu sentia como se de repente todo o ar do mundo sumisse, eu não podia respirar. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer e eu sabia que meus olhos encheriam de água a qualquer momento.

Eles estavam prestes a se beijar quando ele me viu. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram eu estava furiosa. Então era por isso que ele não queria que eu viesse? Pra dividir momentos íntimos com Katherine? Eu comecei a me perguntar se toda aquela história de Klaus e Stefan aparecerem por aqui era verdade, porque no calor momento eu estava mais propensa a acreditar que tudo aquilo era uma desculpa para eles se encontrassem e de quebra me fizessem de otária. Eu estava me sentido traída, e da pior maneira possível.

Antes que eu desabasse ali mesmo e me sentisse ainda mais humilhada, eu virei pro lado e comecei a andar meio sem direção, quando eu vi uma indicação de banheiro e corri pra lá na tentativa de me esconder.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMON POV<strong>

Eu vi quando ela virou e saiu andando em outra direção parecendo furiosa e... magoada?. Eu não sabia dizer ao certo, mas não era só raiva. Eu percebi que Katherine a essa altura também estava olhando na direção em que Elena estava.

"O que diabos ela está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou ainda no meu colo. Eu me levantei tirando ela de cima de mim, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Eu apenas olhei para Katherine confuso, e me virei para ir atrás de Elena. Ela segurou meu braço.

"Damon, ela pode estragar tudo. Eles estão prestes a chegar..." Ela começou a dizer, mas eu a interrompi.

"Eu resolvo isso. Me avise quando eles aparecerem." Eu disse. Quando ela fez menção de vir atrás de mim eu completei. "E não se atreva a se meter nisso." Eu disse sério a encarando. Ela me olhou com raiva, mas eu sabia que ela aceitaria. Tinha muito mais coisa envolvida que o seu orgulho. Eu me virei e fui atrás de Elena.

**FIM DO DAMON POV**

* * *

><p>Eu empurrei a porta do banheiro e entrei num rompante. Fui direto até a pia e apoiei minhas mãos. Eu fiquei grata pelo banheiro estar vazio. Quando eu tomei coragem pra olhar no grande espelho na minha frente eu vi que Damon estava parado a uma certa distância de mim, me encarando.<p>

"O que você está fazendo aqui Elena" Ele disse parecendo confuso e preocupado.

Eu lutei com todas as minhas forças pra não chorar na frente dele. Eu estava com raiva e nesses momentos eu sempre estava bem propensa ao choro. Mas eu não ia dar esse gostinho a ele. Eu me virei para olhar pra ele enquanto me concentrava pra que minha voz parecesse firme.

"Eu não sei. Me diga você Damon, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Além de papel de otária, claro" Eu disse deixando transparecer quão furiosa eu me encontrava.

"O que?" Ele disse franzindo a testa e se aproximando. "Elena, é perigoso demais, você precisa sair daqui." Ele continuou e aquilo foi a gota d'água.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum Damon" eu comecei quase gritando. " Vá você e Katherine se agarrar no quinto dos infernos, eu vou ficar aqui e ver se tem alguma verdade em tudo que você me disse, porque agora me parece que era tudo sobre vocês se divertirem a sós, enquanto Stefan está por aí sendo corrompido e eu estou presa em um quarto de hotel esperando você voltar do seu... encontro." Eu continuei enquanto ele me olhava chocado. Eu pude ver a raiva começando a surgir nos seus olhos e aquilo me impulsionou a continuar, eu queria ferir, magoar, fazê-lo sentir pelo menos uma parte do que eu estava sentindo.

"Por que é isso que vocês são, egoístas, manipuladores e mentirosos. Vocês apenas...se merecem no final das contas." Eu falei e percebi que aquilo o tinha atingido. Ele me olhava intensamente, mas não da maneira como agora ele costumava fazer e sim do jeito que ele olhava quando chegou em Mystic Falls e eu me senti medo, como eu sentia aquela época.

Meio segundo depois eu não vi mais nada, quando dei por mim Damon estava me prendendo de costas para a parede do banheiro, suas mãos apertando meus pulsos ao lado da minha cabeça contra a parede. Meu coração acelerou de medo, eu estava chocada quando abri os olhos e percebi que ele me prendia com seu corpo, seu rosto tão próximo que eu mal conseguia distinguí-lo.

"Você não sabe do que você esta falando" Ele disse pausadamente e eu percebi que ele estava se controlando pra não demonstrar o quanto minhas palavras o deixaram enraivado. Eu não tive coragem de olhar nos olhos dele então eu comecei a tentar me soltar.

"Me solte Damon" Eu disse com a voz trêmula. O efeito foi o contrário. Ele me prendeu ainda mais na parede empurrando seu corpo contra o meu. De repente eu fiquei super consciente de que cada parte do meu corpo estava colada ao dele e que nossos rostos estavam tão próximos que nossos narizes quase se tocavam. Eu senti meu coração acelerar ainda mais, mas não era de medo. Meus olhos pareciam ser atraídos para a boca dele e eu não conseguia parar de olhar. Seus lábios tão próximos que eu não pude deixar de lembrar de quando eu os beijei alguns dias atrás. O que foi realmente estúpido porque combinado com a respiração dele na minha pele, e o peso do seu corpo sobre o meu eu comecei sentir coisas onde ninguém além de Stefan deveria ser capaz de me fazer sentir. Rapidamente eu desviei o olhar da boca dele e o olhei nos olhos. Estupidez maior ainda porque o que eu vi nos olhos dele não tinha mais nada a ver com raiva. Ele pareceu ter sentido a mudança na minha reação e quando os olhos dele se moveram para minha boca eu soube que não tinha mais como evitar o que iria acontecer.

* * *

><p>Eu fechei os olhos exatamente no mesmo momento que os nossos lábios se tocaram e o que eu sentia era indescritível. Era como se cada célula do meu corpo estivesse esperando por aquele momento a muito tempo, e agora elas queimavam ao toque dele, eu parecia estar entrando em combustão. Uma vozinha no fundo da minha cabeça me dizia que aquilo era errado, não deveria acontecer, mas meu corpo parecia reagir por conta própria à presença de Damon e quando eu senti a língua dele pressionando a minha boca, pedindo passagem, eu soube que não tinha mais volta. Eu separei meus lábios e quando nossas línguas se encontraram eu senti ele soltar um murmúrio de satisfação, o que fez um arrepio passar por todo meu corpo. Ele soltou meus pulsos e eu senti quando uma de suas mãos passaram por entre os meus cabelos tentando nos aproximar ainda mais enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo.<p>

Eu coloquei minhas mãos ao redor do pescoço dele afagando seus cabelos. De repente nada mais importava. Eu tinha me esquecido completamente o que tinha me levado até ali, eu só sentia Damon e era incrível, eu não queria que acabasse. Era só um beijo, mas ainda assim eu nunca tinha vivido nada tão intenso. A outra mão dele que estava na minha cintura, começou a passear pela lateral do meu corpo e quando ela chegou na minha coxa, só parcialmente coberta pelo meu vestido, e apertou levemente, foi a minha vez de soltar um gemido de satisfação e aquilo jogou mais lenha na fogueira, literalmente.

Ele levantou um pouco a minha perna nos aproximando ainda mais em certos locais e eu pude sentir o quanto aquilo estava afetando ele. Em resposta eu deslizei uma das minhas mãos dos seus cabelos para suas costas o puxando ainda mais de encontro a mim. De repente eu senti que era tirada do chão e num piscar de olhos eu estava sentada na pia, Damon entre as minhas pernas. Ele interrompeu o beijo pela primeira vez pra me olhar. Eu estava ofegante e sentia meu rosto esquentar ainda mais com a intensidade do seu olhar. Ele me olhava com desejo e eu sabia que ele queria que a escolha fosse minha. Mas eu sabia que se eu parasse pra pensar as coisas se complicariam. Eu não estava pronta pra pensar ainda. Eu não queria pensar ainda. Quando ele ia falar alguma coisa eu o puxei e o beijei novamente.

Ele correspondeu imediatamente e eu senti suas mãos passearem pelas minhas pernas. Meu vestido mal cobria as minhas coxas agora que eu estava sentada com ele entre elas. Eu comecei a passar minhas mãos pelas costas dele, o aproximando mais de mim. Ele me puxou mais pra beira da pia, fazendo meu vestido subir ainda mais, e eu pude sentir perfeitamente sua ereção. O contato naquela região me fez gemer involuntariamente e isso fez Damon soltar minha boca e começar a beijar meu rosto até chegar ao meu pescoço. Eu inclinei a cabeça para trás perdida nas sensações que invadiam meu corpo. Eu não pensava em mais nada. Nada. De repente eu senti alguma coisa vibrar na parte interior da minha coxa eu abri os olhos no mesmo momento que Damon se afastou e pegou o celular no bolso parecendo extremamente frustrado. Ele olhou do celular para mim, a expressão de repente se tornando preocupada. Eu ainda estava ofegante quando ele falou.

"Eles chegaram" Ele disse olhando pra mim. O rosto muito próximo, nossos corpos ainda se tocando.

"O que?" Eu disse sem absorver o que ele tinha falado, minha mente ainda se recusava a pensar.

"Klaus e ... Stefan" Ele disse, sua expressão ficando sombria enquanto ele se afastava relutantemente de mim. A menção do nome de Stefan pareceu me trazer a tona bruscamente. De repente tudo pareceu voltar com força total. Eu tinha feito uma cena porque Damon e Katherine pareciam ter se esquecido de Stefan e aqui estava eu, no banheiro de um bar, trocando carícias íntimas com o mesmo Damon enquanto, o meu namorado, que a minha mente parecia ter esquecido completamente, estava lá fora.

"Ah meu Deus" Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer enquanto saia de cima da pia e ajeitava nervosamente o meu vestido. Eu olhei pra Damon me sentindo além da culpa, eu me sentia a pior pessoa do mundo. Ele se aproximou novamente e pegou meu rosto entre as mãos. Eu pensei em me afastar, mas eu não conseguia.

"Fique aqui. Não saia Elena, eu falo sério" Ele disse me olhando nos olhos. "Quando tudo estiver sob controle eu volto pra te pegar" Ele continuou e eu não consegui dizer nada. Ele me olhou ainda por algum tempo parecendo querer gravar cada traço do meu rosto. Ele acariciou o meu rosto levemente, fechou os olhos se virou e saiu do banheiro.

Eu estava congelada no mesmo lugar. Como aquilo tinha acontecido? O que eu faria agora? Eu estava me sentindo horrível. Mas mesmo diante de toda a culpa e da expectativa nada boa do que iria acontecer eu sabia que isso tinha mudado tudo. Eu não podia mais mentir pra mim mesma, eu não podia mais fingir... Eu estava apaixonada por Damon Salvatore e não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer quanto a isso.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMON POV<strong>

Eu sai do banheiro e dei de cara com Katherine que me olhava especulativamente com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

"Humm porque isso esta me parecendo familiar? Voltamos a 1864 e ninguém me avisou?" Ela disse, o sorriso aumentando. Eu mal acreditava no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Eu tinha acabado de beijar a namorada do meu irmão, por quem eu estava completamente apaixonado, e foi perfeito e eu fui totalmente... correspondido? Claro que o momento era totalmente errado e eu estava mais confuso impossível, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza, Elena não era Katherine.

"Isso não tem _Nada _parecido com você e seus jogos Katherine" Ele disse com raiva, mas eu não podia perder tempo com essa conversa.

"Onde eles estão?" Eu perguntei tentando me concentrar no que eu iria fazer.

"Tem certeza que você quer Stefan de volta? Ao que parece seus sentimentos por Elena..." ela começou ignorando a minha pergunta, mas eu interrompi. Naquele momento eu era uma mistura de emoções que juntas eram bem perigosas e eu não precisava que Katherine intensificasse tudo aquilo.

"Cale a boca Katherine!" Eu disse com raiva me virando novamente pra ela. "Você acha que me conhece, mas você não sabe sobre mim! Você não sabe absolutamente NADA sobre os meus sentimentos!" Eu continuei e eu vi os olhos dela abrirem surpresos com minha reação. Eu estava realmente muito instável e isso não era nada bom.

Ela suspirou o sorriso desaparecendo do rosto. " Eu sei que você _sente_ Damon, o que faz você agir impulsivamente, impensadamente. E isso é tudo que a gente NÃO precisa agora." Ela disse olhando pra mim.

Ela estava certa. Eu _sentia. _Naquele momento eu estava sentindo muitas coisas. Eu estava em êxtase, estar daquele jeito com Elena era tudo que eu queria há muito tempo e agora aconteceu. Agora, quando eu estava prestes a devolver Stefan pra ela. Eu sabia que não deveria ter acontecido, que era perigoso, mas eu não pude evitar. Ela estava ali, muito muito próxima, a respiração contra a minha pele, o coração acelerado e não era de medo, eu senti. Eu vi o desejo nos olhos dela quando ela olhou pra mim e eu não pude resistir. Eu queria beijá-la, eu precisava beijá-la. Tudo em mim desejava ela e eu não conseguia parar de pensar que aquela seria a minha última chance. Aquela noite Stefan estaria de volta pra ela. Como antes ou não, mas ele estaria de volta e eu nunca mais teria a chance de sentir os lábios dela contra os meus, de sentir o gosto dela e eu estava desesperado por isso. Então eu a beijei.

E foi incrível. Nunca eu havia pensado que ela reagiria daquele jeito. Eu esperava que ela tentasse se afastar, que ela me batesse, que ela gritasse, que ela chorasse, qualquer coisa! Menos que ela me puxasse ainda mais junto a ela, que ela suspirasse de satisfação. Não, eu nunca esperei por aquilo e minha mente mal acreditava no que estava acontecendo, mas meu corpo tinha plena consciência das reações dela e a queria mais e mais. Eu não sei o que teria acontecido se Katherine não tivesse avisado que eles haviam chegado. Eu tinha esquecido completamente do mundo. Era só eu e ela e era mais que perfeito.

Até a realidade se fazer necessária. Eu sabia o que aconteceria agora. Ela voltaria para os braços de Stefan e eu seria testemunha do conto de fadas deles. Eu novamente veria eles se beijando em todos os cantos da casa. Eu ouviria os sussurros e gemidos durante a noite e aquilo me destruiria. E tudo seria ainda mais intensificado depois de tê-la, nem que só por alguns minutos, nos meus braços. Mas não podia me afastar, eu definitivamente não conseguiria viver longe dela. Era pior que uma maldição. Eu havia experimentado um pedacinho do paraíso, mas teria que viver um inferno eternamente.

"Eu farei o que for preciso pra levar Stefan de volta." Eu disse tentando ao máximo não demonstra minha emoções.

"Ótimo" Ela disse me olhando de um jeito que parecia que ela entendia, melhor do que eu gostaria, o que estava acontecendo. "Então, vamos."

* * *

><p><em>A drop in the ocean A change in the weather /I was praying That you and me Might end up together /It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert /But I'm holding you Closer than most/ 'Cause you are __My heaven._

_Uma gota no oceano/ Uma mudança no tempo /Eu estava rezando Para que você e eu Pudéssemos ficar juntos /É como desejar a chuva Enquanto eu estou no meio do deserto/ Mas estou te segurando Mais perto do que nunca/ Porque você é meu paraíso._


	7. Chapter 7

_Aí vai mais um capítulo! ~27dias..._

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Continuação DAMON POV (POINT OF VIEW)...**

Eu sai pela porta dos fundos e fiquei esperando meio escondido atrás de uma árvore. Katherine ia tentar chamar a atenção de Stefan e trazê-lo para cá. Porém a gente contava que ao ver Katherine, ele pensasse ser Elena e que ele fosse atrás dela sem avisar a Klaus. Porque se Klaus desconfiasse de alguma coisa estávamos perdidos. Mas ao mesmo tempo, pensar em Klaus lá dentro, estando Elena lá também, estava me deixando mais nervoso ainda. Eu só queria que isso acabasse logo.

Eu vi quando Katherine saiu pela porta dos fundos e parou a uma certa distância de onde eu estava. Logo depois eu vi Stefan saindo pela mesma porta e a pegando com força pelo braço.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui Elena?" Ele disse a balançando. Ele realmente achava que era Elena e a estava tratando daquele jeito? Eu senti minhas mãos tremerem de raiva e me forcei a esperar até que ele estivesse de costas para mim. Katherine tinha me passado a seringa com verbena e eu só precisa de uma boa chance de acertá-lo rapidamente.

"Você está me machucando Stefan" Ela disse fingindo e mudando de posição de modo a deixá-lo de costas para mim.

"Eu te peguei Baby" ela disse sorrindo e eu podia imaginar a confusão no rosto dele. Aquela era minha chance. Eu peguei a seringa e no exato momento que eu iria até Stefan eu a ouvi.

"Stefan!" Elena estava na porta dos fundos. Ouví-la fez Stefan se mover rapidamente em direção a ela e eu perdi a chance acertá-lo. Só podia ser brincadeira eu estava tão perto!

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Ele disse segurando Elena pelo braço enquanto se virava para onde Katherine estava.

**FIM DAMON POV**

* * *

><p>Eu fiquei encarando a porta após Damon sair mal conseguindo me mover. Eu botei a mão no meu rosto assustada demais com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Assustada comigo mesma, com meus sentimentos. Eu tinha ficado por tanto tempo suprimindo tudo aquilo, lutando contra tudo aquilo e agora eu sentia como se estivesse sendo inundada por eles. Eu passei os dedos pela minha boca. Eu ainda podia sentir o gosto dele, o cheiro dele. Eu mal podia acreditar em tudo que aconteceu. Eu não pude controlar o meu corpo, eu sabia que era errado, que não podia ter acontecido, mas eu não pude resistir, era mais forte que eu. Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão atraída assim por uma pessoa, nem por Stefan.<p>

Stefan... Eu senti lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto. Isso não podia ter acontecido! Eu devia ter lutado contra, qualquer coisa! Mas eu não podia ter traído Stefan daquela maneira. Igual a Katherine... eu era igual a Katherine. Eu me virei e me olhei no espelho. Eu estava uma bagunça. Lágrimas por todo meu rosto, meu rosto vermelho. Eu me olhava e tudo que eu via era culpa e traição. Eu respirei fundo e disse pra mim mesma:

"Você pode estar apaixonada por Damon, mas você ama Stefan e você nunca vai desistir dele! Você vai ajudá-lo e estar do lado dele sempre. Ele vai se recuperar e tudo vai ser como antes"

Eu disse fiquei repetindo aquilo, tentando convencer a mim mesma. "Eu não sou Katherine e a história não vai se repetir" Eu disse jogando um pouco de água no meu rosto enquanto tentava me acalmar. Klaus estava lá fora, e eu sabia que Stefan estava afetado pelo sangue humano. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, Damon estava lá e só de pensar no que poderia acontecer se tudo desse errado, eu senti as minhas pernas fraquejarem. Eu não ia ficar ali esperando. Eu não podia.

Eu me virei e fui em direção a porta do banheiro. Eu sai e comecei a procurar por eles. Quando eu estava a meio caminho do balcão eu vi Klaus sentado, bebendo alguma coisa. Imediatamente eu tentei me esconder. Eu não via mais ninguém, só Klaus. Provavelmente Damon e Katherine tinham atraído Stefan para algum lugar. Eu voltei a ir em direção ao banheiro quando vi uma saída por trás do balcão. Sem nem pensar duas vezes eu fui até lá.

Quando eu abrir a porta eu vi Stefan segurando Katherine, uma expressão confusa no rosto. Quando eu dei por mim a palavra já tinha escapulido pela minha boca.

"Stefan!" Eu disse e ele imediatamente largou Katherine e veio na minha direção.

* * *

><p>Antes que eu pudesse piscar ele estava na minha frente, me segurando pelo braço com a expressão surpresa e enraivada, os olhos frios, como eu nunca tinha visto antes. Eu não esperava encontrar o Stefan que saiu de Mystic Falls, mas ainda assim eu não podia evitar de me sentir surpresa e triste.<p>

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Ele perguntou se virando. Eu estava paralisada. Era Stefan. Finalmente havíamos encontrado Stefan. Era só isso que eu pensava. De repente, ele me puxou pra frente dele me segurando contra o seu corpo, eu mal percebi o movimento. Quando meu cérebro pareceu finalmente querer despertar para o que estava acontecendo, eu me vi de frente para Katherine que olhava a cena com a expressão indecifrável e Damon... Quando nossos olhos se encontraram eu pareci despertar do transe em que eu me encontrava. Ele me olhava parecendo frustrado e com...medo? Eu percebi que ele segurava uma seringa e então tudo pareceu ficar claro na minha mente. Eu não só tinham chegado na hora errada como agora eu era refém de Stefan. Eu abrir a boca pra tentar dizer a Damon que eu sentia muito por ter estragado tudo, mas Stefan falou antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

"O que quer vocês estavam planejando é melhor pensar duas vezes" Ele disse em um tom ameaçador enquanto afastava meu cabelo do meu pescoço. Eu tremi de medo. Eu não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Stefan estava me ameaçando! Eu vi quando Damon deu um passo pra frente e isso fez Stefan se inclinar na minha direção.

"Tem certeza?" Stefan falou perto do meu pescoço. Damon parou onde estava, Ele ainda olhava nos meus olhos e eu vi que os deles estavam cheios de medo.

"Você não faria.." Ele começou a dizer a Stefan sem deixar de me olhar. Katherine continuava no mesmo lugar parecendo entediada. Stefan o interrompeu.

"Não me teste Damon! Considerando que o seu cheiro está exalando dela..." Ele disse enquanto passava o nariz pelo meu rosto e eu senti medo. Pela primeira vez o toque de Stefan me causava arrepios que não eram de satisfação. Eu vi quando Damon fechou os punhos, a expressão passando para raiva.

"...Eu tenho certeza que você se importa o suficiente para não arriscar" Stefan continuou se afastando para olhar pra Damon.

Eu continuei a olhar pra ele. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar. Quando as coisas tinham mudado assim tão drasticamente? Eu estava aqui olhando pra Damon, sentindo coisas que eu nunca imaginei um dia sentir por ele, enquanto Stefan me ameaçava. Stefan! Eu senti meu estômago embrulhar quando ele disse que o cheiro de Damon estava em mim. Ele foi frio e não demonstrou se importar nem um pouco. Será que a gente tinha chegado tarde demais?

"Quando as coisas passaram a girar em torno...dela?" Katherine disse me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

"Vamos Stefan, vamos dar o fora daqui, vamos fazer isso juntos!" Ela continuou se aproximando e eu vi quando Damon desviou o olhar pela primeira vez para olhar pra ela. Então era isso? Claro que Katherine não iria ajudar a trazer Stefan de volta sem ganhar algo com isso. Não seria...ela. O que era então? Ela pretendia raptar ele depois de Damon injetar Verbena e depois convencê-lo a andar por ai agindo friamente, cruelmente e manipulativamente como ela? Então eu percebi que ele já estava agindo assim. Talvez Katherine finalmente conseguisse. Eu senti meu estômago embrulhar novamente.

Eu senti Stefan dar risada atrás de mim. " O que foi Katherine? Perdeu o jeito e não está conseguindo encontra um brinquedinho novo?" Ele disse sarcasticamente.

Katherine sorriu de volta sem se abalar nem um pouco. "Ou talvez eu só queira você" Ela disse sorrindo sedutoramente.

"Eu não sou mais o humano que caia nos seus joguinhos Katherine" Stefan começou a falar me segurando ainda mais contra a ele quando viu que Katherine continuou se aproximando lentamente.

"Pare, eu falei sério" Ele disse aproximando o rosto do meu pescoço novamente.

"Quando vocês vão entender que eu não dou a mínima para o que acontece com ela? Katherine perguntou sem parar de se aproximar.

Eu olhei assustada para onde Damon estava e não o vi mais. O que aconteceu depois foi tão rápido que me deixou tonta.

Em um segundo eu estava prestes a sentir as presas de Stefan no meu pescoço e no outro eu senti meu corpo ser puxado violentamente e senti que eu comecei a cair.

Quando eu dei por mim eu estava no chão. Eu olhei rapidamente ao redor e vi que Katherine segurava Damon que por sua vez, tentava alcançar Stefan com as presas à mostra. Eu não podia deixar que aquilo se transformasse em uma tragédia. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa!

Eu me levantei o mais rápido que eu consegui me sentindo tonta.

"Porque eu não estou surpreso?" Eu ouvi Stefan dizer enquanto eu tentava me equilibrar.

"Claro que você não perderia tempo, não é mesmo? Duas vezes Damon? Isso já está para além de Patético!" Stefan continuou e eu vi quando Damon tentou se livrar de Katherine, sem sucesso.

"Cale a boca Stefan! Não me faça fazer algo que eu me arrependa depois!" Damon disse enraivado. Aquilo tinha que parar! Porque Katherine não fazia alguma coisa? O que ela queria com tudo aquilo?

"Parem por favor! Parem com isso!" Eu gritei finalmente me sentindo estável o suficiente sobre os meus pés. Se não bastasse toda a culpa que eu estava sentindo pelo que aconteceu entre eu e Damon, agora ele e Stefan estavam prestes a brigar, com grande probabilidade de terminar em uma tragédia, por minha causa. Eu não agüentaria se isso acontecesse!

* * *

><p><em>Desculpem pelo capítulo curtinhooooo... foi o que deu pra fazer essa semana! ~ final de semestre é o CAOS.<em>

_Bjinhoss até +!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**~ Mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem! Review pls?**_

_**p.s.: Ninguém (Damon) me pertence...~ Chora...**_

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Eu comecei a me aproximar deles lentamente.

"Damon pode não ter sido nenhuma surpresa, mas você certamente me surpreendeu Elena" Stefan disse se virando na minha direção."Mas foi minha culpa. Eu devia saber que no fim das contas você seria igual a Katherine" Ele continuou, e a cada palavra fria e ríspida que ele dizia eu sentia meu coração afundar em dor. A gente tinha chegado tarde demais. Aquele não era o Stefan que eu conhecia! Mas ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que ele tinha razão. Eu estava sentindo que eu era ainda pior que Katherine.

Eu não conseguia falar nada e antes mesmo que eu tentasse alguma coisa Damon finalmente conseguiu passar por Katherine e segurou Stefan pelo pescoço.

"Eu disse pra você calar a boca!" Damon disse realmente enraivado, e ele daquele jeito não era nada bom.

"Não Damon! Pare!" Eu disse encurtando a distância entre a gente, quando eu ouvi um  
>barulho de... aplausos?<p>

"Eu estou impressionada! Vocês eram assim tão patéticos quando era comigo?" Katherine disse sarcasticamente. Antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse dizer ou fazer alguma coisa ela continuou.

"Claro que eram! Mas por mais nostálgico que seja ver a história se repetindo, eu não estou nem um pouco afim de estar aqui na hora que Klaus finalmente perceber que alguma coisa está acontecendo." Aquilo pareceu ter algum efeito em Damon porque ele largou Stefan, mas continuou próximo, talvez esperando impedir se Stefan reagisse de maneira violenta.

"Stefan...Você precisa voltar! Nós vamos te ajudar a se recuperar" Eu aproveitei o momento para tentar convencê-lo. Ele simplesmente olhou pra mim deu risada.

"Recuperar? É exatamente o que eu estou tentando fazer! Recuperar o tempo que eu perdi lutando contra meus instintos... contra minha natureza." Ele disse e eu não podia acreditar no que eu estava escutando e pela expressão de Damon, ele também não.

"O que? Stefan, Esse não você! Nós já passamos por isso, você pode se recuperar!" Eu disse quase implorando.

"Saiam daqui! Todos vocês" Stefan disse fingindo não ter sequer ouvido o que eu disse.

"Você está dizendo que depois de todas as minhas tentativas de sair por ai, pelo mundo, com você, finalmente você resolveu fazer isso com Klaus?" Damon disse parecendo frustrado. O plano inicial já completamente deixado de lado.

"Não seja ciumento, irmão! Eu aposto que Klaus não se oporia se você quisesse se juntar a nós" Stefan disse com um sorriso diferente de todos que eu costumava ver em seu rosto. Eu olhei pra Damon, que agora estava com a expressão indecifrável.

"Stefan, você não pode desistir! Por favor, não desista! Eu insisti novamente, dessa vez eu fui até ele e o segurei levemente pelo braço. Ele virou pra mim, me olhando sério e me segurou pelos braços.

"Acabou, Elena. Eu não quero aquela vida de volta, Eu não quero_ na-da_ de volta!" Ele disse intensamente e eu senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas, eu não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

* * *

><p>De repente tudo aquilo fez eu me sentir doente. Eu estava meramente ciente do que se passava ao meu redor. Eu senti Stefan soltar meus braços, mas eu não conseguia me mover.<em> Acabou Elena.<em>. ecoava em meus ouvidos sem parar. Eu sentia as lágrimas molhando meu rosto.

"Ele está vindo" Eu ouvi Katherine dizer ao longe e imediatamente eu senti braços ao redor da minha cintura, me puxando.

Mas eu ainda não conseguia sequer controlar meus movimentos. Então eu senti meus pés perderem o contato com o chão e eu sabia que estava sendo carregada.

Eu reconheci o cheiro de Damon e foi aí que eu percebi que meus olhos estavam fechados. E eu não queria abri-los tão cedo. Não pra ver Stefan me olhar daquele jeito, como se tudo que a gente viveu não tivesse significado nada. Não era justo que fosse desse jeito! Eu sabia que depois do que aconteceu com Damon, nunca seria como antes pra mim e Stefan, mas definitivamente não deveria ter sido desse jeito! não era justo com a gente, com a nossa história.

Uma leve tontura e um zumbido nos meus ouvidos me diziam que Damon estava se movendo à velocidade de vampiro e eu fiquei grata. Tudo que eu queria agora era sair, fugir...pra qualquer lugar que fosse...o mais rápido possível.

Quando eu dei por mim Damon estava me colocando no chão novamente.

"Vamos sair daqui. Vamos voltar" Ele disse enquanto abria porta do carro pra mim. Eu ainda estava tonta e senti meu corpo se inclinar para frente.

"Elena" Damon disse me segurando. "Você está bem? Vamos, sente aqui" Ele continuou e eu senti ele me colocar no banco da frente do seu carro. Eu estava incapaz de falar ou fazer qualquer coisa. Eu senti novas lágrimas caírem no meu rosto enquanto Damon entrava no carro e dava a partida. Eu sentia ele me olhando preocupado. Eu estava tão sobrecarregada de sentimentos, eu me sentia horrível, arrasada, confusa, eu não sabia como expressar tudo aquilo, eu mal conseguia articular as palavras.

"Você está bem?" Ele me perguntou novamente segurando a minha mão que estava no meu colo. Eu olhei para as nossas mãos juntas e aquilo trouxe ainda mais lágrimas aos meus olhos. Eu afastei a minha mão da dele sem olhá-lo.

"Nós perdemos ele Damon! Ele desistiu de tudo... de mim" Eu disse, minha voz falhando. Ele retirou a mão do meu colo.

"Eu sinto muito" Ele disse depois de um tempo. O seu tom de voz me fez olhar pra ele e eu vi que ele estava olhando para a estrada parecendo muito abalado. Eu tinha o machucado também. E isso fez o buraco no meu peito aumentar ainda mais.

Eu suspirei e virei o rosto para a janela. Eu não queria mais pensar em nada. Depois de um tempo eu peguei no sono.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMON POV<strong>

**Trilha sonora: Ryan Star ~ Losing Your Memory (Se puder leiam ouvindo a música! =))**

No fundo eu sabia que toda essa luta de Stefan contra a nossa natureza podia acabar mal, principalmente depois do que aconteceu a 1 ano atrás, mas ainda assim era difícil acreditar no que estava acontecendo, porque fundo eu admirava toda a determinação dele em controlar o desejo por sangue humano, mas no fim das contas nada estava sob controle. Ficar mantendo essa distância forçada contra a tentação apenas fez ela voltar com força total, talvez fosse impossível retroceder agora.

Eu olhei para Elena pela milésima vez depois que ela tinha dormido novamente. Eu tinha decidido não parar durante a viagem, eu sabia que ela concordaria com isso. Já haviam passado mais de 20 horas desde que tínhamos saído de Chicago e não ia demorar muito para chegarmos. Ela parecia devastada, eu definitivamente nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito e eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu queria abraçá-la, confortá-la, eu faria qualquer coisa pra tirar aquela dor dela, mas eu sabia que ela não estava confortável com o meu toque e eu não ia forçar nada.

Já era a segunda vez que ela dormia. Quando ela acordou da primeira vez eu pensei em parar para fazê-la comer alguma coisa, mas a expressão no rosto dela quando tudo que aconteceu pareceu ter voltado a sua mente me fez querer chegar o mais rápido possível. Ela chorou por mais algum tempo e dormiu de novo.

Depois de umas duas horas finalmente chegamos. Eu podia dirigir bem rápido, principalmente sem Elena me bater toda vez que passávamos de 100 Km/h. Ela ainda dormia e eu agradeci por isso, eu não queria vê-la acordar daquele jeito de novo. Já era noite e eu suspirei aliviado por  
>não encontrar Jeremy ou Alaric na casa dela enquanto eu a carregava para o quarto. Eu não queria ter que falar no que aconteceu a botei na cama e tirei seus sapatos. Eu passei a mão pelo rosto dela antes de sair pela janela. Se alguém me dissesse que a menos de 24 horas eu estava beijando ela e quase... eu diria que esta pessoa estava delirando. Mas eu sabia, meu corpo inteiro sabia que foi real e por mais que eu não quisesse ficar pensando nisso era impossível não reviver cada momento.<p>

Eu cheguei em casa logo depois e coloquei um copo de Whisky. Eu estava perdido em pensamentos quando senti ela chegar.

"Sério, Katherine?" Eu disse com a voz cansada enquanto me virava para ela. Ela me ignorou e se serviu da minha bebida.

"Ele se importa, talvez ele ainda não seja capaz de controlar o efeito do sangue humano, mas ele se importa" Ela disse enquanto bebia e se aproximava.

"O que?" Eu perguntei tentando entender o que ela estava pensando.

"Ele poderia ter nos entregado a Klaus e ele não o fez. Ele se importa." Ela disse se sentando em uma das poltronas. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ela continuou.

"E eu percebi isso desde o primeiro momento quando ele achou que eu fosse Elena e veio atrás de mim sem chamar a atenção de Klaus" Ela continuou e eu só a olhei. Era verdade, ele se importava. Ele ainda se importava. Eu sentei em frente a ela e dei um gole do meu Whisky.

"Isso não muda nada. Ele não está aqui" Eu disse suspirando.

"Isso muda muito Damon! Ele só precisa de tempo para se acostumar com o sangue humano, e nós temos a eternidade" Ela disse com um meio sorriso. Sim, nós tínhamos a eternidade. Mas e quanto a Elena? Ela não tinha como dar esse tempo. Stefan não estava perdido para a gente, mas muito provavelmente estava perdido para ela. E quantas vidas iria custar esse "tempo"? Quantas pessoas ele mataria? Eu me surpreendi por pensar isso. Há um tempo atrás eu daria a mínima para esse "detalhe".

"Foi por isso que eu me contentei eu assistir vocês ao invés de levá-lo dali" Ela continuou e eu a olhei franzindo a testa.

"Ele precisa disso para ser o Stefan que eu quero" Ela disse virando o resto da sua bebida e se levantando.

"Você está dizendo que você poderia ter trazido ele de volta mais não fez?" Eu perguntei e imediatamente após as palavras saírem da minha boca eu me dei conta que era verdade. Ela era mais forte. Claro que ela podia!

"Claro Damon! O que aconteceu com você? Elena é tudo em que você consegue pensar?" Ela disse sorrindo ainda mais.

"Claro que eu poderia trazê-lo a força, mas eu precisava saber se ele se importa! E ninguém melhor que você e Elena para testá-lo. Eu o quero Damon... Mas eu não quero o Stefan que bebe sangue de animais e luta contra seus instintos, e muito menos o Stefan insano e descontrolado. Eu quero ele controlado. Trazê-lo de volta para cá a força era a  
>última opção. Mas olha a minha sorte! Klaus! Klaus... está fazendo todo o trabalho pra mim. Eu só tenho que esperar!" Ela disse e tudo que eu conseguir fazer foi suspirar cansado e virar minha bebida também.<p>

"E sempre será Stefan..." Eu suspirei mais pra mim mesmo do que pra ela. Qual era a surpresa? Nenhuma! Eu devia estar mais do que acostumado com isso, mas doía, doía porque não era em Katherine que eu estava pensando, era em Elena.

"Sim...sempre... Mas até lá..." Ela disse se aproximando e passando as mãos ao redor do meu pescoço. "Nós podemos nos divertir um pouco, saí por aí...nós temos o mundo!" Ela continuou os lábios muito próximos.

"Vá embora Katherine" Eu disse afastando as mãos dela de mim e indo botar outra bebida.

"O que? Você vai ficar aqui vendo ela chorar o rio Nilo pelo _meu_ Stefan?" Ela perguntou sarcasticamente. É, isso era exatamente o que eu ia fazer. Tudo que eu queria era sair daqui e tentar esquecer tudo...Stefan, Katherine e ela... Mas eu não podia! Eu não conseguia sequer pensar em deixá-la. Eu simplesmente não podia.

"Claro que você vai..." Katherine disse quando eu não respondi. "Quando você vai aprender Damon? Que seja... Você que perde" Ela continuou e eu senti ela sair.

Nunca. Eu nunca iria aprender. Essa era a verdade! Que sorte a minha! Eu iria ficar aqui, por ela. E eu iria manter distância, eu não iria impor a minha presença, eu sabia que ela estava muito confusa e eu não iria piorar as coisas. Eu iria ficar aqui, expectador da vida dela porque eu não conseguia deixá-la, porque eu não conseguia ir embora. Eu joguei o copo na lareira me sentindo fraco e ...humano. Eu subi as escadas e fui para o meu quarto desejando dormir eternamente.

**FIM DAMON POV**

* * *

><p><strong>2 MESES E MEIO DEPOIS<strong>

"Vamos Elena! Nós estamos atrasadas e você sabe que eu não posso me atrasar para o primeiro dia de aula do último ano!" Eu ouvi Caroline dizer através da porta do banheiro.

"Quanto drama! Eu quase me senti culpada por não compartilhar o seu entusiasmo" Eu disse desanimada enquanto abria a porta do banheiro.

"Ok Elena, eu estava errada! O clima de início das aulas não te contagiou, mas você não vai me sugar pra sua bolha depressiva ouviu?" Ela disse pegando minha bolsa e estendendo para mim.

"Caroline...Eu não estou tentando..." Eu comecei, mas ela me interrompeu.

"Ah você está sim! E você tentou ferrenhamente durante todo o verão, reduzir as minhas férias a filmes sem graça no seu quarto, e você só não conseguiu graças a Tyler que me proporcionou momentos...normais" Ela disse num rompante e a expressão no meu rosto deve ter feito ela se arrepender assim que ela terminou de falar.

"Olhe Elena, me desculpe! Eu sei que tem sido difícil, mas você não pode se excluir do mundo!" Ela continuou me olhando preocupada.

"Eu só não estou no clima pra ficar saindo por aí" Eu disse já cansada de repetir a mesma coisa.

"Ok, Ok, eu tenho esperanças de que com o início das aulas o "clima" dê uma melhorada! Vamos, vamos!" Caroline disse me empurrando para fora do quarto.

Ela estava certa, eu tinha passado o meu tempo quase inteiramente no meu quarto, sem vontade de fazer nada "normal" como ela gostava de dizer. Minha vida estava tão parada que eu me peguei sentindo falta da adrenalina total que ela era antes de Stefan ir embora. É Stefan tinha ido embora, no fundo eu já tinha aceitado isso, eu não tinha desistido, não isso não! Mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer e eu tinha me conformado com isso. Porém, por mais que eu tentasse negar, esse fato deixou de ser o principal motivo do meu desanimo umas duas semanas depois do que aconteceu. Damon parecia ter se esquecido de mim e isso sim estava doendo. Eu não tinha mais o visto desde que chegamos de Chicago. E isso já tinha dois meses e meio!

Nos primeiros dias eu agradeci por ele não aparecer, eu não queria que ele me visse daquele jeito, eu não queria falar com ninguém, além disso, ele também deveria estar precisando de um tempo sozinho. Mas os dias foram passando e ele não apareceu. Eu pensei em ir na casa dele, mas o fato de ele não ter ido me ver nenhuma vez pesou muito. Eu era orgulhosa, e pra mim isso significava que no fim das contas eu não importava tanto assim. E isso estava me consumindo. Eu não queria, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que aconteceu entre a gente. Eu sentia falta dele. Muita. E o fato de ele resolver me ignorar justo quando eu finalmente admiti meus sentimentos por ele tornava tudo milhões de vezes pior.

Eu estava perdida em pensamentos e quando me dei conta estávamos no pátio da escola. Caroline falando alguma coisa que eu não prestava atenção.

"Você tem notícias de Damon?" Eu perguntei interrompendo o monólogo dela. Ela me olhou chateada finalmente percebendo que eu não fazia ideia do que ela estava falando.

"Você me pergunta isso quase todos os dia Elena! Porque você simplesmente não vai até a casa dele?" Ela disse já acostumada com a minha falta de atenção no que ela dizia.

"Você tem ou não?" Eu perguntei sem querer dizer o motivo pelo qual eu não ido ainda.

"Afff. O mesmo de sempre Elena! Ele aparece no Grill algumas vezes e é só o que eu sei!"

"Ele parece bem?" Eu fiz a mesma pergunta de novo. Caroline rolou os olhos impaciente.

"Ele parece o mesmo pra mim! Quer saber, nós vamos ao Grill hoje, se dermos sorte você o vê com seus próprios olhos!" Ela disse próprios olhos.

"Não eu não vou!" Eu disse séria.

"Sim você vai sim!" Ela disse virando pra mim.

"Aonde _nós_ vamos?" Eu ouvi a voz de Bonnie atrás de mim.

"Nós vamos ao Grill hoje a noite, comemorar o início das aulas" Caroline disse confiante.

"Eu não vou gente, sério!" Eu disse novamente.

"Ahh vamos Elena é uma ótima oportunidade de finalmente fazermos algo juntas! Por favor!" Bonnie pediu me abraçando.

"Ok" Eu respondi em um suspiro. Eu não podia mais ver a minha vida pela janela do meu quarto.

"Ah meu Deus! Bonnie, você conseguiu um milagre! Ótimo! Com sorte você fala logo com Damon de uma vez e quem sabe vocês não se acertam finalmente" Caroline disse feliz e eu senti meu rosto ficar vermelho.

"Eu perdi alguma coisa? " Bonnie disse olhando pra mim.

"Nada Bonnie! E não tem nada pra acertar Caroline! Ele parecesse não dar a mínima pro que aconteceu!" Eu disse num rompante e na mesma hora percebi que eu falei demais.

"O que?" Elas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Então aconteceu alguma coisa? Elena! Como você pôde não nos contar!" Caroline continuou me puxando para um banco próximo. Pronto! Tudo que eu precisava era reviver a cena de novo!

"Não foi o que eu quis dizer..." Eu comecei tentando reverter a situação. Elas eram minhas melhores amigas, mas eu não queria falar sobre isso. Eu sentia que uma vez que eu o fizesse ia ser real, de verdade.

"Ah foi sim!" Bonnie me interrompeu se sentando também. "O que aconteceu Elena?" Ela continuou. Eu suspirei em derrota. Não tinha pra onde correr.

"A gente se beijou" Eu disse de uma vez.

"Ah meu Deus!" Caroline disse enquanto Bonnie só me olhava parecendo não acreditar no que eu tinha dito.

"E depois...?" Caroline perguntou logo depois.

"E depois, Stefan e Klaus chegaram, aconteceu o que vocês já sabem, nós voltamos e.." Eu disse rapidamente, Eu não queria reviver os detalhes.

"...E agora você não consegue parar de pensar nele! Meu Deus, como eu não percebi isso antes?" Caroline disse batendo na cabeça, Bonnie não tinha conseguido dizer nada.

"...E agora eu não quero mais falar sobre isso" Eu disse me levantando e andando em direção a entrada do colégio. Agora sim eu teria que falar sobre isso toda hora, não precisava ser vidente pra saber que Caroline não me deixaria em paz.

* * *

><p><em>Review - <em>

_=))_

_Até o próximo cap!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh faltam 15 dias! surtando aqui com os spoilers!_

_~~~ Mias uma vez... isso é deprimente... NINGUÉM ME PERTENCE._

**CAPÍTULO 9**

A medida que o dia foi passando eu fiquei aliviada de não ter mais que inventar desculpas para os colegas de classe, justificando o meu sumiço nas férias, mas ao mesmo tempo eu me senti ficar cada vez mais ansiosa com a tal ida ao Grill essa noite. Será que finalmente eu veria Damon? E se a gente se encontrasse o que eu faria? Eu odiava me sentir assim, sem saber o que fazer, mas se tratando de Damon eu vinha me sentindo assim a muito tempo já.

Quando eu cheguei em casa me deparei com Alaric na sala de estar vendo TV e então eu me dei conta que não tinha o visto mais cedo no colégio.

"Oi..Iai como foi o seu primeiro dia?" Ele perguntou virando pra mim.

"Normal, eu acho. Mas você não deveria ter estado lá?" Eu perguntei confusa.

"Eu estava, nos primeiros períodos. Eu reduzi o número de turmas. Eu estou tentando outra área. Nós falamos sobre isso outro dia" Ele respondeu levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Ahh. Ok. Claro" Eu disse me sentindo envergonhada por não fazer a mínima ideia do que ele estava falando. Ao que parecia eu andei perdendo muitas coisas que aconteciam ao meu redor, e isso me irritou. Eu não deixaria mais aquilo acontecer.

"Então, eu acho que vou subir e me trocar. Eu vou no Grill com Caroline e Bonnie" Eu disse e senti a ansiedade voltando.

"Sério? Ham... Ótimo! Eu realmente acho que você deveria!" Ele disse surpreso.

"É..." Eu disse me virando pra subir pro meu quarto. Quando em um ímpeto eu virei e volta e perguntei:

"Você acha que Damon estará lá?"

"Talvez... Eu realmente tenho falado pouco com ele, ele parece estar mais..na dele e eu achei melhor dar algum espaço" Ele respondeu sincero me olhando.

"Humm... Ok, Eu vou indo então, Caroline vai falar por milênios se eu não estiver pronta quando ela chegar" Eu disse forçando um sorriso e retomando o caminho para o meu quarto. O que exatamente significava _mais na dele_? Eu fiquei imaginando o quanto ele tinha ficado abalado com o que aconteceu, mas como eu podia saber se ele fazia questão de me ignorar? Eu abri o meu armário peguei uma roupa básica e fui pro banheiro. Não ia ajudar em nada ficar pensando nisso, só ia aumentar minha irritação e minha mágoa com ele.

* * *

><p>"Aff Elena, não tinha uma roupa melhor do que a de todo dia pra sair não?" Caroline perguntou me olhando frustrada enquanto eu entrava no carro dela.<p>

"Caroline, nós vamos ao _Grill, _Não serei eu que estarei destoando das pessoas que freqüentam o local..." Eu disse olhando o vestido que eu iria em uma festa, que ela estava usando.

"Não é porque o povo dessa cidade não tem nenhum senso de moda que eu vou ignorar o meu" Ela disse enquanto dava a partida em direção ao Grill.

"E Bonnie?" Eu perguntei, mesmo já sabendo da resposta. Eu precisava me distrair, não queria ficar pensando em Damon.

"Vai nos encontrar lá" Ela respondeu. "Ahh nem acredito que estaremos juntas novamente!" Ela continuou.

"A gente esteve junta boa parte do verão"

"Eu quis dizer fora da sua casa Elena!"

"Humm.. Ok então...No fundo eu sei que eu preciso disso. Aliás eu nunca te agradeci pelo tempo de você ficou do meu lado esses...meses" Eu disse olhando pra ela.

"Que é isso...Eu sei que você faria o mesmo por mim" Ela disse rindo.

"Com certeza" Eu afirmei e percebi que já estávamos. Eu tentei ignorar o frio na barriga que eu estava sentindo.

Caroline estacionou e a gente se dirigiu a entrada do Grill. Nós entramos e mal deu tempo de eu olhar ao redor quando Bonnie apareceu na minha frente e me abraçou animada.

"Ahh que bom que você veio! Vamos eu reservei uma mesa com Jeremy!" Ela disse me puxando na direção da mesa. Eu me esforcei para dar uma olhada rápida no lugar, mas não estava sendo muito eficiente.

"Ele não aqui Elena, relaxe!" Caroline disse no meu ouvido quando chegamos na mesa.

"Eu não estava.."

"Humrum.. Claro que não.." Ela me interrompeu ironicamente.

"Isso sim é uma ótima surpresa!" Jeremy Disse se aproximando da gente, antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa a Caroline.

"Ahh Vamos gente até parece que eu sumi por anos!" Eu disse rindo.

"Eu moro na mesma casa que você e até pra mim você sumiu, acredite!" Ele disse rindo também enquanto a gente sentava.

"Então o que vocês vão querer?" Ele continuou.

"Alguma coisa forte!" Eu ouvi Tyler dizer. Ele tinha acabado de chegar até a gente e abraçava Caroline que agora sorria de orelha a orelha. Aquilo de alguma maneira me afetou melancolicamente, eu abaixei a cabeça para que não percebessem a minha expressão.

"Por mais que não seja muito a minha praia, eu concordo! Hoje é comemoração!" Bonnie disse sorrindo também.

"Ahhh Droga que eu estou trabalhando dobrado pra cobrir o turno de Matt, senão eu ia participar também! Então, quatro cervejas?" Jeremy perguntou.

"Três. Um suco pra mim"

"Hum..vamos te dar um desconto pela sua ilustre presença, só por isso viu?" Caroline disse ainda sorrindo.

Eu sorri em resposta. Tinha tudo pra ser uma ótima noite mesmo, e só agora eu tinha me dado conta do quanto eu estava precisando disso. Era bom mesmo que Damon não estivesse aqui, hoje era sobre nós e eu realmente precisava dessa "normalidade" antes de vê-lo.

* * *

><p>O pessoal já estava na terceira cerveja, e até Jeremy já tinha dado umas escapulidas rápidas e bebido também. Eu nem acreditava que eu pudesse ter momentos como esses de novo na minha vida. Eu estava muito feliz com a descoberta de que podia sim!<p>

"Que tal uma rodada de tequila?" Caroline sugeriu animada.

"Ah não sei..." Bonnie disse em dúvida

"Ahh vamo sim! Jeremy! Uma rodada de tequila, para todos!" Caroline pediu.

"Carol, eu não..." Eu comecei a dizer mas ela me interrompeu.

"Se você não quiser eu bebo a sua!" Ela disse rindo. "Ajuda com a sede" Ela continuou sussurrando.

"Ok então... Eu vou ao banheiro, ao que parece três copos de suco de laranja tem o mesmo efeito que cerveja em meros humanos como eu " Eu disse rindo e me levantando. Era engraçado como de repente a maioria dos meus amigos eram criaturas sobrenaturais.

Eu já estava voltando para a mesa quando percebi Caroline olhando séria na direção do bar. Num impulso eu olhei para onde ela estava olhando e senti meu coração acelerar instantaneamente. Era ele, Damon. Ao que parecia ele tinha acabado de chegar e pedia uma bebida no balcão.

Eu parei congelada a meio caminho da mesa. Finalmente eu o estava vendo depois de tanto tempo. E mesmo que estivesse chateada e magoada tudo que era claro pra mim agora era o quanto eu senti a falta dele. De repente ele virou o rosto na minha direção e quando nossos olhos se encontraram e eu senti minha pele esquentar. Algo que eu só sentia quando olhava nos olhos dele. Curiosamente eu vi o que eu estava sentindo na expressão dele. Será mesmo que ele também sentia a minha falta? Ou eu estava imaginando coisas? Depois de meros segundos que pareceram uma eternidade eu senti alguém trombar em mim.

"Oww Desculpe Elena! Vamos me ajude aqui!" Disse Jeremy tentando equilibrar duas bandejas com as mãos.

Relutantemente eu desviei o olhar de Damon e fui ajudar Jeremy a levar as bandejas até a nossa mesa. Quando eu sentei, eu vi que ele ainda olhava na minha direção e eu mal me concentrava no que estava acontecendo ao meu redor. Até que eu senti alguém pegar na minha mão.

"Você está bem?" Caroline me perguntou parecendo preocupada. Eu olhei pra Bonnie e ela estava com a mesma expressão preocupada enquanto Jeremy e Tyler pareciam...curiosos.

"Claro. Está tudo bem" Eu disse tentando acalmar as batidas do meu coração.

"Então vamos lá! Desce uma rodada!" Tyler disse animado.

De repente eu sentir necessidade de uma dose de álcool. E peguei uma pra mim.

"Aêee Elena esse é o espírito!" Tyler disse enquanto erguia sua dose. "A nós!" Ele ofereceu um brinde.

"A nós!" Nós respondemos juntos e viramos a dose. Eu senti minha garganta queimar e meu corpo inteiro esquentar, era justamente o que eu precisava, ajudava com a ansiedade que eu estava sentindo. Eu olhei rapidamente na direção dele e vi que ele também virava sua dose de Whisky sem deixar de olhar na nossa direção. Pelo visto não era só eu que precisava disso pra lidar com _a gente_.

* * *

><p>Passada a tensão do momento em que ele chegou a conversa voltou animada a nossa mesa, exceto que eu não prestava nem a metade da atenção que eu estava prestando antes. Eu me sentia inquieta e a cada minuto que passava mais confusa. Por que ele não tinha vindo falar comigo? Ele estava realmente me ignorando? No fundo eu esperava que ele explicasse o porquê de ele não ter ido me ver durante todo esse tempo, mas ao que parecia não tinha explicação alguma! Ele estava aqui! No mesmo ambiente que eu e ainda assim não se aproximava. Eu não ia agüentar aquilo. Eu senti a irritação me tomar. Ele poderia me ignorar, mas ele ia ouvir algumas coisas! Ah ia!<p>

Quando eu estava prestes a me levantar e ir até ele eu vi uma mulher se aproximar dele. Eu vi quando ela sentou do lado dele e pediu um drink. Pronto era tudo que eu precisava! Ele sorriu pra ela e de repente minha ficha caiu. Ele estava saindo com ela! Ou elas, quem poderia saber? Eu não podia acreditar no que eu estava vendo, mas ainda, eu não podia acreditar no que eu estava sentindo. Eu estava furiosa, magoada e explodindo de ciúmes! Uma combinação nada boa.

Caroline percebeu mudança nas minhas reações e ao que parece Tyler também porque ambos olharam para onde Damon estava e trocaram olhares entre si.

"Elena, se você quiser..." Caroline começou mais eu interrompi

"Outra rodada Jeremy! Para agora!" Eu disse num rompante e todo mundo me olhou curiosamente.

"Mudei de ideia! Vamos beber!" Eu disse tentando disfarçar o que eu estava sentindo. Eu estava péssima, mas eu não ia dar esse gostinho a ele. Se ele podia fingir que eu não existia, eu também podia, mesmo que parecesse impossível.

Quando Jeremy chegou com as doses eu virei duas de vez.

"Oww.. devagar com as doses Elena!" Bonnie disse preocupada.

"O que? vocês estão na minha frente! E eu preciso recuperar o tempo perdido. Literalmente." Eu disse sentindo minha garganta arder.

Mais uma rodada depois, Bonnie decidiu que não dava mais pra ela. E Caroline e Tyler estavam entretidos demais um no outro para prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que eu falasse. Eu olhei na direção de Damon que continuava a conversar com a loira ao seu lado e quando ela passou a mão nas costas dele eu me levantei. Eu precisava de mais bebida.

"Eu vou pegar uma cerveja" Eu disse e antes que alguém pudesse falar alguma coisa eu fui em direção ao bar. Eu pude sentir que o álcool já estava fazendo efeito quando tive dificuldade de andar em linha reta. Mas eu queria mais. Eu queria esquecer. Tudo. Damon.

"Me dê uma cerveja Jer" Eu pedi a Jeremy pelo balcão.

"Tem certeza?" Ele perguntou e eu apenas afirmei com a cabeça.

"Ok" Ele disse me entregando a cerveja e indo atender uma outra mesa.

Eu olhei em volta e decidi ir até a mesa de jogos onde tinhas umas pessoas conversando e jogando. Tudo que eu não precisava era segurar vela de Tyler e Carol. Quando eu comecei a andar na direção da mesa eu sentir a garrafa de cerveja ser tirada da minha mão. Eu me virei pronta pra comprar uma briga com quem quer que tivesse feito aquilo quando dei de cara com Damon e tudo sumiu da minha mente. Ela estava tão próximo, e da última vez que eu o vi assim...

* * *

><p>"Melhor pegar leve com isso aqui" Ele disse me olhando intensamente, como sempre. Meu Deus como eu senti falta da voz dele! Mais isso não mudava o fato de eu estar furiosa.<p>

"Me devolva minha cerveja Damon" Eu disse tentando manter minha voz firme, sem conseguir deixar de olhar nos olhos deles.

"Você realmente não devia misturar, Você já bebeu demais" Ele disse sério.

"E? O que? Agora você se importa?" Eu respondi com raiva.

"Sério? Vamos, eu vou te levar pra casa" Ele disse se aproximando ainda mais. Eu me afastei relutantemente.

"Não. Eu não vou a nenhum lugar. Me devolva minha cerveja." Eu repeti nervosa.

"Não" Ele respondeu simplesmente sem desviar o olhar.

"O que Damon? Você tem me ignorado por meses e agora você vem me dizer o que fazer? Pare de fingir que se importa?" Eu gritei sentindo a raiva e a mágoa me tomar. Como ele se atrevia a se meter na minha vida depois de deixar bem claro que não está nem aí pra ela?

"Quem está fingindo?" Ele disse confuso. "E eu não estava te ignorando Elena! Eu estava te dando espaço!" Ele disse aumentando o tom também.

"Espaço? Me dê a droga do meu espaço agora então!" Eu falei me aproximando de repente e puxei a cerveja da mão dele em um movimento que, pela expressão dele, o surpreendeu.

"Apenas continue a fingir que eu não existo e volte pra sua loira aguada lá!" Eu disse me afastando meio tonta. " Você quer saber? Você deveria ter feito isso desde o início, porque eu estou muito melhor sem você!" Eu disse no auge da minha raiva e o que eu vi nos olhos dele quase fez eu me arrepender, mais eu estava muito chateada e magoada para isso. Ele parecia chocado e tive a certeza de eu tinha magoado ele. Raiva estava começando a aparecer nos seus olhos quando eu me afastei em direção a mesa onde estava Tyler e Caroline. De repente eu só queria ir para casa. Quando eu estava chegando eu percebi que eles me olhavam assustados. Pelo visto a nossa discussão tinha sido pública.

Eu desabei na cadeira e botei as mãos no rosto.

"Elena..." Caroline começou, mas eu interrompi.

"Eu só quero ir pra casa, você pode me levar?" Eu perguntei com a voz tremendo.

"Claro! Vamos" Ela disse se levantando.

Eu a segui e quando chegamos na saída eu dei uma última olhada pra trás e o que eu vi foi o que faltava para os meus olhos encherem de lágrimas. Ele estava beijando ela. Beijando ela! Eu senti alguma coisa quebrar dentro de mim. Desde quando o que eu sentia por Damon era tão forte pra fazer eu me sentir daquele jeito ao vê-lo com outra?

"Vamos sair daqui" Eu ouvi Caroline falar enquanto me arrastava para o seu carro.

Eu me deixei levar sentindo as lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto. Caroline respeitou o meu momento e ficou estranhamente quieta até quando chegamos a minha casa.

"Você está apaixonada por ele" Ela afirmou antes que eu pudesse sair do carro.

"Não. Eu não estou" Eu menti com a voz fraca.

"É claro que você está Elena! Só admita!" Ela insistiu e eu suspirei cansada.

"Eu já admiti ok? Eu não consigo para de pensar nele e o fato de ele está me ignorando e ficar se agarrando por ai com umas e outras, está doendo mais do que qualquer outra coisa! Satisfeita!" eu disse sem conseguir me conter.

"Ah meu Deus!" Caroline disse enquanto me abraçava.

"Elena eu nem sei o que te dizer, mas Damon não estava..."

"Por favor, eu não quero mais falar sobre ele, eu só quero a minha cama agora!" Eu disse me sentindo péssima.

"Ok... eu te vejo depois" Ela disse enquanto eu saia do carro. Eu entrei em casa e fui direto pro quarto. Graças ao álcool eu dormi rapidamente.

* * *

><p>Quando eu acordei no outro dia, minha cabeça doía horrivelmente e eu me sentia tonta. Eu fui até o banheiro e joguei um pouco de água no rosto. Eu me olhei no espelho. Eu estava uma bagunça. Meu cabelo estava uma confusão e meus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados.<p>

Foi aí que flashes do que aconteceu noite passada inundaram a minha mente.

"Ah meu Deus!" Eu suspirei me lembrando exatamente do porquê meus olhos estavam daquele jeito. Eu tinha dito coisas horríveis a Damon e ele... beijou aquela garota... Como eu pude pensar que seria diferente entre a gente?

Eu voltei para o quarto me sentindo pior ainda e dei de cara com Caroline sentada na minha cama.

"Vim ver como você está?" Ela disse me oferecendo um comprimido para dor e um copo de água. "Acho que vai te ajudar" Ela continuou e eu tomei o remédio.

"Honestamente, Minha dor de cabeça não é nem de longe o que mais está me incomodando agora" Eu disse me sentando na cama também.

"Vocês dois tem que conversar" Ela disse olhado pra mim.

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso, eu só quero dormir" Eu disse tentando manter a voz firme.

"Ok...Eu estou indo para aula, não se preocupe, eu darei uma desculpa para sua ausência" ela disse se levantando.

"Obrigada" Eu respondi me deitando de novo.

O resto do dia foi típico de um dia após uma bebedeira. Eu fiquei me sentindo enjoada e com dor de cabeça, incapaz de comer ou beber alguma coisa. Bonnie e Caroline apareceram no fim do dia e tentaram me fazer com que eu comesse alguma coisa, mas o resultado foi...nojento. Eu me recusava a falar sobre o que tinha acontecido e elas respeitaram minha decisão.

No outro dia eu amanheci melhor, pelo menos fisicamente. Porém eu estava decidida a seguir com a minha vida, então eu me arrumei, comi alguma coisa leve rapidamente, troquei algumas palavras apressadas com Alaric e fui pro colégio.

Quando eu cheguei encontrei Bonnie e Caroline conversando no pátio. Eu me aproximei e percebi o silêncio que se formou de repente. Sem dúvidas eu sabia qual era o tema da conversa interrompida.

"Oi" Eu disse fingindo não perceber o clima estranho.

"Oi! Como você está hoje?" Bonnie perguntou sorrindo levemente.

"Melhor que ontem, com certeza!" Eu respondi tentando ser otimista.

"Ótimo, pois nós temos um baile para organizar!" Caroline disse animada, porém eu percebi o jeito como ela me olhava. Talvez ela estivesse esperando que eu surtasse a qualquer momento. Eu não a culpava. Ela tinha visto o pior de mim ultimamente.

"Ah claro! O baile de boas vindas... mas eu não acredito que eu poderia ajudar em alguma coisa" Eu disse fingindo nem que fosse um pouco de animação.

"Claro que você pode e você deve! Isso vai te manter ocupada, corpo e mente" Ela disse ficando séria de repente.

"Você tem razão. É justamente o que eu preciso! Eu estou dentro!" eu disse forçando meu melhor sorriso.

"Ótimo! Ok então, reunião as 16 na minha casa" Bonnie disse enquanto começamos a andar em direção a entrada do colégio.

"Grande ideia" Caroline elogiou e eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça.

O dia passou relativamente rápido e as 16 já estávamos na casa de Bonnie.

"Onde está o resto do pessoal?" Eu perguntei achando estranho que estivéssemos só nós três.

"Ahh.. só nós três nessa primeira reunião, assim a gente pode definir algumas questão principais e deixar tudo mais organizado." Bonnie falou rápido olhando pra Caroline e eu imediatamente percebi que a reunião era só uma desculpa para ficarmos juntas a maior parte do tempo. Aquilo me emocionou. Eu tinha grandes amigas.

"Ótimo! Será infinitamente melhor assim!" Eu disse rindo naturalmente pela primeira vez no dia.

A gente passou algum tempo falando realmente sobre o baile, mas nada realmente muito importante até que Bonnie resolveu fazer uns biscoitos pra gente.

"Eu te ajudo" Eu disse já me levantando.

"Ahh eu queria falar com você Elena, é rapidinho" Caroline disse misteriosamente e algo me dizia que eu não ia gostar da conversa.

"Isso Elena, fica aí conversando, eu faço tudo rapidinho, eu já tenho prática para duas gerações" Bonnie disse rindo enquanto saia do quarto dela. Então eu voltei a me sentar na cama de frente pra Caroline que estava em uma poltrona.

"Então..." Eu incentivei me sentindo receosa.

"Vocês precisam conversar Elena" Ela disse lentamente

"Carol, eu realmente não quero falar..." Eu comecei a dizer, mas ela me interrompeu.

"Mas você precisa! Elena, só escute por favor! " Ele pediu e como eu não falei nada ela continuou.

"Todo mundo que freqüenta qualquer lugar público nessa cidade sabe que Damon não tem aparecido muito, e que quando aparece ele toma o Whisky habitual dele e vai embora. Eu chequei Elena, você sabe que eu conheço muita gente! E se você quiser você pode simplesmente perguntar a Jeremy" Ela disse rápido talvez com medo de que eu a interrompesse e como eu não tinha pensado em perguntar a Jeremy?

"Eu não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar..." Eu disse e ela continuou.

"Eu estou querendo dizer que ele também está abalado com que aconteceu e que ele não está com umas e outras por aí como você está pensando" Ela explicou. Eu suspirei descrente e ela continuou.

"Elena, todo mundo sabe que Damon ama você, está escrito na cara dele por mais que ele tente esconder. E é desde muito antes de sequer sabermos da existência de Klaus." Ela disse e eu senti meu coração acelerar com as palavras dela.

"Se é como você diz, porque ele beijou aquela garota? Por que ele tem me ignorado desde que a gente voltou de Chicago?" Eu perguntei realmente querendo que ela me explicasse tudo aquilo.

"Você o irritou Elena, e você sabe muito bem como o jeito impulsivo de Damon reage à raiva, beijar alguém não é nem de longe o pior que poderia ter acontecido. E você já pensou que ele realmente só estivesse querendo te dar algum espaço?" Ela falou e eu queria muito que fosse verdade o que ela dizia , mas estava difícil. Porém eu não podia negar que ele tinha ficado com raiva, eu pude ver isso nos olhos dele.

"Espaço Caroline? Eu não precisava de espaço, eu precisava dele!" Eu admiti

"Então diga isso a ele!" Ela disse e quando eu balancei a cabeça negativamente ela continuou.

"Elena, você não pode deixar esse mal entendido ficar entre vocês! Está nas suas mãos! Porque depois do que você disse ontem eu não acho que ele vai te procurar" Ela disse enquanto se levantava da cadeira e pegava nas minhas mãos.

"Vocês podem resolver isso e ficar numa boa. Você merece isso Elena! E não demore porque algo me diz que há uma grande probabilidade de ele sair da cidade já que você _está bem melhor sem ele." _Ela disse e aquilo realmente me assustou.

"Eu vou pensar sobre isso" Eu murmurei no exato momento que Bonnie entrou no quarto. Nós comemos os biscoitos e conversamos mais algum tempo até que eu fui pra casa. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que Caroline tinha me dito. E então eu tomei uma decisão. Eu ia até a casa dele amanhã.

* * *

><p><em>NA: ahhh espero que gostem! _

_Review please!_

review please!


	10. Chapter 10

_Ninguém me pertence!_

_06 DIAS... PULAAAAAA... _

_Gente, é sério spoilers são nocivos, fazem mal a saúde! Eu não aguento mais esperar!_

_P.s.: Um Feliz Ano Novo pra vcs! Muitas muitas felicidades!_

**CAPÍTULO 10**

No outro dia eu mal agüentava de ansiedade durante as aulas. Eu disse a Caroline o que eu tinha decidido e ela só faltou me expulsar do colégio. Tudo bem... eu já não estava mais agüentando esperar as aulas acabarem mesmo. Então eu peguei as minhas coisas e resolvi matar o último tempo.

Quando eu cheguei na casa dele eu senti meu estômago embrulhar. Eu não entendia porque diabos eu estava tão nervosa. Eu cheguei perto da porta e percebi que ela só estava encostada. Eu entrei devagar e vi que a sala aparentemente estava vazia, então eu fui andando até o centro dela. Eu parei respirei fundo e chamei:

"Damon?" Eu disse no meu tom normal de voz sabendo que ele me ouviria em qualquer cômodo que ele estivesse.

Nada. Estranho. Se ele não estava por que a porta estava aberta? De repente eu ouvi claramente a voz de Caroline na minha cabeça, quando ela falou sobre a probabilidade de ele deixar a cidade. Será que eu tinha vindo tarde demais? O pensamento fez um frio correr pela minha espinha. Nervosa eu fui até a escada que dava para os quartos e chamei mais alto.

"Damon?" E então eu ouvi um movimento atrás de mim. Eu me virei o mais rápido que eu consegui quase tropeçando nas minhas pernas. Era ele. Eu soltei a respiração aliviada. Ele não estava em casa, ele estava _chegando_ em casa.

"A que devo a honra?" Ele disse com a voz cansada e sem me olhar dirigiu ao balcão de bebidas. E eu realmente olhei pra ele. Ele parecia bem cansado e eu me perguntei o que ele andou fazendo pra estar daquele jeito.

"Nós precisamos conversar" Eu disse quase sussurrando sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

"Não me leve a mal, mas eu acho que já ouvi o suficiente" Ele disse ainda de costas pra mim e eu vi quando ele virou uma dose e colocou outra. É claro que eu não falei sério quando disse que estava melhor sem ele, mas eu não estava pronta para admitir isso ainda e o fato de ele parecer jogar a culpa em mim por essa situação me irritou.

"Ótimo, porque eu não! Então comece a falar! E não se atreva a se fazer de vítima, você que começou com isso de me ignorar..." Eu disse ficando com raiva! Ahhh Damon me deixava nos nervos de um jeito que ninguém mais conseguia. Ele se virou na minha direção e levantou uma sobrancelha me encarando.

"Eu pensei que você estava bem melhor sem mim. Porque você se importa com _isso_?" Ele disse se aproximando um pouco. Droga! Ele também me deixava incoerente como ninguém mais fazia. Mas por mais que eu estivesse irritada eu sabia que tinha que engolir meu orgulho se eu não quisesse que isso terminasse mal. E eu não suportaria a culpa se isso acontecesse.

"Você sabe que eu não falei sério" Eu disse sentindo meu rosto ficar vermelho. Ele me olhou intensamente enquanto botava o copo já vazio no balcão.

"Você pode ser bem convincente, acredite" Ele disse e deu aquele sorriso típico dele e eu quase esqueci que estava irritada. Quase. Eu soltei a respiração impaciente e ele continuou.

"Elena, eu não estava te ignorando, eu não estava fingindo que você que não existe. Não que eu já não tivesse tentado, e acredite, isso é impossível pra mim" Ele disse se aproximando lentamente. Eu senti meu coração acelerar a cada palavra que ele dizia e como eu não conseguir dizer nada ele continuou.

"Eu sabia que você estava bem, na medida do possível. Caroline estava sempre com você e Bonnie. Eu não precisava me preocupar com a sua segurança porque eu sabia que Klaus e Stefan não estavam na cidade. Eu chequei o perímetro quase toda a noite, assim como eu chequei você, na maioria das noites eu fui até o seu quarto e vi você dormindo, as vezes calmamente, as vezes não, mas eu sabia que você ficaria bem com o tempo e era isso que eu estava fazendo. Eu não queria te pressionar em nenhum sentido. Eu estava te dando o tempo que você precisava." Ele disse se aproximando ainda mais e eu podia ver a sinceridade nos olhos dele. Eu senti alguma coisa derreter dentro de mim e de repente eu me perguntei se minhas pernas agüentariam o meu peso. Meu coração estava batendo tão forte que até um humano poderia ouví-lo. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar.

"O tempo iria passar inevitavelmente Damon, Eu precisava de você, e você não estava lá" Eu sussurrei e vi ele franzir a testa confuso e... arrependido?

"Eu achei que era a melhor coisa a fazer... Me desculpe" Ele disse enquanto estendia a mão e passava levemente pelo meu rosto. Eu não pude evitar de fechar os olhos quando eu senti o toque dele. Era tão bom. Eu senti tanta falta. E então de repente imagens dele beijando aquela mulher apareceram a minha mente e eu abri os olhos me afastando da mão dele.

"E enquanto isso você aproveitava esse _tempo_ pra ficar se agarrando por aí com umas e outra não é mesmo?" Eu disse, a irritação voltando. Eu percebi a confusão nos olhos dele e vi quando ele pareceu achar algo divertido.

"Eu estava com raiva Elena, você me...irritou" Ele disse tentando ficar sério, claro que ele não ia dizer que eu o magoei. Jamais.

"Ah claro! Então eu vou sair agora mesmo e beijar o primeiro que aparecer na minha frente, porque eu estou realmente irritada agora." Eu disse enquanto me virava e andava em direção a porta. Mas eu não dei nem três passos e Damon estava na minha frente. Eu parei e olhei pra ele ficando ainda mais irritada com o sorriso bobo no rosto dele. Eu abri a boca pra falar para ele sair do meu caminho, mas ele foi mais rápido.

"Aquilo não significou absolutamente nada Elena... E eu não sabia que nós tínhamos algum tipo de acordo para não beijar outras pessoas" Ele disse dando o seu melhor sorriso convencido enquanto eu me sentia ficando vermelha até a raiz do cabelo. Eu desviei o olhar dele.

"Claro que não temos... Você pode sair agora mesmo e beijar quem você quiser... o quanto você quiser" Eu disse tentando parecer firme. Então ele se aproximou ainda mais e pegou meu rosto entre as mãos me fazendo olhar para ele.

"E porque eu faria isso quando a única mulher no mundo que eu realmente quero beijar está bem aqui na minha frente?" Ele sussurrou contra o meu rosto e colou seus lábios aos meus.

* * *

><p>Eu fiquei estática por um momento, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, mas estava muito difícil e quando ele passou um braço pela minha cintura me puxando contra ele e eu senti a sua língua sobre os meus lábios eu sabia que eu não ia conseguir pensar em mais nada que não fosse no quanto eu passei esse tempo todo querendo sentir aquela sensação de novo.<p>

Eu separei meus lábios e coloquei minhas mãos no rosto dele, permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo e quando a língua dele deslizou para dentro da minha boca eu não pude conter um gemido de satisfação. Em resposta ele me apertou ainda mais contra ele e depois tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Um segundo depois eu senti a parte de trás da minha perna encostar em algo macio e logo depois em um movimento mais rápido ainda ele nos girou, e quando eu dei por mim eu estava sentada no colo dele no sofá, meus joelhos cada um de um lado da cintura dele.

O movimento fez nossas bocas se separarem, mas quase imediatamente depois eu senti os lábios dele no meu pescoço, Eu inclinei a cabeça para trás aproveitando as sensações que percorriam meu corpo. Eu me sentia como uma bomba prestes a explodir a cada toque dele. Eu não me atrevi a abrir os olhos enquanto passava as mãos no cabelo dele. Em um movimento ousado eu pressionei meu corpo contra o dele sentindo seu corpo reagir e dessa vez ele gemeu contra o meu pescoço.

Em resposta ele passou os dedos pelas minhas costas e de repente sua mão estava sob a minha blusa. O contato fez a minha pele se arrepiar enquanto eu sentia seus lábios contra os meus novamente. Eu o beijei com toda a paixão que eu estava sentindo. Mas de repente ele interrompeu o beijo e a sua expressão me assustou, porém antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ele nos levantou e assumiu uma posição defensiva a minha frente. Eu estava atordoada, até que eu ouvi uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem.

"Owww! Já vi que ninguém sentiu a minha falta por aqui" Ele disse rindo ironicamente.

"Stefan..." Eu sussurrei sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

* * *

><p>"O que você está fazendo aqui Stefan? Onde está Klaus? Eu ouvi Damon perguntar tão surpreso quanto eu me encontrava. Em um movimento impulsivo eu dei um passo para o lado tentando sair de trás dele, mas ele colocou o braço na minha frente me mantendo no lugar.<p>

"Eu resolvi passar um tempo sozinho, e quando eu dei por mim eu estava a caminho de Mystic Falls" Stefan respondeu ainda sorrindo e eu vi quando ele olhou diretamente para mim antes de continuar.

"Acho que eu estava me sentindo meio... nostálgico"

"Onde está Klaus?" Damon perguntou novamente. Eu não conseguia falar nada, eu mal acreditava no que eu estava vendo. Eu já tinha aceitado que provavelmente nunca mais veria Stefan e agora ele estava bem aqui. Na minha frente.

"Relaxe Damon, Se Klaus estivesse na cidade você saberia. Todos nós sabemos que ele não é tão...pacífico" Stefan disse sem desviar o olhar de mim. E eu senti Damon se aproximar ainda mais de mim. O movimento não passou despercebido.

"Aliás, essa casa é tão grande. Vocês poderiam arrumar um quarto, porque essa não é exatamente a maneira que uma pessoa espera ser recebida na sua sala de estar" Ele continuou e dessa vez olhou pra Damon antes de continuar.

"A não ser que espere ser convidado a se juntar a ...festa"

Eu nem tive tempo de parecer chocada ou envergonhada, porque imediatamente depois Damon prendeu Stefan contra a parede o segurando pelo pescoço.

"O que você está fazendo aqui Stefan? Diga a verdade!"

"Eu já disse. Acredite se quiser" Stefan respondeu parecendo pouco afetado pela força que Damon usava contra ele.

"Mas...Talvez eu deva acrescentar a minha intenção de te convencer a se juntar a mim" Ele continuou e eu vi quando Damon franziu a testa e pareceu soltá-lo um pouco.

"O que?" Damon perguntou surpreso.

"Não é o que você sempre quis? Essa é a nossa chance! Nós temos grandes planos!" Stefan disse tirando a mão de Damon e massageando o pescoço.

"Do que você está falando?" Eu finalmente disse quando vi a expressão no rosto de Damon. Estaria ele considerando a ideia? Aquilo me fez sair do torpor em que eu me encontrava.

Stefan olhou pra mim com um sorriso cínico muito diferente do que eu estava acostumada a ver no seu rosto e se dirigiu a Damon.

"Klaus tem o estilo de vida que você sempre quis Damon! Porque ficar preso a essa cidade? Nós podemos fazer isso juntos!" Stefan disse enquanto Damon voltava a se posicionar à minha frente. Eu estava cada vez mais nervosa. Eu queria ver o rosto dele. Tentar entender o que ele estava pensando de tudo aquilo.

"Se você gosta tanto assim desse estilo de vida. Porque você lutou tanto contra ele? Porque você está aqui agora?" Damon perguntou sarcasticamente.

"Talvez ou só tenha percebido que não precisa ser oito ou oitenta. Eu estou aprendendo a controlar o efeito do sangue humano sobre mim, e essa sensação de controle é maravilhosa. Eu estou no controle agora, Eu não preciso lutar contra nada! Nem contra os meus instintos, nem contra a insanidade!"

"Katherine ficará feliz em saber disso" Damon disse simplesmente.

* * *

><p>Katherine? Eu estava atordoada. Primeiro eu ainda podia sentir...fisicamente...o que tinha acabado de acontecer entre mim e Damon a poucos instantes e agora Stefan, Stefan! Estava bem aqui falando que esta bem com a vida que está levando? E pra completar o que Katherine tinha a ver com isso?<p>

"Katherine?" Eu ouvi Stefan repetir em voz alta a pergunta que passava pela minha cabeça.

"Vamos Stefan! Não seja modesto! Ela já deixou bem claro que tudo é sobre você, porque a surpresa?" Damon disse sorrindo ironicamente, mas eu sabia que tinha muito mais por trás daquele sorriso. Falar de Katherine era sempre desconfortável pra ele e eu sabia da relação que aquilo tinha comigo. Eu escolhi Stefan também. Tinha sido assim até agora, porque no fundo eu sabia que agora a minha escolha seria diferente, mas ele não sabia disso.

"Tão ciumento..." Stefan disse pensativo.

"Mais eu não acho que você tenha mais razões para isso, não é mesmo?" Stefan continuou, olhando pra mim.

"Se você pretende ficar por aqui eu tenho providências a tomar" Damon disse enquanto se virava e me pegava pelo braço.

"Vamos" Ele disse evitando me olhar nos olhos e aquilo não era nada típico dele.

"Já? Eu pensei que poderíamos nos...divertir um pouco" Stefan disse rindo enquanto se dirigia ao balcão de bebidas.

"Não me provoque Stefan" Damon disse sério enquanto me puxava para a saída. Eu o segui. Aliás eu faria qualquer coisa. A minha falta de reação estava me irritando, mas eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Eu olhei pra trás para ver Stefan bebendo do Whisky de Damon enquanto nos olhava ainda rindo. Aquilo era inacreditável. Inacreditável! Eu senti uma tristeza enorme me tomar. Agora eu tinha certeza absoluta, eu nunca mais veria o Stefan que eu conheci um dia.

* * *

><p>Foi tudo uma mentira! Aquele Stefan era uma mentira! Uma tentativa falha de ser quem ele não era. Como eu não percebi isso na primeira vez que ele bebeu sangue humano? Eu fui tão cega todo esse tempo! Mas quem podia me culpar? Eu estava apaixonada. Nada que qualquer pessoa falasse faria diferença. Nada.<p>

Mais agora eu via claramente. Foi tudo uma mentira! Uma ilusão! Uma pessoa não pode viver sendo quem não é a vida toda, especialmente quando se tem a eternidade. Aquilo trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos e quando eu dei por mim eu estava sentada no carro de Damon, na frente da casa de Bonnie.

"O que?" Eu comecei mas ele me interrompeu.

"É o lugar mais seguro pra você." Ele disse com a voz séria, e se virou para me olhar.

"Eu não confio em Stefan e ele não pode entrar aqui" Ele continuou e eu pude ver a tristeza nos olhos dele. Eu me perguntei por quanto tempo eu estive chorando.

"Mas você não pode entrar também" Eu disse tentando manter a voz firme.

"Eu sei, é melhor assim" Ele disse voltando a olhar pra frente. Melhor para quem? Eu me perguntei, mas a pergunta que saiu da minha boca foi outra.

"Você acredita nele?"

" Eu não sei, mas eu não confio. Eu não vou deixá-lo sair das minhas vistas. Não se preocupe." Ele disse sério enquanto mexia no celular. Aquilo não era bom. Eu podia sentir.

"Eu não estou preocupada com ele, eu estou preocupada com você!" Eu disse e ele olhou pra mim. A sua expressão era uma mistura de emoções e Damon não lidava bem com elas.

Eu estendi a mão para pegar a dele. Eu queria falar que ia ficar tudo bem. Mas Bonnie chegou antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

"Ah meu Deus Elena! Você está bem? Vamos!" Ela disse eufórica se aproximando do carro.

"Eu mandei uma mensagem para Caroline. Ela deve aparecer a qualquer instante" Ele disse se inclinando e abrindo a porta para mim.

Eu olhei pra ele esperando que ele me olhasse de volta, mas ele não o fez.

"Vamos Elena!" Bonnie disse me puxando do carro. Eu continuei a olhar para ele e vi quando ele olhou pro outro lado. Ah meu Deus. Eu sentia que aquilo não era nada bom. Nada bom!

Bonnie finalmente conseguiu me tirar do carro e ele saiu logo depois. Eu olhei pro carro se distanciando sem acreditar em como o dia tinha se transformado em um caos.

* * *

><p><em>NA : O capítulo não tá muito grande, nem muito pequeno. Eu poderia ter esperado e postado mais semana que vem, mais eu sei que fico ansiosa quando leio uma fic e não quis fazer vocês esperarem muito! Mais uma vez obrigada por lerem! De verdade!_

_Bjinhossss até o próximo!_


	11. Chapter 11

**_PRIMEIRAMENTE ME DESCULPEM PELA DEMORA!_**

_Eu não gosto de demorar de postar, eu também leio bastante fics e sei como é... Mas enfim, meu ano começou bem cheio e eu não pude fazer melhor do que isso! Vou tentar não fazer vocês esperam tanto pelo próximo!_

_TVD IS BACK! _

_O que foi aquele beijo gente? Perfeito! surtei por uns 3 dias seguidos hahahaha Tão romântico e tão ..Damon! eu sempre imaginava como seria a cena do beijo e eu não podia ter gostado mais! Toda a complexidade e confusão de sentimentos, Elena super abalada, Damon descobrindo que Stefan na verdade o salvou e por mais que não fosse certo (tenho minhas dúvidas! sempre vou achar Delena super certo!) ele simplesmente não conseguiu mais conter seus sentimentos! LINDAA CENAA chorei litros! ~ (Aquele Good Night dele me deixa de pernas bambas!)_

_E a cena do último episódio? Elena dizendo que ele não poderia beijar ela de novo, mas não fez nada pra afastar a mão dele... E a cara dela quando fecha a porta? De quem queria voltar correndo! E a cena com o Matt quando ele diz que se apaixonou por vampiro(S), sim no plural! Dei pulos de alegria! _

_Ahhh desculpa o desabafo gente! precisa comentar sobre as cenas Delena dos episódios hahahahha_

_Mas vamos a FIC! _

_Espero que gostem! Nem acredito que já estou no décimo primeiro capítulo!_

_P.s.: Ninguém me pertence =/_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 11<strong>

**DAMON POV**

Depois de dois meses desejando secretamente alguma ação na minha vida agora eu realmente não podia mais reclamar.

Stefan estava de volta. Todo o papo de nostalgia era bem duvidoso e eu definitivamente não acreditava que Klaus, depois de ter exigido que Stefan partisse com ele, ia simplesmente dá-lo algumas...férias.

Mas ele não estava na cidade. Disso eu sabia. Se esses 2 meses tinham servido para alguma coisa, certamente foi o fato de meus sentidos estarem mais apurados. Toda a vigilância e procura por algum indício da presença de Klaus durante esse tempo tinha realmente deixado meus sentidos em total alerta. Eu sabia que Klaus não estava na cidade. Não ainda.

Mas Stefan estava. Mesmo que eu ainda me sentisse culpado, eu já tinha aceitado a sua partida e por mais que ele tenha deixado bem claro que finalmente está no controle, com certeza Elena iria querer fazer alguma coisa pra trazer de volta o velho e bom Stefan.

Elena...Quando eu senti finalmente um indício de que poderia ser real, quando em algum lugar na minha mente eu tive a certeza, mesmo que pequena, de que ela sentia alguma coisa, a força superior que me condenou a uma eternidade de amor não correspondido, por que com certeza tinha alguma, resolveu atuar.

O pior de tudo era a confusão que isso estava me trazendo. Eu definitivamente odiava me sentir daquele jeito. Afinal era Stefan. Meu irmão, que eu tentei durante muito tempo fazer enxergar que seu estilo de vida nunca poderia dar certo. Eu tentei durante todo esse tempo fazê-lo viver um pouco, mesmo que fosse só para irritá-lo, e agora que ele finalmente percebeu que eu estava certo ele volta com esse papo de sair por ai como eu sempre quis.

Eu deveria mesmo considerar a ideia, redimiria a minha culpa por tê-lo jogado a mercê de Klaus e de quebra deixaria Elena segura e finalmente capaz de viver a vida "normal" que ela sempre quis. Mas eu não conseguia. Por mais insuportável que fosse ficar aqui e vê-la tentar trazer Stefan de volta, deixá-la seria mais insuportável ainda.

Então o que me restava? Eu ficaria de olho em Stefan, procuraria por qualquer indício de Klaus, vigiaria Elena... Enfim, nada muito diferente do que eu vinha fazendo, com o adicional de ver Elena ao redor de Stefan de novo. O que eu evitaria, ao máximo. Nada mal. Eu era Damon Salvatore e com certeza podia ser pior.

* * *

><p>Quando eu cheguei em casa Stefan ainda estava na sala, atipicamente bebendo meu Whisky. Eu suspirei e fui me servi de uma bebida também.<p>

"Então... Quando partimos?" Stefan perguntou quando eu me virei de frente pra ele.

"Quando _você_ parte? Eu não vou a lugar nenhum" Eu disse me sentando na poltrona em frente a ele.

"Elena... Claro" Ele disse com um meio sorriso. "Ela realmente nos pegou, eu não nego. Mas nós podemos desligar tudo isso Damon! Nenhuma mulher ficaria entre a gente" Ele completou agora sério.

Quem diria que a algum tempo atrás que Stefan, Stefan! Estaria me dizendo isso. Pior ainda, quem diria que eu algum dia não acharia a solução atraente. Como se eu já não tivesse pensado nisso. Se tratando de Vampiros o instinto é não sentir e seria muito fácil apenas desligá-los e tendo eu vivido desse jeito por mais de 140 anos, posso dizer com certeza que tudo fica incrivelmente mais fácil. Mas desde que eu conheci Elena a minha humanidade insistiu em aflorar até mesmo contra a minha vontade. E agora eu tinha certeza que mesmo que eu quisesse simplesmente "desligar" meus sentimentos eu não conseguiria. Não agora, muito menos agora quando eu ainda sentia o gosto dela nos meus lábios.

Eu virei a minha dose tentando pensar claramente.

"Sério, Stefan, o que você e Klaus estão tramando?" Eu perguntei cansado.

"Humm.." Ele começou rindo. "Se você não acredita em mim acho que você vai ter que esperar pra ver" Ele continuou também virando sua dose enquanto se levantava e ia em direção a escada.

"Mas você realmente devia acreditar em mim, apesar de tudo, eu não tenho razões para mentir pra você" Ele disse e se virou pra mim quando alcançou a escada.

"Eu estou livre da hipnose de Klaus. Eu falei sério quando eu disse que eu estou no controle agora. Eu só estava sentindo falta de casa." Ele continuou e começou a subir as escadas indo para o seu quarto.

Eu me levantei e fui me servir de outra dose. Se ele estava livre da hipnose de Klaus, ele realmente não tinha motivos para mentir, muito pelo contrário ele faria questão de deixar claro os seus planos. Mas eu não conseguia deixar de esperar o pior dessa situação. Eu virei novamente minha segunda dose e fui para o meu quarto, ele estava certo, eu teria mesmo que esperar pra ver. Não tinha outro jeito.

**FIM DAMON POV**

* * *

><p>Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Eu estava indo dormir na casa de Bonnie com Caroline como antigamente e isso faria eu me sentir extremamente bem e feliz se não fosse o fato da festinha estar acontecendo porque eu precisava me manter a salvo e segura. A salvo e segura de Stefan! Stefan!.<p>

As vezes eu achava que tudo aquilo era um sonho, que nada era real. Era muito surpreendente e louco e inimaginável para ser real. Quando eu imaginaria que um dia eu estaria tentando me manter a uma distância segura de Stefan e que apesar disso, tudo em que eu conseguia me preocupar e que me incomodava agora, era porque Damon de repente começou a agir friamente e aquilo não parecia nada bom. Quando eu imaginaria sentir o que eu estava sentindo por ele agora? Ok. Talvez eu tivesse imaginado meio subconscientemente, mas eu jamais admitiria, a atração podia estar e esteve sempre presente, mas eu jamais achei que se tornaria real, que se tornaria mais que isso. Isso definitivamente parecia uma dimensão paralela.

Quando nós entramos na casa de Bonnie ela tagarelava alguma coisa, mas eu não estava prestando atenção, minha mente parecia estar meio fora do ar ainda. Ela me puxou pelas escadas até seu quarto e quando entramos Caroline estava sentada na cama de Bonnie com uma sacola bem familiar nas mãos. Aquilo pareceu me despertar.

"O que é isso?" Eu disse confusa.

"Damon me pediu pra pegar algumas coisas pra você na sua casa" Ela disse deixando a sacola na cama e se levantando parecendo preocupada.

"Ah Elena, eu imagino o quanto isso deve estar sendo confuso e doloroso" Ela continuou se aproximando de mim e me abraçando. Eu senti quando Bonnie se juntou ao abraço também. Isso sim parecia bem real. Quando nos separamos eu percebi que meu rosto ainda estava molhado.

"Stefan fez alguma coisa Elena? Ele te ..." Bonnie disse mas parou, parecendo incapaz de continuar, e nem precisava.

"Não, ele não fez nada." Eu respondi me sentando na cama. Elas sentaram também.

"Ele só ficou lá, agindo friamente e cinicamente" Eu continuei e olhei de uma para outra antes de continuar.

"Aquele Stefan que a gente conheceu era uma mentira! Uma tentativa de ser o que ele não é. Uma ilusão! E agora ele desistiu de lutar contra seus instintos, ele resolveu finalmente ser o que ele realmente é" Eu disse enquanto limpava o meu rosto.

"Ah Elena! Eu sinto muito" Bonnie disse passando as mãos pelas minhas costas.

"Ele disse o que veio fazer aqui?" Caroline perguntou

"Disse que simplesmente estava sentido falta de casa. Mas ele meio que tentou convencer Damon a partir com ele depois" Eu respondi, mas deixei de fora a parte que Damon pareceu pensativo e como aquilo estava me incomodando.

"E Klaus?" Bonnie perguntou meio apreensiva

"Ele disse que veio sozinho, que Klaus não está na cidade, mas Damon não confia nele, então eu também não" Eu disse e vi quando elas trocaram um olhar cúmplice depois do que eu disse, mas antes que alguém pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o celular de Caroline começou a tocar.

"Oi" Eu ouvi ela dizer enquanto se levantava. "Ela vai ficar bem". Aquilo chamou minha atenção, eu olhei pra Caroline. "Sim, eu sei" Ela disse e olhou pra mim. Era Damon. Eu sabia. Mas porque ele não me ligou? "Ok...Ok.. Bonnie e eu não somos inúteis, a gente pode protegê-la e você sabe disso ou ela não estaria aqui agora não é mesmo? Então tchau!" Caroline disse desligando o telefone.

"Ahhh até nesses momentos Damon consegue ser extremamente irritante!" Caroline falou enquanto guardava o telefone. Porque ele não me ligou? Ele estava me evitando? Eu me perguntava, mas eu tinha que concordar que pelo jeito como eu estava quando sai do carro dele, o rosto coberto de lágrimas, eu também evitaria falar comigo mesma.

"O que ele disse?" Bonnie perguntou

"Ele acha que é melhor se a gente não fosse ao colégio amanhã, que ele tentará ficar de olho em Stefan e procurará algum indício de Klaus" Caroline respondeu e eu me levantei da cama.

"Ele não pode sair por aí procurando por Klaus! Ele pode matá-lo!" Eu disse de repente. Ele por acaso tinha ficado maluco?

"Eu não disse que ele ia "procurar" por Klaus, ele vai checar se ele realmente não está na cidade" Caroline disse .

"Ah bem melhor! E eu fico presa em casa?" Eu disse ironicamente. Eu não ficar presa dentro de casa, eu não podia me esconder pra sempre e eu não o faria!

"É só por um dia Elena, até termos certeza que Klaus não está na cidade" Caroline disse olhando pra mim parecendo compreensiva.

"O que está acontecendo Elena?" Bonnie perguntou se levantando também.

"Eu digo, entre você e Damon?" Ela continuou.

* * *

><p>Eu olhei pra Caroline. Ela sabia como eu estava me sentindo em relação a ele e sabia também que eu tinha ido falar com ele. Estava tudo tão confuso e eu não queria falar disso agora, mas eu sabia que elas não deixariam passar.<p>

"Eu não sei! Eu sinceramente não sei!" Eu disse passando a mão pelo meu rosto. Se eu falaria sobre isso eu o faria direito, talvez eu precisasse mesmo desabafar.

"Desde que eu conheci Damon eu tento fingir que a atração entre a gente não existe porque eu amava Stefan e aquele sentimento era tudo pra mim." Eu disse me sentando na poltrona. Elas se sentaram também e eu entendi como um sinal para que eu continuasse.

"Mas ela estava lá, todo o tempo. Aquela sensação que alguma coisa me empurrava na direção dele, que fazia eu me sentir desconfortável na presença dele, mas segura ao mesmo tempo. E então tanta coisa mudou, ele mudou e a gente passou a ser amigo e eu me vi confiando inteiramente nele sem nem me dar conta." Eu continuei olhando pra elas e fiz uma pausa.

"Aí ele ficou entre a vida e a morte e eu percebi pela primeira vez que não era mais somente atração porque de repente a ideia de perdê-lo era insuportável. E ao mesmo tempo em que eu percebi isso, Stefan tinha desaparecido. Nós partirmos em busca de Stefan e eu simplesmente não conseguia mais fingir que não estava lá, eu cansei de negar." Eu disse me sentindo aliviada, eu realmente estava precisando falar sobre aquilo. Podia parecer estranho, mas me ouvir falar tudo aquilo parecia deixar tudo mais claro na minha cabeça.

"Então teve o beijo.." Bonnie disse parecendo meio surpresa.

"E então teve o beijo, e Stefan... o Stefan que eu nunca tinha conhecido e então tudo que a gente construiu pareceu desmoronar em cima de mim e eu não sei se eu agüentaria se não fosse Damon." Eu disse suspirando.

"Ah me Deus! Vocês conversaram e tudo estava indo bem até que Stefan voltou!" Caroline concluiu perfeitamente e Bonnie olhou pra mim questionamente.

"E agora ele parece estar me evitando" Eu disse cansada. Quando eu teria um pouco de paz e tranquilidade na vida? Eu pensei, mas eu já sabia a resposta. Nunca.

* * *

><p>No outro dia eu acordei me sentindo exausta. Eu quase não tinha conseguido dormir durante a noite. Eu me levantei e fui tomar um banho, Bonnie e Caroline ainda estavam dormindo.<p>

Será que Damon tinha encontrado alguma coisa? Será que Stefan estava falando a verdade? Pensando nisso eu peguei meu celular e liguei pra Damon. Caixa. Eu não estava surpresa. Quando eu voltei para o quarto Caroline estava sentada na cama e Bonnie não estava mais no quarto, provavelmente tinha ido fazer alguma coisa na cozinha.

"Então, como você esta? Ela me perguntou quando eu entrei no quarto.

"Eu não sei! Nunca me senti tão confusa em toda a minha vida! Tudo que eu queria era Stefan de volta, agora ele está aqui e eu... Não sei!" Eu disse frustrada enquanto sentava na cama.

"Eu queria dizer que eu sei como é, enfim.. mas eu realmente não faço ideia!" Ela disse me olhando.

"Mas eu acho, Elena, que você está confusa em relação a volta de Stefan, não em relação aos seus sentimentos por... Damon" Ela disse e eu olhei pra ela.

"Eu sei, eu não vou mais negar o que eu sinto por ele, mesmo quando todo o contexto está tão...de cabeça pra baixo!" Eu disse suspirando ao mesmo tempo que Bonnie entrou no quarto.

"Ei, Bom dia! Eu acabei de falar com Jeremy, disse que não vamos a escola hoje, ele vai dar uma desculpa" Bonnie disse se sentando também.

"Ah meu Deus Jeremy! Alaric! Eles tem que saber o que está acontecendo" eu disse de repente, como eu tinha esquecido deles?

"Ele sabe Elena! Fique calma" Bonnie disse.

"Sabe? Mas.." Eu comecei a falar quando Caroline me interrompeu.

"Damon informou a Alaric, ele realmente acha que Klaus não está na cidade, ele procurou por tudo. E como Jeremy tem o anel ele acha que está tudo bem." Caroline disse.

"O que? Como você sabe disso?" Eu perguntei confusa. Eu mesma tinha acabado de ligar pra Damon e ele não tinha atendido.

"Eu acabei de falar com Damon" Ela disse simplesmente e eu me levantei.

"Então ele realmente está me evitando" Eu suspirei indo até a janela. Ia se repetir tudo de novo? Sério?

"Elena... Se pra você está tudo tão confuso imagine pra Damon! Stefan é irmão dele, e está de volta e de repente começou a agir como ele sempre quis que ele fosse, querendo fazer tudo que ele sempre quis que eles fizessem juntos! E tem você! Que de repente corresponde aos sentimentos dele e que de repente vê o namorado voltar a cidade..." Caroline disse num rompante enquanto eu me virava pra olhar pra ela.

"Ei! É de Damon que estamos falando! Eu não quis dizer nada antes, mas ele continua sendo Damon!" Bonnie interrompeu Caroline.

"Eu sei, eu entendo eu só.. não queria que as coisas fossem desse jeito! Mas desde quando alguma coisa na minha vida não é complicada?" Eu disse ignorando o que Bonnie disse e vi quando ela rolou os olhos impaciente.

Eu realmente entendia o que Caroline estava tentando dizer, ele também devia estar mais que confuso, mas se tinha uma coisa que eu tinha aprendido era que mesmo com toda a confusão, com toda a turbulência, com toda a dor, a minha vida continuava. Eu era Elena Gilbert e na minha vida sempre seria assim, se eu queria alguma coisa teria que ser desse jeito, no meio disso tudo e apesar de toda a confusão eu sabia o que eu queria agora. Se Damon achava que iria conseguir simplesmente me impor algum "espaço", como ele dizia, novamente, ele estava muito enganado. Tudo o que eu menos queria era algum espaço entre a gente agora. E ele precisava saber disso.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Me deixem saber se estão gostando! Eu realmente gosto de conversar com vocês! Nao sejam fantasmas! REVIEW!_

_Beijinhosss até o próximo capítulo!_


	12. Chapter 12

_NINGUÉM ME PERTENCEEEEEE! _

_Outro capítulo pra vcs! Espero que ajude nessa semana sem TVD =/_

_Falando em TVD... É impressionante como eu fui da euforia à frustação com apenas um episódio (3x12)._

_Alguém tem que gritar pra JP e pro KW que eles tem que parar de fazer Damon sofrer! Pelo amor de Deus!_

_Estou realmente triste com os spoilers, mas enfim..._

_Remember When está aqui pra aliviar um pouco o nosso sofrimento. (só fics mesmo viu =/)_

**_P.S. MUITO IMPORTANTEEE! LEIAM O AVISO NO FIM DO CAPÍTULO!_**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

O dia passou muito devagar, as horas se arrastaram e quando a noite chegou eu estava decidida a não deixar ele se repetir. Klaus não estava na cidade e a presença de Stefan não ia me prender em casa. Se ele quisesse fazer alguma coisa ele já teria tentando algo e pra mim estava mais do que claro que ele simplesmente não estava nem ai pra mim, nem aí pra nada, ou seja, eu estava perdendo tempo e ficando entediada em casa enquanto ele devia estar rindo da minha cara.

Eu não tentei falar novamente com Damon durante o dia, eu estava disposta a esperar as coisas se acalmarem um pouco, mas ver a troca de informações entre ele e Caroline estava me incomodando. Ela tinha acabado de falar com ele pela terceira vez, eles estavam exagerando, não precisava daquilo tudo.

"Vocês de não acham que tudo isso está meio... exagerado? Stefan deve estar rindo da nossa cara agora! Ele não se importa! Ponto final. Não há motivos para tudo isso" Eu disse apontando pra ela e pra casa.

"Eu sei, você provavelmente está certa, mas a gente acha.." A gente era ela e Damon claro. Aff... eu interrompi irritada.

"Ok. Vocês _acham_... mas sabe do que eu tenho _certeza_? Eu não vou ficar presa aqui amanhã! Isso é ridículo! Eu simplesmente não posso me esconder a cada vez que um vampiro estiver na cidade. Eu sou Elena esqueceu? Eles sempre estarão ao meu redor e eu não vou deixar de viver por isso!" Eu disse num rompante e Caroline pareceu surpresa com a minha reação.

"Você sabe que não é tão simples assim Elena!"

"Nunca é simples Caroline! Nunca! E eu não disse que era, mas Klaus não está na cidade não é verdade? Então está decidido! Stefan não vai me prender aqui e no fundo você sabe que não tem motivos pra isso!" Eu disse ainda irritada.

"Ok. Você está certa! Nós vamos ao colégio amanhã!" Ela disse tentando me acalmar, mas eu sabia que ela não desgrudaria de mim.

"É o que eu disse!" Eu resmunguei e comecei a arrumar minhas coisas para o outro dia.

"Onde está Bonnie?" Eu perguntei mais calma.

"Provavelmente com Jeremy" Ela disse com um meio sorriso.

"Você pode sair com Tyler, Caroline! Você não precisa ficar de babá" Eu disse sorrindo também.

"Eu não estou de babá! Eu só estou te fazendo companhia" Ela disse começando a arrumar as coisas dela também.

"Se você diz!" Eu disse sabendo que não era totalmente verdade.

* * *

><p>No outro dia nós realmente fomos a escola e ... nada, absolutamente nada aconteceu. E era obvio que não iria acontecer. Mas mesmo assim Bonnie insistiu pra que eu passasse o fim de semana na casa dela. Isso eu achei ótimo. Eu adorava passar um tempo com elas, fazia eu me sentir muito bem, trazia lembranças boas de uma época onde tudo era mais ...simples.<p>

O fim de semana passou rapidamente e a gente se divertiu do nosso jeito. Ficamos lembrando das nossas antigas brincadeiras e dos nossos primeiros namorados. Eu quase esqueci toda a complexidade que era a minha vida por um momento. Mas no fundo eu sabia que eu não trocaria a minha vida de agora pela minha vida de antes. Uma vida normal, humana e pacífica parecia irreal pra mim.

No domingo a noite Tyler e Jeremy apareceram. Nós ficamos vendo filmes e eu não pude deixar de me sentir solitária em meio em dois casais. O que me levou de volta a Damon. Eu tinha tentado ao máximo não pensar nele durante esses dias, eu estava realmente disposta a esperar as coisas acalmarem. Ele não tinha ligado pra mim e eu também não insisti mais, mas eu estava começando a ficar preocupada porque ele também não tinha ligado pra Caroline. Mal eu pensei nisso e eu ouvi o celular dela tocar. Ele estava no braço da poltrona que eu estava sentada. Eu vi a ID. Era ele. Caroline se levantou e eu peguei o celular. Eu decidi atender, dessa vez ele teria que falar comigo.

"Eu atendo" Eu disse levantando e andando em direção a cozinha.

"Elena..." Eu ouvi Caroline dizer atrás de mim.

"Não pode ser assim pra sempre Carol" Eu disse enquanto continuava andando. Chegando lá eu respirei fundo e atendi o celular.

"Pare de fazer as unhas e atenda quando eu ligar Barbie" Eu ouvi ele dizer. A sua voz parecia arrastada. Ele estava bêbado?

"Sou eu" Eu disse lentamente.

Ele não respondeu. Eu pensei em olhar pra ver se ele tinha desligado, mas eu podia ouvir sua respiração pesada do outro lado da linha. Eu sabia que eu tinha que falar alguma coisa, mas eu não sabia exatamente o que.

"Está tudo bem?" Eu disse quase sussurrando. E eu pude ouvir quando ele suspirou pesadamente.

"Sim. Aparentemente sim. Stefan está bem, não está matando ninguém nem nada. Eu até já posso me demitir do cargo de babá. Só depende dele mesmo para o velho e bom Stefan estar de volta. Não se preocupe." Ele disse meio embolado e de repente eu entendi.

"Damon..." Eu comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

"Hum..Eu tenho que desligar" Ele disse rapidamente. "Fique bem" Ele continuou parecendo meio torturado e desligou.

Eu olhei pro telefone atônita. Ele achava que... que tudo voltaria a ser como antes? Como ele podia achar isso? Mas no fundo eu sabia o porquê. Na vida dele sempre foi Stefan. Todo mundo sempre escolheu Stefan. O pai deles, Katherine... Eu. Eu me lembrei de quando eu disse a ele que sempre seria Stefan e eu senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas. Ele precisava saber. Ele precisava saber que eu tinha escolhido errado.

Eu ainda estava congelada no mesmo lugar quando Caroline entrou na cozinha.

"Ele acha que... que eu..." Eu comecei a dizer atrapalhada.

"Eu sei..." Caroline disse.

"Eu preciso dizer pra ele que minha escolha mudou Caroline" Eu comecei.

" Ele precisa ouvir que alguém o ama. Que eu o amo."

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte eu fui a escola decidida a ir falar com Damon assim que eu estivesse livre. Eu não ia deixar ele se afastar e me ignorar novamente, não quando eu sabia o porque ele estava agindo daquela maneira e principalmente porque ele estava errado. Nunca seria como antes!<p>

Eu estava pegando alguns livros no meu armário depois do turno da manhã e rezando para que o turno da tarde acabasse logo, quando percebi um movimento atrás de mim. Eu me virei rapidamente e dei de cara com Stefan.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei apreensiva e sentindo meu coração acelerar.

"Você está com medo de mim?" Ele perguntou sorrindo cinicamente. Quando eu não respondi ele continuou.

"Eu estudo aqui" Ele disse simplesmente.

"Fala sério Stefan. Você esteve meses fora" Eu disse descrente tentando perceber algum sinal de que ele estava tramando alguma coisa.

"Nunca é tarde pra quem já repetiu a série mais de 10 vezes. Além disso eu estava cansado de ficar em casa. Resolvi relembrar velhos hábitos." Ele disse se aproximando ainda mais e sorrindo maliciosamente. Eu dei um passo pra trás me afastando. Ele riu.

"Onde está Damon?" Eu perguntei. De repente a ideia de matar o restante das aulas e ir falar com ele agora ficou imensamente tentadora.

"Isso sim é uma grande mudança!" Ele disse com um meio sorriso. Eu suspirei impaciente.

"Eu não sei... Agora que ele pareceu aceitar que eu estou falando a verdade ele deve estar bebendo e fazendo sexo com algumas garotas, como sempre" Ele disse maliciosamente e eu senti meu rosto esquentar.

"Então esse é o ponto Stefan? Você está gostando de ser um completo idiota?" Eu disse enraivada.

"Tudo depende do ponto de vista Elena. Aquele Stefan era muito certinho e chato e você sabe disso" Ele disse enquanto se aproximava "Eu posso ser muito mais divertido" Ele continuou parando na minha frente enquanto estendia uma mão e tirava uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto.

"Eu tenho certeza que você gostaria muito mais desse Stefan" Ele disse sorrindo enquanto se inclinava na minha direção.

"Quer saber..." Eu comecei me afastando. "É realmente uma droga que você tenha perdido tanto tempo sendo certinho e chato" Eu continuei começando a andar na direção da sala da minha próxima aula.

"Tudo teria sido muito fácil pra mim se você fosse sempre assim" Eu disse me virando e entrando na sala de aula.

* * *

><p>A medida que a tarde foi passando eu fui ficando cada vez mais nervosa. E eu não podia negar que o que Stefan tinha dito sobre Damon estava ecoando na minha cabeça contra a minha vontade. Eu percebi que ele realmente estava bêbado ontem no telefone, mas será que realmente ele estava... dormindo com alguém? Eu sabia que a probabilidade de Stefan ter dito aquilo só pra me irritar era bastante alta, mas... Aquilo não saia da minha cabeça e eu não gostava nada de como eu estava me sentindo em relação a isso.<p>

Eu liguei pra ele pela terceira vez, tentando me esconder do professor. É claro que ele não atendeu. Eu estava perdida em pensamentos quando ouvi o sinal que anunciava o término das aulas tocar. Eu senti o frio na barriga aumentar enquanto pegava minhas coisas.

"Então vamos pra minha casa? Eu to realmente gostando disso!" Bonnie disse enquanto eu, ela e Caroline andávamos no corredor.

"Por mim tudo bem! Mas nós todas sabemos que se Stefan quisesse fazer alguma coisa ele já teria feito. Nem acredito que ele passou a tarde aqui." Caroline disse. Eu ouvia ao longe tentando pensar no que eu iria dizer a Damon.

"É verdade.. Então Vamos Elena?" Bonnie perguntou

"Elena?" Caroline chamou pegando no meu ombro.

"Hum.. eu vou passar em um lugar primeiro" Eu disse meio relutante de dizer onde eu iria mas com certeza eu não enganaria elas, principalmente Caroline. Eu vi quando ela trocou um olhar com Bonnie antes de falar.

"Eu posso te dar uma carona" Eu olhei pra ela percebendo que eu não estava de carro.

"Obrigada" Eu disse

"Então vamos! Até daqui a pouco Bonnie!" Caroline disse e nós fomos até o seu carro.

Eu não consegui falar nada no caminho até a casa dele. Por que eu estava tão nervosa? Aquilo era ridículo.

"Faça o que o seu coração mandar e tudo ficará bem" Caroline disse enquanto parava o carro em frente da casa.

"Obrigada por me entender! De verdade!" Eu disse realmente grata por ter uma amiga como ela.

"Ah vamos Elena, você sabe que não precisa agradecer" Ela disse se inclinado e abrindo a porta pra mim.

"Até amanhã" Eu ouvi ela dizer quando eu estava saindo do carro. Eu me virei pra perguntar porque ela disse até amanhã se eu ia pra casa de Bonnie e me encontraria com ela. Mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa ela disse.

"Porque eu duvido que você queira sair de um certo cômodo quando vocês se acertarem" Ela disse rindo e fechando a porta.

"Caroline!" Eu disse sentindo minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Ela riu e arrastou o carro. Eu respirei fundo e fui até a porta.

Eu ainda tinha a chave, não que eu usasse direto, mas agora eu realmente não queria bater e esperar pra ver se ele abriria. Eu olhei ao redor e percebi que o carro de Stefan não estava estacionado. Ótimo.

* * *

><p>Eu abri a porta devagar e entrei. Eu senti meu coração acelerar. Eu era muito humana pro meu gosto, com certeza ele saberia que eu estava aqui. Eu andei até a sala de estar e senti meu coração dar um salto quando eu o vi. Ele estava de costas pra mim e de frente pro balcão, se servindo de uma bebida. Eu percebi que ele devia estar bebendo a algum tempo porque sua blusa estava amassada e seu cabelo estava desalinhado. Minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas pelo tom da voz dele quando ele falou ainda de costas pra mim.<p>

"Olhe Elena, eu não acho que prender ele no porão e injetar verbena vai adiantar. Ele não está descontrolado ou irracional. Ele só parece ter escolhido seu estilo de vida, Eu realmente..." Ele começou a dizer rapidamente e meio embolado. Eu já sabia aonde aquilo ia dar então eu o interrompi.

"Porque você não retornou nenhuma das minhas ligações" Eu disse me aproximando um pouco. Eu vi quando ele virou a dose que ele tinha acabado de botar, colocou o copo no balcão e se virou de frente pra mim. Eu prendi a respiração. Com o cabelo desalinhado e a camisa aberta ele estava tão... sexy. Eu não achava que alguém no mundo inteiro pudesse ser mais bonito que ele.

"Eu tenho estado ocupado" Ele disse suspirando. Eu soltei a respiração tentado não pensar que tipo de ocupação seria.

"É essa a sua desculpa por estar me ignorando... de novo?" Eu disse me movendo e parando a uns dez passos de distância dele. Eu vi que aquilo teve algum efeito nele. Ele tinha a expressão torturada e aquilo partiu meu coração.

"Stefan está de volta Elena e eu estou tentando lidar com isso da melhor maneira possível. Eu estou confuso e frustrado, mas ele é meu irmão e eu realmente quero ele na minha vida. Isso é o melhor que eu posso fazer desde que eu não consigo ir embora" Ele disse com a voz cansada e eu senti meu coração pular uma batida. Ele estava pensando eu ir embora? Eu estava meio paralisada com o que ele disse e ele continuou.

"É melhor pra você, é melhor pra mim e até pra Stefan que seja assim. Porque se há uma chance de ele voltar a ser como era antes você é uma grande parte dela" Ele disse e eu pude ver a dor que passou pelos seus olhos. Eu não podia agüentar mais daquilo. Eu não conseguia.

"E se isso é o que você quer, você devia..." Ele continuou.

"Eu amo você" Eu sussurrei bem baixo, mas eu sabia que ele ouviria.

"...Me agrade.." Ele parou no meio da frase, me olhando como a expressão chocada.

"Você vai parar de falar esse monte de besteira e me deixar dizer em alto e bom som?" Eu disse me aproximando e parando bem na frente dele. Ele me olhava e seu rosto era puro choque. Eu levantei as mãos e peguei o rosto dele entre elas.

"Eu amo você... Stefan escolheu o estilo de vida dele e agora eu estou escolhendo a minha vida" Eu disse olhando nos olhos deles e me encaravam como se estivessem congelados e eu já estava começando a me perguntar se vampiros podiam entrar em estado de choque quando ele começou a falar.

"A escolha dele..." Ele começou com a voz embargada, mas eu interrompi.

"Não! Eu sei o que você vai dizer e a resposta é não!. Eu amo você e isso não tem _nada_ a ver como Stefan ou com as escolhas dele. Porque eu nunca o amei de verdade. Eu amei o conforto que ele trouxe pra minha vida em um momento muito ruim, eu amei a proteção, a companhia.. mas não ele. E eu amo você. _Tudo_ em você." Eu disse e eu pude ver sua expressão mudando. Eu queria dizer o máximo de vezes possível que eu o amava porque ele mais do que ninguém merecia ouvir.

"Eu não estou escolhendo entre você e ele. Eu estou escolhendo você, estar com você e todas as conseqüências disso. Eu não quero uma vida normal, eu quero você. Essa é minha escolha." Eu disse e ele continuou me olhando como se não pudesse acreditar no que eu estava falando.

"E essa é a hora que você me beija" Eu disse rindo. Ele segurou meu rosto seus olhos queimando nos meus.

"Eu te amo. Muito." Ele disse e eu pude ver todo o amor nos seus olhos.

"Eu sei" Eu disse e imediatamente depois eu senti seus lábios nos meus. Eu não sei como a vida me trouxe até aqui. Mas eu nunca senti como se eu pertencesse tanto a um lugar quanto aos braços de Damon. Dos quais eu não pretendia sair nunca mais.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: BOM AMORES, CHEGAMOS EM UM PONTO... INTERESSANTE DA FIC. E A MANEIRA COM ELA VAI SE DESENROLAR A PARTIR DE AGORA REALMENTE DEPENDE DE VCS.**_

_**É O SEGUINTE: A FIC PODE PASSAR A SER RATED M, OU CONTINUAR A SER RATED T. E ISSO QUEM VAI DECIDIR SÃO VOCÊS!**_

_**ENTÃO POR FAVOR DEIXEM-ME SABER SE VOCÊS QUEREM LEMON OU PREFEREM QUE SEJA UMA ABORDAGEM MAIS... LIGHT! rsrsrsr**_

_**É ISSO! VOU ESPERAR A DECISÂO DE VCS PARA O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Bjinhosss e até o próximo**_!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Mas uma vez... Ninguém me pertence. Portanto vamos todos agradecer a L.!**_

_**Então.. nem todos os leitores comentam aqui (O que é uma pena... eu amoooo reviews) , Mas enfim alguns falaram comigo pelo twitter (Delenafans_) e outros deixaram a opinião na reviews e portanto a Fic passa a ser RATED M.**_

_**Eu não ia postar por agora, porque queria esperar mais um pouco a opinião de alguém, mas pelo que percebi a maioria prefere M mesmo.**_

_**Então... pensando em como essa droga de Hiatus (mini ou não) deixa a gente depressivo, eu resolvi postar esse MINI HOT capítulo pra vocês.**_

_**E eu queria pedir que vocês (Por favor!) me deixassem saber o que vocês acharam sobre a maneira com que eu escrevi e talz.. não é a minha primeira Lemon, mas é a primeira Delena e isso é muito relevante! Então eu gostaria MUITO de saber a opinião de vocês poruqe isso vai me direcionar para as futuras cenas picantes. rsrsrsr.**_

_**Mas uma vez Obrigada de verdade pro lerem!**_

_**LEMON DO INÍCIO AO FIM! ESTÃO AVISADOS! =^.^=**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 13<strong>

Esse beijo foi diferente. Esse beijo foi uma maneira de expressar um sentimento que palavras nunca conseguiriam expressar. Eu nunca me senti tão amada, tão segura, tão desejada, tão mulher, tão... feliz.

Eu senti meus joelhos fraquejarem quando ele passou a mão entre os meus cabelos e me puxou ainda mais contra ele, aprofundando o beijo. Eu passei os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, me segurando a ele. Eu podia ficar a eternidade o beijando e sendo beijava daquele jeito, mas eu precisava respirar. Quando ele interrompeu o beijo eu estava ofegante. Ele segurou meus rosto entre as mãos, nossas testas se tocando, enquanto eu passava as mãos pelos seus cabelos.

"Elena... Eu..." Ele começou com a voz rouca. A respiração desnecessária contra o meu rosto. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada. Eu não queria ter que pensar em nada.

"Shh... A gente não precisa de palavras agora" Eu sussurrei e o beijei. Ele correspondeu imediatamente, tão intensamente que eu soltei um gemido contra sua boca. Exatamente a lenha que precisava pra acender a fogueira. Quando eu dei por mim, minhas costas estavam contra a parede da sala de estar. Eu passei as mãos pelas costas dele o puxando ainda mais contra mim. Eu senti quando suas mãos deslizaram pela lateral do meu corpo e em um movimento rápido ele puxou minhas pernas colocando-as ao redor da sua cintura. Eu gemi novamente e ele soltou minha boca começando a beijar meu rosto e descendo pro meu pescoço. Eu inclinei minha cabeça pra trás encostando-a na parede enquanto ele me levantava um pouco mais fazendo nossos corpos se tocarem em lugares que o fez soltar um gemido contra o meu pescoço. Eu passei as mãos pelos seus ombros e comecei a tirar a sua camisa que já estava aberta. Ele me ajudou e se afastou um pouco pra eu conseguisse me livrar dela completamente. Quando eu a larguei no chão ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura apertando levemente e me olhou nos olhos. Aqueles olhos eram a minha perdição e só de ver o desejo e a paixão com que eles me olhavam fazia certas partes do meu corpo pulsarem.

"Eu te quero tanto..." Ele disse com a voz ainda mais rouca e fez um movimento contra mim que me fez sentir, entre as minhas pernas, exatamente do que ele estava falando. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior segurando um gemido.

"Eu quero você também" Eu disse mal reconhecendo minha voz. Meu coração martelava nos meus ouvidos. Como se fosse somente o que ele precisava ouvir ele me beijou novamente e eu senti o ar passar rápido por mim. Um segundo depois eu senti a maciez contra as minhas costas e eu sabia mesmo sem abrir os olhos que eu estava na cama dele.

Ele voltou a beijar meu pescoço e meu ombro enquanto eu passava as mãos pelas suas costas sentindo seus músculos contraírem. Ele era tão perfeito! Uma das mãos dele acariciava o meu rosto enquanto a outra passeava pelo meu corpo chegando a barra da minha blusa. Ele a levantou e começou a passar a mão pela minha barriga fazendo a minha pele esquentar. Eu soltei pesadamente o ar que eu nem sabia que eu estava prendendo quando sua mão chegou a um dos meus seios e o apertou levemente. Ele se afastou um pouco e tirou minha blusa deixando o meu sutiã de renda preta. Ele me olhou de um jeito que eu senti todo meu corpo se arrepiar.

"Você é tão Linda... perfeita" Ele disse sem desviar o olhar.

"E eu sou sua" Eu disse e quase me engasguei quando inesperadamente eu senti sua boca sobre o meu seio. Sua língua brincava com o meu mamilo por cima da renda e eu não pude evitar o gemido que saiu pela minha garganta. Ele rapidamente tirou meu sutiã e senti sua boca novamente, dessa vez no meu outro seio enquanto sua mão apertava levemente o outro. Eu passava as mãos pelos seus cabelos e pelo seu ombro desesperadamente querendo tocá-lo. Ele passou a beijar minha barriga e sua língua brincou com meu umbigo. Eu não estava agüentando mais. Meu corpo inteiro pulsava de vontade. Quando a língua dele passou perigosamente perto do cós da minha calça eu levantei a cabeça pra olhar pra ele.

"Eu.. não.. agüento mais Damon" Eu disse ofegante. Ele me olhou sedutoramente e sorriu, Aquele sorriso típico dele que eu aprendi a amar.

"Eu ainda nem comecei baby" Ele disse enquanto desabotoava a minha calça. Ah meu Deus! Eu não ia durar um segundo! Rapidamente ele tirou a minha calça e começou a passar as mãos pelas minhas pernas sem deixar de me olhar. Como ele podia ser tão sexy? Eu me apoiei pelos cotovelos enquanto suas mãos chegavam bem próximas de onde eu o desejava mais. Sem deixar de me olhar ele colocou uma das mãos entre as minhas pernas. Novamente eu soltei a respiração que eu nem sabia que eu estava prendendo. Ele começou a mover os dedos por cima da minha calçinha e eu achei que eu ia ter um orgasmo ali mesmo. Eu nunca na vida tinha me sentido daquele jeito.

"Damon.. Eu.." Eu murmurei sentindo um nó se formar no meu ventre.

"Relaxe baby, não lute contra isso... Só sinta" Ele murmurou de volta enquanto começou a tirar minha calcinha. Ele começou a beijar minhas pernas subindo pelas minhas coxas e meu coração acelerou ainda mais com a expectativa do que viria. Ele levantou a minhas pernas flexionando os meus joelhos e se posicionou entre elas. Ele me olhou sorrindo e eu pensei que ia desmaiar antes mesmo de ele me tocar. Então ele beijou a parte interna da minha coxa e mais uma vez eu prendi a respiração. Ele beijava e lambia me deixando a ponto de explodir de excitação. Ele estava me distraindo, tentando me fazer relaxar, mas tava tendo o efeito contrário. Quando eu menos esperava, eu senti quando ele me lambeu, da minha entrada até o meu clitóris. E então meus cotovelos cederam e eu cai na cama.

"Ah meu Deus!" Eu disse entre dentes enquanto meus dedos se fechavam ao redor dos lençóis. Se algum vampiro maluco nessa minha vida absurda não conseguiu me matar até agora, Damon ia conseguir... de prazer. E eu morreria feliz. Ele gemeu contra mim e começou a sugar meu ponto mais sensível, me fazendo delirar. Eu já estava tão perto. Eu passei uma das mãos pelos cabelos dele incentivando-o. Enquanto inconscientemente eu levantava meus quadris de encontro a boca dele. Eu senti minhas pernas começarem a tremer.

"Damon.. eu.. vou..." Eu comecei a dizer meio incoerente e logo depois eu atingi o clímax. Eu ouvi meus próprios gritos e gemidos ao longe. Eu nunca tinha tido tanto prazer na minha vida. Não restava dúvidas que Damon seria minha perdição. Eu mal tinha voltado das nuvens do meu orgasmo quando senti Damon enfiar um Damon em mim. Eu solucei e arquei as minhas costas pra olhar pra ele. Ele olhava pra mim enquanto lambia os lábios. Eu nunca tinha visto tanto desejo nos olhos dele e aquilo me excitou ainda mais. Ele acrescentou outro dedo, movendo-os, entrando e saindo de mim e eu me perdi nas sensações. Quando eu dei por mim eu já estava preste a ter um novo orgasmo.

"Damon... por favor" Eu pedi gemendo. Eu não agüentava mais. Eu precisava sentí-lo.

"O que?" Ele sussurrou continuando com os dedos.

"Você sabe o que..." Eu sussurrei de volta.

"Diga" Ele disse me olhando nos olhos enquanto eu me sentia cada vez mais próxima do ápice.

"Damon..." Eu mal conseguia falar. Ele se inclinou na minha direção e me beijou. Eu me agarrei a ele desesperadamente. Ele moveu seus lábios para o meu ouvido.

"Eu quero ouvir Elena.. O que você quer?" Ele sussurrou fazendo meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar.

"Você. Eu quero você. Eu preciso sentir você dentro de mim. Agora" Eu disse e senti ele soltar um gemido de puro prazer do meu ouvido. Um segundo depois eu vi ele desabotoando a calça dele e tirando-a a velocidade de vampiro. Mais outro segundo e ele estava em cima de mim. Eu o sentia posicionado na minha entrada e instintivamente eu o agarrei contra mim e movi meu quadril em direção a ele. Ele se afastou, mas continuou na minha entrada.

"Damon.. Você está me torturando" eu disse ofegante.

Ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos me fazendo abrir os olhos pra olhar pra ele.

"Eu esperei tanto por esse momento, meu amor..." Ele sussurou, nossos narizes se tocando. Eu segurei o rosto dele também.

"Eu estou aqui agora, e vou ficar pra sempre" Eu disse e o beijei tentando expressar todo o amor e paixão que eu estava sentindo.

"Eu te amo, e eu vou te amar pra sempre" Ele disse me olhando nos olhos e imediatamente depois eu sentir ele deslizar pra dentro de mim. E eu me senti completa. A minha vida inteira eu senti como se eu não pertencesse ao lugar ao qual eu estava inserida, eu sempre senti que falava alguma coisa. Agora eu sabia aonde eu pertencia, agora eu sabia o que faltava. A gente gemeu junto e eu não conseguia desviar o olhar dos olhos dele. E eu sabia que enquanto eu vivesse eu nunca esqueceria aquela noite e o que eu vi refletido nos olhos dele.

Eu passei as pernas ao redor dele aprofundando a penetração e ele soltou um gemido contra a minha boca. Enquanto ele encontrava um ritmo a gente se beijava e eu abraçava ele contra mim querendo o máximo de contato possível.

"Ahhhh Elena... tão molhada.. tão apertada.." Ele gemia incoerentemente no meu ouvido. Eu já estava muito próxima do orgasmo então eu comecei a levantar meus quadris no mesmo ritmo dele. Encontrando-o a cada penetração e tornando-as mais profundas. Eu senti quando ele atingiu meu ponto G e eu gritei de prazer. Isso fez ele aumentar o ritmo e eu sabia que ele também já estava muito próximo. Depois de mais algumas estocadas eu senti ele tremer sobre mim e aquilo me levou ao auge. Nós gritamos juntos e achei que meu corpo jamais iria se recuperar daquilo. Eu nunca nem tinha imaginado que eu podia sentir tanto prazer.

Ele fez um movimento pra sair de cima de mim, mas eu o segurei pelos ombros.

"Espere eu ainda não consigo me separar de você." Eu disse ofegante. Ele sorriu e me beijou.

"Eu também não. Acredite, mas eu peso sobre você" Ele disse ainda sorrindo.

"Não.. é bom" Eu disse e ele riu ainda mais. Ele começou a beijar meu rosto, afastando as mechas de cabelo.

"Isso foi..." Eu comecei tentando descrever tudo que eu tinha sentido. Mas ele me interrompeu.

"Isso foi você e eu. Damon e Elena, em toda a nossa glória. E nós abalamos o mundo baby" Ele disse contra os meu lábios. E eu sorri, sempre tão convencido! Mas ele estava certo.

"Definitivamente" Eu murmurei passando meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o beijando. Tudo que eu queria era ficar daquele jeito com ele pela eternidade.

* * *

><p><em><strong> ANSIOSA PARA SABER O QUE VOCÊS ACHARAM... ENTÃO POR FAVOR REVIEW!<strong>_

_**Bjinhoss e até o próximo!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Como sempre, primeiramente Ninguém me pertence! Eu não sou a L J Smith ... **_

_**Eu fiquei bem feliz com a repercussão do Cap 13! Que bom que gostaram. Algumas pessoas falaram comigo pelo Twitter e pelo orkut, mas eu adoraria que vocês deixassem reviews aqui! Por favor!**_

_**Aqui vai mas um capítulo! (digam ai se eu não estou rápida esses dias?) **_

_**Esse capítulo assim como o outro é basicamente LEMON. Então estejam avisadas e liguem o ventilador antes de começar!**_

_**(AMANHÃ TEM TVD... Fangirling! )**_

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**DAMON POV**

Quando eu despertei no outro dia eu senti como se o cheiro dela estivesse pregado no meu nariz. Eu sorri ainda sem abrir os olhos, mas no fundo eu sabia que Stefan tinha voltado e sendo assim era impossív... Foi aí que minha consciência voltou de vez, junto com as lembranças do que aconteceu noite passada. Imediatamente eu me dei conta do peso sobre o meu ombro e do braço ao redor da minha cintura. Eu abri os olhos e a vi. Deitada com a cabeça no meu ombro e me abraçando, os lençóis cobrindo-a somente da cintura pra baixo. Linda... e eu queria, eu precisava acordar assim todos os dias da minha vida, ou morte, tanto faz.

Eu passei meus braços ao redor dela, a trazendo ainda mais contra mim. Ela murmurou alguma coisa incoerente e se acomodou ao meu redor. Eu sorri e comecei a alisar os cabelos dela. Nunca, nem nas minhas melhores fantasias eu tinha imaginado que isso pudesse vir algum dia a acontecer, do jeito que aconteceu. Mas aconteceu. E foi perfeito. E agora que eu a tive, agora que ela estava em meus braços, agora que eu sabia que ela me amava, eu não a deixaria mais sair. Ela seria minha pra sempre e nada mais importava.

Quando ela apareceu ontem eu tinha certeza que ela queria fazer alguma coisa em relação a Stefan, alguma coisa pra trazê-lo de volta e eu fui sincero quando disse que não adiantaria. Ele realmente parecia bem e controlado do jeito que estava. Mas aí ela disse que me amava e eu mal podia acreditar no que eu estava ouvindo. Ela me ama.. Ela me escolheu.. era tudo em que eu conseguia pensar. Quem imaginaria que aquela noite se transformaria na melhor noite da minha vida?

Reviver os momentos da noite anterior, lembrar de como o corpo dela reagiu ao meu toque, como a gente pareceu se completar perfeitamente, ao mesmo tempo que eu sentia o corpo dela contra o meu, fez meu corpo reagir. Ela estava prestes a acordar e seus movimentos contra mim só intensificavam as minhas reações.

Eu senti quando ela suspirou pesadamente e eu sabia que ela tinha acordado. Eu fiquei quieto esperando pelas suas reações. No fundo eu estava com medo de olhá-la e ver arrependimento nos seus olhos. Eu não suportaria aquilo porque nem em um milhão de anos eu me arrependeria do que tinha acontecido, e saber que ela se arrependeu era uma das piores coisas que eu poderia imaginar. Eu não sei se eu conseguiria lidar com isso se acontecesse. Então eu esperei.

Eu senti quando ela levantou a cabeça pra me olhar, a respiração contra o meu rosto. De repente eu senti uma de suas mãos no meu rosto, seus dedos traçando levemente o contorno dos meus lábios e eu me controlei ao máximo pra não reagir. Então sua mão desceu pelo meu pescoço e pelo meu peito. Eu já estava quase desistindo do fingimento, mas quando eu senti sua mão continuar a descer pela minha barriga eu realmente fiquei curioso. Ela parou a mão hesitantemente abaixo do meu umbigo e depois de alguns segundos ela retirou a mão. Eu sorri internamente, é claro que ela não teria coragem de...

Meus pensamentos foram totalmente interrompidos quando, de repente, eu senti ela me segurar entre a mão. Eu abri os olhos surpreso e vi que ela me olhava sorrindo maliciosamente.

* * *

><p>"Você quase me enganou sabe... há quanto tempo você está assim... "acordado" ?" Ela perguntou enquanto movia a mão para cima e para baixo. Eu soltei um gemido baixo enquanto olhava pra ela. Inclinada na minha direção com os cabelos caindo sobre os ombros e pelas costas e com aquele sorriso malicioso no rosto enquanto me tocava... Eu nunca tinha visto nada mais bonito. Em um movimento rápido eu a deitei na cama e me coloquei sobre ela.<p>

"Desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez" Eu disse me movimentando sobre ela e ouvindo ela suspirar. Ela sorriu parecendo meio sem graça e pegou meu rosto entre as mãos.

"Bom dia" Ela disse me puxando contra ela e me beijando intensamente.

"Começando desse jeito eu não tenho dúvidas de que será o melhor dia da minha vida!" Eu disse me sentindo aliviado ao perceber que não haviam vestígios de arrependimento ou qualquer outro sentimento negativo no olhar dela. Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo?

Eu a beijei novamente sentindo o corpo dela contra o meu. Ela correspondeu me abraçando contra ela e passando a mão pelos meus cabelos. Eu comecei a passar as mãos pelas laterais do corpo dela sentindo quando ela se arrepiou. Ela tinha a pela tão macia.. ela era perfeita e eu já estava mais do que pronto para senti-la novamente. Eu movi uma das minhas mãos pela linha do seu quadril até chegar ao meio das suas pernas. Ela gemeu contra a minha boca, o que fez minha excitação aumentar ainda mais.

"Humm.. parece que alguém já está mais do que pronta" Eu sussurrei movendo meus lábios até o ouvido dela enquanto movimentava meus dedos sentindo o quão molhada ela já estava.

"Nem pense em me provocar" Ela murmurou e passou suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura me posicionando à sua entrada. Eu gemi contra o pescoço dela um pouco surpreso. Eu levantei o rosto pra olhar pra ela. Vê seus olhos repletos de desejo e paixão por mim, era mais do que eu um dia imaginei.

"Nem passou pela minha cabeça" Eu sussurrei enquanto deslizei pra dentro dela lentamente. Eu a olhava nos olhos e ela não desviou o olhar. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior contendo um gemido. Eu a beijei esperando que ela se ajustasse ao meu redor e quando ela começou a movimentar o quadril de encontro ao meu eu entendi que ela estava pronta. Eu comecei a me movimentar tentando encontrar um ritmo quando senti que ela tirou as pernas da minha cintura e começou a me empurrar pelos ombros. Eu olhei pra ela confuso, mas ela só sorriu e me empurrou pro lado. Logo depois eu estava de costas e ela estava no meu colo, meu quadril entre as suas pernas. Eu sorri pra ela e pensei em fazer um comentário sarcástico, mas o que quer eu pensei em falar morreu na minha garganta quando eu vi ela me pegar entre as mãos e me guiar até sua entrada. Eu coloquei minhas mãos na sua cintura pra a ajudar, mas ela tirou minhas mãos e as colocou nos seus seios enquanto sentava lentamente até que eu estava completamente dentro dela. Eu a olhava com a boca aberta enquanto ela colocava as mãos sobre as minhas e massageava os seios e se levantava e sentava novamente. Ela gemia e jogava a cabeça pra trás e eu nunca tinha visto nada tão sexy, excitante e perfeito antes.

Eu gemia baixo com o ritmo torturantemente lento com ela se movimentava, até que ela rebolou contra mim ao mesmo tempo que eu senti suas paredes se contraírem ao meu redor e então eu gemi alto.

"Jesus cristo Elena! Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso?" Eu perguntei não agüentando mais e me movendo contra ela. Contrair daquele jeito sem estar no ápice de um orgasmo não era uma coisa tão... habitual. Ela olhou pra mim e sorriu contraindo novamente e eu arqueie as costas da cama a puxando em pouco contra mim.

"Eu.." Ela começou ofegante mais eu interrompi.

"Espere.. Eu não quero saber" Eu murmurei e comecei a beijar um de seus seios enquanto coloquei uma das mãos na cintura dela e passei a me movimentar contra ela aumentando o ritmo dos nossos movimentos.

"Eu ia dizer que você me inspira, eu nunca tentei isso antes" Ela disse entre dentes.

"Ótimo" Eu murmurei enquanto coloquei minha mão entre nossos corpos e comecei a estimular seu clitóris. Ele gemeu e colocou as mãos no meu peito. Mas alguns segundos e eu sabia que ela estava muito próxima então eu aumentei um pouco a velocidade e a puxei contra mim a abraçando enquanto ouvia ela dizer coisas incoerentes contra o meu pescoço.

Eu senti quando ela se contraiu totalmente ao meu redor sinalizando seu orgasmo e aquilo foi o que faltava pra que eu atingisse o meu. Ela me beijou e eu segurei seu rosto afastando seu cabelo.

"Eu amo você" Eu murmurei contra a sua boca.

"Eu amo você também" Ela disse me beijando de novo. De repente o som de um celular tocando encheu o quarto. Eu estiquei o braço pra alcançar o meu celular ao lado da cama. Ela fez um movimento pra sair de cima de mim, mas eu a abracei ali. Eu olhei a ID e vi que era Bonnie. Isso ia ser interessante.

* * *

><p>"Ei bruxa" Eu atendi.<p>

"Damon onde está Elena? Porque ela não atende o telefone?" Ela perguntou rapidamente. Eu ri antes de responder. Elena levantou um pouco se apoiando no meu peito pra ouvir.

"Vamos por partes, Ela não atendeu porque o celular dela está do outro lado do quarto, junto com as roupas dela..." Eu disse sorrindo de lado quando Elena deu um tapinha no meu ombro.

"E ela está bem aqui, em cima de mim especificamente, ou seja, ela não está disponível. Tente daqui a uns dez anos, talvez eu tenha dado uma trégua até lá. Tenha um bom dia" Eu disse e desliguei.

"Damon!" Ela disse com aquele tom que ela quase sempre dizia meu nome. Como se eu tivesse feito algo errado.

"O que? Eu só falei a verdade!" Eu disse sorrindo pra ela. "Aliás, 10 anos é muito pouco" Eu disse a puxando para um beijo.

"Você é incorrigível" Ela disse sorrindo contra a minha boca, mas de repente ela se afastou.

"Ah meu Deus! Eu tenho aula!" Ela disse fazendo menção de se levantar. Eu a segurei.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei contra a sua boca enquanto passava as mãos pelas suas costas.

"Humm.. sério! Acredite eu realmente preferia ficar..." Ela disse se levantando. "Por isso Bonnie me ligou, teoricamente eu ainda estou na casa dela, ela provavelmente deve estar me esperando, quer dizer, agora não sei mais..." Ela disse meio atrapalhada enquanto pegava suas roupas.

"Eu vou tomar um banho, não posso sair desse jeito" Ela disse indo na direção do banheiro.

"Porque não? Você está cheirando a mim e a sexo e isso é muito, muito bom" Eu disse e ouvi ela rir baixinho antes de entrar no banheiro.

Eu suspirei pensando em como tudo tinha mudado tão rapidamente. Tudo estava tão perfeito que chegava a dar medo. Eu finalmente tinha ganhado a garota. Sem mentiras, sem hipnose, sem manipulação e eu não podia estar me sentindo melhor. Eu ouvi o barulho do chuveiro e meus pensamentos mudaram de rumo. Tudo bem que ela tinha que ir a escola, mas chegar no horário era outra história. E então eu me levantei e fui em direção ao banheiro.

* * *

><p><strong>ELENA POV<strong>

Eu fechei os olhos quando senti a água quente contra minha pele. Era tão bom.. eu estava sentindo meu corpo um pouco dolorido e aquilo era muito relaxante. Eu sorri pensando em como Caroline estava certa no fim das contas, eu não só não quis sair do quarto de Damon como me esqueci completamente das aulas hoje. Eu sorri ainda mais enquanto molhava meus cabelos. Tudo tinha sido tão perfeito! Eu sabia que Damon na realidade nunca foi o que ele fazia as pessoas pensarem que ele era, mas ainda assim eu não pude deixar de me surpreender com o quão humano ele era e em como esse lado dele parecia simplesmente aflorar comigo. Tudo que eu mais queria agora era que as coisas se acertassem, que Stefan ficasse bem, que Klaus sumisse do mapa junto com Katherine e que eu pudesse viver tudo isso que eu estava sentindo.

Eu estava perdida em pensamentos e flashes das ultimas 12 horas quando ouvi um barulho na porta do boxe, mas antes que eu pudesse me virar eu senti o peito de Damon contra as minhas costas. Eu suspirei quando ele passou as mãos pela minha cintura me puxando ainda mais contra ele, sua ereção mais que evidente na parte inferior das minhas costas.

"Damon... eu tenho que.." Eu comecei a dizer já sentindo meu corpo reagir a ele.

"Quem se importa com vintes minutos de atraso?" Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto movia umas de suas mãos para um de meus seios e a outra descia pela minha barriga. Eu respirei pesadamente e quando ele alcançou seu objetivo eu me inclinei contra ele encostando a cabeça no seu ombro enquanto soltava um gemido baixo. Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço enquanto movimentava os dedos fazendo movimentos circulares sobre o meu clitóris, eu levantei os braços passando-os pelo seu pescoço quando senti as minhas pernas fraquejarem. Quando ele enfiou um dedo em mim eu não consegui mais segurar o gemido que estava preso na minha garganta.

"Ahh Damon.. Isso é tão bom.." Eu disse ofegante enquanto começava a movimentar meu quadril contra a sua mão.

"É? Pode ser melhor... muito melhor" Ele disse com a voz rouca contra o meu pescoço e então acrescentou mais um dedo. Ele entrava e saia de mim enquanto estimulava o meu clitóris e dentro de alguns segundos eu já estava prestes a atingir o orgasmo.

"Humm.. Mais rápido... Não pare..." Eu sussurrava já sentindo as primeiras ondas de prazer pelo meu corpo. Ele aumentou a velocidade e logo depois eu senti minhas pernas tremerem e cederem quando eu cheguei ao clímax. Ele me segurou contra ele enquanto eu gemia de prazer. Depois de alguns segundos quando as minhas pernas já me agüentavam ele me colocou de pé e eu virei de frente pra ele.

Ele me olhava com aquele sorriso torto dele, os olhos repletos de desejo. Ele levou os dedos que antes estavam dentro de mim até a boca e os lambeu.

"Humm.. você tem um gosto tão bom..." Ele murmurou sem deixar de me olhar e eu senti meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar. Ele era para além de sexy, ele despertava coisas em mim que eu não sabia que existiam. Eu o puxei contra mim e o beijei intensamente. Eu comecei a empurrar ele contra a parede e a beijar seu pescoço enquanto ele me abraçava e me apertava contra ele. Eu passei as mãos pelo seu peito, descendo pelo seu abdômen e comecei a beijá-lo por onde minhas mãos tinham antes passeado. Eu ouvi ele suspirar pesadamente quando eu me ajoelhei na frente dele e o peguei entre as mãos.

"Elena... você.." Ele começou a dizer ofegante, mas eu interrompi.

"Shh.." Eu murmurei e o coloquei na minha boca. Ele gemeu alto se inclinando contra a parede e eu senti sua mão entre os meus cabelos.

"Deus Elena!" Ele sussurrou enquanto eu lambia toda sua extensão. Após algum tempo provocando eu o coloquei na minha boca o máximo que eu conseguia e eu senti sua mão se fechar ao redor do meu cabelo e ele começar a se movimentar contra a minha boca. Eu repeti o movimento algumas vezes até que ele começou a tentar me afastar.

"Elena.. você precisa.. parar.. ou.." Ele disse entre dentes. Eu olhei pra ele e pude ver o fogo nos seus olhos. Eu afastei a boca dele pra perguntar "ou o que?" mas antes que eu pudesse falar, ele me levantou e me prendeu contra parede, colocando minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura.

"Eu preciso estar dentro de você" Ele disse me olhando nos olhos. Eu o sentia na minha entrada e eu não podia estar mais pronta.

"Eu mal posso esperar" Eu sussurrei e ele me beijou apaixonadamente ao mesmo tempo em que começou a deslizar para dentro de mim. Tudo em Damon era perfeito, o jeito que ele me olhava, a maneira como ele parecia saber exatamente o que fazer pra me excitar, a maneira como ele me completava inteiramente... Com ele eu me sentia segura, eu me sentia livre, sem pudor, eu definitivamente não sabia desse lado meu e mais ainda, eu nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer na vida. Agora mais do nunca eu tinha certeza que eu o amava e que eu nunca poderia ser feliz sem ele.

Eu me deixei levar pela paixão e esqueci completamente do resto do mundo... novamente. Quando nós dois atingimos o orgasmo eu senti meu corpo inteiro tremer contra o dele e se ele não estivesse me segurando com certeza eu cairia. Eu ri ao perceber que eu provavelmente viraria uma massa disforme em 2 semanas porque Damon parecia insaciável. Ele percebeu que eu estava rindo.

"É eu sei... você vai ficar rindo a toa o dia inteiro" Ele disse também sorrindo enquanto afastava meus cabelos do meu rosto.

"Tão convencido..." Eu disse o beijando enquanto ele me botava no chão. " Eu tava pensando que eu não vou durar duas semanas já que você parece ser incansável" Eu continuei.

"O mérito é todo seu meu amor" Ele disse ainda rindo enquanto pegava o Shampoo e passava no meu cabelo. Tudo era tão incrível! Depois de um tempo tomando banho realmente, ele saiu do banheiro e eu aproveitei pra secar o cabelo e me trocar.

* * *

><p>Quando e sai do banheiro ele não estava no quarto. Eu peguei minhas coisas e sai em direção as escadas. Eu suspirei aliviada por não ter nenhum sinal de que Stefan estava por aqui. E ao pensar nisso eu senti meu rosto ficar vermelho com a possibilidade de ele ter escutado tudo o que aconteceu.<p>

Eu desci as escadas e fui em direção a sala quando eu senti braços me abraçarem pela cintura.

"Damon... eu estou mais que atrasada agora" eu disse suspirando quando ele beijou meu pescoço. Ele riu e me puxou pra cozinha.

"Você precisa comer" Ele disse quando eu não me movi.

"Você fez café da manhã pra mim?" Eu perguntei um pouco surpresa.

"É claro, Elena" Ele disse sorrindo. "E nada de piadinhas até você provar, você pode se surpreender com os meus dotes culinários." Ele continuou enquanto segurava minha mão e íamos até a cozinha.

"Eu sabia que eu estava sonhando... droga" Eu murmurei baixinho, mas claro que ele ouviu. Porém ele só deu risada e continuamos andando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA : Genteeee estou precisando de uma Beta para revisar meus capítulos antes de eu postar! (Já era para eu ter procurado uma a muito tempo... )**_

_**As vezes já estou cansada quando reviso e sempre passam alguns errinhos.. ( eu odeiooo quando isso acontece!)**_

_**Iai alguém se interessa?**_

_**Bjinhos e até o próximo epi!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Mais uma vez, como sempre, Ninguém me pertence. Vamos reservar um lugarzinho nas nossas orações para a L J Smith!**_

_**Eu realmente achei que esse capítulo sairia mais rápido, mas devidos a spoilers e tudo que aconteceu nos epis 3x13 e 3x14, a inspiração meio que saiu correndo... também né? É maldade o que estão fazendo com os fâs Delena.**_

_**Eu nem vou me atrever a comentar os epis porque já me estressei, xinguei , gritei e chorei (sim eu chorei! aliás chorar em cena Delena não é novidade...) muito esses dias e vocês não merecem ver isso aqui também. Afinal a fic é justamente pra a gente matar um pouco a nossa vontade e frustração de ver Delena juntos e se amando!**_

_**Esse capítulo foi um pouco difícil de escrever, acho que devido aos próximos.. enfim o capítulo 16 vai ser bem intenso então se divirtam um pouco com o clima light desse aqui!**_

_**OBRIGADA POR LER!**_

_**p.s.: Chata como eu sou, vou pedir de novo que me façam feliz e deixem reviews!**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 15<strong>

"Um. isso tá muito bom!" Eu disse enquanto comia a panqueca com queijo que ele tinha feito pra mim. "Pena que eu tenho que comer rápido, Bonnie vai me matar!" Eu continuei me sentindo desconfortável porque ele estava na minha frente, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, observando cada movimento meu.

"Eu posso dirigir bem rápido. Não se preocupe com a bruxa chata" Ele disse sem deixar de me olhar.

"Damon. ela é minha amiga, Pra isso dar certo você..." Eu comecei me levantando e me virando pra pegar minhas coisas, quando eu me virei de volta ele estava bem na minha frente, nossos narizes quase se tocando, é claro que eu esqueci temporariamente o que eu estava falando. Ele pegou meu rosto entre as mãos.

"O que?" Ele disse e começou a me beijar repetidamente nos lábios. Eu me esforcei pra me lembrar o que eu ia falar.

"Tem... que... pegar leve" Eu murmurei entre beijos.

"Eu prometo... tentar" Ele disse e me beijou demoradamente dessa vez. Instintivamente eu passei meu braço ao redor do pescoço dele aprofundando o beijo. Meu corpo reagia a ele de um jeito que eu não sabia se era normal. Era quase impossível manter distância, tudo que eu queria era tocá-lo, sentir o corpo dele contra o meu o tempo todo. Se eu não saísse agora eu não sairia mais.

Como se a gente tivesse pensando a mesma coisa ele se afastou, mas algo na expressão dele me dizia que era por outro motivo. Eu abri a boca pra perguntar o que estava errado quando vi Stefan entrando pela cozinha.

"Primeiro na sala, agora na cozinha... tem quartos nessa casa sabiam?" Ele disse com um sorriso cínico, mas eu percebi que ele estava meio desconfortável com a situação. Damon se posicionou protetoramente na minha frente.

"Eu poderia dizer o mesmo pra você, já que você nunca passa as noites aqui. Qual o segredinho Stefan?" Damon perguntou enquanto Stefan ia em direção a cafeteira.

"Você tinha um quando fazia a mesma coisa?" Stefan perguntou se servindo de café. "Eu só estou-me... divertindo, Damon, não se preocupe, nenhuma cabeça decapitada, nem corpos drenados" Ele continuou e eu senti meu corpo tremer, Damon percebeu a minha reação e me pegou pelo braço.

"Vamos" Ele disse enquanto me guiava até a sala.

"Vocês realmente deviam considerar essa coisa de "três" sabe? Levando em conta que Elena conhece muito bem nós dois, ia ser bem interessante" Stefan disse cinicamente enquanto dava um gole do seu café. Eu senti Damon ficar tenso do meu lado e segurei seu braço rapidamente tentando impedir que ele reagisse da maneira que eu sabia que ele ia reagir.

"Não. Por favor" Eu disse sentindo meu rosto esquentar com o comentário maldoso de Stefan.

Ele olhou pra Stefan parecendo estar tendo bastante dificuldade em se controlar murmurou um "Mais tarde" que eu não tinha certeza se ele queria que eu tivesse ouvido. Mais eu tinha ouvido e estava realmente preocupada com as conseqüências disso.

* * *

><p>No caminho pra casa de Bonnie a tensão ainda não havia se dissipado e eu sabia que a gente teria que falar sobre isso.<p>

"Damon." Eu comecei enquanto tirava o cinto de segurança e me virava pra ele. "Por favor, só ignore Stefan, você que a intenção dele é te irritar"

"Ele fez um bom trabalho" Ele disse saindo do carro e antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa eu sentir a porta do meu lado se abrir e vi que ele estendia a mão pra mim agora com um sorriso no rosto, provavelmente devido à expressão na minha cara. Eu nunca me acostumaria com essa velocidade de vampiro. Eu peguei a mão dele e sai do carro.

"Eu sei..." Ele disse fechando a porta. "Mas não é tão simples... depois de toda a história..." Ele continuou.

"Katherine. Eu sei... Mas Eu me importo com ele Damon, eu quero que ele esteja bem, eu que ele esteja próximo e eu sei que você se sente desse jeito também. Você quer que ele faça parte da sua vida. A gente vai ter que lidar com isso." Eu interrompi entendendo o que ele queria dizer. Ele suspirou se aproximando de mim de modo que eu fiquei entre a lateral do carro e ele.

"Ele está sendo um idiota agora, mas eu tenho certeza que..." Eu continuei, mas interrompi o que eu estava dizendo quando ele se inclinou na minha direção e começou a passar o nariz pela lateral do meu rosto. É claro que eu senti o típico arrepio percorrer meu corpo. Eu tentei me concentrar no que eu estava tentando de dizer.

"... vai ficar mais... fácil..." Eu recomecei, mas tava realmente difícil porque uma de suas mãos foi pro outro lado do meu rosto e ele começou a chegar muito próximo da minha boca. Eu sentia sua respiração contra minha pele e aquilo tava tirando meu raciocínio. É claro que ele estava fazendo isso de propósito. Ele não precisava respirar, ele queria me enlouquecer e ele era muito bom nisso.

"...com o temp..." Eu tentei ao menos terminar a frase, mas ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos.

"Chega de falar de Stefan" Ele sussurrou contra o meu rosto e me beijou. Quase instantaneamente minhas meus braços passaram para as costas dele o puxando contra mim. Eu estava me sentindo patética. Eu simplesmente não conseguia resistir a ele e pelo sorrisinho que ele deu contra a minha boca ele estava plenamente consciente disso.

Eu não conseguia evitar, parecia uma reação inconsciente a presença dele. Era tudo tão novo, tão surpreendente, tão incrível. A gente estava se beijando no meio da rua, em frente à casa de Bonnie, de um jeito que as pessoas não costumam fazer em lugares públicos, mas eu não me importava, nada importava. Em algum lugar da minha mente eu ouvi um "Ah Meu Deus!", porém, eu malmente o registrei e passei as mãos pelos seus cabelos. Eu podia beijar ele daquele jeito a vida toda. Mas eu precisava respirar. Ele sentiu e se afastou um pouco sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto eu tentava recuperar o fôlego.

"Parece que temos platéia" Ele disse e aquilo me fez lembrar-se do que eu tinha ouvido. Eu olhei rapidamente por cima do ombro dele e vi Bonnie e Caroline congeladas na frente da porta da casa de Bonnie. Bonnie parecia incrédula e Caroline me olhava com a boca entreaberta e uma expressão de "Eu sei o que vocês fizeram na noite passada", que me fez ficar vermelha da cabeça aos pés. Foi a minha vez de dizer "Ah meu Deus!" Damon apenas sorriu ainda mais antes de falar.

"Então... eu te pego no colégio, ou aqui?" Ele disse e eu olhei pra ele ainda meio atordoada.

"Hum.. acho melhor aqui.. pela cara delas elas vão me alugar até eu contar tudo.. e eu tenho a impressão que o horário entre as aulas não dará conta" Eu disse ainda ofegante.

"Cuidado com o que você vai falar... A bruxa pode se apaixonar pelas minhas...habilidades" Ele disse segurando meu rosto entre as mãos de novo. Eu dei risada.

"Você é tão... você!" Eu disse sorrindo. Ele deu aquele sorriso torto dele e me beijou novamente, dessa vez rapidamente. Ele se virou pra Caroline e Bonnie que pareciam ter virado estátuas.

"Barbie... Bruxa" Ele disse com um aceno de cabeça. "Tomem conta dela" Ele continuou e eu balancei a cabeça, todo mundo parecia achar que eu era um bebê, mas eu não ia discutir isso agora. Então eu passei por ele pra ir até elas. Eu mal tinha dado dois passos quando ele me puxou pela mão me trazendo de encontro a ele e me beijou. Como da primeira vez. E mais uma vez eu só me dei conta do que estava fazendo quando ele se afastou.

"Damon!" Eu disse sem saber onde enfiar a cabeça de vergonha.

"O que? Olhe pra elas! Estavam quase implorando por Bis" Ele disse cinicamente e eu finalmente vi Bonnie reagir.

"Meu Deus você é tão." Ela começou, mas ele interrompeu.

"Eu.. eu sei" Ele disse sem tirar os olhos de mim enquanto entrava no carro. "Eu te amo" Ele disse me pegando de surpresa. Eu sabia como tinha sido difícil pra ele e como ele lutou pra não sentir, e agora ele estava demonstrando seus sentimentos na frente de outras pessoas.

"Eu também" Eu respondi sem conseguir evitar de sorrir. Então ele ligou o carro e partiu. Eu suspirei. Meu Deus, ele mal tinha saído e eu já estava sentindo falta. Eu virei e fui até onde elas estavam me sentindo totalmente desconfortável.

* * *

><p>"Desculpem pelo atraso" Eu disse quando alcancei elas, tentando olhar pra todo lado menos nos olhos delas.<p>

"Acho que eu estava certa... Em alguém não querer sair de um certo cômodo não é mesmo?" Caroline disse com um sorrisinho malicioso. E eu que achava que não poderia ficar mais envergonhada do que já estava... Porém antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa Bonnie falou.

"Elena... é Damon! Você tem certeza?" Ele perguntou olhando pra mim séria.

"Eu tenho certeza Bonnie. Eu realmente amo ele." Eu disse olhando pra Elena. Ela me olhou de um jeito que parecia preocupado.

"Elena..." Ela começou, mas Caroline interrompeu.

"Ok. Nós estamos mais que atrasadas e eu tenho certeza que nada do que você disser vai fazer alguma efeito depois do que a gente viu aqui Bonnie... então vamos! E eu quero saber tudo no caminho Elena! Tudo!" Ela disse me puxando em direção ao carro dela. Eu olhei pra Bonnie que me olhava com a mesma expressão receiosa. Ia ser um longo dia.

* * *

><p>"Eu não estou sentindo cheiro de sangue...Ah meu Deus! Vocês trocaram sangue! Isso explica porque você não tem marcas... você gostou? Claro que você gostou!" Caroline dizia enquanto estávamos no intervalo entre o turno da manha e da tarde. Eu tinha conseguido enrolar ate agora, falando apenas o essencial e as aulas me ajudaram, mas agora parecia não ter escapatória.<p>

"Caroline! Claro que ele não me mordeu!" Eu disse quase me engasgando com uma barra de cereal.

"Não? Ok.. essa sim é uma surpresa se tratando de Damon." Ela disse e imediatamente depois colocou a mão na boca. É claro que eu me lembrava muito bem que Caroline e Damon tiveram um...caso, se é que pode-se se chamar assim. Mas trocar esse tipo de experiência com ela estava fora de cogitação.

"Oww. Desculpa! Sério! É só que... morder durante.. enfim... é bem comum... Ahhhh você entendeu.." Ela disse atrapalhada e me olhando com a expressão meio culpada.

"Tudo bem Carol, eu não posso dizer que o pensamento não passou pela minha cabeça" Eu disse pensando desesperadamente em uma maneira de mudar de assunto. Na verdade eu estava surpresa comigo mesma por ter pensado aquilo. Com Stefan isso nunca tinha passado pela minha cabeça.

"Ah não! Por favor! Vocês não acham que já é demais pra mim que uma das minhas melhores amigas é uma vampira e a outra esta apaixonada por um vampiro maluco e impulsivo? Vocês ainda tem que falar de mordidas por .. prazer? Isso é demais!" Bonnie disse de repente. Eu e Caroline olhamos pra ela meio surpresas. Ela tinha ficado calada a maior parte da conversa.

"Além disso, Elena namorou Stefan e esse não era um tópico das nossas conversas" Ela continuou.

"Stefan não bebia sangue humano.. Isso não seria um problema pra Damon" Caroline disse simplesmente. Eu sabia que teria que conversar com Bonnie sobre Damon, então aproveitei o momento.

"Bonnie, eu sei que você esta preocupada. E você tem toda a razão de estar, considerando tudo o que Damon fez... Mas ele mudou e no fundo você sabe disso" Eu disse olhando pra ela.

"É ele mudou. E quanto tempo até ele mudar de novo?" Ela perguntou me olhando de volta.

"Tudo que Damon conheceu até hoje foi rejeição das pessoas que ele amou Bonnie, o pai dele, Katherine... Ele optou por não sentir e eu entendo isso." Eu disse e vi quando ela me olhou impaciente. Eu sabia o que ela ia dizer, então u continuei.

"Eu não estou justificando tudo que ele fez. Não tem justificativa e foi errado. Mas ele se permitiu sentir de novo e é maravilhoso, porque quando ele sente ele é leal, ele não é egoísta e isso a gente não encontra tão facilmente por aí. Ele quase morreu tentando salvar essa cidade, ele salvou a minha vida tantas vezes que eu nem consigo contar. Ele é bom Bonnie, ele só precisa ser amado." Eu disse e vi a expressão dela mudar.

"Ah meu Deus você está completamente apaixonada por ele" Ela disse fracamente. Eu sorri.

"Sim. Eu amo Damon como eu nunca amei ninguém antes e nunca vou amar" Eu disse convicta.

"Uau.." Caroline murmurou olhando pra nós. "E ele ama ela Bonnie, está escrito na cara dele. E ele disse. _Damon disse _que a ama na nossa frente" Ela continuou e eu sorri pra ela. Damon tinha feito coisas muito piores a Caroline do que a Bonnie e ela me entendeu e me incentivou, dizendo que ele me amava. Eu tinha muito que agradecer a ela.

"É isso foi. surpreendente. Eu sempre achei que essas três palavras juntas não pertenciam ao vocabulário dele" Bonnie disse agora com um meio sorriso e eu soube que mesmo que ela não estivesse confortável com aquilo ela me entenderia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que tenham gostado! bjinhos ate o próximo!<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

_**~ Como sempre... ninguém me pertence.**_

_**Ai gente eu me embolei essa semana ai com minhas fics porque surgiram algumas ideias que simplesmente não puderam esperar, pra resumir eu acabei fazendo uma oneshot, começando mais duas e finalmente terminei de postar uma outra fic. Enfim, estou explicando tudo isso pra justificar a demora.**_

_**Na verdade não era pra eu postar agora, porque o capítulo não está terminado, mas como eu to meia empacada na outra metade resolvi postar logo essa parte porque não gosto de demorar muito pra postar.**_

_**Então aqui vai um mini pra vocês.**_

_**p.s.; Eu comentei com algumas pessoas que esse capítulo está sendo (já que está é a metade dele) o mais difícil de escrever e por isso mesmo eu gostaria muito de saber o que vocês acharam.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 16<strong>

O resto do dia se passou normalmente, exceto pelos olhares constantes de Bonnie. Acho que ela estava esperando que eu surtasse ou algo assim, alguma coisa que demonstrasse que eu não estava em meu juízo perfeito e isso justificaria eu estar com Damon aos olhos dela.

Quando chegamos à casa dela, já estava no fim da tarde e eu aproveitei que Caroline engatou uma conversa cheias de detalhes sobre seus planos de fazer uma surpresa para Tyler, para arrumar minhas coisas. Não havia mais nenhuma razão pra eu ficar aqui. Quando eu acabei Bonnie insistiu que ficasse pro jantar eu resolvi ficar. Já era relativamente tarde quando eu resolvi ligar pra Damon vir me buscar, eu estava estranhando o fato de ele ainda não ter aparecido, mas com certeza ele queria me dar algum tempo com minhas melhores amigas.

Quando eu estava prestes a ligar alguém bateu na porta. Um sorriso apareceu no meu rosto instantaneamente. Eu levantei pra abrir a porta, mas não era Damon que estava do outro lado.

"Ei.. oii Jer!" Eu disse me afastando da porta e dando espaço pra ele entrar enquanto Bonnie e Caroline também chegavam na sala. Dois segundos depois eu percebi que tinha algo errado. Ele me olhava com a expressão atormentada e aquilo fez meu estômago embrulhar. Tava tudo muito bom pra ser verdade. Elena Gilbert definitivamente não merecia uma folga.

"Jer? O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei já ficando nervosa.

"O que Jeremy? Diga alguma coisa!" Bonnie insistiu também, preocupada, enquanto se aproximava.

"Eu não sei exatamente" Ele começou parecendo confuso enquanto entrava, parando na nossa frente e fechando a porta.

"Alaric me ligou dizendo alguma coisa sobre Klaus está na cidade e sobre não conseguir falar com Damon ou Stefan e me mandou vir pra cá" Ele continuou e eu me senti tonta.

"O que?" Eu murmurei enquanto pegava eu celular, minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu tentava ligar pra Damon. Quando eu consegui, eu ouvi o recado de caixa postal. Eu senti como se alguém tivesse me dado um soco no estômago e meu corpo inteiro começou a tremer.

"Ah meu Deus.. está desligado" Eu disse passando a mão pelos meus cabelos e sentindo que eu estava prestes a passar mal. Meio inconscientemente eu fui até a porta a abrindo.

"Não Elena!" Jeremy disse me puxando pelo braço e fechando a porta novamente.

"O que? A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa! Ah meu Deus eu tenho que encontrar ele.." Eu disse com voz trêmula. Eu podia sentir o desespero me tomando. Só de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido eu senti como se todo o ar ao meu redor tivesse desaparecido. Eu não podia respirar.

"Elena, Klaus pode estar em qualquer lugar. Você não pode sair daqui.." Bonnie começou a dizer, mas eu interrompi.

"Sim, Klaus pode estar lá fora! E Damon está lá! Eu não vou ficar aqui!" Eu disse quase gritando enquanto me livrava da mão de Jeremy.

"Elena, Bonnie está certa! Aqui é o lugar mais seguro pra você" Caroline disse se aproximando de mim. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça descrente. Eu não ia ficar aqui enquanto Damon estava lá fora com Klaus. Não mesmo! Quando eu finalmente consegui me livrar de Jeremy eu fui até a porta para abri-la. Mas assim que eu toquei na maçaneta eu ouvi um barulho, quando eu tentei abrir, eu percebi que ela estava trancada. Como assim? Eu tentei abrir mais algumas vezes e nada.

"Me desculpe, mas eu não vou deixar você sair Elena" Eu ouvi Bonnie dizer atrás de mim e então eu entendi. Ela usou a magia para trancar a porta.

"Bonnie, Você não pode me trancar aqui! Me deixe sair!" Eu disse nervosa me virando pra eles.

"Me desculpe" Ela disse simplesmente. Eu senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

"Bonnie, você não ouviu nada do que eu te disse ainda a pouco? É Damon Bonnie! Ele está lá com Klaus! Você não entende o que pode acontecer?" Eu disse gritando dessa vez. "Me deixe sair!" Eu implorei sentindo minhas pernas ficarem fracas. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça olhando pra mim parecendo assustada e eu vi que haviam lágrimas nos seus olhos também.

"Você não pode fazer isso... Você não pode!" Eu sussurrei sentindo minhas pernas cederam e eu escorregar até o chão, minhas costas de encontro à porta.

"Por favor Elena! Se acalme... Eu vou procurar por eles, só se acalme por favor!" Caroline disse se aproximando de mim e se ajoelhando a minha frente. Eu sentia as lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto agora.

"Eu não posso ficar aqui e não fazer nada Caroline!" Eu murmurei com a voz fraca.

"Eu entendo, mas você colocar a sua vida em risco não vai ajudar em nada, muito pelo contrário. Eu tenho certeza que Damon ia querer que você ficasse" Ela disse baixinho junto a mim. Eu só balancei a cabeça em negação. Ela não entendia, ninguém entendia. Pra começo de tudo era minha culpa Klaus fazer parte das nossas vidas, eu simplesmente não podia sentar e esperar enquanto Damon estava lá. Afinal o que Klaus queria? Será que Stefan tinha enganado a todos nós e estava planejando alguma coisa com Klaus esse tempo todo? Ou ele realmente não sabia de nada? Eu não sabia o que pensar, meu estômago estava embrulhado e eu comecei a me sentir doente.

* * *

><p>Eu mal percebi quando Caroline se levantou e saiu das minhas vistas. Eu abracei os meus joelhos e tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era Damon e em como esse dia perfeito tinha virado essa bagunça. Era como se eu ainda pudesse sentir o toque dele contra minha pele, o cheiro dele e ao mesmo tempo parecia que havia se passado uma vida desde que eu estava nos braços dele a apenas algumas horas atrás.<p>

Eu não sei exatamente quando tempo se passou desde que eu escorreguei contra a porta e apoiei a cabeça nos joelhos, tentando desesperadamente não pensar no que poderia estar acontecendo, no que poderia já ter acontecido, mas de repente alguém bateu na porta e eu sentir meu coração dar um pulo. Eu me levantei tentando não tropeçar nas minhas pernas e comecei a tentar abri a porta.

"Quem está ai?" Eu ouvi Bonnie perguntar atrás de mim.

"Abra a porta Bonnie!" Eu como a voz trêmula, assim como todo o meu corpo.

"Sou eu.. Alaric" Eu ouvi a voz de Alaric do outro lado da porta e imediatamente depois ouvi a porta destrancar. E quando a porta abriu, eu me deparei com Alaric parecendo bastante abalado e alguma outra coisa que eu não conseguia definir, mas que fez um arrepio percorrer a minha espinha.

"Onde está Damon?" Eu perguntei, minha voz falhando. Ele olhou pra mim demoradamente enquanto entrava e fechava a porta. Quando ele desviou o olhar e abaixou a cabeça eu senti como se o chão se abrisse aos meus pés.

"Alaric, Onde está Damon?" Eu perguntei novamente o segurando pelo braço, meus olhos já repletos de lágrimas de novo.

"Eles partiram" Ele disse simplesmente. E eu precisei de alguns segundos pra absorver o que ele tinha dito.

"Como assim?" Eu ouvi Jeremy perguntar de algum lugar fora das minhas vistas.

"Mystic Falls está segura. Klaus, Stefan...e" Ele começou e olhou pra mim ante de continuar "... Damon.. foram embora, deixaram a cidade" Ele disse e eu senti as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto.

"Ele foi... embora?" Eu perguntei mal reconhecendo minha voz. Alaric confirmou e eu achei que eu fosse despedaçar bem ali.

"Eu não entendi muito bem.. Ele mencionou algum acordo e disse que era o melhor pra todo mundo... pra você." Ele disse sem deixar de me olhar e parecendo muito desconfortável.

"Não...Não" Eu murmurei finalmente soltando o braço de Alaric. "Não pode ser... Ele não me deixaria...Não depois..." Eu me interrompi entre soluços. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Ric só podia ter entendido errado. Damon não me deixaria, Não agora, Não quando ele sabia que não havia meios de eu ficar melhor sem ele.

Meio inconscientemente eu fui até a porta. Bonnie parou na minha frente.

"Elena... Aonde você vai" Ela perguntou olhando pra mim preocupada, mas eu mal absorvia o que ela estava falando.

"Deixa ela ir" Eu ouvi Ric murmurar atrás de mim.

"Eu sinto muito" Bonnie sussurrou pra mim enquanto saia da minha frente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Cristina Perri – A Thousand Years. (Se der, leiam ouvindo a música).<strong>_

Eu não conseguia falar nada, pensar em nada, eu só queria ver Damon e acordar daquele pesadelo. Eu passei por Bonnie atordoada e sai da casa dela. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Eu sai correndo, eu não sei como minhas pernas agüentaram porque eu tinha a sensação que elas estavam tão fracas que eu meramente podias senti-las. Eu não sei por quanto tempo, mas eu só parei quando cheguei à casa dele. Minha garganta estava seca e meus pulmões ardiam enquanto eu parava ofegante na porta da casa. Eu empurrei a porta e percebi que ela estava aberta.

"Damon?" Eu chamei entre soluços e ofegante. Nada. Eu cheguei na sala e vi que estava tudo normal, exceto pela a ausência dele perto do balcão de bebidas. Eu senti meu coração apertar a ponto de doer quando eu comecei a subir as escadas, porque no fundo eu sabia que se ele estivesse aqui ele já teria me ouvido.

Quando eu cheguei perto do quarto dele eu notei que a porta estava aberta. Eu a empurrei e entrei devagar.

"Damon?" Eu chamei, minha voz quase um sussurro de tão fraca. Eu olhei pra cama, os lençóis ainda desarrumados como quando a gente saiu. E doeu, doeu tanto que eu achei que meu coração fosse quebrar literalmente, porque lembranças da gente embaixo daqueles mesmos lençóis a umas horas atrás invadiram a minha mente e antes mesmo de eu me arrastar até o armário dele e perceber que estava vazio eu soube. Tudo gritava a ausência dele. Ele tinha ido embora, ele tinha deixado Mystic Falls, ele tinha _me_ deixado.

Eu podia ouvir meus próprios soluços no fundo da minha mente e era a única coisa que me remetia à realidade porque tudo parecia ser um pesadelo. Eu me vi andando em direção a cama sem nem pensar a respeito. Eu podia sentir seu cheiro, eu podia nos ver ali, claramente. Eu deitei, puxando os lençóis pra mim, e era só o que eu sentia, seu cheiro ao meu redor como eu queria que ele estivesse, pra sempre. E foi aí que eu vi um papel dobrado em cima do travesseiro. Meu coração que parecia ter parado de bater, deu um pulo enquanto eu estendia a mão pra pegá-lo. Minhas mãos tremiam tanto que eu mal conseguia segurar a folha e abri-la.

_Eu vou te amar pra sempre. D.S._

Eu fiquei olhando pra única frase escrita no pedaço de papel, as lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto e molhando a folha em vários locais. Como aquilo foi acontecer? Como o melhor dia da minha vida podia ao mesmo tempo ser o pior? E mais importante de tudo, como eu ia viver sem ele? Eu me encolhi na cama abraçando os lençóis junto a mim e chorei, chorei pelo que pareceram horas,.. dias,.. meses... Até que em algum momento desse torpor sem fim a consciência me deixou.

* * *

><p><strong><em>É isso... espero terminar logo a outra metade!<em>**

**_bjinhos pra vcs!_**

**_Review please!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing! Ninguém me pertence!**

**Então esse seria o resto do capítulo 16, mas eu acabei reescrevendo tudo porque não estava gostando e acabou ficando um pouquinho maior que o CAP 16, então ele passa a ser o CAP 17 rsrsrs.**

**É a história está meio triste né... rsrsr. Pra quem me perguntou - SIM! Eu chorei escrevendo o capítulo 16 e chorei escrevendo esse também!**

**Esse capítulo é inteiramente Damon Point of view (POV). Aí vocês vão entender o que realmente aconteceu. Porque ele a deixou.**

**É isso boa leitura!**

**ps. Hiatus sucks...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 17<strong>

**DAMON POV**

Já era a milésima vez que eu olhava no relógio, tendo já "vivido" mais de 140 anos e tendo a eternidade pela frente, eu já não devia estar preso à noção de tempo, mas hoje eu estava, e o que eu mais queria era adiantar os ponteiros do relógio. Eu queria estar com ela de novo, eu queria ter certeza que eu não estava vivendo em uma dimensão alternativa desde ontem. É, eu estava me sentindo pior que um adolescente apaixonado e isso me irritava. Ela tinha esse poder sobre mim, ela me fazia sentir humano, em todos os sentidos. Ela ERA minha humanidade, eu simplesmente não podia evitar de me sentir assim.

Mas junto com a humanidade vinha a vulnerabilidade e era isso que me irritava. Eu sabia o quanto _sentir_ podia ser doloroso e foi contra isso que eu tinha lutado todo esse tempo. Mas ela tinha ultrapassado todas as barreiras, uma por uma desde que eu a conheci. Eu me sentia mais humano do que nunca. Eu me sentia mais feliz do que nunca. Tão feliz que eu precisava ter certeza que era real o tempo todo... Tão feliz que dava medo.

Eu já estava na quarta dose de whisky e já tinha andado por toda a sala de estar umas mil vezes. É claro que eu estava acostumado a não ter nada pra fazer devido ao ilimitado tempo que eu tinha, mas de repente tudo que eu fazia pra passar esse tempo não me interessava mais. Eu não conseguia me concentrar em mais nada que não fosse ela. E assim eu estava, impacientemente afogado nas memórias das últimas 12 horas quando ouvi alguém bater na porta. Eu sai do meu transe eu fui ver quem era.

No momento que eu abri a porta e vi quem se encontrava do outro lado, eu senti meus músculos enrijecerem e um arrepio percorrer minha espinha, porque tudo em que eu podia pensar era Elena e se ela estava bem. Eu sabia que ele achava que ela estava morta, porque Stefan poderia estar sendo um completo imbecil, mas ele não diria a ele sobre Elena. Ele não colocaria a vida dela em risco dessa maneira. Mas ainda assim eu senti o medo, porque ao mesmo tempo eu também sabia que ninguém conseguiria esconder algo dele por muito tempo. Não se tratando de Klaus.

"Olá Damon" Ele disse com um meio sorriso enquanto entrava esbarrando no meu ombro propositalmente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu disse o seguindo, ainda chocado pela sua aparição.

"Onde está Stefan?" Ele perguntou ignorando a minha pergunta e indo se servir de uma bebida. Então Stefan realmente estava falando a verdade... Mas aqui estava Klaus, procurando por ele, então se Elena corria algum risco a culpa era dele. Mais uma vez eu senti um arrepio percorrer a minha espinha.

"Não há nada pra você aqui Klaus. Você já conseguiu o que queria, a maldição foi quebrada, o que você ainda quer aqui?" Eu perguntei também ignorando a pergunta dele. Ele riu.

"Não ache, nem por um minuto, que vocês me enganam" Ele disse sorrindo ironicamente. Ele sabia, ele sabia que ela estava viva. Eu fechei as mãos em punho tentando manter a calma.

"Onde está Stefan?" Ele continuou, agora quase gritando. Antes que eu pudesse fazer, ou dizer qualquer coisa Stefan entrou na sala.

"Então você me achou. Eu devia saber que não te enganaria por muito tempo" Stefan disse aparentemente calmo enquanto se aproximava.

"Não se subestime, você fez um bom trabalho por algum tempo. Eu realmente acreditei que você iria procurar um conhecido que pudesse me ajudar com o meu propósito em Tennesse" Klaus disse virando lentamente sua dose de whisky.

Eu ouvia atentamente tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Então na verdade Stefan tinha enganado Klaus e vindo pra Mystic Falls? Mas porque? Isso não combinava nem um pouco com o lado estripador dele. E então eu percebi. Ele realmente tinha assumido o controle do seu vicio por sangue humano. Ele estava fazendo suas próprias escolhas e elas não eram as mesmas que as de Klaus, então ele o enganou e voltou. Pra casa. Eu não pude deixar de me sentir orgulhoso por ele.

Ao mesmo tempo, eu aproveitei a distração da chegada de Stefan e rapidamente digitei uma mensagem pra Alaric.

_Klaus está na cidade. Veja se Elena está bem._

"Mas você pensou que me enganaria por quanto tempo? _Vocês_ pensaram que me enganariam por quanto tempo?" Klaus disse olhando de Stefan pra mim. Eu olhei pra Stefan e vi que ele me olhava também. Eu senti o meu nervosismo aumentar. Alaric precisava me dizer se ela estava bem, logo!

"Imaginem a minha surpresa quando descobri que _Ela _está viva. E agora eu estou realmente irritado." Ele continuou sério. Se meu coração batesse, estaria mais que acelerado agora.

"Não se atreva a tocar nela" Eu disse entre dentes.

"Ahh isso... isso vai depender de vocês..." Ele disse calmamente. E eu o olhei sem entender.

"Por que por mais que eu queira matá-la, junto com metade dessa cidade, só pra aliviar minhas frustrações, eu estou disposto a fazer um acordo." Ele continuou ameaçadoramente.

"O que você quer?" Eu perguntei rapidamente. Qualquer coisa. Eu faria qualquer coisa pra manter Elena a salvo. Ele riu. Aquilo estava me dando nos nervos.

"Você sabe Stefan, que toda essa sua _fuga _no final teve seus benefícios, e é por isso que eu estou disposto a fazer esse acordo" Klaus disse indo se servir de outra dose.

"Eu acabei descobrindo coisas bastante interessantes sobre a criação de híbridos... e eu muito provavelmente vou precisar de ajuda de pessoas de confiança" Ele continuou rindo. "Ou pelo menos de pessoas que tenha um motivo bem forte pra fazer o que eu quero que elas façam" Ele disse, dessa vez olhando pra mim.

"Então você quer que a gente parta com você... e te ajude no seu propósito" Stefan disse mais afirmando do que perguntando. Enquanto eu sustentava o olhar de Klaus.

"Exatamente, e eu estou me sentindo meio mole sabe... geralmente eu sou muito mais exigente nos meus acordos, mas como eu disse, sua partida me trouxe benefícios, então eu estou retribuindo pegando leve nos meus termos." Klaus disse agora olhando pra Stefan com um meio sorriso. Eu senti meu celular vibrar me tirando do meu transe.

_Ela está bem, está na aula. Eu vou mandar Jeremy até ela quando o turno acabar. E agora o que faremos?_

Ela estava bem. Era o que importava. Sempre. Doía, doía muito ter que deixá-la agora. Agora... Quando finalmente a gente tinha se encontrado, quando finalmente eu sentia que tudo estava certo, perfeito. Eu honestamente não sabia como eu iria viver sem ela depois de ter tido ela nos meus braços, minha. Mas era a vida dela que estava em jogo, e a vida dela era mais importante que tudo. Que tudo.

"Eu aceito" Eu disse fracamente.

"Claro que você aceita..." Klaus disse ainda rindo. " Mas o acordo é com vocês dois" Ele continuou olhando pra Stefan. Eu olhei pra Stefan também, implorando pra que ele aceitasse.

"Eu vou" Ele disse olhando pra mim e eu senti o alívio me tomar. Ela ia ficar bem. Ela estava a salvo.

"Ótimo! Nós partimos antes do anoitecer. Estejam prontos" Klaus disse colocando seu copo em cima do balcão.

"E não tentem nada estúpido, do contrário vocês sabem quem sofrerá as consequências" Ele adicionou antes de sair à velocidade de vampiro.

* * *

><p>Eu obriguei a minhas pernas a se moveram, de onde eu estava congelado desde que essa conversa começou, até o balcão de bebidas. Eu queria beber, beber até que meu cérebro se desconectasse do mundo, eu não queria pensar, eu não queria sentir, mas era impossível. Com raiva eu peguei uma das garrafas e joguei contra parede. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo!<p>

"Damon..." Eu ouvi Stefan dizer.

"Eu não quero conversar agora Stefan..." Eu disse de costas pra ele com a voz embargada, enquanto passava as mãos pelos meus cabelos.

"No final das contas vai ser melhor pra ela, e no fundo você sabe disso" Ele disse baixinho e o tom da voz dele me fez virar pra olhá-lo.

"Ela, mais do que ninguém, merece uma vida normal e feliz" Ele continuou e eu pude ver a sinceridade nos olhos dele. Mais do que isso. Eu pude ver um vislumbre do Stefan que saiu daqui com Klaus da primeira vez. E ele estava certo. Era uma droga, doía infinitamente, mas ele estava certo, ela merecia uma vida normal, ela merecia ser feliz... longe de mim.

"É, ela merece.." Eu murmurei pra ele sentindo meu coração morto se quebrar em mil pedaços. Eu peguei uma outra garrafa de whisky e fui até as escadas. Eu precisava ficar sozinho.

* * *

><p>Quando eu entrei no meu quarto eu olhei pra cama ainda desfeita e eu não pude acreditar no que estava acontecendo, em como o melhor dia da minha vida tinha se transformado no pior em questão de minutos. Em como há poucas horas eu a tinha nos meus braços e agora eu estava deixando-a. Pra sempre. Eu virei quase um terço da garrafa de whisky de vez tentando aliviar um pouco a dor que eu estava sentido, mas eu sabia que era impossível. Eu senti uma lágrima rolar pelo meu rosto e eu não me preocupei em limpá-la.<p>

Eu tinha me permitido sentir e agora eu estava sentindo. Os dois lados da moeda. O amor e a dor, e eu não me arrependia, nem por um minuto. Enquanto eu vivesse eu ia lembrar daqueles momentos, enquanto eu vivesse Elena ia permanecer no meu coração, não importava quão longe, fisicamente, eu estivesse dela.

_Ela vai ficar bem. Ela vai ser feliz. Isso é o que importa. É tudo que importa. _

Eu fiquei repetindo isso na minha cabeça como se fosse um mantra enquanto eu andava de um lado pro outro do quarto. Eu virei mais uma vez a garrafa e percebi que já tinha acabado. Eu estava num transe tão grande que eu mal tinha percebido o tempo passar. Era hora. Já estava quase anoitecendo.

Eu me arrastei até o meu armário e abri. É claro que eu não precisava levar nada, eu poderia comprar tudo novo no caminho de pra onde quer que fosse que a gente estava indo, e a ideia era tentadora, eu não queria ter que conviver com nada que me lembrasse dela, era demais. Mas eu sabia que seria melhor pra ela se eu esvaziasse o armário, eu podia jogar pela rua, fazer o que quer que fosse com tudo aquilo, mas não queria deixar aqui e dar alguma esperança a ela. Eu queria que ela seguisse em frente. Eu estava fazendo isso por ela e eu precisava que ela fosse feliz, que ela esquecesse de mim, ou eu não conseguiria viver com isso.

Então eu peguei tudo e sai à velocidade de vampiro. Eu joguei tudo no porta malas do carro e sai pra conseguir um celular, já que o meu foi arremessado contra parede. Eu tinha que ligar pra Ric, alguém tinha que contar pra ela. O pensamento fez meu coração apertar. Assim que eu voltei pro meu quarto eu liguei. Ele atendeu no primeiro toque.

"Alaric?" Eu perguntei.

_Damon? Eu te liguei mil vezes! Elena está bem, está na casa de Bonnie com Caroline e Jeremy. O que está acontecendo? O que vamos fazer?_

Eu ouvi ele falar apressadamente.

"Nada. Não vamos fazer nada" Eu disse com uma voz que eu mal reconheci como minha.

_O que? Como assim? _Ele perguntou.

"Eu estou deixando a cidade com Klaus e Stefan" Eu disse.

_O que? O que diabos está acontecendo? _

"Nós fizemos um acordo com Klaus, nós partimos com ele e ele deixa a cidade em paz de uma vez por todas... é melhor pra todo mundo, pra... Elena" Eu disse roucamente, até falar o nome dela doía.

_Como assim Damon? _Ele perguntou nervoso.

"Olhe eu tenho que ir, só liguei pra avisar" Eu disse rapidamente, o recado estava dado, eu não queria mais falar. Eu não conseguia.

"Tome conta dela.." Eu disse sentindo minha voz falhar e desliguei o celular. Eu fiquei olhando o aparelho por alguns minutos até ouvir a porta abrir.

"Nós temos que ir" Stefan disse sem realmente entrar. Eu vi quando ele olhou pra cama e depois pra mim. É claro que ele podia sentir o cheiro dela, estava em todo canto desse quarto e estava me torturando, mas eu queria, eu queria sentir o cheiro dela até o último minuto.

"Eu estou indo.." Eu murmurei. Ele só acenou com a cabeça e fechou a porta.

Eu olhei pra cama mais uma vez, as lembranças inundando a minha mente. Eu sabia que era egoísmo, que não ia fazer nenhum bem a ela, muito pelo contrário, só pioraria as coisas, mas ela precisava saber. Ela precisava saber que eu a amava e amaria pela eternidade. Então eu peguei um pedaço de papel na mesinha ao lado da cama e escrevi uma simples frase. Eu coloquei o papel em cima do travesseiro. Eu sabia que ela veria.

Novamente eu senti uma lágrima rolar pelo meu rosto. Dessa vez eu a limpei e virei pra sair do quarto sem olhar pra trás. Eu não sabia como ia ser, mas eu tinha certeza que eu nunca seria minimamente feliz sem ela. Mas ela poderia ser feliz, ela _Tinha_ que ser feliz! E foi esse pensamento que me deu forças para sair pela porta daquela casa. No fim das contas era tudo por ela. Sempre seria tudo por Elena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review please! <strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I own Nothing!**_

_**AMANHÃ TEM TVD! e é epi centrado no Damon! ~Does Damon Dance~ YUP!**_

_**hummm eu particularmente gosto desse capítulo. Meio que marca uma virada na vida da Elena desde que Damon foi embora... Oops... calei a boca rsrsrs**_

_**Enfim.. não esqueçam de dizer o que acharam!**_

_**Obrigada por lerem!**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 18<strong>

**ELENA POV**

_**2 Anos Depois.**_

"2 cafés e 2 dois sanduíches de queijo. Pronto" Eu disse meio que automaticamente enquanto colocava os copos e os pratos na mesa e voltava para o balcão. Era assim todas as manhãs, nos últimos 12 meses. Eu meio que apertava um botão e me forçava a atender as pessoas simpaticamente neste pequeno Caffe em Mystic Falls.

"E pra você um café com adoçante e um biscoito light, como sempre" Eu disse no mesmo tom quando vi Caroline sentada no balcão para onde eu estava me dirigindo.

"Sim, como sempre" Ela disse com um meio sorriso, me olhando como ela sempre me olhava todas essas manhãs. Um misto de preocupação e compaixão refletido nos seus olhos. Eu já sabia o que ela ia falar antes se seus lábios se separarem.

"Eu não me conformo com isso! Eu não me conformo em ver você vivendo desse jeito!" Ela disse me olhando séria. Aí é que estava... eu não estava vivendo, eu estava _existindo _e eu já tinha me conformado com isso.

Eu suspirei pesadamente, mas não respondi. Hoje, particularmente, doía ainda mais (se é que isso era possível), lembrar do que tinha acontecido. Hoje fazia dois anos que todos os meus sonhos morreram, que todas as minhas expectativas de vida se arruinaram, que tudo deixou de fazer sentido. Hoje fazia dois anos que _Ele_ tinha me deixado. Eu lutei pra segurar as lágrimas. Há algum tempo eu apenas me permitia chorar quando eu deitava na minha cama, isso porque as pessoas ao meu redor estavam começando a cogitar a hipótese de me internarem em alguma clínica de reabilitação ou alguma coisa assim. Foi aí que eu reagi, pelo menos por fora, pelo menos pra eles. Mas não na minha cama. Era lá que eu me permitia sentir. Que eu liberava tudo que eu vinha reprimindo durante o dia. Mas hoje estava muito difícil, quase impossível. Eu senti as lágrimas começarem a ganhar de mim, então eu me virei de costas para Caroline fingindo fazer alguma coisa enquanto eu me recuperava.

"Você nem ao menos tentou a universidade, Elena! Você poderia estar em uma cidade grande agora! Longe daqui! E enfim esquecer Damon!" Ela disse e todo meu esforço pra controlar as minhas lágrimas foi por água abaixo. Desde que ele foi embora todo mundo evitava falar o nome dele, era um tópico proibido de qualquer conversa em que eu estivesse presente. Como se não falar dele fosse me fazer esquecer! Nunca. Mas ouvir o nome dele fora da minha cabeça, hoje especificamente... eu não pude mais lutar.

"Você sabe que eu nunca vou esquecer Damon!" Eu disse me virando pra ela e sentindo um arrepio ao dizer o nome dele em voz alta. Eu vi quando ela abriu a boca sem saber o que falar ao ver as lágrimas agora rolarem livremente pelo meu rosto.

"Sim eu sei que é estupidez, mas eu simplesmente não consigo sair daqui. De Mystic Falls. Porque se eu o fizer, vai ser como se eu estivesse enterrando de vez a nossa história, como se eu estivesse desistindo da possibilidade de um dia ele voltar pra mim, E eu não vou conseguir viver sem essa pontinha de esperança, Caroline! Eu não vou!" Eu disse num rompante, me engasgando com as palavras. Ela me olhava chocada com a minha reação. Eu realmente tinha feito um trabalho muito bom mantendo minhas emoções para mim mesma, ela com certeza não esperava por aquilo.

"E eu sei que você e Bonnie escolheram a universidade da cidade vizinha por minha causa. Eu agradeço. Muito. E me sinto culpada por fazer vocês ficarem presas a essa cidade por mim, mas eu não consigo sair daqui! Mesmo depois de dois anos, dois anos!" Eu continuei, e então eu senti como se tudo que eu estive reprimindo voltasse com força total. Eu me apoiei no balcão colocando a cabeça entre as mãos enquanto eu sentia meu coração apertar tanto que era difícil respirar.

"Ah meu Deus! Hoje faz dois anos.. Elena me desculpe! Como eu pude ser tão idiota?" Eu ouvi ela dizer nervosa enquanto se aproximava de mim e passava as mãos pelos meus cabelos preocupada.

"Eu sinto muito! Eu não tinha a intenção.. Ah meu Deus me desculpe!" Ela continuou.

"Nada disso é sua culpa..." Eu disse com a voz trêmula. Eu precisava sair dali, eu precisava ficar sozinha. Eu precisava da minha cama.

"Elena..." Ela começou, mas eu interrompi.

"Por favor diga a Lynn que eu não pude ficar. Diga que eu passei mal... que amanhã eu compenso..." Eu disse desnorteada enquanto tirava meu avental e botava em cima do balcão.

"Claro.. mas Elena.." Caroline disse preocupada enquanto me seguia.

"Eu preciso ficar sozinha.. Por favor me deixe ficar sozinha!" Eu disse e sai do Caffe sem olhar pra trás.

* * *

><p>Eu entrei no meu carro e dei a partida, meus olhos estavam embaçados e eu sabia que podia ser perigoso, mas eu precisava sair dali. Eu sai dirigindo pelas ruas meio inconscientemente do caminho que eu estava tomando, mas eu não posso dizer que eu estava surpresa quando vi que eu tinha dirigido até a casa dele. Parte de mim sabia o tempo todo pra onde eu estava indo. Era como um tratamento de choque, era como sentir a lâmina de um faca perfurando lentamente a minha pele enquanto eu entrava e via tudo vazio, e tinha certeza de que aquilo não era um pesadelo absurdamente longo.<p>

Tudo estava exatamente como antes, a não ser pelo aspecto de uma casa que ficou esse tempo todo fechada. Eu parei a frente do balcão de bebidas e vi que as garrafas continuavam lá, exatamente como ele as tinha deixado. Eu peguei um copo sem me importar com o tempo que ele estava ali e botei um pouco do whisky favorito dele. Eu virei o conteúdo sem pensar duas vezes. Eu senti o líquido queimar a minha garganta, mas o que era aquilo perto do que eu estava sentindo agora? Nada.. absolutamente nada. Eu inspirei pesadamente sentindo o cheiro do álcool, que eu tinha sentido tantas vezes exalando dele, inundar os meus sentidos e eu achei que meus joelhos iam ceder ao meu peso. Mas eu ainda não tinha acabado. Eu subi as escadas e andei lentamente até parar na porta do quarto dele. Eu não sei por que, mas eu precisava ver.. eu precisava desabar, eu precisava chorar todas as lágrimas que eu tinha evitado chorar durante esse tempo, ou eu não ia conseguir voltar àquela farça de novo. Ou eu não ia conseguir meramente existir.

Eu respirei fundo e abri a porta. Eu vi os armários abertos, exatamente como eu os tinha deixado da última vez que eu tinha estado aqui.. vazios. Eu vi a cama, agora sem os lençóis e lembranças de quando Caroline e Bonnie me encontraram aqui encheram a minha mente, memórias de como eu pateticamente me agarrei aos lençóis e me recusei a me separar deles. Do cheiro dele...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback On<strong>_

"_Elena!... Elena?" Eu ouvia alguém me chamando ao longe. Eu senti algo me balançar levemente enquanto a voz insistia, cada vez mais forte... até que não deu mais para ignorar. Eu abri os olhos. Eu vi olhos azuis me encarando e por uns segundos eu fiquei confusa, até perceber que era Caroline. Ela me olhava com uma expressão torturada que imediatamente me fez despertar de vez. Então eu percebi Bonnie atrás dela me olhando da mesma maneira... E então tudo voltou a minha mente. _

_Eu olhei ao redor... metade de mim sabendo o que eu iria encontrar, e a outra metade esperançosa que fosse apenas um pesadelo. Ao mesmo tempo eu me dei conta do papel amassado entre as minhas mãos. Eu o olhei rapidamente e vi que a frase ainda estava lá... quase irreconhecível pelas manchas provocadas pelas minhas lágrimas, mas estava lá. Estava lá... gritando pra mim que era real. Que ele tinha me deixado._

"_Ele me deixou, ele foi embora..." Eu disse sentindo meu corpo tremer enquanto eu me sentava na cama. Os lençóis ainda sobre mim, o cheiro dele grudado no meu nariz. Caroline se abaixou ficando na minha frente, ela olhou o papel que eu ainda segurava e olhou pra mim sem saber o que dizer. Eu senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas...novamente._

"_Ele me deixou... Ele me deixou..." Eu me peguei murmurando incoerentemente enquanto me agarrava ainda mais aos lençóis._

"_Ah meu Deus... Elena.." Eu ouvi uma delas falar, mas minha mente tudo em que eu conseguia me concentrar era no fato de que ele tinha me deixado. Eu senti as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto. Dóia, doía muito. Eu não me dei conta que eu estava me balançando pra frente e pra trás até que eu senti Bonnie me segurar pelos ombros._

"_Elena.. vamos sair daqui! Você precisa sair daqui!" Ela disse tirando os lençóis do meu colo. Aquilo me tirou do torpor em que e me encontrava._

"_Não! Não!" Eu gritei puxando os lençóis de volta. "Eu sinto o cheiro dele, bem aqui... ele não pode ter me deixado.. não pode!" Eu continuei fracamente. _

"_Elena.. não vai fazer bem algum ficar aqui..." Caroline disse me olhando muito preocupada._

"_Não! Ele vai voltar.. ele vai voltar, eu vou ficar aqui esperando por ele.. ele vai voltar pra mim!" Eu disse desnorteada e confusa, mas eu não podia aceitar que ele tinha me deixado.. doía demais... eu tinha que acreditar que ele ia voltar pra mim, ou eu não aguentaria._

"_Caroline, eu vou ter que fazer isso.." Eu ouvi Bonnie dizer sem entender o que ela queria dizer, mas eu também não queria entender.. eu não queria pensar em nada. Caroline se levantou e eu vi quando ela confirmou com a cabeça o que Bonnie tinha falado, sem deixar de me olhar. Eu não sei exatamente quanto tempo havia se passado, mas de repente eu vi Bonnie me oferecer uma xícara que eu não fazia ideia de onde tinha saído. Eu neguei com a cabeça. Eu não queria nada. Eu só queria Damon._

"_Vamos Elena beba! Eu prometo que você vai se sentir melhor" Eu ouvi Bonnie dizer. Quando eu não respondi ela aproximou a xícara do meu rosto. Eu abri a boca pra dizer que eu queria ficar sozinha, que eu ia esperar por ele ali, quando eu senti o líquido morno invadir minha boca, eu engasguei olhando pra Bonnie sem entender o que tinha acontecido._

"_Eu sinto muito. Mas é o melhor que eu posso fazer por você agora.." Eu ouvi ela dizer ao mesmo tempo que eu sentia meus sentidos me deixando, o que quer que ela tinha me dado estava tirando a minha consciência..._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

* * *

><p>Eu senti meu corpo inteiro tremer ao lembrar de tudo aquilo, de como Bonnie me dopou para Caroline me levar pra casa, de como eu acordei ainda me recusando a acreditar no que tinha acontecido... de como eu fiquei agarrada aqueles lençóis por dias... Os primeiros meses foram terríveis. Eu malmente saia do quarto, e quando saia era pra tentar ir a casa dele, numa tentativa desesperada de chegar lá e o encontrar, me olhando com aqueles olhos hipnotizantes e sorrindo torto como só ele fazia... mas sempre tinha alguém me vigiando... Todo mundo achava que eu estava depressiva e beirando a insanidade, e eu estava mesmo.<p>

Depois do três primeiros meses eu fui obrigada a retomar os estudos, não que eu me importasse, pra mim tanto fazia se me arrastassem pro colégio ou se me trancassem no quarto. Nada mais importava, nada mais fazia sentido... Eu me sentia ligada a ele, pra sempre, tanto que houve vezes que eu jurei tê-lo visto no meu quarto durante a noite... A maioria da vezes como se fosse uma imagem transportada de um sonho, mas teve uma vez que foi muito real, tão real que eu senti o meu corpo reagir a presença dele, meu coração acelerou e um arrepio percorreu meu corpo enquanto eu via a silhueta dele em frente a minha cama. Foi muito rápido, eu pisquei os olhos e ele tinha desaparecido. Mas foi real, muito real... tanto que eu levantei e acordei Alaric e Jeremy dizendo ter certeza que ele tinha voltado, eufórica. Só pra voltar ao meu torpor ainda mais forte do que antes, depois de perceber que tinha sido somente fruto da minha mente desesperada pela presença dele.

E assim eu vivi até hoje, nesse torpor absoluto... Eu terminei a escola, recusei todas as oportunidades de bolsas para universidades que me ofereceram e acabei trabalhando no único caffe da cidade, porque eu não queria ser mais um peso na vida de ninguém, e principalmente porque eu não podia nem cogitar a hipótese de sair de Mystic Falls e dar por encerrada essa parte da minha vida. Como eu tinha dito a Caroline, eu sabia que era estupidez, eu sabia... mas eu não conseguiria sair daqui e eu já tinha aceitado isso.

Eu suspirei pesadamente sentindo as lágrimas inundarem o meu rosto, sentindo meus joelhos ficarem fracos... Eu nunca imaginei que eu amaria daquele jeito, e quando eu descubro a dimensão que o amor por uma pessoa pode chegar, essa pessoa me deixa. Eu estava condenada ao sofrimento. Na vida de Elena Gilbert não havia especo pra felicidade, agora estava mais do que provado.

Eu sabia que ele tinha me deixado devido a alguma ameaça de Klaus, no fundo eu sabia que ele tinha me deixado porque ele não teve alternativas, porque minha vida era mais importante do que tudo pra ele, mas ainda assim eu não aceitava. Era egoísta, eu sei, mas eu não conseguia aceitar. Eu não aceitava, porque eu acreditava no que ele tinha escrito naquele pequeno bilhete, por que assim como ele, eu ia amá-lo para sempre e eu simplesmente não aceitava que duas pessoas que se amavam daquele jeito não pudessem ficar juntas! Não era certo! Não era justo!

Eu estava a ponto de sentar no chão e chorar até não restarem mais lágrimas quando eu ouvi a minha própria voz atrás de mim.

* * *

><p>"Porque eu não estou surpresa?"<p>

Eu virei bruscamente para encontrar Katherine parada na minha frente. Eu limpei as minhas lágrimas desajeitadamente tentando me recuperar do choque de vê-la aqui.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Onde está Damon?" Eu perguntei com a voz meio embargada, sentindo meu coração acelerar. _Será que ele tinha voltado? Ela sabia onde ele estava? _Era tudo em que eu conseguia pensar.

"Isso não é da sua conta... Eu estava a caminho do quarto de Stefan, quando senti a sua... presença aqui" Ela disse cinicamente enquanto me olhava parecendo um pouco surpresa sim, apesar de ter dito não estar. É não era mesmo da minha conta... a não ser que estivesse relacionado à Damon. Eu abri a boca pra dizer exatamente aquilo quando ela continuou.

"E se você não sabe onde Damon está, não sou eu que vou te dizer..." Ela disse lentamente se aproximando de mim. Eu senti meu coração acelerar.

"Por que minha cara... Klaus já realizou o seu propósito à quase um ano.. O acordo foi cumprido, Damon e Stefan estão livres, Então... se ele não voltou pra você é porque ele simplesmente.. não quis." Ela continuou e eu sentir meu coração já despedaçado se quebrar ainda mais. Agora eu tinha certeza que não havia jeito de colar de volta. Eu sempre achei que não podia haver no mundo coisa pior do que Damon me deixar daquele jeito... Mas eu tinha acabado de descobrir que existia sim. Ele decidir não voltar pra mim, ele perceber que eu não valia pena, que eu tinha sido apenas mais uma humana na sua vida. Aquilo era pior. Aquilo doía tanto que eu achei que eu ia perder a consciência ali mesmo, pateticamente, aos pés de Katherine, da mulher que ele realmente amava, por quem ele passou todos esse anos obcecado. O amor que ele dizia ter sentido por mim não tinha durado nem um ano... era um nada comparado à eternidade que ele viveria.

Eu senti novas lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto enquanto eu tentava respirar porque de repente todo o ar ao meu redor parecia ter sumido. Eu não tinha ideia de quanto tempo tinha se passado, eu só fiquei ali tentando absorver o que ela tinha falado. Eu via ela me olhando, agora de alguma forma que parecia abalada pela minha reação. Eu ia desabar, eu sabia, mas eu não ia fazer isso na frente dela.. não dela! Eu juntei todas as minhas forças para obrigar as minhas pernas a se moverem. Eu me movi pateticamente até a porta do quarto quando eu ouvi ela suspirar pesadamente e desnecessariamente antes de falar:

"Ele ama você... E por mais que eu odeie dizer isso... permitir que você tenha uma vida normal, como era pra ser, é a maior prova de amor que ele pode te dar."

Aquilo me fez parar. Então ele queria me permitir uma vida normal? Uma vida normal? Como eu poderia meramente viver sem ele? Como eu poderia estar com outra pessoa depois de estar nos braços dele? Como ele poderia sequer achar que eu queria uma vida normal? Eu tinha renunciado a toda _normalidade _quando o escolhi, e eu achei que tinha deixado isso bem claro! Que isso era MINHA escolha!

"Então diga a ele, se você o ver, que eu acho que _ninguém_ merece viver do jeito que eu tenho vivido desde que ele me deixou." Eu disse ainda de costas pra ela, tentando manter minha voz firme. Eu falhei miseravelmente. Eu tinha que sair dali, rápido. Então, eu corri... desastradamente , ridiculamente, até que eu me vi no meu carro.

Eu dei a partida e acelerei. Eu não tinha ideia de pra onde iria, eu só precisava sair dali, o mais rápido possível. Minhas mãos tremiam no volante enquanto eu ouvia meus próprios soluços, eu estava tão perdida na minha dor que não vi o tronco do lado da estrada em que em estava dirigindo. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, uma hora eu senti um baque grande e em meio segundo eu senti minha cabeça bater no teto. Eu estava sem cinto de segurança. Depois tudo escureceu e eu não vi mais nada...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review! PLEASEEEEEE!<em>**

_**Eu estou em dúvida de como continuar a história a partir daqui. Claro que eu sei o caminho que eu quero seguir, só estou em dúvida entre duas maneiras de chegar aonde eu quero... **_

_**Vou tentar decidir rápido pra não demorar de postar!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Como sempre, primeiramente, Ninguém me pertence! Então... Obrigada LJ Smith!**_

_**Desculpem! Eu acho que nunca demorei tanto pra postar um capítulo! Eu estava com um bloqueio total! Não é falta de ideias, não é isso! Eu já sei exatamente pra onde essa fic vai, chegar lá é que está sendo problema! (pelo menos foi assim com esse Cap, vamos rezar pra que o bloqueio tenha ido embora de vez!)**_

_**Muito muito obrigada por lerem! e pelas reviews! É sério gente, vocês não tem noção de como reviews me deixam feliz! (Obrigada byanca, funcionou!) E eu Não pretendo abandonar essa fic! se eu demorar de postar será por outros motivos! abandonar jamais!**_

_**Por fim, Obrigada Jenn (MrsSmolder ) por revisar esse cap pra mim! *-***_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 19<strong>

"_Elena! Elena!" eu ouço alguém me chamando, mas eu não ligo. Está tão quentinho aqui, tão confortável, eu não queria abrir os olhos. Eu estava deitada na grama, a luz fraquinha do sol de fim de tarde aquecendo a minha pele me fazia sentir como se eu fosse criança de novo. Eu sentia uma paz tão grande! Eu definitivamente não queria abrir os olhos._

_Elena! Você precisa entrar, você sabe muito bem que nessa época do ano você pode pegar uma friagem!" Aquilo me fez abrir os olhos. De repente eu percebi de quem era aquela voz. Já tinha um tempo que eu não ouvia, mas eu nunca esqueceria. Eu jamais esqueceria. Eu me sentei desajeitada e olhei na direção da voz. E então eu a vi. Alguma coisa me dizia que aquilo não era real, que não podia ser verdade, mas eu levantei sem deixar de olh__á__-la e fui até ela, minhas pernas tremiam._

"_Mãe!" Eu disse e a abracei. E eu senti... eu senti seu corpo contra o meu, eu podia sentir suas mãos acariciando meus cabelos. De alguma maneira aquilo era sim real, tinha que ser! Eu senti lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que eu vi o cenário mudar ao nosso redor. Eu a abracei mais forte. Não! Por favor não! Eu não quero acordar! Eu pensava desesperadamente, tendo certeza de que era um sonho._

_De repente tudo ficou escuro ao nosso redor e nós parecíamos estar engolfadas numa bola de luz. Era assustador, mas o que quer que estivesse acontecendo, o que quer que fosse isso, eu não queria que acabasse. Não podia acabar. Eu me segurei a ela ainda mais forte. Eu podia sentir seu cheiro! Era perfeito... exatamente como eu me lembrava! Não! Era ainda melhor! Ela me abraçava com a mesma intensidade enquanto sua mãos nos meus cabelos pareciam tentar me acalmar. Como quando eu tinha um pesadelo, como quando alguma coisa dava errado pra mim... Ahh como eu sentia falta daquilo! Mais do que eu podia imaginar!_

"_Elena..." Ela murmurou no meu ouvido, sua voz séria, diferente de quando eu a ouvi agora a pouco, mas cheia do mesmo amor._

"_Elena... sua vida é o que você tem de mais precioso. Você tem que lutar por ela, querida! Você tem que vivê-la! Não importa como, só viva e a faça valer a pena!" Eu ouvi sua voz como um sopro no meu ouvido e um segundo depois ela não estava mais lá, meus braços estavam vazios e eu cai... cai.. cai..._

Eu abri os olhos.

* * *

><p>"Elena!" Eu ouvi meu nome de novo, mas não era a voz da minha mãe. Meu coração apertou, eu não queria que acabasse! Eu senti as lágrimas encherem meus olhos.<p>

"Ah Graças a Deus! Eu já estava a ponto de fazer você beber meu sangue e fazer você me odiar eternamente!" Eu virei meu rosto na direção da mesma voz e vi Caroline, ela olhava pra mim preocupada, mas com um meio sorriso de puro alívio no rosto. Eu olhei ao redor tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Tudo que eu via eram as paredes brancas e aparelhos em volta. Eu estava num hospital. Eu ouvi um suspiro sair pela minha boca. _Porque? Porque não tinha sido real? Tudo que eu queria era voltar aos braços da minha mãe! Porque eu tive que acordar?_ Eu pensava enquanto sentia mais lágrimas no meu rosto.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei com a voz rouca. Minha cabeça doía. Muito! Eu instantaneamente levei a mão ao local e percebi uma bandagem.

"Não, não toque! Você bateu a cabeça... muito forte, mas felizmente não teve maiores danos" Ela disse e segurou a minha mão.

"O que aconteceu Elena? Eu entrei em pânico quando eu te encontrei! Tinha.. sangue..e...Ahh Me desculpe! Eu não devia ter falado aquelas coisas! Ter feito você sair daquele jeito! Me desculpe!" Ela disse nervosa e eu vi seus olhos encherem de lágrimas. E então tudo veio à tona. A nossa conversa no caffe, a minha dor.. Katherine.. e o acidente. Eu senti como se a dor que eu estava sentindo na cabeça triplicasse, na verdade agora meu corpo inteiro doía. Eu gemi.

"Você pode.. beber meu sangue..." Ela começou.

"Não!" Eu disse rapidamente, meu peito arfava. Tudo doía, mas agora era mais que físico era pior, era ainda pior. Rapidamente Caroline chamou uma enfermeira que me deu um remédio pra dor e disse que logo o médico viria para me ver.

"Eu sinto tanto!" Caroline disse após a enfermeira sair. Tudo que eu não precisava era de alguém se sentindo culpado por mim.

"Não é sua culpa Carol.." Eu disse baixinho olhando pra ela. Ela me olhava com a expressão torturada. Os olhos azuis brilhando em agonia. Azuis...

"Ele me deixou.." Eu disse segurando um soluço. As palavras de Katherine agora ecoando na minha cabeça fazendo aumentar a dor. "_Klaus já realizou o seu propósito há quase um ano.. O acordo foi cumprido, Damon e Stefan estão livres, então... Se ele não voltou pra você é porque ele simplesmente.. não quis.."_

Caroline suspirou e pegou minha mão novamente enquanto me olhava piedosamente. Ela já tinha me ouvido dizer aquilo tantas vezes! Mas dessa vez era diferente.

"Ele me deixou porque ele quis! Porque eu simplesmente não valho a pena!" Eu disse sentindo um nó se formar na minha garganta.

"Elena.. não.." Ela começou, eu já sabia o que ela ia falar. Que ele não teve escolhas, que ele fez aquilo por mim. Exatamente as mesmas coisas as quais eu me agarrei nesses dois anos!

"Não! Klaus já conseguiu o que queria! Há um ano ele e Stefan não estão mais presos a ele... Há um ano! Ele não voltou pra mim porque ele não quis, Caroline! Porque ele não quis! Ele simplesmente.." Eu disse, mas o nó na minha garganta ficou insuportável e eu não pude mais continuar. Eu coloquei uma das mãos na minha boca tentando abafar um soluço, sem muito sucesso.

"O que? Como você pode saber disso Elena?" Caroline perguntou surpresa.

"Eu fui até a casa dele, no quarto dele. Eu estava lá.. pateticamente chorando por ele, por tudo que a gente não viveu, quando Katherine apareceu e.." Eu tentei explicar com a voz embargada, quando Caroline interrompeu.

"Katherine? Ah meu Deus Elena! Foi ela que... o acidente.. Ah meu Deus.." Caroline dizia atrapalhada e chocada. Ela achava que Katherine tinha alguma coisa a ver com o acidente, mas eu sabia que não.

"Não.. Ela só riu da minha cara e me disse isso.. depois eu saí correndo sem prestar muita atenção em nada. Eu lembro de tentar enxergar através da minhas lágrimas enquanto eu dirigia.. eu só vi o tronco na estrada em cima da hora.." Eu disse entre lágrimas.

"Ahhh Elena.." Caroline murmurou piedosamente.

"Ela disse que me amava e que era por isso que ele queria que eu vivesse uma vida normal, mas não! Ele não podia simplesmente ignorar a minha decisão. Eu o escolhi, Caroline! Acima de tudo, eu sabia o que eu teria de abdicar pela minha escolha, eu sabia das consequências, eu fiz a minha decisão consciente! Ele não tem o direito de decidir pela minha vida! É minha vida! É minha escolha!" Eu disse num rompante, precisando urgentemente desabafar. De repente as palavras que eu ouvi da minha mãe antes de acordar invadiram a minha mente.

"_Elena... sua vida é o que você tem de mais precioso. Você tem que lutar por ela, querida! Você tem que vivé-la! Não importa como, só viva e a faça valer a pena!" _

O meu amor não tinha sido suficiente pra ele, a minha escolha não tinha significado nada. Ele simplesmente a jogou no vento e seguiu a diante quando percebeu que eu não valia a pena, com a desculpa de me permitir uma vida normal! Como a minha vida poderia ser normal? Nunca seria normal, mas ainda assim era minha vida. E eu estava decidida mais do que nunca a vivê-la. Eu não sei como, mas eu daria um jeito de juntar o que sobrou de mim. Eu ia viver... eu tinha que viver. Suspirando, eu tentei limpar minhas lágrimas e acalmar a minha respiração.

"Eu fiquei esse dois anos secretamente esperando ele voltar pra mim. Pra ser feliz.. pra viver.. Mas ele não veio.. ele nunca virá e ainda assim eu preciso viver" Eu continuei vendo uma lágrima descer pelo rosto de Caroline.

"Eu não sei como... mas eu vou enterrá-lo tão fundo dentro de mim que ele não poderá mais voltar a superfície. Eu vou ser feliz, eu vou viver... Eu prometo pela minha mãe" Eu disse limpando a última lágrima que descia teimosa pelo meu rosto enquanto Caroline me olhava parecendo não entender direito o que eu estava falando. Aquele dia ia ser um marco na minha vida. Se ele tinha consigo me deixar ir, eu ia conseguir deixá-lo ir também. Eu estava decidida.

"Você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço Elena. Você vai conseguir. Eu tenho certeza disso" Caroline disse apertando a minha mão. Eu suspirei ouvindo o celular dela tocar. Ela atendeu e eu me perdi em pensamentos. Uns segundos depois o médico entrou no quarto e disse que faria uns exames para ver como eu estava me recuperando. Ao que parecia eu tinha tido muita sorte de sair somente com um traumatismo craniano moderado.

"Jeremy não sabe se vai conseguir vir hoje, mas disse que amanhã estará aqui juntamente com Alaric. Eu disse que Alaric não precisava vir hoje já que Bonnie está chegando e quer passar a noite com você" Caroline disse enquanto o médico checava alguns aparelhos.

"Eu vou passar a noite aqui?" Eu disse cansada olhando pro médico, mas a pontada aguda que eu senti na cabeça e que me fez gemer, respondeu por mim.

"Se tudo ocorrer bem com os exames, provavelmente depois de amanhã você terá alta. Mas não se preocupe, você está indo muito bem. Agora só vamos trocar o soro e te dar alguns medicamentos" O doutor disse me olhando simpaticamente.

"Humm.. eu vou aproveitar pra dar notícias a Tyler e ao resto do pessoal. Você deu um baita susto na gente" Ela disse com um meio sorriso. Eu acenei fracamente e ela se dirigiu até a porta. Eu suspirei pesadamente olhando enquanto o médico injetava algum medicamento pela intravenosa. Uns segundos depois eu senti minhas pálpebras pesarem e eu sabia que eu ia dormir em instantes.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMON POV<strong>

"O que você quer?" Eu disse ao atender o telefone sem ânimo algum. Ainda mais se tratando dela. Ela deu uma risada cínica antes de falar.

"Eu apenas achei que você ia querer saber, que a sua versão favorita de mim está no hospital de Mystic Falls depois de um acidente de carro"

Depois de tanto tempo sem realmente sentir algum tipo de emoção, o choque que percorreu o meu corpo foi tão grande que se eu não tivesse certeza absoluta da minha existência como vampiro eu juraria que tinha sentido meu coração dar um salto. O barulho do copo que estava na minha mão, segundos atrás, se espatifando no chão e me despertou.

"Elena?" Eu ouvi o nome dela sair pela minha boca quase como um reflexo.

"Quem mais? Mas não se preocupe, eu meio que amorteci o impacto, eu estava me sentindo meio.. culpada e.. sensível. Os médicos dirão que ela teve muita sorte." Ela disse. Culpada? Ela estava se sentindo culpada?

"O que você fez Katherine? Eu juro, se você tiver..." Eu comecei sentindo minhas mãos tremerem enquanto eu apertava o celular contra o meu rosto. Ela me interrompeu.

"Não não não, pode parando com as ameaças. Eu te disse, eu salvei a vida dela. Além disso eu só disse a verdade, que você não voltou pra ela porque você não quis, que você não está mais preso a Klaus há um ano. O que eu posso fazer se ela ainda parecia tão... ligada à você?" Ela disse e se existisse alguma coisa que ainda pudesse ser quebrada dentro de mim eu com certeza poderia ouvi-la se espatifando agora. Ela continuou.

"Como eu disse, eu me senti um pouco culpada por ela ter saído daquele jeito, eu tinha certeza que acabaria mal e além disso aquela não seria uma morte digna de uma Petrova". Era minha culpa.

"Como ela está?" Eu perguntei tentando controlar a minha voz.

"Eu não sei realmente, mas ela ficará bem. Eu vi quando a BF Vampira apareceu na estrada, aparentemente indo procurá-la, então eu me mandei." Ela disse. Eu sentia tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo que eu estava tonto. Eu não sabia direito o que pensar, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza, eu tinha que ter certeza de que ela estava bem, fora de perigo. Pelo meu silêncio, Katherine percebeu que eu ia desligar.

"Espere, tem mais uma coisa" Ela disse e eu apenas suspirei esperando.

"Ela me pediu para te dar um recado antes de sair desesperadamente. E eu estou tão.. humana hoje, que eu vou fazer este outro favor" Ela disse e fez uma pausa antes de continuar, e quando ela o fez, eu percebi que sua voz tinha perdido todo o tom sarcástico tão pertencente à ela. Como eu raramente a tinha ouvido antes.

"Ela disse que acha que ninguém merece viver como ela tem vivido desde que você a deixou" Eu apertei o celular tão forte que eu tive que me controlar antes que ele se despedaçasse nas minhas mãos. Eu ouvi quando Katherine suspirou e continuou.

"Então pare de ser estúpido e patético e dê um fim nisso Damon, nós dois sabemos que você tem meramente "vivido" também" E então ela desligou. Eu fiquei ouvindo o barulho da linha telefônica tentando absorver o que tinha acontecido.

* * *

><p>Elena... Ela era tudo pra mim. E agora ela estava num hospital depois de ter sofrido um acidente de carro e era minha culpa! Katherine podia ter dito o que quer que fosse, mas era minha culpa que ela tinha sofrido o acidente. Eu não voltei, por minha escolha, e agora ela sabia disso.<p>

Eu tinha escolhido ficar longe dela, permitir que ela tivesse uma vida normal, longe das coisas supernaturais. Eu quis dar a ela a possibilidade de ser feliz, como ela mais do que ninguém merece, e deixá-la foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já tinha feito nos meus mais de 150 anos. E ainda assim, ela tinha sofrido um acidente por minha causa. Eu me afastei para mantê-la segura e agora ela estava em um hospital.

Eu olhei ao redor do lugar onde eu estava vivendo, um galpão abandonado, as palavras de Katherine ecoando na minha mente. _Ela disse que acha que ninguém merece viver como ela tem vivido desde que você a deixou._ Como ela tem vivido? Eu senti meus olhos umedecerem. Ela tinha que viver, ela tinha que ser feliz. Porque só um de nós podia. Desde que eu tomei a minha decisão eu sabia que eu nunca mais poderia ser feliz. Eu ia viver miseravelmente pela eternidade, então não havia sentindo pra luxo e outras coisas. Sendo assim eu me alojei em um galpão abandonado em uma cidade relativamente próxima a Mystic Falls simplesmente porque eu queria estar por perto caso Klaus ou outro vampiro aparecesse nas proximidades.

E assim eu vivi desde que Klaus finalmente conseguiu desvendar o mistério para criação de seus híbridos. Depois de muitos feitiços, ameaças e mortes desnecessárias ele obteve o que queria e liberou a mim e a Stefan prometendo ficar longe de Mystic Falls, mas eu não confiava, eu tinha que ficar por perto. Stefan, ao contrário, resolveu partir por aí e Katherine é claro continuou o cercando com seus jogos, que por incrível que pareça ainda pareciam ter algum efeito nele.

Eu olhei pela janela, agora aberta, do galpão. Já era noite. A minha decisão estava tomada. Eu precisava ter certeza de que ela estava bem, eu precisava vê-la. E quando eu a visse eu sabia que seria impossível deixá-la de novo e eu não lutaria. Talvez, só talvez, a felicidade dela não estivesse na felicidade humana que todos sonham e talvez a gente não devesse lutar contra isso. Eu não queria mais lutar contra isso. _Então pare de ser estúpido e patético e dê um fim nisso Damon, nós dois sabemos que você tem meramente "vivido" também_. O que Katherine me disse antes de desligar ecoava repetidas vezes na minha cabeça enquanto eu me movia o mais rápido possível à velocidade de vampiro, em direção à Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>Eu cheguei ao hospital uma hora depois. Eu rapidamente hipnotizei a recepcionista para me dizer em que quarto ela estava, eu não queria perder tempo. Eu me movi o mais rápido que eu consegui sem parecer estranho até que eu me vi no corredor do quarto dela. Eu parei e dei um longo suspiro. Dois anos tinham se passado desde a última vez que eu a vi. Dois anos em que eu sentia a falta dela mais do que tudo, era pior que a falta de sangue humano no meu sistema. Eu pensava nela 24 horas por dia, eu via seu rosto toda vez que eu fechava os olhos e agora aqui eu estava, a poucos metros de estar frente a frente com ela. Se meu coração batesse com certeza estaria em um ritmo frenético agora.<p>

Eu dei um passo no corredor me aproximando um pouco mais da porta quando eu ouvi sua voz. A voz que eu ouvia dentro da minha cabeça o tempo todo, que eu daria tudo pra ouvir de novo. Isso me fez parar. Isso e o tom da sua voz. E as suas palavras.

"_Ela disse que me amava e que era por isso que ele queria que eu vivesse uma vida normal, mas não! Ele não podia simplesmente ignorar a minha decisão. Eu o escolhi, Caroline! Acima de tudo, eu sabia o que eu teria de abdicar pela minha escolha, eu sabia das consequências, eu fiz a minha decisão consciente! Ele não tem o direito de decidir pela minha vida! É minha vida! É minha escolha!"_

Eu estava tão chocado que não conseguir reagir, eu queria entrar naquele quarto e dizer a ela que ela era todo o meu mundo, que eu só queria que ela fosse plenamente feliz, mas a dor na voz dela, a certeza com que ela disse aquilo me paralisou. Depois de uma pausa ela continuou.

"_Eu fiquei esse dois anos secretamente esperando ele voltar pra mim. Pra ser feliz.. pra viver.. Mas ele não veio.. ele nunca virá e ainda assim eu preciso viver. Eu não sei como... mas eu vou enterrá-lo tão fundo dentro de mim que ele não poderá mais voltar a superfície. Eu vou ser feliz, eu vou viver... Eu prometo pela minha mãe"_

A medida que eu ouvia o que ela ia dizendo o chão parecia sumir lentamente sob os meus pés. _Então ela finalmente desistiu de nós..._ Eu pensava enquanto sentia uma lágrima rolar pelo meu rosto. Não era isso que eu queria? Agora ela parecia decidida a seguir com a sua vida, a me deixar pra trás.._ tão fundo dentro de mim que ele não poderá mais voltar a superfície..._

"_Você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço Elena. Você vai conseguir. Eu tenho certeza disso" _Eu ouvi a voz de Caroline. Era verdade, ela era a pessoa mais forte que eu conhecia também e eu sempre a admirei por isso. E eu também tinha certeza que ela conseguiria. Se ela queria, ela ia conseguir. Que direito eu tinha de aparecer agora e bagunçar tudo isso? Ela estava decidida a fazer o que eu queria que ela fizesse. Eu não podia entrar lá e estragar tudo. Eu sentia como se eu estivesse afundando. Se eu precisasse respirar eu estaria em sérios problemas agora. De repente eu ouvi passos se aproximando do corredor e rapidamente eu me escondi na esquina com o outro corredor. Eu vi o médico que estava cuidando dela entrar na sala. Eu me esforcei ao máximo pra me concentrar no que ele dizia. Ela estava bem, como Katherine disse que seria, ela teve sorte e logo teria alta. Segundos depois eu vi atônito, a porta se abrir de novo e foi aí que eu percebi que inconscientemente eu tinha me movido em direção ao quarto dela novamente. Isso porque agora eu olhava diretamente nos olhos de Caroline, que me encaravam com uma mistura de emoções.

* * *

><p><em><strong>É isso! espero que tenha gostado! REVIEW! xD<strong>_


	20. Chapter 20

**Damon, nem nenhum personagem me pertence!**

**Ai genteeee nem acredito que cheguei no cap 20! quando vejo minhas mais de 110 páginas escritas no word me emociono! srrsrs**

**Infelizmente, ou felizmente n sei ( tem gente que não aguenta mais esperar atualização), a fic está no final. Eu espero mais uns 3 capítulos, mais pode ser menos um ou mais um.. depende do quanto eu vou desenvolver a história.**

**Esse cap tem uma parte songfic, seria interessante se vocês ouvissem a música enquanto lêem! **

**Desculpa fazer vocês ficarem aniosas, mas to fazendo o que posso pra postar rápido. As vezes a inspiração ajuda, as vezes não. Acontece!**

**Então é isso. Boa leitura e review please!**

**... e roubando a quote do Ian... Smile-Breath-Repeat!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 20<strong>

**Continuação DAMON POV**

Eu não sei exatamente por quanto tempo agente ficou se olhando no corredor, eu parecia ter perdido a noção de tudo meu redor. A única coisa à qual eu estava consciente agora eram as palavras de Elena, elas não paravam de ecoar repetidamente na minha mente parecendo cavar um buraco cada vez mais fundo no meio peito. Ao longe eu podia ouvir passos no corredor adjacente, mas Caroline foi a primeira a reagir. Antes que o dono dos passos virasse em direção ao corredor que a gente estava, ela se moveu à velocidade de vampiro me empurrando pro mesmo local em que eu tinha pretendido me esconder antes do meu corpo se mover por conta própria.

Eu senti minhas costas contra parede enquanto ela me encarava parada na minha frente. Ela abriu a boca algumas vezes tentando falar alguma coisa, mas sem conseguir realmente. Sua expressão era uma mistura de preocupação, surpresa e raiva.

"Isso é sua culpa..." Ela disse finalmente apontando um dedo na minha direção.

É claro que era minha culpa! Ela não precisava me dizer, ninguém precisava. Eu sentia a culpa transbordando pelos meus poros, me sufocando, me reduzindo a nada.

"Eu sei" Eu murmurei com uma voz que eu mal reconheci como minha. "Eu sei" Eu repeti enquanto passava uma das mãos pelo meu cabelo. Ela me olhava ainda mais surpresa. Com certeza ela não esperava que eu admitisse. Com certeza ela não esperava ver tanta vulnerabilidade em Damon Salvatore.

"O que diabos você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou, mas sua voz já tinha perdido todo o tom acusatório.

"Apenas... mantenha ela segura..." Eu disse com a voz urgente. Eu tinha que ter certeza de que ela ia ficar bem, que acidentes como aquele não aconteceriam mais, que alguém iria cuidar dela. Klaus tinha prometido não voltar, mas ela continuava sendo a doppelganguer, uma atração inexplicável ao sobrenatural. Com ela e Bonnie por perto ela estaria segura.

Ela balançou a cabeça, confusa. Eu não podia mais prolongar aquilo. Elena ficaria bem, ela estava decidida e eu sabia o que eu tinha que fazer. Deixá-la ir. Eu obriguei minhas pernas a se moverem. Caroline parou na minha frente.

"Você está desistindo? É isso? Você voltou aqui e agora está desistindo de novo?" Ela perguntou me olhando .

"Eu vim pra saber como ela estava. E agora que eu sei que ela ficará bem..." Eu disse sem olhar pra ela. Mas no fundo eu sabia que era verdade, eu estava desistindo, eu já havia desistido desde que eu decidi não voltar a um ano atrás. Eu havia desistido da ideia de que eu podia fazê-la feliz. E ela tinha que ser feliz.

"Você é um covarde.." Ela disse. E então eu olhei pra ela.

"Eu sou um vampiro, Caroline. E no fundo você sabe que nós não somos capazes de trazer felicidade! Nós somos criaturas amaldiçoadas, nós só trazemos morte e desespero ao nosso redor. Ela não merece isso!" Eu disse num rompante. Ela abaixou os olhos, ela sabia que eu tinha razão.

"Ela merece toda a felicidade do mundo... E agora que ela está decidida a ser feliz, ambos sabemos que ela tentará o máximo conseguir isso..." Eu continuei sentindo um nó se formar na minha garganta.

"Você a ouviu?" Ela perguntou consternada. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente.

"Eu estou a deixando porque eu não a mereço, porque ela merece muito mais.. ela merece tudo. Tudo que eu nunca poderei oferecer.. Eu estou a deixando porque eu a amo." Eu disse sentindo a realidade das minhas palavras pesarem uma tonelada sobre mim. Eu tinha vivido o impossível desde que eu decidi não voltar e agora eu estava fazendo a decisão pela segunda vez. E doía, doía mais do que eu achei que seria possível.

Quando eu vi os olhos de Caroline umedecerem eu soube que eu precisava sair dali, rápido.

"Me prometa que você vai mantê-la segura" Eu disse dando um passo a frente e a segurando pelos braços. "Prometa... por ela" Eu acrescentei. Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente, parecendo incapaz de falar qualquer coisa. Mas eu precisava ouvir. "Diga" Eu pedi.

"Eu prometo" Ela disse quase num sussurro.

"Você sabe que eu vou te atormentar eternamente se você não mantiver sua promessa enquanto ela viver, não sabe?" Eu disse a olhando nos olhos. Ela murmurou um "eu sei" E eu vi uma lágrima rolar pelo seu rosto e senti meus olhos encherem também, então eu murmurei um "Ótimo" de volta e sai à velocidade de vampiro, sem me importar se alguém ia ver. Agora nada importava, eu estava saindo da vida dela definitivamente e eu não poderia me importar menos com o que as pessoas achariam ao ver um vulto passar por elas. Eu só queria correr, correr e correr...

* * *

><p><strong>1 ANO DEPOIS.<strong>

**ELENA POV**

Eu despertei com o sol esquentando meu rosto, me forçando a me mover. Eu tinha esquecido de fechar a janela e correr as cortinas. Eu levantei irritada, a fechei e voltei pra cama, mas eu sabia que eu não conseguiria voltar a dormir. Droga! Eu botei o travesseiro no meu rosto tentando me concentrar nas imagens que agora há pouco habitavam os meus sonhos. Era sempre tão real! Eu podia jurar que ainda podia sentir o calor na minha pele, o cheiro sob o meu nariz, o gosto na minha boca. Eu suspirei frustrada. Dessa vez tinha acabo cedo demais! Não era o suficiente. Nunca seria o suficiente!

Eu tirei o travesseiro do meu rosto e ainda de olhos fechados, eu me permitir reviver aquelas imagens pela última vez. Por hoje. E então eu levantei da cama e fui em direção ao banheiro. Eu escovei os dentes, joguei água no rosto e então me olhei no espelho.

"Aqui vamos nós de novo Elena! Mais um dia.." Eu murmurei pro meu reflexo. Mais um dia.

**_ Dark Paradise – Lana Del Rey_**

ht tp: / / www . youtube . com / watch?v =1Eqb0 tsjKrU

_ All my friends tell me I should move on  
>I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song<br>Ahhh, that's how you sang it  
>Loving you forever, can't be wrong<br>Even though you're not here, won't move on  
>Ahhh, that's how we played it<em>

Mais um dia que eu acordava resignada a usar toda a minha força de vontade para remendar todos os pedaços de mim cuidadosamente só para eles se partirem ainda mais quando eu voltasse a dormir à noite. Era assim que tinha sido. Era assim que seria. Pra sempre. Eu a muito tempo já havia aceitado isso. Eu tinha prometido ser feliz, mas eu sabia que isso era o mais próximo que eu conseguiria. E eu estava fazendo um bom trabalho, eu estava orgulhosa de mim.

Nesse ultimo ano eu larguei o emprego no Caffe e depois de Alaric utilizar seu campo de amizades acadêmicas, eu consegui reaver a minha bolsa na mesma faculdade de Caroline e Bonnie, na cidade vizinha. Era muito bom ter as minhas amigas perto de mim o tempo todo. A gente estava vivendo bons tempos juntas. Estar em outra cidade, conhecer gente nova me ajuda muito, no inicio era essencial, vital, mas depois eu fui ficando realmente muito boa nessa minha prática de construção, destruição e reconstrução de mim mesma e então nós passamos a vir para Mystic Falls quase todo final de semana. E agora iríamos passar todo o verão aqui, já que estávamos de ferias. Claro que a ideia de ficar quase três meses aqui me amedrontou.

Mystic Falls tinha passado a ser o buraco negro do meu universo, mas eu prometi a mim mesma me esforçar ainda mais enquanto eu estivesse aqui. Eu podia estar na beirada, eu podia até tropeçar ou ficar metade submersa, mais eu não ia deixar ele me sugar para a sua imensidão.

Já tinha um mês desde que havíamos chegado para as férias e eu havia ganhado a luta contra as extensões sombrias do meu buraco particular até agora. Mais isso não quer dizer que estava sendo fácil. Eu estava dando tudo de mim, eu sabia que quando o verão acabasse eu teria que dar algumas desculpas pra ficar um tempo sem voltar aqui nos finais de semana. Mais eu não podia recuar agora. Mesmo que aqui tudo ficasse mil vezes pior, mesmo que as lembranças às quais eu só me permitia nos meus sonhos assaltassem minha mente durante o dia sem a minha permissão; mesmo que toda vez que eu entrasse no Grill parecesse que eu tinha levado um soco no estômago, eu não podia cair. Eu sabia que aqui não havia jeito de impedir as lembranças de ganharem força contra a minha vontade, mas eu não ia cair. Eu ia ficar bem. Eu tinha feito uma promessa.

_ And there's no remedy for memory  
>Your face is like a melody, it won't leave my head<br>Your soul is haunting me and telling me  
>That everything is fine<br>But I wish I was dead_

Eu comecei a pentear meus cabelos perdida em pensamentos quando eu ouvi o toque de mensagem do meu celular. Eu deixei a escova sobre a pia e fui ler a mensagem.

_Bom dia gatinha! Josh me pediu pra ir com ele resolver umas coisas. Eu não pude negar =( Estamos saindo agora. Eu mal posso esperar pra ter a noite! Nos encontramos no Grill ou você prefere que eu te pegue na sua casa? Xo_

Eu dei um meio sorriso ao ler a mensagem. Eu respondi rapidamente.

_Sem problemas =) Nos encontramos lá! Xo_

Eu suspirei sentando na cama. Eu tinha me esquecido completamente daquela comemoração no Grill hoje a noite. Eu estava evitando ao máximo aparecer por lá, mas hoje não teria escapatória. Eu teria que ir. Eric já tinha percebido que eu andava meio estranha eu não podia acrescentar mais um motivo, esse mês tinha sido realmente estranho pra gente.

Tinha três meses que Eric e eu estávamos namorando. A gente se conheceu na faculdade e segundo ele foi amor a primeira vista. Ele é uma pessoa ótima, bonito, legal.. é claro que Caroline e Bonnie só faltaram me empurrar em cima dele. O que, aliás, elas fizeram, literalmente. Foi assim que a gente se viu a primeira vez. Depois de duas semanas de insistência e Carol e Bonnie falando horas no meu ouvido, eu aceitei sair com ele. Eu estava aterrorizada na verdade, eu não conseguia nem pensar em beijar ele, mas eu tinha feito uma promessa e aquilo me impulsionou.

A gente saiu mais algumas vezes até que ela me pediu em namoro. Eu surtei interiormente, mas no fundo eu sabia que deixar alguém tentar chegar até mim era a melhor forma de realmente dar um passo a frente. Eu aceitei. Caroline e Bonnie vibraram. Eric era quase um ídolo para elas. Quando Jeremy e Tyler tinha uma folga nós nos encontrávamos aqui em Mystic Falls nos fins de semana e a gente realmente se divertia em programas a seis. Eric sempre ficava na casa desse amigo dele, Josh. E era lá que ele estava passando as férias. Ele deixou de ir visitar a família para vir pra cá ficar comigo e isso me deixava ainda mais culpada.

Culpada porque por mais que ele tivesse meus dias, ele não tinha minhas noites. Em nenhum sentido. Nós ainda não tínhamos dado o próximo passo no nosso relacionamento e eu sabia que aquilo já estava incomodando a ele, afinal não éramos mais crianças. É claro que ele havia tentado e eu sempre me sentia muito mal por inventar uma desculpa para encobrir o simples fato de que eu ainda não conseguia sequer pensar em ter outra pessoa me tocando tão intimamente, em tocar uma pessoa tão intimamente.

Era só ele. Só ele toda vez que eu fechava os olhos a noite. E quando ele me tocava, quando ele me beijava eu praticamente podia ouvir todos os pedaços que eu havia passado o dia remendando, se estilhaçarem novamente, porque no fundo eu sabia que quando eu abrisse os olhos ele não estaria do meu lado. Ele não estaria em nenhum lugar. Mas de um jeito que eu não sabia explicar, talvez até doentio, eu não sei se eu suportaria, se eu conseguiria enfrentar o dia que viria pela frente se eu não o encontrasse todas as noites. Se eu não me sentisse completa todas as noite nos meus sonhos, no meu paraíso sombrio.

_ Everytime I close my eyes  
>It's like a dark paradise<br>No one compares to you  
>I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side<br>Everytime I close my eyes  
>It's like a dark paradise<br>No one compares to you  
>But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight.<em>

* * *

><p>Um novo toque de mensagem me libertou dos meus pensamentos.<p>

_Você vai fazer alguma coisa está tarde? Eu pensei em fazermos algumas compras e depois você podia vir até a minha casa. A gente se arrumaria aqui e íamos pro Grill. O que você acha?_

Eu lia a mensagem de Caroline agora com mais certeza ainda de que eu não escaparia de ir ao Grill. Eu suspirei enquanto escrevia uma resposta.

_Eu acho ótimo! A gente se vê mais tarde! Xo_

Eu voltei pro banheiro e resolvi tomar um banho. Hoje seria um longo dia.

* * *

><p>Minhas pernas doíam. Fazer compras com Caroline essa quase como fazer 3 horas de esteira seguidas. Ela não parava!<p>

"Sabe.. eu acho que você devia se lembrar que eu sou uma mera humana" Eu disse cansada enquanto colocava algumas sacolas na poltrona e me jogava na cama dela.

"Ahh vamos.. não foram nem 3 horas de compras! Eu nem vi tudo que eu queria!" Ela disse. Eu me levantei pelos cotovelos e dei a ela um olhar assassino.

"Ahh ta bom.. foram cinco horas e a gente rodou o shopping todo duas vezes" Ela continuou também se livrando dos seus montes de sacolas. Se ela não fosse vampira com certeza ela não aguentaria carregar tudo aquilo.

"Melhor" Eu disse e voltei a me jogar na cama.

"Humm.. eu acho que a gente devia começar a se arrumar, já escureceu e daqui a pouco Tyler estará aqui.. Eu ainda tenho que escolher entre o vestido rosa e o preto sexy, sem falar no sapato, no cabelo, na maquiagem.." Ela dizia em seu estilo Caroline de ser.

"Ei, respire! E me deixe respirar também ok? É só um reencontro de antigos colegas de classe, você definitivamente não precisa daquele micro pedaço de pano preto que você chama de vestido" Eu disse ainda sentindo minhas pernas pesadas.

"Exatamente! Você acha que eu vou reencontrar toda aquela gente sem me produzir ao máximo? Eu tenho que estar divina! Nós temos!" Ela disse jogando minhas sacolas do meu lado.

"Então é melhor você começar a escolher o que vai usar, e é claro que você só sairá desse quarto perfeitamente vestida e como o meu aval." Ela continuou e eu suspirei me sentando e começando a abrir minhas sacolas. Se tinha uma coisa que eu aprendi nesses anos todo de amizade era que esse tipo de discussão com Caroline era perda de tempo.

E assim nós nos arrumamos. Claro que Caroline me fez usar o que ela escolheu pra mim. E eu dei graças a Deus que ela estava muito ocupada fazendo suas compras para reparar no que eu estava comprando. Não havia jeito de eu usar metade das roupas que ela usava.. não era.. eu. Eu eu ouvi ela murmurar algo do tipo "Da próxima vez eu farei as suas compras" Enquanto eu entrava no banheiro pra ajeitar meu cabelo. Eu dei um pequeno sorriso quando ouvi a porta do quarto dela se abrir subitamente.

"Caroline! Ah graças a Deus! Eu preciso falar com você.. você não sabe.." Eu ouvia Bonnie dizer nervosa e sai do banheiro preocupada. Ela interrompeu o que estava dizendo ao me ver.

" Ahh Elena. Você está aqui" Ela disse olhando nervosa de mim pra Caroline. Alguma coisa estava errada.

"Bonnie o que está acontecendo?" Eu e Caroline perguntamos praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

"Humm.. nada de mais.. Nós podemos conversar depois.. Ahhh vocês já estão prontas.." Ela disse de um jeito nada parecido com o jeito dela de ser. Ela estava tentando mudar de assunto e aquilo estava muito estranho.

"Bonnie o que?.." Caroline começou mais ela interrompeu.

"Ahh eu acho que vou me trocar também.. Não queremos fazer os garotos esperarem não é mesmo!" Ela disse e se virou para sair do quarto.

"Bonnie pare! O que diabos está acontecendo? É Jeremy? O que aconteceu?" Eu disse indo até ela sentindo o pânico começar a me tomar. Ela viu a preocupação em meus olhos e sua expressão pareceu ficar torturada.

"Não, Jeremy está bem" Ela disse. Eu me senti aliava.

"Então o que é Bonnie? Você está nos assustando!" Caroline disse parando do meu lado. Eu vi quando Bonnie olhou pra ela e depois pra mim, parecendo mais tensa do que nunca. Ela suspirou e o que saiu dos lábios dela fez meu coração dar um salto tão grande que eu precisei me segurar em Caroline para não cair sobre seus pés.

"Damon está na cidade".


	21. Chapter 21

_**~Ninguém me pertence!**_

_**Genteee desculpa pela demora! essa semana foi cheia de surtos, não consegui focar muito na fic e além disso, o cap foi bem difícil de escrever o que fez demorar ainda mais!**_

_**Eu nunca tive que refazer mais de 1 vez um capítulo, esse eu mudei várias coisa um milhão de vezes! Odiei isso! Mais.. depois de duas semanas saiu!**_

_**Obrigada Jenn ( MrsSmolder) pela revisão! **_

_**Espero que gostem! Review please!**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 21<strong>

Eu sentia dois pares de olhos grudados em mim, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia fazer meu corpo reagir, o que era irônico já que meu coração parecia estar correndo uma maratona por conta própria. Eu vi quando Bonnie começou a falar alguma coisa sem deixar de me olhar preocupada, mas tudo que eu ouvia na minha cabeça era _Damon está na cidade... Damon está na cidade._

Eu podia sentir o vaso mal remendado que eu fiz de mim mesma se espatifando em pedaços mínimos. Agora eu tinha certeza que eu não conseguiria juntá-los de volta. Por que eu sabia que nada funcionaria, que tudo seria inútil, que não havia promessa que me fizesse continuar com a minha rotina de reconstrução diária se ele estivesse por perto. Se ele estivesse _aqui_!

Eu senti uma pressão nos meus braços e então alguém me sacudindo. Quando meus olhos pareceram entrar em foco eu vi Caroline parada na minha frente.

"Elena! Olhe pra mim!" Ela disse segurando meu rosto e me olhando meio atordoada.

"Você está se sentindo bem?" ela perguntou, e eu percebi que realmente estava meio tonta, Mas eu precisava ter certeza. Eu olhei pra Bonnie que estava do lado de Caroline e que agora era uma mistura nada agradável de culpa, medo e preocupação.

"Ele está aqui?" Eu perguntei com a voz fraca.

"Eu sinto muito Elena! Tudo que eu queria era que a gente pudesse ir embora e fingir que nada aconteceu! Eu não posso ver você daquele jeito de novo!" Ela disse e eu sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando. Ela e Caroline nunca saíram do meu lado e eu as tinha assustado horrores logo depois do que aconteceu. Elas sabiam tão bem quanto eu o que ele estar aqui significava.

Eu sentei na cama colocando a cabeça entre as mãos. Depois de três anos ele estava aqui e o simples fato de saber que ele estava a uma curta distância de mim fazia com que esse tempo todo em que eu lutei pra continuar com a minha vida não tivesse servido pra nada. Absolutamente nada.

"Nós temos que voltar. Nós temos que sair de Mystic Falls" Eu disse num sussurro. Eu sabia que eu não aguentaria vê-lo de novo. Ver que ele seguiu em frente enquanto eu fiquei aqui tentando mediocremente honrar uma promessa. Ver nos olhos dele que a gente não significou nada, que ele simplesmente desistiu de mim, percebeu que eu não valia a pena.

"Nós não podemos" Eu ouvi Bonnie dizer ao mesmo tempo em que senti Caroline sentar do meu lado na cama. Como assim? Antes que eu pudesse perguntar, ela continuou.

"Isso é o que eu estava tentando dizer.. Eu estava indo pra casa para me trocar e então eu o .. vi, na minha porta." Ela suspirou e se ajoelhou pra pegar minha mão.

"Ele me disse que... Klaus, de alguma forma descobriu que o seu sangue tornará seus híbridos mais poderosos e que é uma questão de tempo até ele vir atrás de você." Ela disse e eu levantei a cabeça pra olhá-la. Então, pra completar, Klaus estava atrás de mim, de novo?

"O que? Justamente por isso temos que sair daqui!" Caroline disse se levantando. Eu não conseguia falar nada, eu só olhava pra Bonnie sem realmente vê-la, perdida em pensamentos.

"Não.. Damon está certo. Se Klaus estiver disposto a vir até Elena ele virá, a encontrará onde quer que formos, fugir só vai estimular seus instintos sádicos." Ela disse olhando pra Caroline. "Elena.." Ela continuou virando pra mim. "Ele me pediu pra.. manter você a salvo.. Ele e Stefan vão ficar checando qualquer indício de Klaus por aqui"

"Stefan voltou também?" Eu ouvi Caroline perguntar e Bonnie apenas acenar positivamente.

Eu olhei para minhas mãos tremendo nas mãos de Bonnie. Klaus estava atrás de mim, Damon e Stefan estavam de volta.. Por que eles estavam de volta? Stefan demonstrou perfeitamente não se importar como mais nada e Damon... Damon não se importou o suficiente pra voltar pra mim. E agora eles estavam de volta.

"Eu sinto tanto Elena..." Bonnie sussurrou pra mim.

"Eu não entendo... por que ele... eles.. voltaram? Eles não se importam..." Eu disse fracamente.

"Claro que_ ele_ se importa Elena.." Caroline disse me olhando intensamente. Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, eu estava por um fio, eu sentia que a qualquer momento o meu buraco negro particular ia se apossar de mim e aí não teria mais jeito. Seria melhor me entregar a Klaus e acabar com tudo isso. Eu estava colocando todo mundo nessa cidade em perigo... de novo.

"Se ele se importasse ele não teria me deixado" Eu disse, minha voz falhando.

"Ele te deixou porque ele se importa Elena! E agora ele está de volta pra te proteger" Caroline disse com a expressão consternada.

"Ele me deixou porque ele quis Caroline! E você sabe disso!" Eu disse levantando da cama. Eu sentia que a qualquer momento eu ia desabar.

"Ele te deixou porque ele queria que você tivesse uma vida normal e feliz... Ele te ama." Ela continuou totalmente segura. Como ela podia dizer isso? Há muito tempo aquele _"Eu vou te amar pra sempre" _escrito naquele pedaço de papel tinha deixado de fazer sentido pra mim.

"Se ele me amasse como eu o amo ele saberia que não há meios para que eu seja feliz sem ele" Eu disse fracamente sentindo uma lágrima não permitida rolar pelo meu rosto. Todo o meu controle emocional adquirido simplesmente parecia nunca ter existido agora. Eu coloquei a mão na boca tardiamente. Admitir que eu nunca deixei de amá-lo em voz alta pareceu pesar uma tonelada. Não que fosse uma surpresa, no fundo elas sabiam muito bem que tudo aquilo que eu estava vivendo era uma farsa.

Eu vi quando elas se olharam cúmplices. Caroline suspirou e veio para a minha frente me olhando piedosamente.

"Ele acha que não te merece, que nunca seria capaz de te fazer feliz, por ser o que ele é.. por ser.. ele! Mas ele te ama! E eu acho que vai amar pra sempre.. Eu sei do que eu estou falando, eu vi nos olhos dele" Ela disse limpando a lágrima do meu rosto.

"Do que você está falando?" Eu perguntei confusa. Ela suspirou mais uma vez.

"Ele voltou quando você sofreu o acidente.." Ela disse e eu senti meu coração acelerar novamente.

"O que?" Eu perguntei ainda mais confusa.

"Só escute está bem?" Ela disse e eu acenei levemente. Ela olhou para Bonnie antes de continuar. "Ele estava no hospital.. eu não sei como ele soube, mas ele estava lá. Ele me disse que você merecia tudo que ele nunca seria capaz de oferecer. Ele ouviu o que você disse no quarto. Sobre a promessa... ele achou que você conseguiria. E você conseguiu Elena! Você conseguiu muito mais do que eu esperava! Eu sou tão orgulhosa de você!" Ela disse sorrindo levemente.

"Então,tipicamente, ele me ameaçou para te manter protegida pelo resto da sua vida... ele disse que estava te deixando porque te amava. E eu sei que é verdade, eu pude sentir.." Ela continuou sem deixar de me olhar. Eu não saberia descrever como eu estava me sentindo. Eu balancei a cabeça descrente.

"Se... se isso é verdade... como você pode não me contar?" Eu disse fracamente.

"Porque eu entendi Elena! Porque eu concordei! Nós somos _vampiros_! Você não tem a mínima ideia de como é difícil fingir ser humana quando eu não sou! Eu vivo uma luta contra mim mesma, tentando desesperadamente me sentir humana porque eu sinto mais falta disso do que qualquer coisa no mundo, até de sangue... mas no fim de cada dia a verdade se impõe. Eu sou uma vampira! Eu me _alimento_ do sangue humano. Eu já matei.. e eu gostei!" Ela disse intensamente num rompante. Havia muito tempo que eu não via Caroline tão vulnerável. Eu senti o aperto no meu peito aumentar.

"Como criaturas como nós podem trazer felicidade? Submetendo as pessoas amadas a essa _vida _medíocre e condenada? Eu concordei com ele Elena! Porque é exatamente como eu me sinto e porque eu também queria que você fosse feliz, que você tivesse a chance de ter tudo que eu nunca poderei ter e talvez, ver você conseguir isso, suprisse um pouco os meus desejos, todos os meus planos que eu tive que abandonar quando eu me tornei .. isso." Ela continuou. E eu vi através das minhas lágrimas quando uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto dela.

"Ah meu Deus" Eu ouvi Bonnie dizer abraçando nós duas ao mesmo tempo. Eu mal encontrei forças para retribuir o abraço. Quando a gente se separou Caroline me olhava parecendo meio culpada.

"Caroline... Eu sinto muito" Eu disse baixinho. "Eu não pedi todas essas coisas sobrenaturais na minha vida, coisas que acabaram afetando a vida de vocês também.. Mas elas estão aqui! Elas fazem parte da minha vida! Eu mesma sou uma ocorrência do sobrenatural e há muito tempo eu percebi que uma vida normal não me pertence. Eu nunca poderei ser feliz me forçando a viver uma vida que não é pra mim. Que não é minha!" Eu continuei tentando pensar claramente em meio a imensa confusão que eu estava sentindo agora.

* * *

><p>Minha cabeça estava girando. Eu estava literalmente tonta. Ele tinha voltado antes. Ele estava aqui agora. Eu sentia tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo! Eu simplesmente não sabia como agir. O barulho de um celular tocando me despertou.<p>

"Oi" eu ouvi Caroline dizer. "Ahh Ok, nós...estamos descendo"

"Tyler chegou, esta na minha porta" Ela disse após desligar, Eu tinha esquecido completamente que estava vestida para ir ao Grill. Eu tinha me esquecido de Eric. Eu tinha me esquecido de tudo.

"Eu não vou mais..." Eu disse fracamente voltando a me sentar na cama.

"Eu imagino toda confusão que você deve estar sentindo, mas você não pode recuar agora! Nós temos que ir!" Caroline disse vindo em minha direção.

"Eu não posso.. e.. e se ele.." Eu disse. Só o pensamento de encontrá-lo fazia um arrepio percorrer a minha espinha. Eu não estava pronta, eu não ia aguentar.

"Elena, com tudo que está acontecendo, vocês vão se encontrar eventualmente. Você não pode deixar de viver a sua vida de novo, Por favor!" Eu ouvi Bonnie dizer.

"Vamos, Bonnie você pode usar uma das minhas roupas. Quem sabe.. esta pode ser a nossa última noite de normalidade. Nós não podemos deixar passá-la" Caroline disse entregando a Bonnie uma de suas sacolas e indo retocar a maquiagem. Eu continuei sentada na cama perdida na névoa que eram meus pensamentos e meus sentimentos agora.

* * *

><p>Depois de mais ou menos 40 minutos a gente estava chegando no Grill. Eu ainda estava atônica. Como de repente um dia tão típico virou tudo isso? Eu estava confusa! Ele tinha voltado no dia do acidente.. Mas se era como Caroline disse, que ele me amava e que realmente estava se afastando porque achava que não me merecia, era tão estúpido! Como ele poderia pensar daquele jeito? Como uma pessoa que podia agir daquela maneira tão altruísta, que podia amar além das suas necessidades, podia não merecer alguém? Aquilo era tão contraditório!<p>

Se aquilo fosse verdade, ele estaria nos submetendo a uma vida sem sentido por motivo algum! Aquilo era responsável pela parcela de raiva que eu estava sentido. Por ele ter ignorado a minha decisão e decidido a minha vida por mim.

Mas e se não... e se ele realmente tivesse percebido que eu não valia a pena, que ele não me amava o suficiente pra se prender a mim? E se tudo tivesse sido uma ilusão? De um jeito ou de outro, a expectativa de encontrar com ele estava me deixando louca. Eu estava tão nervosa que eu não conseguia focar em nada. Quando nós entramos eu só percebi Eric na minha frente quando ele pegou o meu rosto para perguntar se eu estava bem.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente me forçando a dar um sorriso e me deixei ser levada para mesa em que iríamos ficar. Eu olhei rapidamente o local, que estava mais cheio que o normal sem ter certeza do que eu queria ver. Porque eu sabia que quando eu o visse eu não conseguiria controlar as minhas emoções.

Nós finalmente alcançamos a nossa mesa e eu falei mecanicamente com as pessoas que eu supostamente deveria estar pelo menos ansiosa em rever, sem sequer registrar seus rostos direito. Caroline percebeu que eu estava meio fora do ar e tomou a frente, apresentando Eric ao pessoal, até que finalmente nos sentamos.

"Você tem certeza que está tudo bem?" Eric perguntou depois de algum tempo.

"Sim.. está tudo bem, eu só estou cansada.. praticamente todo o dia rodando com Caroline no shopping." Eu disse me virando pra olhar pra ele.

Ele me olhava parecendo realmente preocupado e eu me dei conta de como se envolver comigo era péssimo pra ele. Klaus provavelmente voltaria a qualquer momento e novamente eu era o seu _objeto de desejo._ E Damon... eu definitivamente não podia deixar isso ir adiante. A vida dele estaria em perigo estando perto de mim pra começar. Ele não merecia uma garota que parecia mais uma bomba prestes a explodir, do seu lado.

"Eric.." Eu comecei sem saber o que dizer, mas sentindo a necessidade de dizer alguma coisa. Eu não podia colocar a vida dele em perigo, ele precisava se afastar de mim. O quanto antes, melhor.

"Você quer que eu pegue alguma coisa pra você beber? Depois eu posso te levar pra casa se você quiser... A gente só precisa dar aqueles 15 minutinhos pra não parecer rude.. você sabe.." Ele disse com um meio sorriso quando eu hesitei em continuar. Sim aquilo seria uma boa oportunidade de conversar.

"Ok. Ótimo!" Eu disse forçando um meio sorriso de volta, enquanto ele se levantava e ia em direção ao balcão. Eu olhei ao redor procurando o resto do pessoal, eles tinham se afastado, provavelmente Caroline e Bonnie estavam deixando Jeremy e Tyler a par das novidades.

Eu suspirei colocando a cabeça entre as mãos tentando ao máximo me fazer invisível pra que o pessoal não puxasse conversa comigo. Eu não tinha condições de manter um diálogo razoável agora. Minha cabeça doía e parecia ter algo que pesava uma tonelada em cima de mim, me esmagando, me sufocando, tornando insuportável meramente respirar.

Eu olhei ao redor mais uma vez, tentando respirar fundo e pensar no que eu diria a Eric, qual mentira eu inventaria para tirá-lo da minha vida. Eu sentia um nó se formando no meu estômago ao mesmo tempo em que eu vi a porta do Grill se abrir. E então tudo sumiu... o peso me sufocando, os pensamentos que habitavam a minha mente, as pessoas ao meu redor... eu só via ele.

* * *

><p>Quando eu comecei a me sentir tonta eu percebi que eu tinha prendido a respiração. Meu corpo parecia ter entrado em um estado de dormência total. Depois de todo esse tempo eu o estava vendo... Exatamente como sempre, exatamente como antes, nenhuma mínima diferença... perfeito.<p>

Depois de me lembrar de respirar eu pude sentir meu coração martelar nos meus ouvidos, minhas mãos tremerem. Ele entrava no Grill enquanto conversava com alguém que meu cérebro se negou a dar atenção. Eu sentia minha respiração ofegante enquanto via ele olhar ao redor. E então, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, seus olhos encontraram os meus. De repente tudo que eu tinha evitado sentir, que eu tinha tentado esconder me atingiu como uma avalanche, e eu soube.. eu soube que não importava quanto tempo tenha se passado, que não importaria se tivesse passado um século, eu nunca deixaria de amar ele. Nunca.

Porque agora, olhando nos olhos dele, eu não me importava com mais nada. O mundo podia acabar ao meu redor, mas eu estaria bem se eu pudesse só ficar aqui olhando pra ele. Mas de repente ele desviou o olhar e o meu universo paralelo se quebrou, foi então que eu percebi braços ao meu redor, me abraçando por trás sem que eu nem ao menos tivesse sentido. Eu vi quando ele virou de costas se dirigindo à porta novamente, e então eu reagi.

Eu não aguentaria ver ele indo embora de novo. Era impossível! Eu tinha que ir atrás dele! Eu não sabia o que dizer, eu mal conseguia pensar direito e provavelmente o que quer que ele tivesse pra me dizer, se tivesse, provavelmente ia me espatifar irreparavelmente, mas era simplesmente impossível deixar ele ir.

Eu me levantei desajeitadamente tentando sair do abraço de Eric que me olhava confuso.

"Eu acabei de ver um... amigo.. eu.. preciso.. Hamm. Você pode pedir a conta pra mim e me esperar aqui? Eu já volto" Eu disse com a voz rouca e sem ao menos esperar a resposta dele eu fui em direção a porta meio tonta, até que me bati com alguém. Sem nem olhar direito eu desviei e continuei a andar até que senti alguém segurar meu braço.

"Elena..." Eu me virei e vi que eu tinha esbarrado em Bonnie, ela me olhava preocupada. Mas eu não tinha tempo pra aquilo. Eu puxei meu braço de volta, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvi Caroline falar "Deixe ela ir", e então eu corri em direção a porta.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMON POV<strong>

Eu apertava as mãos em punho enquanto saia do Grill em direção ao carro. Não era como se eu não soubesse que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu iria encontrar com ela. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria, eu só não esperava que fosse essa noite. Eu só não esperava ver outra pessoa com os braços ao redor dela... Eu apertei minhas mãos ainda mais. Eu sabia que eu não devia esperar outra coisa, que ela devia mesmo seguir com a vida dela, afinal foi por isso que eu a tinha deixado, pra que ela fosse feliz, mas eu não podia evitar a confusão que eu estava sentindo. Sem falar na vontade de arrancar ele de perto dela.

Ela estava tão linda... Quando eu encontrei os olhos dela, eu senti como se nenhum dia tivesse se passado desde que eu a deixei na casa de Bonnie naquela manhã há três anos. Era como se eu simplesmente a tivesse encontrando depois daquele dia de aula, e eu tive que controlar o impulso que me tomou de ir até ela e a beijar e a abraçar, porque era o que cada mínima parte de mim queria fazer. Simplesmente esquecer esses três anos e continuar de onde a gente tinha parado. E então eu vi o garoto a abraçar e aquilo me despertou. Eu não podia.

Eu não podia simplesmente voltar e bagunçar tudo de novo. Não era justo com ela. Quando Stefan me contou sobre a nova descoberta de Klaus eu não tive dúvidas, ele quebraria a promessa, ele viria atrás dela. Eu tinha que voltar, mas eu tinha me comprometido a fazer o máximo pra não interferir na vida dela. Eu sabia que seria difícil, mas eu manteria a máxima distância possível dela e rezaria pra que tudo acabasse logo, pra que nós finalmente conseguíssemos acabar com Klaus e para que tudo isso tivesse um fim pra ela. Ela finalmente ficaria livre de qualquer ameaça sobrenatural. E eu estava decidido a fazer com que fosse assim, mesmo que eu travasse uma guerra contra mim mesmo a cada segundo.

Antes que eu alcançasse o carro eu ouvi. A voz que minha mente tentava conjurar a todo instante, que eu sempre reconheceria, que eu jamais esqueceria. Era quase um sussurro, mas eu ouvi, ela sabia que eu ouviria.

"Damon... Espere" Eu parei. Eu não pude evitar. Eu esperei ela continuar sem me virar. Eu precisava ouvir de novo.

"Por que ... Por que você está aqui? Por que você voltou?" Ela perguntou com a voz trêmula enquanto eu ouvia ela se aproximando. Eu suspirei. Eu sabia a verdade, eu sabia o que eu queria dizer, mas se eu quisesse que ela continuasse seguindo sua vida, não era o que ela ouviria. Eu soltei uma respiração desnecessária e me virei de frente pra ela.

Ela estava tão perto.. meros dez passos de distância. Ela estava tão perfeita... Eu via como sua respiração estava acelerada, como seu rosto estava vermelho mesmo sendo noite. Ela me olhava intensamente e tudo que eu queria era me deixar perder naquele olhar, esquecer de tudo e só sentir. Senti-la.

"Eu esperava que Bonnie tivesse passado as notícias... Nós temos algumas informações que nos levam a acreditar que Klaus pode estar vindo atrás... de você.. a qualquer momento. Nós não vamos deixar ele escapar novamente. Ele tem que pagar pelo que ele fez com a gente" Eu disse com a voz fria. Fingir não sentir era algo que eu sabia fazer muito bem e funcionou. Eu vi a tristeza e a mágoa tomar sua expressão. Eu desviei o olhar. Ela era a única que podia ver através da minha máscara e ela era a única que podia fazer ela desaparecer com um olhar. Eu podia fingir não sentir o quanto eu quisesse mais eu nunca conseguiria ser impassível aos sentimentos dela e ver aquele olhar no rosto dela era como se alguém enfiasse uma estaca no meu peito. Eu não aguentaria.

"Por que você voltou quando eu sofri aquele acidente?" Eu ouvi ela perguntar tentando controlar a voz. Por aquilo eu não esperava. Então Caroline tinha dito a ela?

"Katherine me disse o que tinha acontecido, eu não pude evitar de me sentir culpado, então em vim checar se.. estava tudo bem" Eu disse no mesmo tom de antes, mas sem olhar pra ela. Eu ouvi quando ela suspirou pesadamente.

"Eu acreditei... Eu acreditei quando você me disse que me amaria pra sempre.. O quão estúpida eu sou por isso?" Ela disse sem conseguir conter um soluço. Sem conseguir evitar eu a olhei. E eu senti como se meu coração fosse arrancado do meu peito. Ela estava tão quebrada. Ela mordia o lábio inferior, a expressão tão torturada como eu nunca tinha visto. Eu mataria sem pensar duas vezes quem quer que fosse o responsável por aquilo e era _Eu._ Eu tinha a machucado daquele jeito. E aquilo estava me matando, eu não suportaria.

"Elena.." Eu comecei sem saber direito o que dizer e ao mesmo tempo querendo gritar que sim. Que eu a amaria pra sempre e não havia o que eu pudesse fazer quanto a isso. Ela interrompeu o que quer que eu fosse dizer.

"Você que saber? Você, Stefan e essa vingança estúpida podem ir pro inferno!" Ela disse e eu pude ver a raiva se misturar em seu olhar.

"E quando Klaus vier atrás de mim, ele não terá problemas em me encontrar, porque eu certamente ficarei mais do que feliz em ver isso tudo ter um fim!" Ela continuou e eu pude ver que suas mãos tremiam. E então o pânico me tomou. O que diabos ela estava falando? Sem nem pensar duas vezes eu me movi à velocidade de vampiro e a segurei contra o carro.

"Não se atreva a fazer nada estúpido Elena!" Eu disse aterrorizado. Ela me olhava sem parecer assustada pelo meu movimento inesperado, tudo que eu podia ver nos olhos dela era dor.

"Por que você se importaria?" Ela disse enquanto uma lágrima rolava pelo seu rosto. E eu senti que qualquer vestígio que ainda restasse da minha fachada fria e insensível tinha evaporado completamente. Sem minha permissão eu senti minha mão se mover para o rosto dela. Quando meus dedos tocaram sua pele, limpando sua lágrima, ela fechou os olhos. Era tão perfeito, sentir a sua pele contra a minha. Muito melhor do que nos meus sonhos. Nossos sonhos.

Eu podia sentir sua respiração contra minha pele. O seu coração batendo contra o meu peito. Tão próxima... Era impossível de resistir. Era mais forte do que eu. Era mais forte do que tudo.

E então meus lábios estavam nos dela. E nada mais importava. Era só ela. E seu cheiro, e seu gosto, e como eu senti desesperadamente a falta dela a cada segundo. Eu senti ela suspirar contra mim e suas mãos me segurarem pelo pescoço fazendo um arrepio percorrer o meu corpo. Eu separarei meus lábios sem poder me conter enquanto com a outra mão eu a puxava ainda mais de encontro a mim pela cintura. Quando nossas línguas se encontraram eu não pude conter um gemido. Eu tinha sentido tanta falta. Ela segurou o meu rosto com força me puxando contra ela e eu soube o quanto ela tinha sentido falta também. Ahh eu a amava tanto que doía! Eu sabia que eu tinha bagunçado tudo a beijando, mas agora, sentir o gosto dela, era tudo que importava e eu não queria que acabasse nunca.

Eu sabia que ela precisava respirar então eu relutantemente larguei a sua boca e segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos, nossas testas se tocando.

"Me prometa que você não vai fazer nada estúpido" Eu sussurrei desesperado. "Me prometa Elena!" Eu insisti.

Eu senti suas mãos irem para o meu rosto, me segurando enquanto ela recuperava seu fôlego.

"Eu prometo" Ela sussurrou baixinho contra mim. Eu suspirei, o alívio tomando conta de mim.

Eu larguei seu rosto gentilmente e coloquei as mãos sobre as dela. Tudo estava tão confuso agora, nada mais fazia sentido. Eu tinha ouvido ela dizer que iria fazer de tudo para me esquecer, que ia seguir em frente. E ela fez isso! Ela estava com outra pessoa, ela estava bem, se divertindo. Mas agora ela estava aqui, em meus braços e era como se nada mais tivesse importância. Como se tudo estivesse perfeito no mundo. De novo.

Eu precisava pensar. Eu não podia agir por impulso, não quando se tratava dela, da vida dela, da felicidade dela. Então eu afastei suas mãos do meu rosto.

"Eu acho que o seu namorado deve estar procurando por você" Eu disse me afastando dela. Ela me olhava parecendo tão confusa quanto eu. Ela abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas eu interrompi. "Você deve entrar" Eu disse e então rapidamente entrei no carro e saí.

O que diabos eu tinha feito?

* * *

><p><strong>ELENA POV<strong>

Eu coloquei a mão nos lábios. Eu ainda podia sentir seu gosto, seu cheiro. Meu coração pulava no meu peito. Em um momento eu achei que eu não ia suportar a frieza do seu olhar, era tão claro que ele tinha realmente desistido de mim, e no outro... No outro, eu quase pude ver a minha dor refletida nos olhos dele. E quando ele me beijou eu tive tanta certeza! Tanta certeza de que nada tinha mudado, eu tinha sentido em cada célula do meu corpo, eu não poderia me enganar assim. Ele me amava. Ele ainda me amava.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW -» PLEASEEEE! xD <strong>_

_**Até o próximo!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_I own NOTHING!_**

**_DESCULPASSSSSSSSSSSS EM CAPS! ~le eu com vergonha!_**

**_Gente sério, isso não faz, eu sei! shame on me.._**

**_"A inspiração fugiu" é a única explicação que eu tenho para essa demora em atualizar a fic... eu tava empacada nesse cap e no fim nem ficou tão legal quanto eu queria que ficasse, eu queria escrever mais e fazer um cap gigante pra compensar, mas ia demorar mais ainda de postar então resolvi postar esse logo._**

**_Mil desculpas sério mesmoooooo!_**

**_~ Especial pra Gabi e pra Gi pq elas fizeram eu sentir muito culpada.. quase um monstro kkkkkkkkk_**

**_ Um Obrigada a todos que não desistiram da fic! _**

* * *

><p>Eu perdi a noção do tempo, a noção de tudo. Eu não tinha a mínima ideia de quanto tempo eu fiquei parada ali, no meio do estacionamento, completamente perdida em sensações e emoções. Meu coração continuava acelerado, meus dedos ainda grudados nos meus lábios na esperança de continuar a sentir o calor dos lábios dele sobre os meus. De repente eu percebi, meio sem enxergar realmente, a porta do Grill se abrir. Segundos depois eu vi Caroline na minha frente, mas eu mal conseguia focar em alguma coisa a meio palmo do meu nariz.<p>

"Você esta bem?" Eu ouvi ela perguntar preocupada. Eu olhei pra ela tentando encontrar uma maneira de expressar toda a avalanche de sentimentos que estava dentro de mim naquele momento. Eu abri a boca para falar mas nada saiu.

"O que está acontecendo? Você encontrou seu amigo?" Eu olhei na direção da voz e vi Eric me olhando parecendo confuso, então eu percebi Bonnie, Tyler e Jeremy também, que me olhavam parecendo esperar que eu enlouquecesse, tivesse uma crise, ou algo assim.

"Sim" Eu respondi fracamente olhando rapidamente para Caroline e Bonnie.

"Você pode me levar pra casa agora?" Eu perguntei voltando o olhar para Eric enquanto tentava desesperadamente por meus pensamentos em ordem. Eu vi o olhar preocupado e confuso delas.

"Claro Vamos" Eric disse vindo pro meu lado. Eu murmurei um _conversamos depois _pra elas e já ia me virando pra sair quando senti mãos segurando meu braço.

"Você tem certeza que está tudo bem?" Jeremy perguntou e eu me senti mal por toda a preocupação que eu vi nos olhos dele. A gente já tinha passado por tantas coisas... e pelo visto estava longe de toda aquela bagunça ter um fim.

"Sim eu tenho, não se preocupe" Eu disse tentando parecer confiante, mas na verdade eu mal podia me concentrar no que estava acontecendo agora.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e largou meu braço sem deixar de me olhar nos olhos. Eu senti quando Eric parou o carro do meu lado. Eu nem sequer tinha percebido que ele tinha saído de perto de mim. Eu olhei novamente pra Bonnie e Caroline tentando de algum modo dizer com os olhos tudo que eu estava sentindo, o que talvez tenha surtido algum efeito, pois eu vi Caroline se mover em minha direção parando na frente.

"Elena.. O que..." Ela começou me olhando.

"Passe na minha casa mais tarde.. Preciso falar com Eric agora..." Eu sussurei bem baixinho sabendo que ela ouviria. Ela assentiu confusa e um tanto surpresa e eu entrei no carro.

* * *

><p>Meu coração ainda batia rápido, meus pensamentos embaralhados como se meu cérebro se recusasse a pensar naquele momento, e só quisesse continuar a sentir os lábios dele, a lembrar do que eu vi nos olhos dele e repetir incessantemente <em>"Ele me ama.. Eu não posso estar errada". <em>A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar claramente é que eu tinha que terminar com Eric. Agora mais do que nunca. E era o que eu ia fazer, mesmo que a culpa me consumisse, porque no fundo eu sabia que este relacionamento não daria certo. Eu não estava pronta, eu nunca estaria pronta para outra pessoa. Era só ele, sempre seria e... _"Ele me ama..."_

Quando a gente chegou na minha casa, Eric me acompanhou até a porta. Eu sentei no banco de madeira da varanda e respirei fundo.

"Está tudo bem mesmo?" Eric disse se aproximando. Eu levantei o rosto para olhar pra ele, me sentindo extremamente mal pelo que eu ia fazer. Eu nunca deveria ter deixado chegar a este ponto. Eu magoaria uma pessoa que realmente gostava de mim. Era minha culpa, sempre era minha culpa.

"Não eu não estou!" Eu disse suspirando. Se eu tinha que magoá-lo pelo menos eu tentaria ser o mais sincera possível. Ele me olhou preocupado enquanto se sentava do meu lado.

"O que está acontecendo Elena?" Ele disse baixinho pegando minha mão.

"Há alguns dias você vem agindo diferente, e hoje... Eu nunca te vi desse jeito.." Ele continuou apreensivo sem deixar de me olhar. Eu me sentia afundando em culpa. Além de saber que eu nunca amaria ele do jeito que ele merecia ser amado, eu aceitei namorar com ele, e agora, além de tudo, a vida dele estava em risco simplesmente por estar comigo. Eu senti as lágrimas encherem meus olhos.

"Eu sinto muito Eric!" Eu suspirei apertando a mão dele que segurava a minha. " Nós não podemos mais continuar.." Eu continuei baixinho olhando pra ele.

"O que?" Ele disse, e eu senti ele ficar tenso do meu lado. Eu respirei fundo. Eu não esperava que aquilo fosse tão difícil.

"Eu sinto muito" Eu repeti sentindo a necessidade de expressar que eu realmente me sentia muito mal. "Eu não posso mais..."

"É o seu amigo de hoje... é ele não é?" Ele me interrompeu enquanto largava minha mão._ Ele? O que ele sabia sobre D..._

"Eu sei de tudo Elena... A razão pela qual você não consegue se entregar..." Ele continuou , dessa vez interrompendo meus pensamentos.

"O que?" Eu perguntei surpresa. Era impossível ele saber.. como ele poderia saber?

"Eu ouvi.." Ele suspirou se levantando e eu só consegui acompanhá-lo com o olhar, cada vez mais surpresa e confusa.

"Você e Bonnie estavam conversando no seu dormitório na universidade, eu não estava escutando propositalmente, mas também não conseguir não continuar a ouvir" Ele disse passando a mão pelo cabelo parecendo meio torturado.

"Eu pensei que eu podia competir com uma lembrança.. estúpido! Eu nunca consegui meramente ser considerado um competidor! E agora ele está aqui..." Ele falava de um jeito como eu nunca tinha o visto. Eu não conseguia falar nada diante da mágoa que eu via nos olhos dele.

"Era ele o seu amigo não era?" Ele perguntou. "O cara que te deixou... Que arruinou toda e qualquer possibilidade de alguém conseguir se aproximar de você e que você vai amar pra sempre?" Ele continuou com a voz embargada e eu senti uma lágrima rolar pelo meu rosto.

"Me responda!" Ele disse alterando um pouco a voz. "Eu acho que ao menos eu mereço a verdade"

"Sim. É ele..." Eu disse quase num sussurro. Ele estava certo, ele merecia a verdade, ou pelo menos o máximo de verdade que eu poderia oferecer, e eu estava ainda mais imersa em culpa. Ele sabia.. E ainda assim, ele não tinha desistido de mim. Eu duvidava que eu pudesse me sentir ainda pior quanto a isso.

"Mas não é só isso Eric.." Eu continuei me levantando também.

"Eu.. Eu não sou boa pra você, eu não sou boa pra ninguém na verdade... E deveria ter sido honesta com você, eu.. Eu sinto muito.. mais do que eu consigo expressar" Eu disse me aproximando mas ele deu um passo para trás.

"E você deve ir.. você deve ser feliz" Eu parei limpando as lágrimas que caiam no meu rosto, eu respirei fundo, por mais que soasse frio e cruel e tinha q dizer pra ele ir embora de Mystic Falls, eu não poderia arriscar colocar a vida dele em risco.

"Você deve deixar a cidade, sua felicidade não está aqui" Eu continuei suspirando. Ele balançou a cabeça e deu uma risada irônica.

"Isso você não precisa me pedir, eu vou dar o fora agora mesmo, não há nada pra mim aqui" Ele disse tentando parecer frio, mas eu sabia que eu o tinha magoado muito, e eu sempre me sentiria culpada por isso. Ele se virou para ir na direção do carro, mas quando desceu as escadas se virou novamente para mim.

"Só uma coisa... Eu concordo com Bonnie... Se ele te amasse, ele não teria te deixado" Ele disse e se virou novamente. Eu vi o carro partir enquanto sentia novas lágrimas inundando o meu rosto.

* * *

><p>Eu sentia a água quente escorrendo pelo meu corpo, tão quente que estava no limite entre o prazer de sentir meus músculos relaxando e o ardor deixado pela temperatura alta que quase queimava a minha pele. Exatamente o que eu precisava enquanto ainda tentava entender o que tinha acontecido.<p>

Em menos de três horas eu descobri que Klaus possivelmente estava a caminho de Mystic Falls atrás de mim, que Damon tinha voltado, tinha o visto no Grill, tido a conversa mais difícil da minha vida, sentido os lábios dele contra os meus depois de tanto tempo, magoado Eric terrivelmente... minha cabeça fervia, muito mais que água que caia sobre mim.

Sem que eu ao menos percebesse o movimento, eu senti meus dedos contra os meus lábios novamente, eu queria sentir de novo, eu _precisava_ sentir de novo, quase como eu precisava do ar pra respirar. Eu senti a água começar a esfriar e relutantemente desliguei o chuveiro.

Eu sabia o que eu tinha sentido, o que eu tinha visto nos olhos dele, mas eu precisava ter certeza. Eu precisava saber o que estava passando pela cabeça dele, eu precisava falar com ele, gritar com ele, jogar em cima dele toda a minha frustração, mágoa, raiva, sim raiva, por ele ter me deixado e depois implorar pra que ele não me deixe mais, dizer que eu não consigo viver sem ele, que eu tenho vivido um inferno e que eu vou amá-lo para sempre, querendo ele ou não, estando comigo ou não. Sim eu me humilharia daquele jeito, não me restava mais nada... o que era a minha vida sem ele?

Eu suspirei perdida nesses pensamentos enquanto me secava e ia para o quarto vestir um pijama. As lágrimas não caiam mais, mas eu pude ver os meus olhos vermelhos enquanto me olhava no espelho. Eu me vesti tentando encontrar no meio da confusão dos meus pensamentos, uma maneira de agir.

_O que eu deveria fazer agora? Ir atrás dele? Mesmo depois de tudo... depois de todos esses anos sofrendo por causa dele? E se ele me dissesse que eu estou louca e que o beijo foi só uma maneira de me fazer prometer que não faria uma besteira? Eu fui tão patética... ele sabia.. ele sabia que eu prometeria qualquer coisa pra ele. E se... e se a promessa fosse o suficiente? E se agora ele se sentisse livre pra ir procurar Klaus em outro lugar e me deixasse aqui com Caroline, Bonnie e Stefan? Não... de novo não.. eu não aguentaria._

Eu sentei na beirada da cama se sentindo tonta, sentindo que estava prestes e ficar louca, quando eu senti um movimento atrás de mim. Eu senti meu coração acelerar instantaneamente e quando eu me dei conta eu já estava de pé novamente.

* * *

><p>"Elena..." Eu ouvi a voz dizer meu nome. Uma voz que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Uma voz que não era <em>dele.<em> Eu me virei lentamente já sabendo quem eu encontraria.

"Stefan..." Eu sussurrei enquanto me virava e dava um passo pra trás ao mesmo tempo sem ter certeza do que fazer. Houve um tempo em que a presença de Stefan trazia segurança e conforto. Exatamente o contrário do que eu estava sentindo agora. Eu dei outro passo para trás enquanto olhava pra ele, e como Damon, ele estava exatamente igual a última vez que eu o vi. Exceto os olhos... sim os olhos estavam diferentes, pareciam como quando eu o conheci, ele me olhava do mesmo jeito de antes.. de antes de Klaus e de toda a bagunça que ele causou. Aquele era o olhar que eu conheci, pelo o qual eu me apaixonei um dia.

"Não.. não tenha medo.. por favor" Ele disse baixinho, visivelmente confuso, sem saber se aproximava-se ou não.

"Eu sei que eu te assustei entrando assim.. mas eu juro.. você não precisa ficar com medo de mim" Ele disse parecendo preocupado e triste pela minha reação, enquanto levantava as mãos em um gesto de paz. Eu respirei fundo tentando me acalmar. No fundo eu acreditei nele mesmo com todos os motivos pra desconfiar.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" eu disse meio rouca, como se eu tivesse ficado sem falar por muito tempo. Ele suspirou abaixando as mãos e parecendo aliviado.

"É a vez de Damon vigiar os perímetros da cidade, procurar por alguma pista de Klaus" Ele disse e eu senti um nó no meu estômago. E se Klaus aparecesse enquanto ele estava por aí sozinho procurando por ele?

"Então eu vim... me desculpar" Stefan continuou trazendo minha atenção de novo. Se desculpar? Eu fiquei calada o olhando sem saber o que dizer, então ele continuou.

"Eu sinto tanto Elena! Por ter te magoado, por ter perdido a sua confiança, por ter perdido o seu... amor..." Ele continuou me olhando intensamente com a expressão torturada. Eu senti meu coração apertar.

"Stefan.." Eu comecei pensando numa maneira de fazer ele se sentir melhor, de tirar aquela expressão do rosto dele. Eu o amei um dia.. parte de mim sempre o amaria, de um jeito diferente, mas sempre o amaria. Eu não queria que ele sofresse.

"Não.. eu tenho que falar.." Ele me interrompeu. "Damon estava certo o tempo todo. Eu não devia ter lutado contra os meus instintos, eu devia ter aprendido a lidar com eles. Eu fui tão estúpido! Acreditando cegamente que estava fazendo a coisa certa, fingindo que a sede não estava lá, que meus instintos não estavam lá.. eu .. eu estraguei tudo, eu estraguei... a gente" Ele disse num rompante enquanto se aproximava um pouco. Eu podia ver toda a dor nos seus olhos e aquilo fez meu coração doer também.

"Não Stefan você não estragou" Eu disse sinceramente. "Eu sempre estarei aqui pra você se você precisar de mim... sempre!" Eu continuei me aproximando também. Ele segurou minha mão e eu o deixei. Ele levou minha mão até seus lábios e a beijou.

"Você é maravilhosa... mas eu estraguei sim, afinal nunca mais será como antes, não é mesmo?" Ele sussurrou contra a minha mão e eu senti meu coração apertar ainda mais.

"Não, não vai.." Eu sussurrei de volta puxando minha mão delicadamente. "Mas não é sua culpa" Eu acrescentei sentindo a necessidade de explicar e amenizar a culpa que ele estava sentindo.

"Eu me apaixonei por Damon sem nem ao menos perceber" Eu continuei respirando fundo. Ele me olhava sem dizer nada, seu rosto uma mistura de emoções que eu não soube definir, mas eu tinha que continuar.

"O que aconteceu com você, só tornou impossível que eu continuasse a negar meus sentimentos.. Eu não sei como começou, quando aconteceu, mas de repente eles estavam lá e eu não conseguia mais fingir que não sabia da existência deles..." Eu disse com a voz trêmula. Era difícil falar dos meus sentimentos por Damon no meio de toda aquela confusão, ainda mais falar sobre isso com Stefan.

"Você ainda o ama.." Ele disse mais como uma afirmação do que uma pergunta enquanto me olhava parecendo tentar entender o que eu havia dito. Eu soltei a respiração pesadamente. Só tinha uma verdade quanto isso, e eu estava mais certa disso do que nunca...

"E eu vou amar para sempre... mesmo que ele não queira mais estar comigo, mesmo que ele não me ame mais" Eu disse num suspiro sentindo o meu coração já tão quebrado, estilhaçar mais um pouquinho. E assim que eu disse as palavras a realidade delas caiu de vez em cima de mim. Seria assim pra sempre, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

Eu não tinha percebido as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto até Stefan o pegar entre as mãos e limpar uma parte delas. Ele me olhava parecendo triste, mas eu pude ver a conformação em seus olhos.

"Ele nunca deixou de te amar" Ele disse baixinho e eu senti meu coração da um pulo no meu peito, reações estúpidas.. mas como evitar quando eu tive tanta certeza disso quando ele me beijou mais cedo? Ainda assim, eu comecei a balançar a cabeça, mas Stefan segurou meu rosto mais firmemente.

"Damon é a pessoa menos egoísta que eu conheço Elena... Ele te ama, ele quer que você seja feliz acima de tudo, e se pra isso for preciso que ele se afaste e condene a si mesmo a uma eternidade miserável, ele o fará" Ele continuou e eu vi que por mais que fosse difícil pra ele , ele acreditava naquilo. Mas eu já estava cheia daquilo. De todo mundo achar que sabe o que é melhor pra mim, de tomarem as decisões por mim..

"Vocês.. todos vocês precisam parar de decidirem a minha vida por mim.. Ele não tem o direito de decidir por mim, nenhum de vocês tem! É a _minha_ vida! _Minhas_ escolhas!" Eu disse de repente enraivada, enquanto me afastava dele de novo.

"Você não pode culpá-lo por achar que você merece mais do que ele pode te oferecer, Elena! Nós somos vampiros! Tudo ao nosso redor é uma bagunça, é confusão, é... morte.. e você, mais do ninguém merece uma vida normal.. uma feliz vida normal" Ele continuou e só fez a minha raiva aumentar, pra mim aquilo era tão injusto! Será que ninguém entendia que eu não era uma garota "normal"? Que eu não queria uma casa com um grande quintal, 5 filhos e 3 cachorros se eu não tivesse amor de verdade? Pra mim felicidade era amar e ser amada de volta, era ficar como a pessoa que eu amava para sempre. Todo o resto, sem amor não me interessava. Eu não queria! Porque eu nunca amaria outra pessoa. Seria só Damon. Sem ele não haveria felicidade pra mim.

"Eu não sou "normal" Stefan! Eu não quero uma vida normal! E eu achei que tinha deixado isso bem claro pra ele" Eu disse mais baixo do que pretendia, de repente me sentindo exausta com tudo aquilo. Eu suspirei e levantei os olhos para encontrar os dele.

"Não há felicidade pra mim sem ele" Eu disse num sussurro e vi a minha dor refletida nos olhos dele. Eu desviei o olhar me sentindo desconfortável e me sentei na cama. Ele andou na minha direção e se ajoelhou na minha frente.

"Eu só posso te prometer uma coisa Elena" Ele disse pegando minha mão novamente. "Eu vou fazer o que for possível pra terminar logo com isso. Pra tirar Klaus da sua vida de uma vez por todas e pra que você seja feliz, como você merece" Ele continuou. Eu não sabia se tinha entendido direito o que ele disse, mas eu acenei com a cabeça querendo apenas ficar sozinha e tentar por meus pensamentos em ordem.

"Obrigada Stefan" Eu disse olhando pra ele.

"Me diz que você me perdoa?" Ele pediu me olhando intensamente.

"Eu te perdoo.. eu já tinha te perdoado a muito tempo" Eu disse sabendo da verdade das minhas palavras. Ele sorriu e se aproximou pra me dar um beijo na testa. Ele sussurrou um "obrigada" contra a minha pele em um piscar de olhos não tinha mais ninguém na minha frente. Eu soltei o ar pesadamente e me deixei cair na cama, me surpreendendo ao sentir minhas pálpebras pesarem...

* * *

><p><em>NA : Mais desculpas.. até o próximo cap!_

_**_NÃO ME MATEM! O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SERÁ MELHOR! prometo Damon POV e DELENA! rsrs_**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Humm... pois é quase um ano de fic e ninguém nessa história me pertence.. e eu só queria Damon.. é pedir demais? rsrrsrs**_

_**Ai gente tô tão feliz que vcs não desestiram da fic! super achei que não ia ter review (nem aqui, nem no TT) do CAP 22 depois da demora monstra de postar.. Peço desculpas de novo! Espero que não aconteça mais!**_

_**Sem mais bla bla bla.. ai vai o CAP 23! Espero que gostem! **_

* * *

><p><strong>DAMON POV<strong>

O que diabos eu tinha feito? Como eu poderia manter a minha decisão se na primeira vez que eu a vi eu a tinha beijado? Eu só.. não consegui resistir.. Era demais.. vê-la ali na minha frente, sentir sua respiração na minha pele, era impossível resistir, sempre seria. Se eu quisesse manter as coisas como estavam, se eu quisesse que ela tivesse uma chance de ser feliz, - e eu queria! Mas do que tudo!, eu _devia_ isso a ela...- eu teria que tirar Klaus da vida dela o mais rápido possível e por mais difícil que fosse, eu teria que manter distância dela durante esse tempo, ou eu estragaria tudo sendo egoísta, cedendo mais uma vez aos meus desejos, que eram muito mais fortes do que eu.. Meu amor por ela era muito mais forte do que eu... Eu _tinha_ que manter distância.

Foi com esse pensamento que eu percorri os arredores da cidade buscando alguma pista de Klaus. Nada.. Ainda. Eu já estava começando a pensar se não seria melhor estendermos a busca por outras cidades vizinhas, afinal quanto mais longe dela nós o encontrássemos, melhor. Mas o pensamento de deixá-la aqui tornava a possibilidade impossível, porque a gente podia não saber onde ele estava agora, mas era certeza que ele viria atrás dela, ele era muito ambicioso pra deixar pra trás a oportunidade de criar um exército de híbridos ainda mais poderoso, por uma promessa.

Eu olhei pro céu e vi que dentro de poucos minutos amanheceria. Eu tinha que voltar.. Aliás, isso era outra coisa que eu precisa resolver, agora eu precisava estar preparado noite e dia. Quando tudo isso estivesse acabado, e eu estivesse sem ela, eu voltaria a minha vida de escuridão eterna sem pensar duas vezes, mas enquanto a vida dela estivesse em risco eu não poderia arriscar... quando anoitecesse novamente eu teria uma conversinha com Bonnie.

Eu entrei em casa e encontrei Stefan me esperando no Hall de entrada.

"E então?" Ele perguntou já pronto pra assumir o seu turno enquanto me olhava sério.

"Nada." Eu disse de repente exausto, minha cabeça ainda girando pelos acontecimentos da noite.

"A gente precisa de um plano. E se ele trouxer uma parte do seu "exército"? E você definitivamente precisa resolver isso.." Ele disse apontando pra minha mão.

"Eu sei. Vou fazer uma visita a bruxinha hoje a noite. Quanto ao plano, acho que a gente precisa de uma reuniãozinha com nossos velhos amigos habitantes de Mystic Falls. A gente pode ter essas estacas feitas daquela _bendita _árvore, mais Deus sabe que precisamos de um bom plano para usá-las." Eu disse já odiando a ideia dessa "reunião".

"Exatamente!" Ele concordou e eu apenas acenei me virando na intenção de tomar toda a garrafa do meu whisky e dormir um pouco, já que não me restava outra coisa.

"Eu estive com Elena esta noite" Eu ouvi ele dizer e eu senti alguma coisa em mim congelar. Stefan... com Elena...

"O que?" Eu disse me virando novamente pra ele.

"Não é o que você está pensando..." Ele disse provavelmente lendo a expressão que eu sabia estar estampada na minha cara por mais que eu quisesse esconder.

"Eu fui pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento.. pela bagunça e pela dor que eu causei..." Ele continuou e eu apenas escutei, sem conseguir dizer nada.

"A gente conversou... ela me perdoou" Ele disse e eu senti um nó se formar na minha garganta.

"Ela é Elena, você é Stefan "vocês conversaram , foi épico" Eu disse fazendo aspas com a mão, de repente precisando de muito mais que apenas uma garrafa de whisky. "É claro que ela iria te perdoar.. Na verdade, ela já tinha te perdoado há muito tempo" Eu continuei com a voz seca.

"Foi o que ela me disse. Eu nunca deixarei de me surpreender com a generosidade dela" Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Ela está tão linda... ela é uma mulher agora. Uma mulher maravilhosa" Ele continuou e eu senti a raiva começar a tomar conta de mim. O que diabos era isso agora? Eu desisti dela pra que ela pudesse viver livre de vampiros e agora Stefan... e o pior é que no fundo eu sabia que eu não tinha o direito de me sentir daquele jeito, afinal ele estava com ela antes. De um certo modo eu tomei ela dele e agora...

"O que diabos você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei entre dentes passando as mãos pelo cabelo em um gesto de frustração.

"Exceto pelos olhos dela" Ele continuou como se eu não tivesse interrompido.

"Eles estavam tão tristes, eles estavam vermelhos como se ela tivesse chorado por muito, muito tempo" Eu senti minhas mãos se fecharem em punhos. Eu tinha visto aquele olhar também e aquilo tinha me quebrado ainda mais.

"Eu quero que ela seja feliz, Damon. E Deus sabe como eu preferia que não fosse com você, mas ela te ama e ela não será feliz sem você." Ele continuou e eu me sentir congelar pela segunda vez.

"Isso só está fazendo vocês dois sofrerem, nenhum de vocês vai ser feliz assim" Ele disse e saiu em velocidade de vampiro, obviamente dizer aquilo foi difícil pra ele.

"Eu não dou a mínima pra minha felicidade" Eu sussurrei pra mim mesmo. Eu só queria que ela fosse feliz, era só isso que importava.

Eu a vi com o garoto, ela não estava feliz?

Mas quando eu a beijei...

"Droga!" Eu disse pegando a garrafa de whisky. Eu dei um gole, dois, três... Aquilo não fazia efeito algum em diminuir a confusão que eu estava sentindo.

"Droga!" Eu exclamei mais alto dessa vez, jogando a garrafa na lareira.

* * *

><p><strong>ELENA POV<strong>

Eu abri os olhos me sentindo meio desorientada com a claridade. Já era manhã? Eu olhei o relógio na minha cabeceira. Já estava quase na metade da manhã. Eu me ajeitei na cama tentando fazer meus pensamentos entrarem em ordem. Era a primeira vez em muito, muito tempo que eu consegui dormir tanto, melhor, era a primeira vez em muito tempo que eu não sonhava. Que eu não sonhava com ele.

Eu ainda estava meio confusa quando vi Caroline entrando no quarto com uma bandeja nas mãos.

"Bom dia! Eu trouxe café da manhã" Ela disse com um sorriso que não atingia seus olhos. Um sorriso que eu conhecia muito bem. Um sorriso que tentava camuflar a preocupação explícita nos seus olhos.

"Obrigada" Eu disse com a voz rouca, meio sem ter o que dizer enquanto aceitava a bandeja, porém meu estômago estava embrulhado e eu sabia que eu não ia conseguir comer nada.

"Eu cheguei aqui ontem a noite, você estava dormindo, eu não tive coragem de te acordar" Ela disse mantendo o sorriso.

"Você ficou aqui durante todo esse tempo?" Eu perguntei tentando adiar o momento de conversar sobre ontem.

"Não exatamente, mas a maior parte do tempo sim... sua cama é grande" Ela disse se sentando próxima de mim.

"Eu terminei com Eric" Eu disse num suspiro, sabendo que não tinha mais para onde correr. Ela me olhou sem parecer surpresa.

"Eu me senti tão mal Caroline.. tão culpada.. Eu o magoei demais, eu vi nos olhos dele" Eu continuei enquanto colocava a bandeja na cômoda. De jeito nenhum que eu ia conseguir comer agora que eu tinha começado a falar sobre aquilo.

"Eu olhei nos olhos dele e disse pra ele sair da cidade.. além de... tudo, eu não podia arriscar a vida dele." Eu disse olhando pra baixo.

"Foi o melhor a fazer Elena, Eric não merecia ser envolvido nessa bagunça com Klaus" Ela disse segurando minha mão.

"Ele não merecia ter me conhecido, ter se envolvido comigo... eu nunca deveria ter aceitado o pedido de namoro dele.. não quando no fundo eu sempre soube que eu nunca amaria ele como ele merece.. nunca" Eu disse num sussurro.

"Eu vi o quanto você tentou Elena e você não pode se culpar por ter tentado." Ela disse tentando me confortar, mas nada diminuiria a minha culpa. Eu nunca deveria ter me envolvido com ele nem com ninguém. Eu não fui sincera, eu o fiz a creditar na gente e deixei ele se apaixonar por mim mesmo sabendo que eu jamais poderia retribuir... Eu estava me sentindo muito mal. Eu sempre me sentiria mal por isso. Eu abaixei a cabeça sem querer falar mais sobre aquilo.

"Eu liguei pra Alaric. Ele estará aqui amanha pela manhã" Ela disse, mudando de assunto. Eu nunca seria capaz de agradecer Caroline por me conhecer e entender tão bem.

"Uma pessoa a mais envolvida nessa bagunça.. talvez tivesse sido melhor se ele não soubesse" Eu sussurrei consternada.

"E torná-lo uma alvo fácil? Com certeza Klaus não pensaria duas vezes em usar alguém que você ame para chegar até você" Caroline disse e eu senti um tremor percorrer o meu corpo. Não eu não aguentaria aquilo. Não aguentaria ver alguém se machucar... ou pior .. por minha causa.

"Sem falar que ele colocaria toda sua prática de caçador de vampiros contra mim se eu deixasse de avisa-lo sobre isso. Você sabe que isso foi a condição de ele aceitar esse projeto em outra cidade. Ele me ameaçou se algo acontecesse a você e eu fiquei tãoooo assustada!" Ela disse fazendo uma cara fajuta de medo e eu não pude deixar de dar risada.

"Aliás, me ameaçar para te proteger está virando um hábito das pessoas né? Alaric.. Damon.." Ela continuou e eu sentir o sorriso tímido no meu rosto se evaporar. Ela percebeu a minha reação e apertou minha mão levemente. Eu ainda estava tão confusa sobre ele. Eu o odiava tanto por me fazer sofrer daquele jeito com a sua ausência... e o amava tanto que chegava a doer fisicamente.

"Eu falei com Stefan ontem a noite, ele disse que vocês conversaram" Ela disse ainda segurando minha mão.

"Sim.. Ele esteve aqui. Ele está diferente. Eu espero que ele tenha conseguido encontrar o equilíbrio entre os seus instintos e a sua humanidade." Eu disse lembrando da diferença que eu percebi no olhar dele e de como ele parecia exatamente igual ao Stefan que eu conheci.

"Eu acho que ele achou sim. Ele me deu o número dele, em caso de alguma emergência... o de Damon também.." Caroline disse me olhando significativamente. Eu suspirei largando delicadamente a sua mão enquanto levantava da cama.

"Eu estou tão confusa" Eu disse passando a mão pela cabeça.

"Em um momento eu tive tanta certeza que ele tinha mesmo desistido de mim, que ele não me amava mais... Ele estava tão frio e inexpressivo. E em outro... em outro parecia que ele estava sofrendo também, eu pude ver a dor nos olhos dele. E quando ele me beijou..." Eu comecei a dizer num rompante. Agora que eu tinha começado a falar eu não conseguiria deixar de tentar expressar a confusão que eu estava sentindo. Mas Caroline me interrompeu.

"Ele te beijou?" Ela perguntou parecendo surpresa.

"Sim" eu sussurrei incapaz de impedir a minha mente de reviver pela milésima vez aquele momento.

"E então eu tive tanta certeza... tanta certeza de que ele ainda me amava. Eu pude sentir... Então ele me fez prometer que não faria nada estúpido e quando eu dei por mim ele já estava indo embora." Eu continuei inconscientemente passando os dedos nos meus lábios. Caroline me olhava parecendo ... aliviada? Eu não entendi.

"Como pode Caroline? Se eu não estava louca, se ele ainda me ama, como ele pôde passar por cima da minha decisão? Como ele pôde pensar que eu seria feliz sem ele? Como ele pode continuar nos mantendo separados? Eu o odeio tanto por me fazer sofrer... se for realmente desse jeito, tudo é tão.. estúpido e sem sentido"

"Ele é Damon... estupidez é o sobrenome dele.. mas como eu te disse ontem... Eu entendo os motivos dele" Ela disse seriamente. Eu comecei a balançar a cabeça negativamente, mas quando eu estava preste a contestar, novamente, aqueles motivos eu ouvi batidas na porta do meu quarto.

"Elena? Sou eu.. Bonnie, e Jeremy.. Podemos entrar?" Eu ouvi Bonnie dizer. Eu suspirei com uma pontada de alívio, falar sobre aquilo não estava fácil, eu não me importa em adiar a conversa.

"Claro" Eu respondi e imediatamente a porta se abriu.

"Eu trouxe alguns filmes, vamos ter a tarde cheia" Bonnie disse sorrindo enquanto entrava com uns DVDs empilhados nas mãos.

"E eu acabei de abastecer o freezer com o seu sorvete predileto.. Diga ai se eu não sou um bom irmão?" Jeremy disse também sorrindo enquanto acompanhava Bonnie.

"Tirando o fato de que o meu sorvete predileto, é o seu predileto também.. sim você é maravilhoso" Eu disse sorrindo.

"Todos vocês são.. eu nunca serei capaz de agradecer o suficiente.. toda a bagunça que a minha existência como doppelganger trouxe pra vida de vocês, e ainda assim..." Eu comecei mas Bonnie me interrompeu.

"Ei ei ei.. nada disso. Hoje é sobre assistir filmes, tomar sorvete e esquecer do mundo depois da porta de casa. De acordo?"

"Feito" Disseram Caroline e Jeremy ao mesmo tempo. E depois os três olharam para mim.

"Feito" Eu disse sabendo que não importa qual fosse a minha resposta eu ia acabar vendo filmes e tomando sorvete de qualquer jeito.

"Você podia ligar pro Tyler Caroline" Jeremy disse enquanto Caroline se levantava da cama.

"Ahhh por favor, não vamos fazer disso um programa de casais" Eu disse tentando um tom brincalhão, mas falhei visivelmente.

"Lados opostos do sofá. Prometo!" Jeremy disse com um meio sorriso. Eu olhei pra Caroline.

"Humm ok.. Prometo também!" Caroline disse. E de repente eu me vi sendo levada escada abaixo.

* * *

><p>Horas depois já estávamos no terceiro filme, mas por mais que eu me esforçasse em tentar esquecer de tudo, eu não consegui prestar atenção em nenhum dos filmes. Nem Jeremy <em>tentando <em>fazer um almoço depois de uma aposta com Tyler, que resultou em uma guerra de comida na cozinha, conseguiu fazer minha mente se desligar da minha confusão particular.

A única coisa que conseguiu tomar toda a minha atenção foi o que Bonnie disse depois, quando o terceiro filme terminou.

"Eu sei que a ideia de esquecer tudo o que está acontecendo e tentar ter uma tarde normal foi minha, mas a tarde já acabou e eu não acho que possamos mais adiar esta conversa" Ela disse e eu vi quando todo mundo se virou para olhar pra ela, inclusive eu.

"A gente precisa de um plano.. a gente precisa estar preparado quando... Klaus... enfim.." Ela continuou visivelmente sem jeito de completar o que tinha em mente, mas todos sabiam muito bem... quando Klaus vier atrás de mim. Novidade? Não exatamente. História da minha vida? Mas certo impossível. Eu senti pares de olhos me olhando discretamente preocupados. Tinha como minha culpa por envolver a vida dessas pessoas nessa bagunça ficar pior? Ahh tinha.. e eu senti um arrepio de medo percorrer o meu corpo só de pensar naquilo.

"Eu posso tentar um feitiço de proteção nessa casa, mas pra isso Elena não poderia sair daqui" Bonnie disse me olhando significativamente. Eu comecei a balançar a cabeça negativamente me recusando a ser prisioneira de Klaus mesmo na sua ausência, mas Bonnie continuou antes que eu conseguisse me expressar verbalmente.

"De qualquer jeito, a gente vai precisar... reunir... todo mundo" Ela disse sem deixar de me olhar e eu pude ver a preocupação e a piedade no seu olhar. Claro que todo mundo sabia o que , ou melhor, _quem_, o "todo mundo" significava e eu senti outro arrepio percorrer o meu corpo ao mesmo tempo que quatro pares de olhos me encaravam.

"Eu podia ir embora" Eu disse baixinho.

"Nós já falamos sobre isso Elena... Isto se tornaria uma caçada.. e Deus sabe que isso é o que Klaus mais sabe fazer. Nós temos que acabar com isso. De uma vez por todas." Caroline disse

"Ela está certa Elena, Klaus pode chegar a qualquer momento... fugir só iria piorar as coisas, deixá-lo furioso.. nós nunca conseguiríamos nos esconder dele a vida inteira." Tyler disse concordando com Caroline. Mas eu não estava falando de _nós_ quando eu falei em ir embora.

"Eu estava falando de ir embora.. sozinha" Eu disse seriamente num súbito momento de coragem. Era mais do que justo, era a mim que ele queria.. a mim.

"O que? Você está louca?" Jeremy falou quase gritando enquanto se levantava do sofá. " Além do mais, Klaus te conhece Elena, ele sabe muito bem que chegando até um de nós você voltaria de onde quer que você estivesse. Estou errado?" Ela continuou e eu senti o medo me tomar. Não! Eu nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a qualquer pessoa, por minha causa! Eu não aguentava sequer pensar nisso.

A minha expressão deve ter demonstrado tudo aquilo que eu estava sentindo porque imediatamente Jeremy veio até mim e se abaixou na minha frente.

"Eu sinto muito... mas não podemos fugir dessa vez Elena! A gente tem que lutar, que acabar com isso de uma vez" Ele disse abaixando o tom de voz enquanto me olhava. Ele estava certo, no fundo eu sabia que ele estava certo, eu só não conseguia aceitar...

"Olhe.. eu vou fazer algumas pesquisas.. pensar no que podemos fazer, em como agir.." Bonnie disse se levantando também. "Você pode ficar aqui durante a noite Caroline?" Ela continuou olhando para Caroline.

"Claro" Caroline respondeu prontamente.

"Não.. não precisa" Eu disse.

"Você quer mesmo discutir sobre isso?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso desafiador. Eu sabia muito bem que discutir com Caroline por qualquer coisa, era perda de tempo. Ela sempre conseguia o que queria.

"Ok.. então eu levo Bonnie em casa" Tyler disse também se levantando. "Promete que me avisa se alguma coisa acontecer?" Ele perguntou a Caroline.

"Arr.. nada vai acontecer!.. mas eu prometo" Ela disse num meio sorriso enquanto ele se abaixava e lhe dava um rápido beijo.

"Amanhã logo cedo eu volto com o que eu conseguir achar" Bonnie disse se deixando levar por Jeremy que a acompanhava até a porta seguido por Tyler.

"Então.. Nós de novo!" Caroline disse sorrindo pra mim. "E claro.. mais sorvete!" Ela acrescentou se levantando e indo até a cozinha, numa clara tentativa de amenizar o clima que pairava ao nosso redor.

* * *

><p>Mais tarde - depois de me entupir de sorvete tentando congelar meu cérebro e parar de pensar, o que teve efeito contrário - Eu e Caroline estávamos de volta a minha cama. Já havia anoitecido a algum tempo e eu não consegui mais segurar tudo que eu estava pensando.<p>

"Eu não vou aguentar vê-lo de novo e continuar com essas dúvidas" Eu murmurei largando a colher e o pote vazio na cômoda ao lado da cama.

"Eu preciso saber o que ele sente, ou eu vou ficar louca!" Eu continuei e Caroline suspirou preocupada.

"Vocês precisam conversar. Colocar as coisas em pratos limpos" Ela disse.

"Eu preciso saber se ele ainda me ama, ou se... se preciso deixar ele ir de uma vez por todas e me conformar em viver sem amor" Eu continuei alheia ao que Caroline tinha dito.

"Claro que ele te ama" Ela disse num meio sorriso. Ela parecia tão certa daquilo. Eu precisava daquela certeza... talvez.. se ... eu senti meu coração acelerar ao me lembrar de uma noite há mais de três anos, quando eu queria falar com Damon e ele não me atendia, nem retornava as minhas ligações.. a única maneira de fazer ele vir até mim foi dizer que eu precisa de ajuda... era isso! Era loucura.. eu sabia, mas eu não iria conseguir mais viver daquele jeito...

"Você disse que Stefan te deu o número dele?" Eu perguntei sentindo a ansiedade me tomar. Caroline me olhou suspeitamente mas confirmou com a cabeça.

"Você quer ligar pra ele?" Ela perguntou parecendo ansiosa também.

"Não ele não falaria comigo... e eu preciso que isso seja pessoalmente" Eu disse e senti um tremor percorrer o meu corpo. Caroline pareceu surpresa por um momento, mais antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa eu continuei.

"Você vai mandar uma mensagem pra ele... dizendo que eu estou em perigo" Eu disse sentindo meu coração acelerar ainda mais.

"Elena.. eu não acho.." Ela começou.

"Eu preciso saber se ele se importa Caroline! Ele é teimoso, ele ficou longe por três anos! Eu vi o jeito que ele se afastou de mim ontem a noite.. ele quer manter distância... Ele não virá se eu simplesmente pedir" Eu disse agora me levantando.. a adrenalina percorria o meu corpo eu não conseguia ficar parada.

"Você tem certeza?" Caroline perguntou enquanto me olhava num misto de preocupação e ansiedade. Eu confirmei com a cabeça e vi quando ela tirou o celular do bolso e começou a digitar : _Casa de Elena.. rápido! _Eu senti minhas mãos começarem a tremer quando ela estava prestes a pressionar "enviar", mas então ela parou e levantou a cabeça para me olhar.

"Eu tenho certeza que você não quer que eu fique aqui depois que eu enviar essa mensagem.. mas você precisa me prometer que vai me ligar imediatamente se.. se.. alguma coisa.. der errado Ok?" Ela perguntou nervosa e eu fiz força pra não pensar no que ela quis dizer com "der errado".

"Eu estou sendo irresponsável aqui Elena... Você precisa me prometer!" Ela insistiu quando eu não respondi. A possibilidade do "dá errado" parecia pontas de faca perfurando lentamente a minha pele. Mas eu tinha que fazer isso... eu precisava... então eu decidi.

"Eu prometo" Eu disse baixinho e prendi a respiração quando vi ela me olhar nos olhos e apertar "enviar".

* * *

><p>Ok.. 2 minutos.. Caroline já tinha ido embora e minha pernas mal me aguentavam em pé. Meu coração batia furiosamente e eu estava ofegante, parecia que eu tinha corrido ou estava correndo uma maratona. Era agora ou nunca.. era tudo ou nada. <em>Se<em> ele viesse, eu não ia deixar que a noite terminasse sem que eu tivesse uma resposta, mesmo que esta me destruísse completamente, muito pior que do que Klaus poderia fazer em seu pior momento.

Eu estava parada em frente a janela do quarto... a qualquer momento agora... ou não.. a possibilidade fazia meu peito doer. Eu fechei os olhos rezando pra aquela agonia acabar logo. E então eu ouvi um barulho tão forte que meu corpo deu um pulo contra minha vontade. Eu abri os olhos.. minha janela continuava do mesmo jeito.. o barulho tinha vindo de trás de mim...

Eu virei sem nem pensar duas vezes... e lá estava ele, a expressão tão assustada que eu tive medo. A porta rangia e metade estava solta pela força que ele usou para abri-la. Eu prendi a respiração quando o olhar dele encontrou o meu primeiramente, então eu vi quando ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça, como se estivesse checando se havia algum ferimento. Só depois seu olhar percorreu o restante do quarto e eu vi a confusão inundar o seu rosto.

"O que... O que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou confuso voltando a me olhar.

Eu não sabia como eu estava conseguindo me manter em pé, minhas pernas tremiam e só quando eu comecei a ficar tonta eu me lembrei de voltar a respirar.

"Você...veio" Eu ouvi as palavras saírem da minha boca em uma voz que eu mal reconheci como minha. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e eu vi quando a suspeita e a realização começaram a transparecer no seu olhar.

"Onde está Caroline? O que diabos é esta mensagem?" Ele perguntou levantando a mão e eu vi que ele segurava o celular com força. Mas eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

"Isso significa que você se importa?" Eu sussurrei ignorando suas perguntas e imediatamente após as palavras saírem da minha boca eu vi sua expressão ficar séria e eu juro que eu praticamente pude ouvi enquanto ele reconstruía aquela faixada fria e insensível.

Não.. eu não deixaria. Ele não ia conseguir se esconder.. não de mim. Aquilo foi o que faltava pra que eu resolvesse agir. Eu não aguentaria ver ele usar daquele recurso contra mim... Os outros podiam acreditar naquilo cegamente, mas não eu.. não depois do que a gente viveu, não depois de tê-lo conhecido por dentro e por fora.

Então eu respirei fundo e forcei minhas pernas a se moverem até ele percebendo a tensão percorrer o corpo dele pela proximidade.

"Damon..." Eu comecei quando me vi a um passo de distância. Eu estava tão sobrecarregada.. de tudo.. de amor, de raiva, de medo... minhas mãos tremiam demais e eu não sabia o que fazer com elas, mas eu estava mais do que decidida a botar tudo aquilo pra fora e foi o olhar que eu vi nos olhos dele que me deu forças. Eu via como ele estava lutando pra manter seus sentimentos trancados em algum lugar dentro dele. Era um olhar atormentado. Doeu vê-lo daquele jeito. Aquilo precisava acabar, por ele também.. qualquer que fosse a verdade, aquilo precisava acabar...

"Eu amo você..." Eu sussurrei com a voz fraca e eu vi o pânico se alastrar pelos seus olhos antes dele desviar o olhar e dar um passo pra trás em um gesto quase desesperado.

"Elena... não..." Ele murmurou numa voz suplicante enquanto se virava em direção à porta. Não... não antes de ouvir o que eu tinha pra falar.. não antes de me dizer a única coisa que me faria deixá-lo ir, mesmo que cada mínima parte de mim morresse no processo.

"Quando eu escolhi ficar com você, eu sabia do que eu teria que abdicar.. a minha escolha foi consciente" Eu disse enquanto me movia para segurar seu braço, impedindo-o de sair. Ele parou, mas não se virou para me olhar novamente. Eu suspirei antes de continuar.

"Eu não quero uma vida _normal... _Eu quero você... e eu não vou ser feliz de outro jeito, porque não há felicidade pra mim sem amor" Eu continuei sentindo as lágrimas encherem meus olhos. Ele respirou fundo e eu aproveitei pra me colocar na frente dele novamente. Ele parecia perdido, muito mais do que eu já tinha visto. Toda tentativa de esconder os seus sentimentos tinha ido por água abaixo, porque o que eu via agora era o oposto. Seu olhar era uma sobrecarga de sentimentos tão grandes que eu senti como se uma corrente elétrica atravessasse o meu corpo quando nossos olhos se encontraram. E eu senti que aquilo era tudo o que eu tinha... Se tudo aquilo se configurou por causa da minha "felicidade" então este era o ápice da minha vida. Porque Deus sabe que eu tentei, mas eu nunca seria verdadeiramente feliz sem ele e agora era a hora do meu "julgamento"...

"Mas eu prometo que te deixo ir se for essa a sua vontade.. Eu prometo que vou desistir da gente, que vou me conformar com o que a vida me oferecer se você não me quiser..." Eu continuei tentando ao máximo impedir minhas lágrimas de caírem, eu não queria chorar agora, mas dizer aquelas palavras me rasgavam por dentro, era quase insuportável.

"Mas pra isso você precisa me dizer.. Eu preciso que você olhe nos meus olhos e me diga que você não me ama..." Eu disse colocando em palavras o meu maior medo e eu vi a minha dor refletida nos olhos deles.. ou era a dor dele que eu via através das poças de água que era os meus olhos? Eu não saberia dizer por ele desviou o olhar tão rapidamente que me tirou o foco. Mas se aquela era a verdade, eu precisava que ele dissesse olhando nos meus olhos.

"Me diga Damon... se é o que você sente, diga que você não me ama" Eu levei minhas mãos trêmulas até o rosto dele e o trouxe na minha direção novamente e então eu senti como se o ar faltasse ao meu redor porque eu nunca vi um olhar expressar tantas emoções juntas.. aquilo era demais... Havia tanta dor, tanta confusão, tanto amor? Lágrimas? Ou era tudo reflexo das minhas lágrimas? Dos meus sentimentos? Era torturante.. Dóia.. eu não podia respirar...

Quando eu achei que eu fosse desmaiar eu senti suas mãos no meu rosto, seu polegar limpando uma das lágrimas que eu não pude mais conter.

"Elena..." Eu ouvi ele dizer num longo suspiro, um suspiro de derrota como se ele tivesse acabado de perder uma batalha, mas ao mesmo tempo um suspiro libertador...

"Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo" Eu ouvia as palavras ao mesmo tempo que o ar voltava as meus pulmões... Eu não podia parar de olhar nos olhos dele.. eu não podia parar de ouvir.. ouvir.. e ouvir eu podia ficar ouvindo para sempre.. mas eu queria mais, eu precisava de mais..

"Então me ame" eu sussurrei embolado e meio segundo depois eu senti os lábios dele sobre os meus. Aquele era o meu lugar, eu sentia em cada célula do meu corpo. Não havia outro lugar pra mim no mundo que não fosse esse.

* * *

><p><strong><em>UFFAAAA GOSTARAM?<em>**

**_Me deixem saber se sim... e se não também rsrsrrs _**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_AH SIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ENQUETE!_**

**_VCS QUEREM QUE O "Make out sex" rsrs SEJA ELENA POV ou DAMON POV?_**

**_deixem a opinião de vcs nas reviews pra que eu comece a escrever! _**

**_Bjos bjos até o próximo!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Uau.. faz um "tempinho" ... **

**Acho que alguns leitores devem me odiar, pelas últimas reviews.. O que eu posso dizer? Eu entendo!**

**Outros me fizeram ameaças de morte.. hahaha (ou quase)**

**Mas enfim, depois de alguns meses, aqui vai mais um capítulo. DAMON POV como a maioria preferiu.**

**Para os que preferiam ELENA POV e para os que provavelmente sentirão falta do ponto de vista da Elena nesse capítulo, o próximo vai ter algumas das reações dela ao que acontece nesse.**

**Obrigada Jen (MrsSmolder) por ainda aceitar revisar a fic kkkkkkk *-***

**Se alguem ainda lê essa fic... enjoy!**

**p.s: I OWN NOTHING = NGM me pertence rsrs**

**DAMON POV**

Pânico malmente, miseravelmente, descreve o que eu senti quando li a mensagem de Caroline no meu celular. A única mensagem coerente que meu cérebro conseguia transmitir era _"Corra, corra mais rápido do que nunca, agora!", _mas meus músculos pareciam ter entrado em combustão e virado brasa, poeira cósmica, porque eu não conseguia sentir nenhuma parte do meu corpo. Era como se eu tivesse instantaneamente virado um nada, explodido, deixado de existir.

Ainda assim, em um intervalo de tempo que pareceu ao mesmo tempo incrivelmente pequeno e imensamente grande, eu me vi na frente da casa dela. Eu não sei como eu passei pela porta.. tinha uma porta? Eu só conseguia sentir o cheiro dela... ela estava aqui, ela _tinha_ que estar bem, ela _tinha_ que estar viva.. ou...ou...

Houve um estrondo, uma porta se abrindo.. quebrando... despencando.. quem se importava? E então lá estava, a imagem que meu cérebro precisava ver para voltar a funcionar corretamente, pra que meus membros voltassem a fazer parte do meu corpo...

_Viva? _

De pé olhando pra mim...

_Cheiro de sangue? _

Não...

_Ferimentos? _

Não...

_Nenhum? _

Não, checado duas vezes...

_Indício de algo ou alguém no quarto? _

Não...

_Cheiro de alguém em algum lugar por perto? _

Não...

_Não? _

Definitivamente não... eu podia estar insanamente incoerente mais meu olfato não me trairia assim... não se tratando da segurança dela...

Ow.. então...

O que... o que estava acontecendo? O que significava aquilo?

"_Você... veio" _

Aquela voz... aquele olhar... eu sabia que eu não ia durar um segundo, por maior que fosse a minha força de vontade.

"_Damon... Eu amo você..." _

_Eu amo você ... Eu amo você ... _Como matar lentamente, torturantemente, agonizantemente? Elena sabia.. Eu estava no meu limite. Eu não conseguia mais lidar com aquilo. Era como um ser humano tentar parar uma manada de elefantes. A manada eram os meus sentimentos e eu não tinha mais forças para lutar contra eles.

"Elena ... não" Eu pedi.. eu implorei.. ela tinha que facilitar as coisas... Ou..

Minha mente era uma nuvem de confusão. Eu não tinha mais certeza de nada.. minhas decisões se perderam.

"_Eu não quero uma vida normal... Eu quero você... e eu não vou ser feliz de outro jeito, porque não há felicidade pra mim sem amor"._

Eu estava sufocando... gritando... sangrando...

"_Me diga Damon... se é o que você sente, diga que você não me ama" _

Desistindo... É isso. Eu sentia as mãos dela segurando o meu rosto.. Eu a olhei nos olhos.. e eu desisti.

Ela estava me pedindo pra dizer a única coisa que eu nunca seria capaz de dizer.. não importava o quanto eu tentasse. E eu tentei. Era impossível, e eu cansei de tentar, eu estava exausto de negar e eu estava sufocando.. de amor.. por ela. Eu precisava respirar de novo. Viver de novo.

_Elena... _

_Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo..._

E assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu vivi ... mesmo estando morto eternamente.

E então tudo fazia sentindo de novo.

Aquele era o meu lugar... não havia outro.

Aquelas palavras eram a verdade absoluta da minha "vida"... não haviam outras.

E eu não pretendia parar de dizê-las nunca mais.

Eu tentei... eu agi contra a vontade de cada célula do meu corpo, eu me torturei a cada segundo, eu desisti de tudo para que ela fosse feliz...

Só que ela não foi.. ela não era... E eu desisti de achar que a felicidade dela estava longe de mim. Eu não aguentei. Eu não aguentaria nem mais um segundo daquilo...

Eu queria estar com ela.. _mais_ _do que qualquer coisa no mundo..._

Ela me ama. Eu a amo ... _mais_ _do que qualquer coisa no mundo..._

"_Então me ame"_

Eu vou. Sempre.

* * *

><p>Palavras nunca seriam capazes de descrever o que eu senti quando meus lábios tocaram os dela. Era diferente de quando eu a beijei noite passada, quando eu estava desesperado pela possibilidade dela fazer uma loucura, quando eu estava tentando jogar meus sentimentos em algum lugar inalcançável dentro de mim.<p>

Eu sentia como se eu tivesse vivido preso uma eternidade e os lábios dela fossem a minha liberdade. Era como se o amor inexplicável, surpreendente e até mesmo beirando a insanidade, que eu sentia por ela, extravazasse pelo meu corpo, recusando-se a se reprimir por um segundo a mais sequer, e eu o sentia. Em cada parte do meu corpo.

Então eu a beijei. Realmente a beijei. Como eu nunca a tinha beijado, eu precisava que ela soubesse tudo que eu estava sentindo e eu não imaginava melhor maneira de expressar. Não era só paixão, desejo, desespero.. era muito mais que aquilo. Eu estava tentando expressar um sentimento muito maior, maior que tudo que eu imaginei ser possível sentir.

Eu encostei nossas testas, separando nossos lábios, sentindo sua respiração pesada no meu rosto. Minhas mãos segurando o seu rosto com uma necessidade de mantê-la ali mesmo que ela não tivesse intenção de sair.

"Damon" Ela sussurrou contra o meu rosto. "Por que você fez isso com a gente?" Ela continuou e eu me afastei um pouco para olhar pra ela, seus olhos fechados, traços de lágrimas ainda marcando seu rosto e eu senti um nó se formar na minha garganta pela dor que eu havia causado.

"Eu te odiei tanto" Ela disse baixinho abrindo os olhos enquanto eu sentia algo dentro de mim congelar.

"A quem eu estou enganando?" Ela continuou com um sorriso fraco enquanto balançava a cabeça devagar, minhas mãos ainda se recusando a deixar seu rosto.

"Eu _me_ odiei tanto... por não conseguir te odiar mesmo que você tenha partido meu coração" Ela disse e eu vi a dor nos olhos dela. Algum dia eu conseguiria me perdoar por aquilo? Ela era a coisa mais importante pra mim e ainda assim eu era o responsável por aquela dor, mesmo que eu a tenha causado tentando dar a ela uma chance de ser feliz.

"Elena" Eu suspirei mal reconhecendo a minha voz e me afastando um pouco enquanto soltava o rosto dela. Mas ela não me deixou ir muito longe.

"Me diga Damon... eu ouvi tantas coisas, tanta gente já tentou me explicar tudo isso.. mas eu preciso, eu quero ouvir de você!" Ela disse segurando minhas mãos nas delas me mantendo ali, seu olhar suplicando por uma resposta, uma explicação coerente que ao menos pudesse dar sentindo a toda aquela bagunça. E eu devia aquilo a ela. Mas tudo parecia tão sem sentido agora, eu não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer para aplacar a dor que eu causei. Quando eu não disse nada, ela continuou.

" Você acha que você não poderia estar comigo? Eu quero dizer... em uma relação.. porque você não esteve em uma relação desde Katherine.. e de repente eu estava falando que escolhia você pro resto da minha vida... talvez.."

"O que você está dizendo?" Eu a interrompi. Como assim eu não poderia estar com ela? Aquilo era loucura!

"Elena.. Desde que eu comecei a te conhecer eu soube que eu queria passar cada dia que eu pudesse perto de você, do jeito que fosse..." Eu continuei, me aproximando novamente.

"Então, por que?" Ela disse num suspiro. Eu olhei pra nossas mãos buscando a melhor maneira de explicar a ela que era exatamente o contrário do que ela achava.

" Eu nunca fui a pessoa mais importante na vida de alguém Elena, a não ser que eu hipnotizasse alguém para isso.." Eu disse dando um pequeno sorriso irônico que não durou nem um segundo, antes de levantar os olhos para encontrar os dela.

"E se depois de um tempo você percebesse que nada era como você pensava que seria? E se você percebesse que o que você sentia por mim não era o suficiente e que você se arrependia de ter abdicado dos melhores anos da sua vida por minha causa?" Eu continuei e percebi como a expressão no rosto dela mudou. Será que ela estava entendendo aonde eu queria chegar?

"Eu não conseguiria viver com essa culpa... Eu sou um vampiro Elena, Eu não posso te dar Nada! E mais cedo ou mais tarde você perceberia isso, mas já poderia ser tarde demais... você poderia ter perdido tudo que uma vida com uma pessoa normal poderia ter te oferecido.. e eu só teria a mim para culpar! Porque eu sempre soube, porque eu sei, que eu não posso te dar o que você merece.. e você.." Eu segurei o rosto dela entre as minhas mãos novamente.

"Você, Elena.. merece tudo.. tudo" Eu continuei e vi quando lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto. Eu tentei limpá-las, mas ela balançou a cabeça, eu olhei pra ela confuso quando vi ela começar a rir levemente.

"Há um ano, Katherine me disse que você me amava e que se afastar de mim era a maior prova de amor que você poderia me dar... eu não acreditei nela" Ela disse baixinho com a voz embargada e começou a rir novamente enquanto mais lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto. Eu estava ficando confuso, não sabia o que fazer.. eu não suportava vê-la chorando, mas agora ela estava rindo ao mesmo tempo? E então ela segurou meu rosto também.

"Damon... Sou eu que não te mereço" Ela continuou e imediatamente depois eu senti seus lábios nos meus. Um beijo casto, rápido, cheio de significado e que me deixou mais confuso ainda.

"Eu não posso dizer que não estou magoada com você por todas as lágrimas... todo o sofrimento, mas eu entendo, eu entendo porque você me deixou" Ela sussurrou contra o meu rosto se afastando para me olhar nos olhos.

"E se você ter me deixado pra me dar uma chance de ser feliz é uma prova do seu amor, eu espero que os 3 anos, que supostamente fariam parte dos "melhores da minha vida", em que eu fiquei chorando por você, sirva como prova do meu amor também... porque eu não vou ser feliz sem você Damon.. eu não posso ser feliz sem você" Ela continuou, as emoções transbordando pelo seu olhos e eu sabia que eles eram o próprio reflexo dos meus.

"Não há felicidade pra mim sem você também" Eu sussurrei de volta o que eu sempre soube. Eu sabia que nunca seria feliz sem ela, quando eu a deixei eu tinha deixado minha felicidade pra trás também.

Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu voltaria. Eu não podia.. Mas eu não perderia nem mais um segundo. Imediatamente depois meus lábios estavam nos dela.. novamente.

* * *

><p>Eu estava tão perdido...<p>

Tão perdido em sensações, em sentimentos... O cheiro dela invadindo meus sentidos.. A pele dela contra minha... Eu senti tanta falta, eu desejei tanto sentir de novo.

Era como se ela fosse minha droga, feita especialmente pra mim. Eu tinha passado por um longo tempo em abstinência e agora eu estava tendo uma overdose.. Era.. indescritível.. Era... O céu.. Paraíso.

Minhas mãos se moviam por conta própria, cada parte do meu corpo a desejava e queria estar em contato com ela, e eu não tinha controle sobre nenhumas delas. Eu sentia sua respiração ofegante enquanto eu beijava cada mínima porção de pele dela que eu encontrava. De algum jeito ela tirou a minha camisa e eu sentia suas mãos passeando pelo meu tórax e depois pelas minhas costas, me puxando contra ela e nós caímos na cama.

Eu ouvi ela gemer baixinho quando uma das minhas mãos passaram pela sua cintura e chegou até a bainha do seu vestido, eu a levantei sentindo a pele dela ali, quente.. macia.. Deus.. como eu senti falta! Quando ela levantou os quadris em direção aos meus eu soube que eu não duraria muito tempo.. não hoje.. não depois de tanto tempo.

Então eu me levantei e fui suspendendo o vestido lentamente sem parar de olhar nem por um segundo pra cada pedaço de pele que ele descobria, eu não podia parar de olhar pra ela. Ela estava um pouco diferente do que eu me lembrava, ela estava... perfeita.

Ela suspendeu os braços pra que eu tirasse completamente o vestido e quando eu a olhei nos olhos eu fiquei preso pelo seu olhar. Não existia nada, nada, mais bonito que aquele olhar no mundo inteiro.

"Eu achei que já tinha visto o que tinha de mais bonito no mundo numa noite há três anos atrás... Eu estava errado" Eu disse com a voz rouca. E então ela sorriu, sorriu de verdade, e eu estava errado de novo porque eu moveria o mundo pra vê-la sorrindo daquele jeito todos os dias da vida dela. Ela me puxou contra ela e eu me senti suspirar ao sentir o corpo dela contra o meu, a pele dela contra a minha.

Ela segurou meu rosto, sua respiração contra minha pele, me inebriando. "Faça amor comigo Damon" Ela sussurrou contra mim e eu não pude pensar em mais nada. "Sempre" Eu sussurrei de volta e a beijei... e me vi perdido nas sensações de novo.

Eu senti suas mãos tentando desabotoar a minha calça enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço. Eu me levantei um pouco pra facilitar, até que eu senti o tecido descer pelos meus quadris ao mesmo tempo em que uma de suas mãos se fechava ao meu redor. Eu gemi contra a pele dela... Por mais que eu quisesse que ela continuasse, eu sabia que eu não ia durar muito tempo se ela o fizesse. Depois de tanto tempo, eu não tinha controle algum.

Eu gentilmente me levantei pra tirar a calça de vez e antes que ela fizesse qualquer movimento eu estava em cima dela de novo, a beijando.. em todos os lugares.. Quando eu beijei um de seus seios por cima do sutiã ela gemeu e segurou meu rosto me fazendo olhar pra ela.

"Damon... Pare" Ela disse ofegante e eu congelei, mas, antes que eu tivesse tempo de me preocupar com o que aquilo significava, ela continuou.

"Eu não aguento mais.. Eu preciso de você agora" ela sussurrou e eu não pude evitar o sorriso no meu rosto.

"Você não é a única baby" Eu disse baixinho. Eu sabia muito bem a minha situação lá em baixo.. Eu senti tanta falta.. eu precisava dela pra me sentir completo de novo, eu precisava muito, eu queria ir com calma, ter tempo para beijar cada parte dela, mas eu não aguentava mais também, eu precisava dela ..agora.

Eu tirei a sua lingerie, sentindo seu cheiro, a sua pele e então eu estava posicionado sobre ela. Era tão surreal, o meu corpo sabia o que tava acontecendo, mas minha mente ainda não acreditava. Eu segurei o seu rosto encostando nossas testas enquanto eu a preenchia dolorosamente devagar, sentindo cada segundo, Eu podia estar daquele jeito pra sempre, aquele era o meu lugar, não havia outro. Eu me afastei um pouco pra olhar pra ela e me perdi nos seus olhos novamente.

Ela segurou meu rosto enquanto eu sentia meu amor por ela em cada célula do meu corpo e eu podia ver o mesmo nos seus olhos. Depois de 3 anos, 3 miseráveis anos, eu podia respirar de novo. Nós éramos Um de novo. Eu ia começar a me mover lentamente aproveitando cada momento quando eu ouvi ela dizer baixinho.

"Espere" ela ainda estava segurando o meu rosto, mas seus olhos estavam diferentes agora. Eu parei confuso tentando decifrar o que eu estava vendo.

"Me prometa" ela sussurrou e eu vi quando uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. E então eu entendi. Eu entendi porque era exatamente como eu estava me sentindo também. Eu queria estar assim pra sempre, eu não queria ficar nem mais um segundo longe dela.

Eu segurei seu rosto, limpando sua lágrima e então eu fiz a promessa mais importante da minha vida, da qual _dependia_ a minha vida, porque eu não ia conseguir mais viver sem ela. Ela era toda a vida que ainda existia em mim e eu amaria pra sempre.

"Eu nunca mais vou te deixar. Eu prometo".


	25. Chapter 25

**MINI CAP pra aliviar a espera!**

**Fiquei feliz em ver que ainda tenho leitores! Muito muito obrigada a todos os viewers ( que foram muitos! xDDDD )**

**E um obrigada especial pra quem deixou review!**

**- Carms**

**- Janaina**

**- Ina**

**- Bruna**

**- Vanessa**

**- Kelry**

**- Milaaaaa **

**MUITO OBRIGADA de vdd!**

**Quem eu não mencionei aqui, é porque é usuário do site, ai mandei PM *-***

**E por fim o P.S. de sempre: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>ELENA POV<strong>

"_**Eu nunca mais vou te deixar. Eu prometo"**_

E eu vi.. eu vi a culpa carregar o seu olhar enquanto ele limpava minhas lágrimas e me dizia o que eu mais queria ouvir, o que eu precisava ouvir. Mas eu também vi a sinceridade nos seus olhos e eu acreditei, eu acreditei porque não havia outra alternativa pra mim. Eu mal consegui seguir com a minha vida desde que ele me deixou, passar por isso uma segunda vez seria o meu fim, eu não iria aguentar, eu sabia que não iria.

Mas tinha mais, o mais importante, que era tão forte que estava me sufocando e eu não me importava, eu sufocaria feliz porque eu nunca pensei que o amor existisse dessa maneira, nessa intensidade. Eu ouvi histórias, conto de fadas repletos de "happy ever after".. mas isso? O que eu estava sentindo? Que eu sentia me inundar a cada toque dele? Que me preenchia tão completamente que parecia não haver lugar para mais nada dentro de mim? Esse tipo de amor eu nunca achei que existisse.. esse tipo de amor que eu via refletido nos olhos dele me faria acreditar cegamente em qualquer coisa que ele dissesse. Sempre.

Assim como eu acreditei quando ele me explicou porque ele me deixou há minutos atrás. E eu me perguntava se eu teria feito a mesma coisa se eu estivesse no lugar dele. Eu deixaria a minha necessidade de me consumir nesse amor, de viver esse amor tão grande, se eu pensasse que o meu amor não seria suficiente pra fazer o meu amado completamente feliz? Eu suprimiria o egoísmo de querer a pessoa amada do meu lado, alimentando o meu amor, pra dá-lo uma chance de ter tudo que a vida poderia lhe oferecer?

Eu não sabia. Mas Damon o fez, e o fato de eu sinceramente não saber se eu o faria, não me deixava ser capaz de sentir qualquer tipo de amargura por ele ter me deixado.. não mais. Eu não me esqueceria das lágrimas e da imensa dor que parecia me despedaçar por dentro a cada dia que eu acordava e me lembrava que ele não estava mais lá.. que meus sonhos não eram reais.

Mas eu podia culpá-lo por não saber a intensidade do meu amor quando pouco tempo antes do que ocorreu, eu tinha tanta certeza e pregava ao vento que eu amava o irmão dele? Eu podia culpá-lo por não saber a intensidade do meu amor quando eu disse a ele, mais de uma vez, que sempre seria Stefan? Eu podia culpá-lo por não saber a intensidade do meu amor quando eu mesma não sabia que esse tipo de amor existia?

Eu não podia. E mesmo que esses três anos longe dele sempre fossem uma sombra na minha vida, eu o tinha perdoado. Apesar de não ter certeza se eu realmente o culpava ou se eu culpava mim mesma, por achar que o meu amor não tinha sido o suficiente pra fazer ele ficar.

Mas agora, depois de todo esse tempo, era como se a imensa nuvem que pairava ao meu redor tivesse finalmente se dispersado. Não era minha culpa, não era culpa dele também. O nosso amor era o culpado. Esse amor cuja intensidade nenhum de nós dois conhecia e que nos fazia agir de maneira extrema;

Ele, pela total falta de egoísmo ao ignorar a exigência desse amor para a sua felicidade, e se afastar, para me dar uma chance de ter uma vida que ele não poderia me dar. Uma vida que eu quis muito e que um dia eu achei que seria a minha felicidade, mas que depois dele não fazia mais nenhum sentido pra mim;

E eu, pelo total egoísmo que querer me consumir por esse amor acima de tudo, ao ponto de me recusar a viver sem ele e de renegar as relações com as outras pessoas ao meu redor, pessoas que passaram boa parte desses três anos se preocupando comigo. Porque durante esses três anos eu existi, mas eu não vivi.

Talvez isso fosse um defeito, mas eu sabia que isso não iria mudar, porque agora... agora, eu o sentia dentro de mim de novo depois de tanto tempo, como ele sempre deveria estar..e ele acabou de prometer que nunca mais iria me deixar... e eu estava consumida pelos meus sentimentos ... e eu queria o sentir assim pra sempre, eu queria me sentir assim pra sempre.

Então eu segurei o seu rosto e o puxei pra mim, seus lábios correspondendo aos meus instantaneamente enquanto eu tentava expressar o turbilhão de emoções que eu estava sentindo. Eu coloquei minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura, o trazendo mais fundo dentro de mim e eu escutei ele gemer baixinho contra minha boca.

Ele se afastou um pouco pra me olhar nos olhos e eu me vi me afogando novamente nos seus olhos, ele balançou a cabeça levemente, meio que me pedindo permissão e quando eu acenei levemente ele começou a se mover. E então nós suspiramos juntos. Ele encostou a testa na minha e eu me deixei levar totalmente pelo que eu estava sentindo.

Depois de tantos sonhos, depois de sentir tanta falta, ele estava aqui, ele estava realmente aqui! Eu podia sentir a sua pele contra a minha, o calor do seu corpo me aquecendo, eu podia sentir tudo, em todos os meus poros e era tão extremo!

No entanto, de repente, era como se meu corpo não existisse mais, a matéria se evaporou, eu era só sentimento.. tanto sentimento que eu achei que eu ia explodir. Talvez eu estivesse explodindo, eu não saberia dizer.. era muito.. era demais.. era tudo de mim. Eu não me importava que meu corpo não suportasse tudo que eu estava sentindo, e eu não me importava que ele levasse tudo de mim, era tudo dele de qualquer jeito, eu pertencia a ele de todas as maneiras possíveis, matéria e energia*. Tudo.

E no meio dessa euforia, eu ouvia sua voz sussurrando..

_Eu tive tanta saudade..._

_Eu te amo tanto..._

_Mais que qualquer coisa no mundo..._

E então eu tive certeza, tanta certeza que eu explodi! era tão intenso.. eu não poderia suportar.. e eu continuava nessa névoa que me inundava, que me consumia e continuava me consumindo... consumindo... consu..

"Elena"

De repente, quando eu achei que não tinha restado nada de mim, eu senti suas mãos segurarem o meu rosto. De repente, eu sentia cada parte do meu corpo. Eu me forcei a abrir os olhos, porque era a voz dele.. eu precisava ouvir mais, eu precisava vê-lo.

"Elena, Você está bem?" Era a sua voz de novo, ofegante.

Eu finalmente consegui abrir os olhos e só então eu percebi os sons que saiam da minha boca, o seu olhar preocupado, as minhas tremendo o segurando contra mim, suas mãos tentando limpar do meu rosto o excesso de lágrimas que continuavam a cair...

Eu estava chorando.. eu estava chorando tanto..

"Eu sinto muito baby, eu sinto tanto por toda dor que eu causei. Eu .. eu só.."

Ele dizia enquanto apoiava a cabeça no meu ombro, como se estivesse fugindo de me ver chorar daquela maneira, mas eu não conseguia controlar...

"Eu só.." Ele tentou concluir com a voz embargada e quando eu senti suas lágrimas molharem o meu ombro eu encontrei forças pra romper o bolo na minha garganta.

"Esta tudo bem.. agora esta tudo bem" Eu disse com a voz trêmula enquanto conseguia mover uma das mãos para os seus cabelos.

"Agora esta tudo bem porque você está aqui. Eu te amo, e você está aqui de novo.. e todos os sentimentos.. é tão intenso" Eu continuei tentando manter a voz firme, mas sem sucesso quanto as lágrimas que continuavam a cair, eu não conseguia fazer mais que isso.

"Tudo vai ficar bem se você estiver aqui" Eu disse por fim e senti ele levantar a cabeça pra me olhar nos olhos, e os dele estavam transbordando culpa e amor.

"Eu estarei aqui enquanto você me quiser Elena, eu me recuso a continuar a viver sem você" Ele disse com a voz rouca enquanto uma lágrima rolava pelo seu rosto.

"Eu te quero pra sempre Damon" Eu disse baixinho enquanto segurava seu rosto. "Pra sempre!" Eu enfatizei.

"Pra sempre" Ele sussurrou segurando meu rosto também. E então eu senti seus lábios nos meus novamente.

* * *

><p>NA :* "Matéria e energia" * -» Estudiosos dizem que tudo no espaço ou é matéria ou é energia, então foi no sentindo de totalidade que eu inseri isso na sentença. Pra quem não entendeu "corpo e alma" funcionaria bem também.

até o próximo!


End file.
